Sexo e Outros Hábitos do Meu Colega de Quarto
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! by MsSailorman - "Oh, Jesus. Edward, Edward, Edward!" Eu gemi, me deliciando com a minha própria fantasia. Eu desliguei o vibrador ofengante. E então eu O vi de pé na minha porta. Bella/Edward - Lemons... óbvio
1. Chapter 1

**Título original em inglês: Sex and Other Hobbies of my Roommate (.net/s/5482989/1/Sex_and_Other_Hobbies_of_my_Roommate)**

**Autora: MsSailorman**

**Censura: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Humor**

**Observação: Essa fic de início era uma short-fic e foi traduzida pela Ana Luísa Tolentino. Essa short-fic veio a ser esse primeiro capítulo... a partir daí é uma fic totalmente nova. Espero que vocês gostem!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

_Tradutora: Ana Luísa Tolentino_

_Uhh  
Uhhh  
Uhhh_

Eu resmungava comigo mesma. Era isso de novo, o incessante bater e gemer que vinha através das paredes que pareciam ser mais finas que uma folha de papel.

Eu, Isabella Swan, consegui ser a colega de apartamento de Edward Cullen. E o cara era fanático por sexo com tudo que tinha vagina...com a minha exceção.

_Uhhaamm_

"Ai, por tudo que é mais sagrado!" Eu disse irritada para mim mesma. Jogando um travesseiro no meu rosto, eu esperava que ele bloqueasse o som, senão eu morreria por asfixia. Só a primeira era uma boa opção.

Enquanto eu pensava nas várias maneiras de me vingar de Edward, os gemidos e os gritos chegaram no auge, vindo através das paredes ainda mais que antes.

_Espero que seu ó não seja um orgasmo garantido. O que eu não daria para que Edward Cullen fizesse só uma parte dessas coisas comigo..._

Como de costume, eu viajei na maionese.

Foram alguns minutos silenciosos antes que eu ouvisse de novo.

_Uhhhhh ahhh uhh_

"Meu bom Senhor!" Eu gritei, sabendo que eles podiam me ouvir. "Parem com isso agora! Tem gente querendo dormir aqui".

Eu ouvi Tânia dando risadinhas e Edward gargalhar.

_Uhhh_

"Eu estou falando sério, seu vagabundo! Nós dois temos que trabalhar amanhã." Eu olhei no meu despertador, eram 2hs45 da manhã.

"Eu não estou nem aí, nem sob tortura eu vou trabalhar _hoje_ cedo! Eu preciso do meu sono!"

_Uhhhhh_

"Edward, eu vou cortar seu pinto fora, a não ser que você pare ou saia do apartamento." Eu ameacei, completamente séria.

Houve mais risinhos e gargalhadas. Eu estava começando a me perguntar se era excitante pra eles que mais alguém conseguisse ouvir o 'momento juntos' dos dois.

_Uhhhhh_

Lamentando comigo mesma, eu mudei de posição na cama e tentei abafar esse barulho horrível vindo da parede, cantarolando pra mim mesma.

Eu cantei _'It's a Small World After All'_ exatamente dezoito vezes antes de cair no sono, aproximadamente as três e alguma coisa da manhã.

Meu despertador tocou muito cedo. Maldito seja a pessoa que decidiu que era uma boa idéia acordar cedo. E a pessoa que inventou um 'colega de quarto com aditivos sexuais', também. Ai, que mundo idiota!

Eu resmungava palavras inteligíveis sobre as diferentes pessoas que eu pensava que mereciam ser atingidas por um raio enquanto eu tropeçava pra dentro da cozinha, me servindo uma xícara de café. Eu não me importei em colocar açúcar ou creme. Eu só precisava de cafeína.

"Ora, bom dia, raio de sol." Edward me cumprimentou com o maior sorriso que eu já vi na vida. Como uma pessoa na face da terra podia ser tão tagarela tendo dormido tão pouco?

Eu odiei a cara de satisfação dele. "Vai se foder," eu gritei, queimando minha garganta com o café quente, mas continuei engolindo.

A porta do banheiro se abriu revelando uma nova e lavada Tânia. Eca, a vadia idiota pensou que podia usar o meu banheiro. Tânia – ou Putânia, que era como eu me referia a ela – era exatamente tudo que eu precisava para tornar meu dia ainda pior.

"Ei, Bella," ela me cumprimentou com um sorriso gelado que eu sabia que era só por causa de Edward.

_"Putânia" _eu repliquei da maneira mais falsa que pude. Nós nunca nos demos bem porque ela sente que eu sou uma ameaça para seu relacionamento com Edward e eu sinto que ela é uma promíscua loira que tem a intenção de nunca me deixar dormir uma noite inteira. Ok. Talvez eu seja um pouquinho, um tiquinho, quase insignificantemente, ciumenta.

Seus olhos se contraíram como se ela realmente quisesse me insultar. Eu gostaria de vê-la falar alguma coisa inteligente. "Então, dormiu bem?" Ela me perguntou inocentemente.

Eu lancei a ela um olhar penetrante. "Você tem muita sorte que o pagamento que eu recebo do seu Edward fala mais alto, porque do contrário eu não hesitaria em chutar a sua bunda pra fora do apartamento." Eu disse baixinho. A Bella hostil está em primeiro lugar hoje.

Edward me deu um olhar de desaprovação que eu deliberadamente ignorei.

Eu tomei o resto do meu café e fui para o banheiro. Lavei meu cabelo na pia porque não tinha a mínima chance de chegar perto do chuveiro depois de Tânia ter tomado banho lá. Eu tinha que passar muita bucha e desinfetante antes de pisar em qualquer lugar perto de lá.

Tânia foi embora enquanto eu escovava meus dentes e me arrumava. Edward tinha alguma reunião pra comandar, como sempre, e estava segurando as chaves do Volvo em uma mão esperando ansiosamente por mim.

Ah, sim. Eu não disse que Edward e eu trabalhamos no mesmo lugar? Ah, e que ele é meu chefe? E que nós dividimos um apartamento?

As coisas às vezes eram um pouco embaraçosas no escritório, mas se você não pode ir contra eles, junte-se a eles. O pai de Edward era o dono da empresa, e vendo como eu e Edward éramos amigos, a probabilidade de qualquer um de nós ser demitido era muito pequena.

Eu me mantinha olhando firmemente para o painel do carro enquanto ele dirigia para o trabalho. Sim, nós dividíamos o carro. Meus braços estavam cruzados contra meu peito de irritação e eu continuava resmungando a cada poucos segundos antes de 'voltar à vida'.

Edward deu uma gargalhada quando eu o fiz o que só aumentou ainda mais a minha raiva.

"Você está uma merda," Alice, minha melhor amiga, disse no segundo em que ela me viu quando eu fui trabalhar naquele dia.

Eu trabalhava como assistente pessoal administrativa. Um título fantasia para alguém que atende os telefonemas e faz cópias.

"Puxa, muito obrigada, Alice." Eu resmunguei, afundando atrás da minha mesa.

Ela rolou os olhos. "Desculpe Bella, mas é verdade. O que aconteceu com você?"

"A _Putânia _foi lá pra casa noite passada e eu tive que escutar quatro rodadas de sexo barulhento e agressivo. Eu estou muito cansada," eu reclamei.

Alice estava abrindo a boca para responder quando Emmett apareceu do nosso lado e decidiu participar da conversa.

"Damas, como um colega de trabalho, eu sou contra fofoca no escritório, mas eu escutei alguma coisa sobre sexo e Bella ficando cansada. Então me diga, qual é o coração que você está partindo dessa vez, Swan?"

"Emmett, eu não estou transando com ninguém." Eu disse, rolando os olhos. De todas as pessoas,ele deveria saber que eu, Bella Swan, era a titia-megera, que está sempre encalhada.

"Qual é, eu estou seriamente considerando tirar Edward do meu apartamento porque ele sempre leva aquela Tânia idiota e geralmente suas atividades não são para menores de 18 anos".

"Ah, dá um desconto pro Eddie," Emmett insistiu. "Você não precisa odiar o mundo só porque ele está comendo alguma bunda. Você só precisa transar ou alguma coisa do tipo".

Obviamente, a solução de Emmett para tudo era sexo. "Eu, ao contrário de algumas pessoas, não abro as minhas pernas pra todo mundo. Mesmo se eu realmente precisasse transar, eu não iria dar pra qualquer cara".

"Compre um vibrador," Alice sugeriu.

"Vão trabalhar. Os dois. Não quero mais falar sobre isso".

"Jesus Bella. Isso tudo é TPM?" Disse Emmett amuado, esquivando-se longe do soco que eu estava dando nele.

"Bella," Alice cantou. "Bellaa... Bellaaahh!"

Eu resmunguei, levantando minha cabeça da mesa. Eu tinha dormido pela décima vez no dia. "O que é agora? Pra quê você precisa tanto de mim, pra você achar que é aceitável perturbar meu sono ainda mais do que já foi perturbado?"

Ela riu da minha expressão furiosa, o que não era a reação que eu esperava. "Eu pensei que você gostaria de saber que o trabalho acabou e que você pode ir para casa agora."

"Ai, obrigada meu Deus!" Eu gritei, pulando fora da minha cadeira e correndo para a porta da sala de Edward, batendo impacientemente.

"Bem, pelo menos você fica satisfeita facilmente," ela cochichou atrás de mim.

"E facilmente brava também," eu a lembrei, dando a ela um sorriso sonolento antes de entrar na sala de Edward.

Ele estava sentado, perfeito como sempre, conversando no telefone com alguém. "Sim, ok. Então nos vemos depois do trabalho, Tânia".

Tinha certeza que o olhar de desgosto no meu rosto era evidente quando bati a porta atrás de mim e me sentei no meu cubículo. A imagem de eu cavalgando no colo de Edward predominou no meu cérebro desobediente. Eu não _quero_ que ele vá com a Tânia Eu não gostava disso. Deus, eu parecia uma criança que não queria dividir seus brinquedos. Não que Edward fosse meu brinquedo. Eu queria.

"Bella." Edward disse, atrás de mim.

"Quê?" Eu perguntei desconcertada, minha cabeça viajando e meus olhos procurando desesperadamente em volta da minha pequena sala.

"Você cochilou," ele explicou.

_Boa Bella, dormindo no trabalho. _"Eu me recuso a pedir desculpas porque isso é sua culpa."

Ele abriu um sorriso e ficou com aquela expressão distante como se estivesse lembrando da noite que ele teve com Tânia – a razão pela qual eu estava usando café como energia. Me encolhi.

Ele me levou para casa em absoluto silêncio e me deixou lá.

"Eu espero que você não se importe, mas eu estou indo ver Tânia. Eu estarei de volta em algumas horas." Ele não esperou pela minha resposta e arrancou o Volvo me deixando na porta do nosso prédio.

_Eca, algumas horas. Apenas o suficiente para ter algumas rodadas de sexo e uma chuveirada antes de voltar pro jantar. Edward é tão desprezível às vezes. Ele vai pra Tânia para o sexo e volta pra mim para a comida._

Eu tropecei em todos os degraus da escada.

Escutei a porta abrindo e fechando, me alertando que Edward estava em casa.

"Edward?" Eu falei grogue, me mexendo em cima dos meus lençóis, eu nem sequer lembro de ter ido para a cama.

"Sim?" Ele tinha voltado. Eu escutei o som dele colocando as chaves na mesa do café.

"Só tendo certeza de que era você e não algum _serial killer_ tentando me matar." Respondi. Eu percebi que eu estava usando um top e uma bermuda masculina, sem roupas por baixo. Eu não estava lúcida o suficiente para vestir roupas de baixo naquele momento.

Ele bufou. "Um _serial killer_ teria as chaves do apartamento?"

"Meu cérebro ainda está com necessidade desesperada de sono," eu disse em explicação aos meus pensamentos malucos, saindo do meu quarto para encontrar Edward largado no sofá. "E isso é inteiramente sua culpa." Eu sentei perto dele no sofá, minha cabeça sobre seu ombro e meus pés no seu colo.

"Ahh...alguém está com ciúmes." Ele gargalhou, prensando suas mãos nos meus pés e esfregando-os suavemente. Sufoquei o gemido.

"Eu não estou com ciúmes daquela _Putânia _que você vive trazendo pra cá. Eu estou com ciúmes das pessoas que não tem que suportar colegas de quarto irritantes que gemem como uma ex-estrela pornô".

Eu imitei o gemido estrondoso que Edward sempre fazia, embora o barulho tenha se tornado um gemido ofegante de mim mesma por causa das mãos milagrosas de Edward nos meus pés.

"O que você quis dizer _como_ ex- estrela pornô? Eu _sou_ uma ex-estrela pornô," Edward disse com um tom completamente sério.

Eu o encarei com olhos arregalados por um segundo antes de eu cair na gargalhada.

Se Edward fosse uma estrela-pornô, ele estaria ganhando milhões de dólares com sua boa aparência e não vivendo em alguma cidadezinha dividindo um apartamento com uma rapariga-encalhada. "Claro, e eu sou a_ Oprah*_."

"Maldição Bella, você está ferindo meus sentimentos."

"E você está ferindo meu sono de beleza," eu retorqui, fechando meus olhos e me recostando no sofá, aproveitando a minha massagem nos pés. "A _Putânia _não tem um lugar para ela que vocês dois podem usar?"

"Ah, vamos lá! Eu sei que te excita secretamente ouvir o mestre trabalhando." Edward sorriu maroto.

Me perguntei se ele sabia o quão verdadeiro era o que ele disse. Bem, eu não tinha assimilado o fato de Tânia estar com ele, mas o pensamento de Edward... bem, me _excitou_. "Eca, como se eu fizesse isso Cullen".

Eu saí do sofá e fui preparar o jantar.

"O que você quer comer essa noite?" Eu perguntei a ele.

"Tudo que você faz é bom."

"Grande ajuda," eu murmurei pra mim mesma, tomando a decisão de fazer algumas simples _tortellini_.

Nós comemos o nosso jantar num silêncio doloroso. E finalmente, enquanto ele estava limpando os pratos – eu cozinho, ele limpa – foi que ele finalmente falou.

"Você sabia que Alice me ligou?" Ele perguntou.

Eu olhei para ele e balancei a cabeça. "Não. Por quê?"

Ele riu. "Porque eu recebi uma mensagem dela repreendendo minha vida sexual ativa."

Eu corei, olhando pra baixo."Ela me perguntou por que eu estava uma merda essa manhã e eu contei a ela. Ela deve ter tomado minhas dores." Suspirei. "Essa é a Alice".

"Bom, eu lhe asseguro que depois dessa chicotada verbal, eu irei para a casa da Tânia se não a levar para um quarto de hotel em algum lugar." Ele estremeceu, como se ainda estivesse assustado com o que Alice disse e balançou a cabeça. De alguma forma, o equilíbrio do poder era sempre confuso quando Alice estava envolvida. O chefe não deveria controlar o empregado?

Alice era a maior filha-da-puta da face da terra quando ela queria ser.

"Obrigada, Senhor".

Ele sorriu e nós tomamos nosso rumo para ir para a cama. Essa foi uma das únicas noites que eu não tive que colocar os meus protetores de orelha.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, sorri pra mim mesma pela completa noite de sono que tive. Bocejando e me espreguiçando feliz, fui para a cozinha e peguei a minha caneca de café, enchendo até a borda e me sentando na mesa para relaxar um pouco.

Edward, com os olhos escuros, se aproximou e riu. "Cristo, você sempre parece tão feliz quando Tânia não está aqui".

"Isso porque eu odeio ela, Edward. Eu não sei como você é capaz de suportar sua presença." Pausei. "Bem, quero dizer em um nível social. Mas já que você passa a maior parte do seu tempo com ela na horizontal…" parei, rolando meus olhos e saboreando meu café.

Edward se serviu de uma xícara também, quase se afogando enquanto bebia desesperadamente. Juro, ele era tão estranho. Sexo, que devia cansá-lo, o deixava agitado. E as noites quando ele supostamente dormia pacificamente, o deixava exausto. Ele era o avesso dos hábitos naturais de sono do ser humano.

"Eu não gasto todo meu tempo na horizontal." Edward argumentou, sorrindo. "Ás vezes eu transo com ela quando estou em pé."

Gemendo com a memória – algo que eu podia imaginar surpreendentemente bem – joguei meu pano de prato nele. "Você é repugnante, Edward Cullen. Deus, você é tão sortudo por eu te deixar viver aqui."

"Você não me _deixa_ viver aqui. Eu pago metade do aluguel, mulher."

Sorri docemente. "Sim, mas meu nome está no contrato."

Ele sorriu enquanto pegava suas chaves. "Pronta pra ir?"

"Pronta como sempre," suspirei, colocando minha caneca na pia.

Estava terminando meu almoço e prestes a voltar pro trabalho quando Edward apareceu no refeitório. Esperava que ele fosse me provocar sobre uma coisa ou outra, o que era comum vindo dele. Mas ao invés disso, ele parecia apologético.

"Hey Bella. Um, estava me perguntando se você podia ir pra casa com Alice hoje. Eu vou em um clube em Seattle com Tânia e não posso ir a não ser que saia agora. Provavelmente não estarei de volta até de manhã, então tudo bem se você vier sozinha pro trabalho?"

Olhei pra ele por um momento. Nunca trabalhamos separados. E todas as vezes, Edward sempre me trazia pro trabalho. Ele só não tinha ido uma vez quando sua faringe estava inflamada. Mas além disso, nunca. Então eu o encarei. Edward queria que eu viesse sozinha pro trabalho.

Abri minha boca pra falar, mas não vinha nenhuma palavra. Apenas assenti mudamente, em choque.

Edward sorriu. "Ótimo. Obrigado, Bella." Ele se virou com suas chaves na mão. Mesmo em meu estado de choque, eu olhei para sua bunda convidativa enquanto ele saía.

No mês seguinte, eu dificilmente via Edward, exceto quando estávamos no trabalho. Eu estava indo no meu carro pro trabalho desde que ele começou a passar muitas noites com Tânia. Ele falou sério sobre ir para um quarto de hotel ou ficar no apartamento da _Putânia. _E como Edward tem a vida sexual mais intensa do que qualquer outra pessoa teria, ele praticamente não vive mais comigo.

Eu prezo o silêncio, mas eu sentia falta de Edward. Eu sentia falta de quando nós nos divertíamos vendo filmes água com açúcar ou brincávamos de desenhar tudo que se possa imaginar. Era realmente como se eu estivesse morando sozinha. Faço jantar só para uma pessoa agora. Inferno, eu sentia falta dele passando o excesso de velocidade nas estradas todos os dias e me assustando.

Suspirando, já que eu tinha chegado em casa de mais um dia de trabalho, na qual a minha interação com Edward consistiu em um 'oi', eu dependurei meu casaco e as chaves. Até Emmett - que não era bom em descobrir os sentimentos das pessoas – percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada comigo. Alice ficava me dando olhares consoladores e fazia perguntas aleatórias enquanto Emmett perguntava incansavelmente se alguém tinha morrido ou estava grávida.

Quando eu voltei pra casa de mais um dia estressante de trabalho, eu decidi ter um tempo "MEU". Eu tirei minhas roupas e amarrei meu longo cabelo em um coque bagunçado. Eu adorava a liberdade de poder passear nua pelo meu apartamento.

_"Ok, hora de extravasar a tensão sexual."_

Eu peguei meu violento vibrador violeta e me joguei no sofá. Sabendo que eu não veria Edward até o final da semana – o que já se tornou padrão – eu já não tinha escrúpulos em me masturbar no meio do apartamento.

Colocando em um canal pornográfico na TV à cabo, eu liguei o vibrador e grudei meus olhos na tela, tentando entender o enredo do filme. Pelo que eu pude entender tinha um vampiro apaixonado por uma humana. Então ambos estão tentando resistir um ao outro, e como resultado transaram com várias pessoas de tudo que é maneira até perceberem que realmente se amavam. Então eles transavam pra esquecer. O vampiro era muito parecido com Edward. Ele era pálido, com cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes.

Para minha surpresa meus músculos contraíram e eu tremi com espasmos enquanto vinha. Eu não esperava isso tão rápido, mas ver alguém tão parecido com Edward na tela completamente nu... bem, eu não tinha como agüentar muito de qualquer maneira.

"Oh, Jesus. Edward! Edward! Edward!" Eu gemia.

Eu desliguei o vibrador, pegando uma lufada de ar. Então eu o vi, parado em frente a porta.

Os olhos de Edward estavam faiscando, me encarando com choque e desejo. Suas mãos estavam congeladas na maçaneta da porta e ele estava parado em um 'meio-passo'.

Eu não vou mentir. Eu gritei como se eu tivesse visto o próprio demônio. Cachorros de todo o mundo se encolheram com o decibel que minha voz chegou. Incapaz de pensar em um plano ou uma ação inteligente, eu joguei meu vibrador nele. _Me fodendo por ter jogado nele._

Ele pareceu ter saído do transe e se esquivou. Ele bateu na parede à sua direita completamente patético.

Eu gritei desesperadamente e consegui arrancar uma das almofadas decorativas para me cobrir, eu estava profundamente corada, eu tinha praticamente inventado um novo tom de vermelho com as minhas reações involuntárias.

Edward chutou a porta atrás dele, continuando a me encarar em espanto.

"Bella... eu acho... você...você estava...se fodendo....como se..." Ele gaguejou.

Como se fosse um mecanismo de defesa, as palavras saíram num jato: "Ah, por favor, eu tenho certeza que essa não é a primeira vez que você vê uma mulher nua. Na verdade, eu tenho quase certeza de que você vê o corpo pelado de uma certa _Putânia _todas as noites." Eu joguei o travesseiro no chão e saí do sofá, vendo que os olhos de Edward ficaram impossivelmente maiores.

"Meu bom Jesus," ele disse surpreso, olhando para o meu corpo nu.

Eu ignorei sua reação, e me dirigi para perto dele, me encurvando para pegar meu vibrador. Então eu fui para o meu quarto, fazendo uma careta no conforto da minha cama. E eu precisava de algum conforto. Edward Cullen, o deus do sexo dos meus sonhos, me flagrou quando eu estava me masturbando enquanto pensava nele.

E então quando eu tinha decidido que eu ficaria perfeitamente feliz passando o resto da eternidade deitada na minha cama, Edward bateu na porta.

"Quem é?" Eu perguntei, procurando ganhar tempo. _Que merda de pergunta foi aquela? Quem poderia ser? Johnny Deep? Deus, bem que eu queria._

Eu esperei um comentário sarcástico, mas ele simplesmente disse: "Edward, eu posso entrar, por favor?"

"Não," eu repliquei, enterrando meu rosto de volta no meu travesseiro. Eu estava _muito_ envergonhada para ser capaz de ter qualquer tipo de contato com o resto da humanidade. Especialmente pessoas que eu suspeitava ter trabalhado para a indústria de filmes adultos.

"Bella", Edward disse suplicante. "Deixe-me entrar, nós precisamos conversar."

"Não, eu realmente não preciso conversar. Na verdade, eu acho que nunca mais terá nenhuma razão para conversarmos de novo."

"Pare de fazer um _drama de adolescente _e me deixe entrar antes que eu derrube essa porta".

"Se você quebrar a porta, eu vou te fazer pagar por isso. Esse apartamento é_ meu_, afinal de contas." Antes que eu terminasse de falar tudo, minha porta caiu no chão, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor.

Edward ficou parado na soleira da porta, encarando a porta sem acreditar. Ele provavelmente não acreditou que ele tinha conseguido derrubar a porta.

Eu gritei... de novo. Quero dizer, realmente. Eu estava nua e era óbvio que eu não queria vê-lo. Será que o homem não tem etiqueta?

Eu olhei em volta procurando alguma coisa que eu pudesse jogar nele. Eu peguei o vibrador de novo, jogando nele. Passou de raspão no ombro dele e caiu no chão.

"Quer parar de jogar coisas em mim?" Ele falou irritado, antes de perceber que eu continuava nua. Edward parou na soleira da porta, encarando. Você deve pensar que ele viu corpos nus o suficiente por uma vida inteira.

"Feche os olhos, seu pervertido!" Eu gritei, tentando me enfiar debaixo das cobertas.

"Bella, você quer sair comigo pra jantar algum dia desses?"

Minha luta com o cobertor acabou e eu encarei Edward, de queixo caído.

_Edward Cullen estava me convidando para um encontro?_

Não foi possível processar as informações de forma adequada, e eu comecei a jogar as merdas nele novamente. Minha lâmpada foi a primeira coisa a cair. Ela caiu no chão, desde que eu não fui inteligente o suficiente para desconectá-la primeiro. "Saia do meu quarto, idiota! Você tem uma namorada!" Eu gritei para ele.

Provavelmente temendo por sua segurança, ele saiu do meu quarto. Eu o ouvi fechar a porta da frente e sabia que ele tinha ido embora, deixando-me com meus próprios artifícios. E por isso, quero dizer, eu permaneci agachada ao lado da minha cama com a minha boca escancarada como uma idiota.

Eu mal podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. E Deus, eu não queria entrar em suas calças desde que eu o conheci? Então, é claro, a primeira coisa que faço quando ele me pede para sair - o que eu esperava que me levasse a entrar-nas-calças-de-Edward - eu gritei com ele para sair do quarto.

Eu gemi para mim. "Fodidamente lindo, Swan. Não é milagre nenhum que você esteja solteira" eu disse à sala vazia. Mas então outra vez, eu tinha o direito de gritar. Ele tinha uma namorada. A namorada que eu tive que ouvir gemer palavrões apaixonadamente a cada noite. Que direito ele tinha de me chamar para jantar? Não era justo! Cristo, ele não podia simplesmente me ignorar pelos últimos anos e de repente decidir querer ficar comigo. Meu coração não agüentaria.

Sentindo-me completamente derrotada, suspirei e me arrastei para a cama durante a noite. Eu nem queria imaginar o que diabos iria acontecer no trabalho amanhã. Desistindo, eu me enrolei e tentei dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Tradutora: Giovanna Belo_

_Thump. _

_Thump._

Meus olhos se abriram rapidamente e olhei para o despertador com os olhos turvos. Eram quatro da manhã.

_Thump. _

"Oh, Edward." Tânia gemeu ao lado.

Você deve estar brincando.

_Thump. _

_Thump. _

_Thump. _

Eu não me preocupei em tentar minhas técnicas usuais para abafar o ruído (travesseiros sobre os ouvidos, tampões, cantarolar repetitivamente etc.) Eu me vesti com um pijama e saí do meu quarto. Edward era um supremo idiota se ele achava que era conveniente esfregar na minha cara que ele estava fazendo sexo com sua namorada poucas horas depois de ter me surpreendido me masturbando enquanto estava imaginando ele. Babaca.

_Thump._

Parecia que eles tinham atingido o clímax e o barulho parou. Eu esperei por um momento, rezando para que talvez eles tivessem terminado. Mas eu os ouvi conversar - algo incomum para eles, já que geralmente estavam fodidamente ocupados - e suas vozes eram claras como o dia através das paredes finas.

"Eu não posso acreditar que ela dorme com isso." Tânia relinchou, obviamente falando de mim. Normalmente, eu dizia para eles pararem uma dúzia de vezes por noite e eu estava em silêncio neste momento.

"Eu acredito. Bella teve um dia árduo hoje." Edward disse. Eu não conseguia identificar o significado ou o tom de suas palavras.

"Não que isso importe." Tânia acrescentou. "Quero dizer, ela é sempre tão terrível comigo. Eu não me importo se ela teve um dia ruim".

"Tânia, deixe disso. Você é horrível com ela também." Edward quase rosnou.

Ela engasgou. "Eu estou apenas me defendendo!" Ela exclamou chocada que ele sequer insinuasse uma coisa dessas. "Por que você sempre me repreende e ainda nunca diz uma palavra a ela?" Ela quis saber.

Edward não respondeu. Ou se respondeu, eu não consegui ouvi-lo.

"Você se preocupa mais com ela do que comigo." Proclamou a _Putânia. _Eu suspirei bem alto e rapidamente cobri o meu rosto, esperando que eles não tivessem ouvido.

"Não, eu não." Edward assegurou a ela exasperado, pisando bem forte no meu coração. "Ela não é nada para mim. Eu só fico aqui pela comida".

Minhas mãos tremeram e lutei desesperadamente para me impedir de lançar coisas de novo. Eu não podia _acreditar_ que ele só disse isso. Filho da puta. Espere, eu retiro isso. Eu amava Esme demais para chamá-la de puta e dizer isso. Não, Edward estava em sua própria categoria pessoal de maneiras de ser um babaca. Ele era alguém que eu poderia chamar um bastardo de verdade.

_Thump. _

_Thump. _

Cristo todo-poderoso, eles estavam fazendo isso novamente. Fazendo um rosnado em frustração, peguei meus sapatos e minhas chaves, rastejando para fora do apartamento em silêncio.

Apertei a campainha elétrica, esperando que ela não ficasse muito nervosa comigo por bater na sua casa. Eu simplesmente não conseguia lidar com Edward nesse momento.

"Olá?" A voz cansada de Alice veio através do interfone.

"Um, Alice? É Bella. Eu preciso de um local para ficar esta noite" eu admiti suavemente, quebrando a minha voz.

Ela não disse nada, mas um zumbido baixo veio da porta da frente e eu soube que ela a abriu. Suspirando de alívio, eu dei um passo à frente e subi a escada até que alcancei o apartamento de Alice, batendo à porta.

"Bella, você está bem?" Alice perguntou no segundo que ela me viu, conduzindo-me para dentro e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Concordei automaticamente, parando, e depois acenando com a cabeça. "Deus, não. Eu não estou bem." Eu tropecei em frente e caí sobre o sofá, e minhas lágrimas começaram a se mostrar. Alice já tinha um travesseiro e um cobertor junto com ela.

"Quer conversar?"

Concordei e suspirei, distraidamente escovando meu dedo no meu olho para capturar as lágrimas fujonas. "Eu não sei por onde começar".

"Acredito que o problema tem algo a ver com Edward, ou então você não teria de deixar o apartamento às quatro da manhã." Alice disse curiosa, sentando ao meu lado e envolvendo seu braço magro em torno de meus ombros.

Concordei novamente. "Eu fiz uma coisa estúpida. Edward _nunca _está em casa após o trabalho e eu pensei que eu estaria sozinha e fui ficando mais ex-" Fiz uma pausa, tomei um fôlego para me recompor. "Bem, eu posso ter feito você-sabe-o-que com um vibrador." Corei. "E Edward entrou e me viu".

Alice parecia confusa. "Bem, isso não é tão ruim. _Todo mundo_ faz isso, Bella".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, isso não é tudo. Eu estava fantasiando, você sabe, para me ajudar a chegar. E eu posso ter pensado em Edward e eu _posso _ter gemido seu nome em voz alta quando ele entrou pela porta".

Alice abriu a boca. "Bella Swan, sua menina danada!" Ela riu. "Deus, você foi pega pelo seu chefe!"

"Ele é mais do que o meu patrão." Murmurei. "Ele é meu melhor amigo, Alice. E agora tudo vai mudar e ser complicado porque eu sou uma pervertida excitada sem uma vida sexual".

Ela revirou os olhos pelo meu drama. "Então o que ele fez quando ele pegou você?"

"Ele me chamou para sair" sussurrei.

Ela engasgou e estava praticamente saltando no lugar. "Oh meu deus! E o que você falou?"

"Acho que foi algo como 'Saia do meu quarto, idiota. Você tem uma namorada'" eu disse.

Alice bateu no rosto com as palmas das mãos.

"Bem, o que eu deveria ter feito?" Eu exigi. "Ele _tem_ uma namorada e eu não quero ser a outra mulher".

Ela suspirou em derrota. "Tudo bem, tudo bem. Ele tem uma namorada".

"Oh, ele definitivamente tem uma namorada. Ele chegou em casa algumas horas mais tarde e começou a foder a Putânia assim que passou da porta. Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar nisso!" Eu fervi. "Sem falar que ele disse a Tânia que eu não era nada para ele e que ele estava lá só pela comida" eu adicionei amargamente.

Alice suspirou. "Ele não fez isso!"

Concordei novamente. "Ele fez".

"Esse desgraçado desprezível!" Ela gritou antes de chegar até mim, esfregando meus ombros. "Eu sinto muito, Bella. Como você quer que eu o machuque? Eu estou indecisa entre um chute nas bolas ou cortar suas bolas fora completamente".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, eu tenho meu próprio plano, Alice".

Ela balançou a cabeça em compreensão.

Suspirei ao plano diante de mim. Ia demorar algumas horas para consertar isso. "Bem, eu sei que é muito cedo, mas eu preciso de sua ajuda".

Alice acenou concordando. "Estou bem. Eu costumo acordar em meia hora de qualquer maneira".

Olhei para ela. "Que diabos você faz às quatro e meia da manhã?"

"Eu vou correr todas as manhãs para liberar algumas de minhas energias. Então eu venho para casa e tomo um banho, faço café da manhã, e depois vou para o trabalho" ela explicou.

Balançando a cabeça infeliz pela existência dessa pessoa-matinal, eu comecei a dizer-lhe sobre o meu plano e as diferentes coisas que precisávamos.

Ela balançou a cabeça e agarrou suas chaves, armada com uma bolsa cheia de dinheiro. Alice foi me puxando para fora da porta com ela antes que eu pudesse dizer as palavras "eu ainda estou de pijama".

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:**__ Gente, essa fic começou a ser traduzida pela Giovanna, mas como ela começou a estudar em uma escola de tempo integral, ela passou a fic pra mim. Então, a partir daqui a fic é minha e da Aninha!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

Uma ida ao supermercado mais tarde - uma escapada muito embaraçosa considerando que eu ainda estava de pantufas de coelhinho - eu tinha tudo que precisava. Eu estava matando trabalho hoje e Edward teria uma surpresa infernal quando chegasse em casa.

Alice me deixou em casa - com o abastecimento de comida a tira colo - e comecei meu trabalho. Eu estava fazendo a comida favorita de Edward. Bife Wellington. Uma droga que leva horas para fazer quando você está usando a receita da vovó Sofia Swan. Tanto esforço, mas com o produto final... você poderia ter um orgasmo apenas com o sabor. Eu tinha feito isso pra Edward duas vezes e era seu prato favorito.

A primeira vez que eu fiz isso para ele foi quando ele se mudou aqui para casa. Ele teve uma briga muito feia com seus pais e veio até mim. A próxima coisa que eu soube, eu tinha um companheiro de apartamento. O relacionamento deles não poderia ser melhor agora e Edward poderia ter recursos para sustentar uma mansão, se quisesse, mas ele nunca me deixou. A segunda vez que eu fiz isso para ele foi quando o seu avô morreu. Edward tinha sido realmente muito ligado a seu avô e ficou muito mal quando ele faleceu de câncer de pele. Ele doa dinheiro regularmente para instituições de caridade que ajudam a combater o câncer de pele.

Eu estava imersa em lembranças na maior parte do processo de cozimento, tentando não pensar muito sobre o que eu ia fazer esta noite. Edward Cullen tinha ido longe demais. Ele jogou uma boa década de amizade pelo ralo e eu ia torturá-lo esta noite. Lenta e dolorosamente.

Os poucos medalhões de filé ao molho de salsa, revestidos e embalados em porções individuais de massa, foram para o forno e foi iniciada uma caça em meu armário. Eu mal conseguia acreditar que eu estava realmente prestes a colocar minhas roupas de emergência. É o que eu usava como um último recurso para iludir a mente previsível do sexo masculino. Parecia um anjo, com a aparência de um anjo, mas que tinha os mais impuros pensamentos.

O vestido era macio, de algodão branco. Ele correu pelo meu corpo e deu-me arrepios pela forma como o material parecia se encaixar em mim. Era afilado no meu busto e descia levemente, parando logo acima do joelho. Eu escolhi ficar descalça, uma vez que me sentia muito estranha usando sapatos dentro do apartamento.

Escovei o meu cabelo desgrenhado e o enrolei-o um pouco, dando-lhe um ar de "acabei de ser fodida". Aplicando uma maquiagem mínima, eu sabia que tinha de tirar os alimentos do forno antes de queimar. Pulei sobre a minha porta - que ainda estava no chão. Peguei uma luva de forno e coloquei a bandeja sobre o balcão para esfriar. Se eu tivesse cronometrado isso corretamente, Edward deveria chegar a qualquer segundo.

Apressadamente, coloquei os pratos, talheres e guardanapos na mesa. Então eu sentei no sofá quase exatamente na mesma posição que eu tinha estado quando ele me pegou me masturbando, sem a companhia do vibrador. Olhando para a porta, tentando não me incomodar, eu esperei.

Os passos de Edward apareceram do outro lado da porta, o barulho de suas chaves e o giro delas destravando a porta. Ele abriu a porta e parou diante de mim. Ele obviamente estava tendo um _déjà vu_, já que me olhava fixamente.

"Oi" eu disse baixinho, olhando para ele através dos meus cílios.

Ele engoliu seco. "Ei, Bella" Edward disse, provavelmente me testando já que as coisas tinham começado de _maneira_ embaraçosa devido ao incidente 'Bella se masturbando'. "O que aconteceu? Por que você não foi ao trabalho?"

"Folga pessoal" respondi vagamente, indo para a cozinha. "Eu cozinhei o seu prato favorito." Olhei para cima do meu ombro e vi o brilho nos olhos de Edward.

"Sério? Bife Wellington?" Ele parecia uma criança no Natal.

Concordei com um sorriso genuíno no rosto. Mesmo que eu estivesse planejando metaforicamente acabar com ele, isso ainda me deu o verdadeiro prazer por saber o quanto ele gostava da minha comida_. Inferno, ele gosta tanto que é a única razão para ele ficar, _eu pensei amargamente.

Edward, parecendo muito entusiasmado para notar minha expressão, sentou-se à mesa e olhou saudosamente os pequenos medalhões de carne envoltos em massa.

"Aproveite" eu disse com um riso falso, colocando um no meu prato também.

Comemos em silêncio, ocasionalmente, exceto pelo gemido de prazer de Edward enquanto ele engolia avidamente. Ele comeu seis deles enquanto eu mal consegui ingerir dois. É incrível o quanto de comida que poderia caber dentro dele. E ele certamente não tinha problemas de saúde.

Ele finalmente admitiu sua derrota em relação a comida e recostou-se na cadeira. Os olhos de Edward finalmente encontraram os meus, me olhando confuso agora que ele não tinha a comida para distraí-lo. "Qual foi a ocasião?"

Essa foi a minha deixa. Levantei-me da minha cadeira e rapidamente caí no colo de Edward, abraçando-lhe. "Porque este é o dia em que eu irei seduzi-lo" eu suspirei em seu ouvido, o som suave em sua orelha e passei minhas mãos junto ao seu peito.

Seus olhos se arregalaram como se apenas agora estivesse percebendo a gravidade do meu vestido e da refeição que acabara de ser selvagemente consumida. "E Tânia?"

"Ela que se foda'' murmurei, começando a desabotoar sua camisa. Foi quase fisicamente doloroso fazer isso. Eu tinha esperado muito tempo.

Edward gemeu e, inesperadamente, passou a mão debaixo do meu vestido. Eu não pude deixar de corar quando suas mãos encontraram a falta de uma calcinha. Ele gemeu mais alto. "Puta merda, Bella".

Eu movi meus quadris em sua direção e coloquei o meu queixo contra o seu ombro para que ele não pudesse ver meu rosto. Eu não queria que ele visse minha expressão. Eu provavelmente parecia uma louca com a careta que eu tinha no meu rosto enquanto me esfregava contra o homem mais bonito do mundo. Eu estava rastejando através de brasas, carbonizando a minha carne simplesmente para a satisfação vingativa que eu teria.

"Edward" eu gemi em seu ouvido. Minhas mãos viajaram para baixo e eu desapertei as suas calças. O plano era deixá-lo duro e sair pela porta, dizendo a ele o quanto eu o odiava no processo. No entanto, o meu plano formado às pressas levou a um desvio quando ele empurrou minhas costas sobre a mesa e começou a beijar minhas coxas, fazendo o caminho para mais e mais perto do meu clitóris.

Minhas mãos, por vontade própria, foram para mais perto de seus cabelos, insistindo em seus esforços. Eu esperei tanto tempo para isso. Muito tempo para me negar esse prazer antes de eu oficialmente cortá-lo da minha vida social.

A língua de Edward - que tinha ido Deus sabe onde no corpo de Tânia - sugava meu clitóris com uma lentidão exagerada. Querendo com cada fibra do meu ser o sentimento de satisfação sexual, empurrei os quadris para frente.

Olhando para baixo, vi os olhos de jade de Edward focados unicamente em mim, como se sua língua encontrasse seu destino. Eu abracei a sensação e ofegante esperei o meu orgasmo, instintivamente sabendo que não iria demorar muito. Ele continuou a olhar para as minhas reações. Beliscava meu clitóris e eu tremia, a sensação quase dolorosa me levando ao limite.

"Edward!" Eu gemi, apertando meus músculos.

Ele ressurgiu de entre as minhas pernas vestindo um grande sorriso. Edward fez um show, lambendo os lábios, limpando tudo que restava de mim em sua boca. Corei.

Ainda não tinha sido suficiente

"Me foda" eu pedi com a voz rouca por todos os gemidos que eu tinha feito.

Edward obediente e ansioso abaixou o zíper da calça e puxou sua ereção – efetivamente me choquei com o tamanho. O porte de Edward não era nada modesto. Puta merda.

Ele se levantou de sua cadeira e alinhou-se, empurrando-nos habilmente até que ele foi totalmente encaixado dentro de mim. Minha pobre vagina teve que se esticar indecentemente, pois já fazia um bom tempo desde que eu tinha tido qualquer relação sexual. Eu choraminguei por estar tão cheia. Edward começou a se mover para frente e para trás com um grunhido ou dois em intervalos aleatórios, fazendo com que um estrondo surgisse pelo atrito da mesa e da parede a cada poucos segundos.

Deus, isso não ia durar muito tempo. Eu estava tão vergonhosamente perto de ter um orgasmo que eu mal podia ter foco. Felizmente, Edward não parecia estar em uma condição muito melhor.

"Bella, eu vou... Ah, merda", ele murmurou no início e então sua voz se transformou em mais um grito de guerra, explodindo dentro de mim.

Aquela sensação foi maravilhosa pra mim. Eu gemi com o meu segundo orgasmo, tremendo incontrolavelmente. Nós dois chegamos ao nosso prazer, até Edward soltar um grande suspiro e desabar na cadeira atrás de si, suas calças para baixo em torno de seus tornozelos.

"Deus, foi tão perfeito, Bella" ele sussurrou, puxando-me mais perto, até que a distância foi liquidada comigo no colo dele de novo.

"Foi" eu concordei. "Você gostou da comida?"

Ele balançou a cabeça enfaticamente.

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso amargo. "Bem, eu achei que seria melhor fazer algo especial, pois o alimento é a única razão para você ficar por aqui".

Ele parecia confuso por um momento antes de a compreensão lavar seu rosto perfeito. "Você estava acordada na noite passada" afirmou.

Eu não lhe fiz o favor de responder, mas me levantei e empurrei meu vestido de volta no lugar. "Edward, eu vou dizer isto uma vez. Não discuta ou me interrompa," comecei, inclinando-me para que os nossos rostos estivessem a polegadas de distância. "Eu vou sair agora. Quando eu chegar em casa do trabalho amanhã, é melhor você ter saído deste apartamento. Eu estou expulsando você. Você é um idiota e não posso estar mais perto de você. Adeus, Edward" eu disse calmamente, indo em direção a porta da frente.

Sua expressão não tinha mudado, devido a seu estado de choque.

"Ah, deixe as chaves na minha caixa de entrada do escritório. Além disso, se você levar alguma coisa da cozinha, você é um homem morto. Ambos sabemos que tudo e qualquer coisa na cozinha é minha já que eu sou a única a usá-las" eu terminei, fazendo uma grande saída, batendo a porta do apartamento.

Eu fiz meu caminho até a garagem que era anexada ao prédio, em busca da minha Chevy. Entrei nela e segui para o apartamento de Alice.

Saí com um vestido amassado, resquícios de Edward escorrendo de minhas coxas, e as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ Eaê? Forte não foi? O que vem a seguir são cenas mais fortes ainda!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

Apertei a campainha do apartamento de Alice uma vez. Ela não respondeu dentro dos primeiros cinco segundos, então eu a pressionei novamente... e em seguida, de novo... e de novo. Eu apertei várias vezes, chorando o tempo todo. Eu precisava de algum conforto. Eu me sentia tão magoada. Edward me magoou.

A porta da frente finalmente se abriu, mas não porque estivesse destrancada. Alice estava empurrando-a em pessoa, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim, eu solucei em seu ombro aparentemente frágil.

"Oh, Bella" ela suspirou, murmurando para mim e acariciando minhas costas. Alice, Deus a abençoe, apoiou a maior parte do meu peso, enquanto ela me ajudava a cambalear até as escadas para a casa dela. "Converse comigo, docinho".

Eu estava jogada no sofá e Alice encolhida perto de mim, esfregando continuamente minhas costas. "Eu f-fiz tudo que eu planejei f-fazer. Eu só... Deus, eu não consegui me segurar. Eu fiz sexo com ele. Eu deixei o bastardo entrar no meu corpo, Alice. Eu odeio tanto ele. Ele já é dono da porra do meu coração. Por que eu deixei-o pegar meu corpo, também?" Eu quis saber através das minhas lágrimas.

"Você o ama" ela declarou calmamente.

Lentamente, acenei com a cabeça. Provavelmente sempre o amei. Eu simplesmente não podia acreditar que precisei de toda esta merda para finalmente perceber isso. Deus, eu era uma idiota.

"Durma Bella. Ok? Você precisa descansar" Alice murmurou suavemente, apontando para eu me reclinar no sofá.

Concordei e rolei de lado. Alice desligou a luz da sala e foi para a cama sozinha. Eu chorei em silêncio, pensando em como tudo isso era estúpido. Eu não conseguia lidar com Edward Cullen. Eu não conseguia estar perto dele, sabendo que eu não valia nada para ele. No entanto, não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu iria ficar longe. Cristo, eu amava esse homem. Não, nada disso. Eu amava esse bastardo.

Eu estava sendo chacoalhada. Gemendo, eu rolei e encontrei Alice de pé em cima de mim.

"Bella, está na hora de trabalhar".

Eu gemi mais alto. Trabalhar significava Edward. Ou, como eu tinha decidido ser o novo apelido dele, Babacaward.

"Eu sei que você não quer ir, mas eu realmente não acho que Edward tem que saber como você está afetada por isso. Quero dizer, Edward é meu amigo também. Mas esse imbecil merece alguma punição e se você mostrar a ele que ele significa tanto para você como você significa pra ele. . . bem, eu acho que é o melhor que você pode fazer agora".

Alice balançava meu mundo, às vezes. Concordei enfaticamente antes de pular fora para tomar um banho, sabendo como eu estava ainda revestida de suor, lágrimas e sêmen. A realidade era nojenta às vezes. Eu estava com meu vestido na metade do meu corpo quando eu parei. Meu rosto empalideceu.

Nós não tínhamos usado proteção. Eu não fazia controle de natalidade porque deixava o meu ciclo maluco. E nós não usamos preservativo. Merda. Porra. Maldição.

Olhei para o meu estômago, me perguntando exatamente o preço que eu iria pagar por ceder apenas uma vez. Cristo, pensei nas cicatrizes emocionais. Eu não estava pronta para um bebê. Eu não era casada e eu sinceramente não tinha idéia do que fazer com uma criança.

Edward seria um grande pai.

Eu dei um suspiro forte. É sério que eu acho isso? Deus, eu sou apaixonada por ele. Ele arruinou a minha vida com um coração partido e uma gravidez e estou pensando coisas positivas sobre ele. Alguém me dê um chute agora.

Despi-me rapidamente e terminei de tomar banho, imaginando como na Terra eu iria lidar com isso. Ou melhor ainda, como eu iria olhar para o rosto de Edward no trabalho hoje sabendo que poderia ter uma pequena chance de que eu me tornasse uma quase-mãe. Oh, espera. Ainda pior do que isso, em nome de tudo que é tipo santo, e se eu peguei DST's? Se Edward fazia sexo com Tânia... Bem, havia uma boa chance de que _alguma coisa_ eu tinha agora.

Eu percebi que estava inconcebivelmente ainda de pé por quase dez minutos no chuveiro. Minhas costas estavam quase entorpecidas da água continuamente em minha pele. Alice tinha uma pressão insana nessa água. Antes que eu também pudesse abraçar completamente o meu ataque de pânico, me enrolei em uma toalha e vesti a roupa que eu tinha usado na noite passada, vendo que eu não tinha nenhuma outra roupa aqui e Alice usava o tamanho zero.

Procurando distintamente desamarrotar o meu vestido enrugado e de cabelo solto, pendurado, ensopado, emaranhado e molhado, eu dei um adeus rapidamente a Alice - não dando a ela a oportunidade de experimentar brincar de Barbie Bella - e fui trabalhar na minha caminhonete, meu sentimento de temor crescendo a cada milha que passava.

Claro que, na busca de escapar da ira de Alice, eu só consegui entrar em uma situação muito pior. Edward estava encostado no capô de seu Volvo. Ele não tinha dormido. Isso ficou muito evidente com os círculos sob seus olhos. Ele ainda estava vestindo sua roupa de ontem, assim como eu. Agitado, ele corria a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados cor de bronze repetidamente.

Eu observei todos esses detalhes com a parte do meu cérebro que não estava ocupada com o fato de que ele estava olhando firmemente pra minha caminhonete. Ele estava esperando por mim.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**_ Meninas, o que estão achando? Continuo? Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

_Tradutora: Ana Tolentino  
_

Minha reação imediata foi, "Oh, merda", que foi rapidamente seguida por um "Olá, pai do meu provável bebê e transmissor da minha possível DST*". Graças a Deus eu só disse a primeira parte em voz alta enquanto eu saía da minha caminhonete. Bufando com qualquer aproximação de Edward. Bufando com qualquer intenção de brisa do passado com Edward. Eu deveria saber que ele não estava tendo nada daquilo.

"Bella, nós precisamos conversar" Ele disse imediatamente, me seguindo enquanto eu corria para o trabalho. Eu precisava escapar dele.

"Você já saiu do meu apartamento?" Perguntei fria como gelo, tentando correr para o elevador no único par de sapatos que Alice tinha do meu tamanho: fodidos saltos altos, claro.

Edward teve a coragem de me dar um sorriso maroto.

"Você não acha que vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente, acha?"

Gemi em frustração e me movi para frente, imaginando qual a quantidade exata de gasolina que eu precisaria para tacar fogo em sua cama.

"Deixe-me sozinha, Edward" gemi, apertando repetidamente o botão "SOBE" do elevador como se isso fosse fazê-lo andar mais rápido.

"Não, Bella. Só porque eu fui um idiota não significa que quero perder nossa amizade".

Parei de clicar o "SOBE" incessantemente para encará-lo friamente. "É isso que você está tentando salvar, Edward? Nossa amizade?"

Ele acenou confuso, provavelmente pensando que era de alguma forma, uma pegadinha.

Balancei minha cabeça. "Então eu não quero". Eu nunca poderia voltar a ser só amiga de Edward. Nós transamos. Eu estava apaixonada por ele. Eu não poderia ser "amiga" novamente. Não queria ser a Bella que ele vinha atrás apenas para a comida. Eu queria ser a Bella que ele viesse atrás para os beijos e abraços, amor e sexo... e sexo...e sexo...e muito sexo.

O elevador _finalmente_ abriu e eu entrei nele, minha esperança de Edward decidir pegar as escadas hoje já estava meio-formada antes de ele entrar no elevador comigo.

Deus, a música ridícula de elevador estava tão fora de lugar nessa situação.

"Então, o que você quer Bella?"

"Se a nossa 'amizade' incluir você colocando Tânia porta afora toda noite, então eu não tenho mais problemas com isso".

"Feito." Ele respondeu simplesmente. "Já terminei com ela. Noite passada".

Precisei de um momento para compreender aquilo – aberta como um peixe, devo acrescentar.

Apertei o botão do quinto andar quase violentamente. "Bem, bom pra você," eu disse sarcasticamente, "E o que acontece quando você vier pra casa com alguma outra vagabunda?"

"Eu nunca trago vagabundas pra casa," Edward contradisse ofendido.

Não o respondi verbalmente, mas levantei a sobrancelha direita no alto da minha testa, uma habilidade que eu tinha aperfeiçoado com dez anos de idade. A música do elevador parecia estar atrozmente alta nesse momento de silêncio.

Ele suspirou. "Ok, tudo bem. Talvez algumas vezes".

Acenei em satisfação por tê-lo feito admitir aquilo. "O que quero dizer é que isso não vai acontecer novamente – seja com Tânia ou com qualquer outra _skank_ – e eu não vou ficar parada deixando você me machucar só porque você quer uma boa fodida todas as noites".

Edward estava na iminência de replicar quando o elevador parou, estremecendo abruptamente.

Meu já precário equilíbrio com os saltos de Alice foi afetado e fui diretamente em cima de Edward, derrubando-o no chão.

Nós nos encaramos em um momento de perplexidade antes de três coisas diferentes acontecerem comigo. Um, eu estava em cima de Edward. Dois, isso era ruim, porque eu estava brava como o inferno com Edward e não iria ajudar se eu ficasse me esfregando nele. E três, ele estava duro. Muito duro.

Empalidecendo, comecei a me afastar rastejando, até que eu estava do outro lado do elevador. Olhei para a virilha de Edward como se tivesse me feito uma injustiça pessoal.

"Bella, você se importaria de fechar as pernas?" Edward praticamente grunhiu, seus olhos focados debaixo do meu vestido.

Eu continuava sem calcinha e não tive coragem de pedir para Alice uma emprestada, com medo de sua reação e com o tipo de lingerie que ela me faria vestir.

Agarrando minhas pernas fechadas, corei, olhando para baixo e mordendo meus lábios. "Por que o elevador parou?" _E melhor ainda, por que essa música continua tocando? Essa música horrível não deveria parar de tocar com o elevador enguiçado? Jesus, esse negócio não pode nem ser caracterizado como música. _

"Manutenção em greve há algumas semanas atrás, lembra? Eles simplesmente cancelaram a greve ontem e voltaram ao trabalho agora. Aposto que eles estão consertando a fiação do elevador agora, já que ninguém faz isso há um mês" Edward explicou suavemente. "Nós só temos que esperar eles acabarem".

"Você deve estar gozando com a minha cara. Que sorte a minha".

Edward me olhou. "Obrigado, Bella. Estou lisonjeado".

"Oh, nem tente parecer ofendido. Você mereceu e você sabe disso. Além do mais, eu sou a brava aqui, lembra?" Depois de ter colocado o óbvio pra fora, me encolhi sentando-me o mais distante possível de Edward.

"Deus, você exagera muito, Bella." Ele suspirou. "Sim, eu não deveria ter dito aquilo, mas francamente! Jesus, eu disse uma coisa ruim sobre você e você me coloca pra fora do apartamento".

"Exagera?" Engasguei, mortalmente ofendida. "Você me disse que eu não era nada e que só vinha pra mim por causa da comida!"

"Não, correção, Bella. Eu não disse isso para _você_. Eu disse isso para a minha namorada para curar seu ego ferido. Você só ouviu isso inconvenientemente. Essas palavras nunca foram ditas para você ouvir".

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que ele estava me dizendo. _Ouviu inconvenientemente_. Meu Deus, ele era um lunático. "Que merda está errada com você, Edward? Só porque você não disse isso diretamente para mim, não significa que você não disse".

Ele suspirou cansado e esfregou o rosto antes de passar as mãos pelo cabelo desarrumado e, em seguida, massageando a mandíbula com a barba por fazer. "E só porque eu disse não significa que eu quis dizer isso" Ele terminou. "Você sabe que você significa pra mim mais do que a sua comida. Inferno, pense nisso como um complemento. Eu _amo_ muito a sua comida. Mas esse não é o ponto. A questão é que você é minha amiga e você tem um lugar no meu coração". Ele afagou seu peito para dar mais ênfase à frase. 

_E se eu quisesse ser mais que uma amiga? E se eu quisesse ter mais do que um lugar no seu coração? Eu quero todo o seu coração._

Eu não o respondi por medo de deixar escapar alguma coisa estúpida. Encolhi-me mais ainda no meu cantinho, se é que isso era possível. Estava ficando mais e mais evidente que o ar condicionado havia parado de trabalhar com o passar do tempo. O suor estava se formando em minha testa e nas dobras dos meus braços. E ainda, aquela música horrível de elevador continuava tocando. Aquilo não tinha senso lógico pra mim. Como era possível o elevador e o ar condicionado pararem de funcionar e a música continuar tocando? Alguém lá fora estava me torturando. Eu podia apenas imaginar algum tipo de Deus em um laptop, controlando o meu destino. Deus, eles foram o diabo em me fazer passar por isso. Agora, eu ia ficar bem quente e suada ao lado de Edward.

Mentalmente pausei meu cérebro daquele pensamento dolorosamente quente, mordendo meu lábio com tanta força que senti o gosto de sangue. Colocando minha língua pra fora, lambi o gosto de ferrugem e sal.

Edward soltou um gemido baixo. "Bella, pelo amor de tudo que é mais sagrado, pare de lamber e morder seus lábios".

Minha testa enrugou. "Por quê?" Ele se moveu do lugar onde estava sentado, para perto de mim. "Porque, Bella," Ele disse numa voz rouca. "A única coisa que está me impedindo de transar com você agora é o fato de que você provavelmente vai me bater e a câmera de segurança." Ele apontou para cima e de fato havia uma câmara controlando todos os nossos movimentos. Os seguranças provavelmente ficariam muito entretidos com um pornô ao vivo... bom, talvez. Eu estava disposta a apostar que alguns deles eram pervertidos o suficiente.

Meus lábios tremiam com o pensamento de transar com ele aqui mesmo. "E o que acontece com o 'sermos amigos'?" Perguntei em uma voz que mal escapou de ser classificada como trêmula.

Edward parou seu movimento e eu percebi que ele estava ficando mais perto de mim. "Amigos com benefícios?" Ele me perguntou esperançoso.

Eu saí do transe de raiva em três segundos. "Foda-se, Cullen".

"Você já foi" Ele me lembrou.

"Cale a boca" rosnei. "Isso foi puramente pelo fato de irritar você".

"Eu não me importaria se você estivesse cheia de fúria novamente" Ele me informou, encarando-me nos olhos.

O fato de que ele era tão bom em me propor no dia depois que eu o mandei dar o fora do meu apartamento foi o suficiente para me persuadir.

Eu dei-lhe um tapa na cara e ainda acho que eu deveria ter soltado um rugido de raiva. "Isso foi pra irritar, seu babaca?"

Edward massageou sua mandíbula em surpresa e então, um longo silêncio se estendeu – no qual a música do elevador estava próxima de me levar à insanidade – porque eu nunca havia batido nele antes.

E foi uma maravilha sangrenta, também, considerando o quanto ele me irritou algumas vezes. "Que inferno eu devo fazer, Bella? Ofereci a amizade e você quer mais. Ofereci mais e você só quer a amizade".

Bufei indignada, me levantando e indo para o outro lado do elevador para manter a maior distância possível. "Eu não quero nada vindo de você, Edward. Não quero a sua amizade e definitivamente não quero ser outro entulho na sua cama".

"Você é mais que isso, Bella." Ele sussurrou, levantando-se também, e avançando.

Apoiei na parede, batendo a cabeça no processo. Senti-me como se eu estivesse sendo caçada por um experiente caçador. _Muito_ experiente. Eu soluçava de medo e desejo. No instante eu o queria tão forte que doeu em minha garganta, como se os músculos estivessem muito tensos e Edward iria relaxá-los. Mas eu estava com medo. Com medo de todas as diferentes maneiras que eu era vulnerável em relação a ele. Ele verdadeiramente era o predador. Ele poderia me machucar.

Edward parecia só ter ouvido a parte do "querer" da minha choradeira porque seus lábios estavam, de repente, nos meus. Nós não tínhamos nos beijado quando fizemos sexo antes.

Edward me beijou antes quando jogamos verdade ou conseqüência quando crianças, mas não tinha me beijado dessa _forma_. Ele não tinha me beijado tão apaixonadamente. Sua boca estava tão quente e perfeita contra a minha. Ele gemeu e me pressionou forte contra a parede que me fez sentir até a uma ruptura na medula espinhal. Eu podia sentir o suor do seu lábio superior. Edward, obviamente, não tinha se barbeado essa manhã.

Quando eu estava prestes a insistir para desativar a câmera de segurança de alguma forma, e darmos prosseguimento ao nosso _funk_ o elevador começou a se mover novamente. Edward murmurou alguma coisa que não consegui entender, mas eu ouvi claramente as palavras "Bolas azuis." Ele _era_ um viciado em sexo. Cristo, nós fizemos sexo ontem e ele decididamente estava fora de si ou então eu não estaria na minha confusão atual.

Rolando meus olhos, fervorosamente agradecida - e amaldiçoando – os deuses do destino. Eu os agradeci porque eu não transei com Edward e eu os amaldiçoei, bem... pelo mesmo motivo. A bênção e a desgraça, é o que Edward era. Ferrada se você fizer, ferrada se você não fizer.

As portas do elevador se abriram antes que eu pudesse conjurar algumas frases clichê para usar.

Corri como um morcego para fora do inferno – oops, mais clichês – do elevador, grata por ter escapado, tanto do calor, quanto da música horrível. Sofri olhares desconfiados tanto de Emmett quanto de Alice para a minha aparência suada e amarrotada. Claro, a suspeita de Emmett me disse imediatamente que Alice tinha sido uma fofoqueira. Alguém receberia um par de saltos ridiculamente altos na sua bunda mais tarde. Fazendo questão de sorrir para Alice, sentei-me na minha cadeira, tensa. Quase que imediatamente, peguei meu telefone e disquei o número, aguardando com a respiração acelerada.

Edward entrou na sua sala, dando-me um olhar pesado e lento quando passou. Corei e escutei o telefone chamar novamente.

"Alô?"

"Ei, Carlisle, é a Bella. Preciso falar com você" eu disse, tentando enfatizar a importância do assunto no meu tom de voz.

"Não se preocupe. Do que você precisa, querida?" Ele me perguntou, ele geralmente não me chamava de querida, mas acho que ele queria me mostrar que não estava agindo como o dono da empresa agora.

"Você é como um segundo pai pra mim, Carlisle. Você sabe disso. E quando você me contratou, eu prometi nunca tirar proveito desse fato." Pausei. "Mas eu preciso te pedir um favor."**  
**

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:**__ Pois é gente... ta tudo muito legal não é? Um capítulo por dia? Muitaaaa facilidade... Então agora de 20 em 20 reviews tem um capítulo.... A autora sempre gosta de saber o que vocês estão pensando... conversei com ela até sobre as ameaças de morte que tenho recebido pra postar! Hahahaha Ok... eu to amando traduzir e vocês estão amando ler... é só me mostrar esse amor através das __**reviews**__ e tudo ficará lindo! Bjus_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Eu podia ouvir sua surpresa através de seu silêncio. Eu nunca lhe pedi nada extra ou especial quando concordei em assumir este trabalho. Mas eu precisava de uma coisa agora. "Tem alguma coisa errada?"

Pelos anos de prática, a minha resposta foi automática: "Não." Então eu suspirei e admiti: "Sim, sim, fodi tudo. Está tudo errado. Nós realmente precisamos conversar."

"Uh-oh. Isso parece ruim. Porque você não vem até o meu escritório e vamos terminar esta conversa em particular? Eu prefiro ouvir o que você tem a dizer pessoalmente", disse com aquela voz calma. Carlisle sabia o que fazer. Ele sempre sabia.

"Ok", eu concordei em silêncio, desligando o telefone. Eu oscilei até o sexto lance de escadas em meus saltos porque não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu iria entrar nesse maldito elevador novamente hoje. Minhas pernas estavam me matando no momento em que cheguei no escritório de Carlisle e ofegante bati na porta do seu escritório.

"Entre," Ele acenou, recostado na cadeira. Quando ele viu que era eu, ele se afastou para a frente e pousou sobre a mesa com o seu peso sobre os cotovelos, tocando em minhas mãos. "O que posso fazer por você, Bella?"  
_  
__Leve seu filho pra longe de minha vida_. "Hum, eu meio que tenho um problema com Edward e eu gostaria de ser transferida para um setor diferente", eu admiti com um suspiro. Se foi por subir as escadas ou os meus nervos, eu não tinha certeza.

Carlisle franziu a testa. "Que problema?"

"Sim, sobre isso..." Eu parei, relutante até mesmo de começar.

"Bella, porque você não senta e me diz o que aconteceu?" Ele sugeriu calmamente, apontando para a cadeira de encosto reto na frente de sua mesa. Era o tipo de cadeira que faz você endireitar sua coluna e me lembrava vagamente de uma cadeira que você se senta para um interrogatório.

Minhas pernas doídas automaticamente se curvaram com isso e me vi sentado e olhando para o rosto de Carlisle. Ele era uma versão de Edward loira de olhos azuis. Eu juro que tinham quase o mesmo rosto, exceto os seus lábios. Edward tinha os lábios de Esme.

Eu percebi que tinha o estava encarando, quando Carlisle tossiu incômodado. "Desculpe", eu murmurei enquanto corava. "Edward é a sua imagem cuspida. Eu não pude me controlar".

Carlisle sorriu suavemente. "Você diz isso toda vez que eu pego você olhando para mim."

"Não, não estava olhando para _você_", corrigi, corando ainda mais. "Era para o Edward em você."

Ficamos calados por um momento antes de Carlisle ajeitar sua gravata azul e pigarrear. "Bem, Bella, que tipo de briga se iniciou, que é grave o suficiente para que você queira ser colocada em um setor diferente?"

Ele não fazia rodeios, não é? "Carlisle, eu sinceramente estou com vergonha de contar. Sem falar que se você souber a história toda, você provavelmente chutaria Edward uma uma nova dimensão."

Carlisle fez uma careta pela minha linguagem. "É ruim, hein?

Concordei. "Bastante. Enfim, eu pedi - bem, eu meio que exigi – para Edward se mudar para fora do meu apartamento, o que não vai fazer diferença se eu ainda tiver que tolerá-lo no trabalho."

"Bella, você nunca _tolerou _o meu filho. O que aconteceu?" Ele pediu insistentemente.

Ele pareceu apenas o suficiente com Edward, e eu fui capaz de fechar os olhos em uma expressão suplicante. "Por favor, Carlisle," eu implorei. "Eu não posso lidar com isso".

Ele suspirou cansado. "Tudo bem, eu vou mudá-la de setor. Mas não espere que eu deixe isso de lado. Se Edward fez algo errado, então ele precisa consertar".

"Ele não pode resolver este problema, Carlisle," eu murmurei, levantando-me do meu assento. "Obrigada, mesmo assim."

"Eu devo tê-la transferido até o fim desta semana," Ele respondeu de forma sintetizada, um pouco frustrado com a minha recusa em informá-lo.

Eu ofereci um sorriso hesitante e sai do escritório, recebendo ainda um outro olhar de Alice quando reapareci lá em baixo. Não me importando que conversas pessoais eram proibidas aqui, eu fiz um caminho mais curto até ela. Ela estava zumbindo com perguntas antes mesmo que eu estivesse perto para ouvir.

"Bella, por que diabos você estava atrasada e suada quando você entrou? E por que Edward entrou logo após você? Por favor, me diga que você não fez isso de novo".

Revirei os olhos para ela. "O elevador quebrou e o ar condicionado estava desligado. Foi isso, ok?" Eu disse evasivamente. Eu não divulguei o fato de que eu praticamente espanquei Edward lá.

Ela me deu um olhar como se eu não estivesse sendo sincera.

Suspirei. "Certo, certo. Ele me beijou. Ok? Nós apenas nos beijamos. Foi isso", eu reclamei. Claro, Emmett escolheu esse momento para se aproximar. Deus, ele era tão ruim como qualquer uma garota fofoqueira. Pior ainda.

"Você fodeu com Edward de novo?" Ele perguntou explicitamente.

Meu queixo caiu e eu olhei para ele por uma faixa de dez segundos antes da percepção verdadeira do que ele disse tomar conta de mim. Olhei para Alice. "Você não segurou a porra dessa boca!" Eu assobiei para ela.

Ela deu de ombros, sem arrependimento. "Emmett é seu amigo, também. E ele é amigo de Edward também. Ele tinha o direito de saber".

Depois de dar o olhar mais venenoso que eu poderia dar, virei meu olhar de volta para Emmett com nojo. "Escuta aqui, seu grande idiota. O que aconteceu entre Edward e eu não era e não é _nada_ da sua conta. Entendeu? Mas como você já sabe, eu gostaria de informar que a única razão pela qual isso aconteceu foi porque Edward foi um babaca e eu consumi o ato em retorno puramente por ódio."

"Ódio, minha bunda", uma voz totalmente-bem-familiar suspirou no meu pescoço.

Me virei e encontrei Edward de pé bem atrás de nós, aparentemente ouvindo cada palavra que eu disse com uma expressão escura no rosto. "Alice, a quanto tempo esse idiota está ai?"

"Desde que você disse as palavras "grande"," Edward respondeu por ela.

Revirei os olhos. Fan-foda-tastico. "Grande", eu murmurei.

"Bella, venha ao meu escritório", Edward disse, e já foi se retirando.

Eu bufei. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno.

"Isso não foi um pedido. Eu estou dizendo a você como o seu chefe", ele rosnou para mim. Oh Deus, Carlisle tinha dito a ele que eu estava sendo transferida? Merda, merda, merda!

Fingindo indiferença, encolhi os ombros e rolei meus olhos, seguindo após ele. Nada de bom ia sair disso. Alice deu um olhar preocupado por sobre meu ombro, e vi ela balbuciar as palavras: "_Seja forte_". Eu sabia que o que Alice falou significava não ter relações sexuais com ele.

Edward segurou a porta de seu escritório aberta para mim e prontamente agarrei-a fechando quando eu estava lá dentro. "Você foi até meu pai", acusou suavemente.

Meus olhos brilharam de volta para ele. _Maldito Carlisle. Ninguém aqui pode manter suas malditas bocas fechadas? __  
_  
Edward pareceu ler a minha expressão como um sim, porque ele continuou. "Bella, eu não quero que você saia."

Engoli. "Porquê?"

"Porque... Porque, eu não quero," Ele disse em um tom frustrado, correndo a mão pelos cabelos.

"Isso não é bom o suficiente, Edward."

"Que porra é essa que você quer, então?"

Eu fixei meus olhos diretamente nele. Eu poderia pensar em várias maneiras diferentes para dar a notícia a ele que eu poderia ter uma pequena possibilidade de estar grávida, mas eu estava tão irritada naquele momento que só escapou. Edward me deixou tão furiosa. "Eu quero um homem que saiba que é uma má idéia ter relações sexuais sem proteção com uma mulher que não usa controle de natalidade", eu disse em uma voz dura, antes de marchar para o outro lado da mesa.

Eu agarrei o casaco das costas da cadeira e peguei a chave do apartamento do seu bolso para que ele não conseguisse entrar, então eu corri pra fora de seu escritório deixando-o digerir o que eu disse. Alice logo estava em minha frente, me fazendo perguntas com entusiasmo, porque ela não sabia que eu tinha um problema enorme. Ignorando-a completamente, eu espreitei até o meu cubículo e recolhi meu casaco e as chaves do carro. Eu abaixei e tirei os saltos insanos que eu estava calçando, indo entregá-los para Alice.

"Aqui estão seus malditos sapatos", disse eu, empurrando-os para ela. Sem outra palavra, eu fiz o meu caminho, de pés descalços, para a minha caminhonete no estacionamento. Eu provavelmente parecia ser uma louca resmungando com raiva pra mim mesma e andando sem sapatos no asfalto.

Eu suspirei com o pensamento. Eu não _parecia_ uma pessoa louca. Eu _era _uma pessoa louca. E foi tudo por causa de Edward Cullen e a potencial potência do seu maldito esperma.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **Meninas, eu dei uma colher de chá e postei com 10 reviews... mas agora eu até diminuo... 10 reviews= +1 capítulo!_

_Está melhor não? Então.... trato é trato... me digam... estão gostando?  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_**  
**

Fui para casa de forma imprudente, forçando minha pobre caminhonete ao seu limite enquanto eu tentava persuadi-la pra que ela fosse a mais de cinqüenta por hora. Mesmo que eu me sentisse mal pela pobre coitada, eu não pude resistir à tentação de bater a porta do carro quando eu cheguei em casa. Eu realmente não tinha idéia de por que eu derramei o feijão em Edward daquele jeito. Quer dizer, segredo era geralmente uma coisa ruim, mas meu Deus, tinha de haver algumas exceções. E eu não queria dizer-lhe exatamente o porquê disso de qualquer maneira. Eu não tinha a intenção de sugerir que ele fosse culpado sozinho. Quer dizer, Jesus, isso realmente foi tudo minha culpa. Eu seduzi o bastardo. Eu sabia que eu não usava controle de natalidade. Eu não quis dizer que a culpa era apenas dele.

Suspirando para mim, corri até a escada para meu apartamento e consegui pisar em um prego com o meu pé descalço. Eu sibilei uma respiração e manquei o resto do caminho até em cima, mordendo o lábio para não praguejar realmente alto. Tenho certeza que minha vizinhança não iria apreciar o estado de extrema agonia que eu estava vivendo. Era um fato científico de que seus pés têm mais terminações nervosas do que seu corpo inteiro. Eu pessoalmente achava que minha _perseguida_ era mais sensível, mas mais uma vez, eu não era uma cientista.

_Deus, eu preciso arranjar um novo cérebro que não seja tão fodido como este é,_ eu pensei com um suspiro de lamento, trancando a porta do apartamento atrás de mim. Meu telefone escolheu aquele momento para tocar. Eu não estava nem um pouco surpresa quando vi que Edward estava me ligando. Cliquei em ignorar. Eu não podia falar com ele. Não até que eu descobrisse se eu estava grávida ou não. Eu tinha feito teste de DST's. Quer dizer, eu tinha certeza que Edward era cuidadoso com Tânia, considerando quantas vezes eu tive que comprar camisinha para ele, já que eu era a única que fazia compras por aqui. Mas nunca se sabe. . .

Eu gemi para mim, fazendo uma cara de paisagem no meu sofá e rolando na minha miséria e estupidez por ter tido relações sexuais desprotegida. Meu telefone tocou novamente e eu sabia que Edward iria continuar a ligar até que ele chegasse a mim. Temendo isso, eu lentamente coloquei minha mão no bolso e levei o meu telefone até o meu rosto, clicando no botão verde "atender".

"Você ligou para a linha vermelha do suicídio. Qual é a emergência?" Perguntei em voz profissional. Parecia apropriado considerar como incrivelmente deprimida eu estava me sentindo.

"Muito engraçado, Bella" Edward murmurou. "Eu estou do lado de fora da porta. Deixe-me entrar".

De repente tombei no sofá e meus olhos se focaram na parte de baixo da minha porta da frente. Certo o bastante, havia duas faixas de sombra que eu supunha serem os pés de Edward. Eu gemi no telefone. "Vá embora. Não vou deixar você entrar. Eu não quero nenhum contato com você e se você tivesse a porra da idéia, você perceberia isso".

Edward suspirou. "Bella, _por favor_. Eu quero fazer isso direito. Quer dizer, se você... Se você _está_ grávida, então você pode apenas ter que tomar a pílula do dia seguinte, certo?"

"Isso é assassinato, Edward" eu disse com repulsa. Ele devia me conhecer melhor. Eu era muito conservadora sobre essa questão em particular e o fato de que ele fosse ao menos sugerir isso era revoltante para mim.

"Bella, ainda assim o óvulo não foi fecundado" disse em voz magoada. "Isso não precisa ser tão complicado como você está fazendo".

Eu fiquei inexplicavelmente zangada. Provavelmente porque ele estava certo. Quer dizer, eu cometi um erro e eu poderia consertá-lo tomando uma pequena pílula. . . mas eu não podia. Aos meus olhos, mesmo que eu estivesse enganando muitas pessoas, era assassinato. O assassinato de uma possível vida. E Deus sabia como era terrível, considerando as circunstâncias, se eu fosse trazer qualquer bebê ao mundo, então eu estava tão feliz que essa porra era de Edward.

Eu gelei na minha posição atual - não a mais confortável, deixe-me dizer-lhe - e parei. Cristo, eu amava tanto Edward que eu poderia estar pensando nisso enquanto tudo estava acontecendo ao redor e ele sugerindo ser amigo com benefícios. Eu pensei nessa palhaçada e imediatamente desliguei o telefone. Eu estava sendo psicótica por ao menos considerar a idéia de ficar _feliz_ com isso.

Uma imagem de mim embalando um recém-nascido com tufos de pêlos brilhantes acobreados e dos olhos verdes de Edward encheram a minha cabeça. Eu me inclinei no sofá e gemi, "Merda". Eu estava tão fodidamente ferrada. _Deus, são os hormônios. Por favor, diga-me que são os hormônios. Se eu realmente quero esse bebê, então eu vou me apegar a ele e não vou ser capaz de lhe dar para adoção._ Ao simples pensamento de enviar um recém-nascido com os olhos de Edward para um mundo desconhecido onde eu não sabia se ele seria cuidado, meus lábios tremeram e segurei as lágrimas.

Meu telefone tocou novamente.

Eu joguei-o na porta.

Surpreendentemente, ele ainda tocou. Essa coisa poderia ser bombardeada e ainda faria esse ruído atroz.

"Bella, deixe-me entrar nesse apartamento, caralho" Edward chamou da porta, sua voz abafada. O toque parou.

"Não, eu te odeio demais" eu respondi, mentindo, é claro. Se eu odiava qualquer coisa, era o fato de que eu não o odeio o suficiente.

Ouvi-o falar lá de fora. "Eu realmente preferia não derrubar _essa_ porta para baixo também."

Eu fiz uma careta na lembrança da última vez que ele tinha feito aquele pequeno truque. Meus olhos se ligaram à minha porta do quarto, que estava ainda em estilhaços no chão da minha entrada. Com a derrota, eu girei o trinco e me rendi, torcendo a maçaneta lentamente. Eu mantive meus olhos focados no chão. "Torne isso rápido, Edward porque eu estou ficando sem paciência agora." Eu não tinha certeza se eu queria dizer sobre a paciência com ele ou comigo mesma.

Seus dedos agarraram meu queixo e empurraram minha cabeça para cima, fazendo meus olhos se encontrarem com os dele. Mal tive a oportunidade de examinar a sua expressão, ele se aproximou e foi me beijando de novo. Eu não estava totalmente preparada para seu assalto em minha boca, então eu fui tropeçando para trás, silvando de dor por causa do buraco que eu tinha no meu pé. E pelo buraco, quero dizer que doeu um pouco. Mas uma alfinetada doeu como o inferno ao colocar meu peso.

Edward ajudou a orientar a minha forma oscilante, nunca tirando os lábios dos meus. Nós caímos para trás no sofá, as pernas fortemente emaranhadas. Seria uma maravilha se nós nunca conseguíssemos nos _des_embaraçar de novo.

O tempo todo, eu quase não reagi à parte do meu corpo que desligava, como eu sempre fazia quando em estado de choque. Que diabos estava acontecendo? Quando Edward ressurgiu no ar, nós dois nos olhamos, ofegantes. Fiquei surpresa como o inferno e Edward... ele apenas parecia intenso, embora não pudesse escolher uma emoção específica.

Eu levei um momento para me acalmar, o peso de Edward ainda firmemente preso em cima de mim. "Edward, eu vou te dar dez segundos para retirar-se do meu apartamento."

"Ou o quê?" Ele perguntou.

Eu não tinha uma resposta para lhe dar. Eu o ameaçaria com violência física, mas eu sabia que se realmente chegássemos a isso, Edward poderia facilmente dominar-me. E eu não poderia ameaçar chamar a polícia porque isso significaria que Charlie iria envolver-se nesse pesadelo. Como se eu não tivesse problemas o suficiente. Charlie exigiria um aborto se eu estivesse realmente grávida. Ele não partilharia das minhas opiniões sobre o tema do aborto. Eu fiz um barulho estranho de asfixia quando eu percebi que eu realmente não tinha jeito de fazer Edward sair.

"Por que você está com tanto medo?" Ele sussurrou, beijando meu pescoço.

"Você vai me machucar" eu solucei.

"Eu nunca vou te machucar, Bella" ele argumentou.

Revirei os olhos. "Eu quis dizer emocionalmente, idiota. Estou tão emocionalmente cicatrizada de sua presença que é revoltante".

Edward rolou pra fora de mim e ajoelhou-se no sofá. "Como?" Ele perguntou.

"Há dez anos, Edward. Dez anos de amizade e você nunca notou que eu começo a babar quando você entra na sala" eu disse com desdém, apesar que o desdém foi dirigido mais a mim. Eu era, muitas vezes, patética.

"Não se atreva a me culpar por isso, Swan. Isso não é apenas culpa minha, você sabe. Você nunca deu uma pista. Nunca ouvi uma palavra sobre isso de você. Claro que você reclamava quando Tânia vinha, mas você sempre disse que era pelo barulho. Quer dizer, como eu ia saber? Eu pensei que você só queria ser minha amiga. Eu nunca ofereci nada mais do que amizade porque eu não sabia que você iria querer isso."

Eu praticamente rosnei por como irritantemente Edward estava cego. Ele havia sido atingido milhares de vezes pelo sexo oposto. Ele sabia como esse jogo era jogado. No entanto, ele nunca percebeu que eu não queria que este "jogo" fosse uma brincadeira para mim. Eu queria mais.

"Você, Edward Cullen, é possivelmente a pessoa mais ignorante que eu já conheci," eu declarei, sentando e olhando para ele. "Eu não posso acreditar que você não viu isso. Até mesmo hoje, você sugeriu a porra de ser amigo com benefícios! Você está tão cego!"

_Eu estou apaixonado por você, homem estúpido. Amor. Eu te amo. Amo, amo, amo! __  
_  
"Então me diga o que eu não estou vendo!" Ele gritou, puxando seus cabelos, frustrado.

Eu pensei por um instante. Isso ia ser emocionalmente doloroso. _Eu sou uma masoquista doente. _Eu me encolhi enquanto eu me aconchegava mais no sofá até que Edward estava ajoelhado entre as minhas pernas e nossos rostos estavam a centímetros de distância. Quase como se estivesse em câmera lenta, inclinei-me mais perto dele com os lábios entreabertos.

Minha mão esquerda encontrou seus cabelos sedosos enquanto eu usei a palma da mão direita para acariciar seu queixo e sua bochecha que estavam ásperas com a barba cobre escuro. Eu coloquei tudo que eu tinha naquele beijo.

A primeira parte foi nossa amizade. Doce, provocante, não satisfeita, apenas fazendo contato com a boca.

Em seguida, a presença de Tânia em sua vida. Eu fui grosseira com ele. Eu espremi minha boca na sua até que eu senti que minha boca estava inchada e eu senti gosto de ferrugem de onde os meus dentes tinham cortado o interior do meu lábio. Eu queria que ele sentisse a frustração e a dor.

Então, sua traição à nossa amizade. Eu mordi o seu pescoço e ele gemeu de dor. Não se preocupe. Isso foi uma pequena vela para os incêndios florestais que eu sentia.

Deus, então veio a parte do sexo. A mão que eu tinha envolvido em seus cabelos apertou e eu empurrei-me no sofá e montei-o como um cowboy. Era a luxúria, desejo, necessidade.

Posteriormente, veio a raiva. Minhas unhas cavaram uma trilha em seu peito, fazendo-o gemer e murmurar as palavras "mulher gato" em volta da minha boca.

E, finalmente, houve a gravidez e o amor. Meus beijos diminuíram e se tornaram suaves e macios. Era praticamente casto, menos animalesco.

Edward, por meio da coisa toda - que durou cerca de dez minutos - tentou me acompanhar. Assim, quando estávamos caindo em um beijo suave, eu lhe mordia ou arranhava e teríamos que começar tudo de novo. Ele era na maior parte o beijado e eu era o beijador.

Quando ele reconheceu o meu beijo suave, porém, Edward gemeu na minha boca e tentou colocar a mão nas minhas coxas. Eu bati nele e mordi seu lábio em alerta, continuando com o beijo suave. Eu pressionei meus lábios mais uma vez nos seus antes de beijar o ponto que pulsava em seu pescoço suavemente onde eu o tinha mordido. Debrucei-me para trás para ver a expressão no seu rosto.

Ele estava totalmente confuso. "O que... O que foi isso?"

"Isso é o que você não está vendo, Edward" eu respondi em um sussurro. Apertei minha mão em seu peito e senti uma grande satisfação ao ver seu coração batendo freneticamente. Eu coloquei sua palma da mão acima do meu peito esquerdo para que ele pudesse sentir meu coração batendo irregular também. Eu inclinei-me e soprei em seu ouvido: "Você não está vendo o quanto eu te amo".

Eu esperei ele responder, rezando por algo do tipo, "Bella, eu te amo também. Eu fui um idiota e eu adoraria ter filhos com você. Dessa forma, aconteceu de eu estar carregando este anel de noivado comigo. Quer casar comigo?"

Ok, isso foi provavelmente um pouco otimista. Provavelmente.

Edward estava com uma gagueira louca. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele parecia um escoteiro envergonhado. Edward não estava preparado. Bem, eu não tinha realmente esperado que ele estivesse. Eu tinha acabado de saltar sobre ele.

Suspirei na sua incapacidade de dizer isso e levantei-me da posição que eu estava em cima dele. Virei-me para o meu quarto, pensando em dormir um pouco. Mas Edward pegou meu pulso, os olhos em chamas.

Ele não disse uma palavra, como sempre, mas ele me levou para o quarto.

Eu sabia que isso aconteceria e foda-se, mas eu não iria mesmo tentar pará-lo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Estou muitoooo feliz que vocês estejam gostando... a batalha continua... 15 reviews= +1 capítulo! E ahh.... o próximo é muitoooo interessante..._

_**Respondendo a algumas reviews:**_

_**Luana Potter: **__Estou aguardando suas 50 reviews então *pisca os olhinhos*_

_**Jessika Sant'Iago: **__Pretendo continuar... obrigadaaaa por estar lendo!_

_**Mila P. R. F.:**__ Acredite... vai dar em muitaaaaa loucura... isso com certeza!_

_**Priiii:**__ Menina.... pois é... muito azar achar que está grávida logo na primeira vez dos dois... a sorte é que ter um mini-Ed deve ser maravilhoso!_

_**Maraisa Oliveira: **__Menina, a Bella acredita fielmente que a pílula do dia seguinte é assassinato! Coitada de mim.... hahahahaaha_

_**Ana Masen:**__ medo de vc! =O  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

A boca de Edward estava colada na minha e eu não poderia mesmo começar a entender o que estava acontecendo em sua cabeça. Ele passou dez anos me ignorando e então ele age como um adolescente perpetuamente excitado de dezessete anos. Que merda aconteceu? E eu não tinha perdido o fato de que ele não tinha dito nada. Ele não tinha dito que ele me amava.

"Bella" Ele gemeu contra a minha pele, trabalhando apressadamente para rasgar meu vestido branco.

"Oh Deus, eu vou me arrepender disso de manhã" eu murmurei sob a minha respiração, abrindo o zíper das suas calças rapidamente. Ele não me amava.

Edward sorriu. "Nenhuma mulher que é fodida por mim lamenta isso".

Eu não poderia evitar a minha observação seguinte considerando como estúpida era a declaração. "Eu lamento."

Ele suspirou e optou por ignorar esta observação, voltando a beijar a minha pele e deslizar meu sutiã pra fora. "Eu não posso acreditar que você esteve sempre aqui ao lado e eu poderia ter feito isso todas as noites".

"Você estava ocupado demais fodendo Tânia" eu reclamei.

Edward parou seus beijos por um momento. "Bella, pare com isso. Eu não sou o único culpado aqui. Pare de me culpar. Nós somos parceiros nisso".

Mordi o lábio para não fazer um comentário rude considerando que ele estava certo. Deus, o homem me deixava louca e eu não poderia me segurar às vezes. "Tudo bem, eu peço desculpas. Isso só me irrita".

Edward gentilmente colocou seus braços em volta de minha cintura e abaixou-me em sua cama. Isso me assustou um pouco, por saber quantos corpos nus tinham estado nessa cama. Antes de Edward encontrar Tânia, ele havia sido um prostituto em todos os sentidos e formas. Ele tinha sido monogâmico com Tânia assim que eles começaram a namorar, mas meu Deus, o cobertor da cama foi provavelmente o objeto mais usado no quarto.

"Você está se encolhendo" afirmou.

Suspirei. "Podemos fazer isso, por favor, no meu quarto?"

"Por quê?"

"Pelo menos assim eu sei que não estou fazendo sexo em uma cama que Tânia constantemente estava ocupando" eu murmurei, sem esperar por sua resposta e rastejando fora da cama. Eu não poderia mesmo começar a descrever a imensa satisfação que me deu por usar o verbo no passado.

Arrastando-me sobre a minha porta quebrada - Obrigada novamente, Edward - eu pulei para a minha cama, ainda completamente nua. Eu mal podia acreditar que eu ia fazer isso tudo de novo. Eu não tinha aprendido a lição da primeira vez?

_Cala a boca, Swan. Você está nua e fazendo sexo com o homem mais sexy de todos os tempos. Sente-se, cale-se e fôda. __  
_  
_Sim, olha o que você ganhou da última vez. _

_Você pode até não estar grávida,_ a minha voz interior argumentou de volta.

Edward seguiu atrás de mim, tirando a sua camisa de botões no processo. Ele parou ao me ver completamente nua sobre a cama. Eu abri minhas pernas largamente e dei-lhe uma olhada completa, acenando com o meu dedo. Isso funcionou completamente.

Eu puxei sua calça fora ferozmente, pensando no quão má era essa idéia, ao mesmo tempo.

_Terra para Bella. Homem lindo na sua frente. Querendo foder você. Pare de pensar sobre os contras. _

Minha voz interna estava desesperada por minha morte, eu juro. Mas, aparentemente, eu também deslizei as boxers de Edward para baixo, suavemente minhas unhas arranharam ao longo de suas coxas.

Ele gemeu, rastejando em cima de mim e equilibrando em seus braços e joelhos enquanto ele beijava minha clavícula. "Diga-me o que você quer, Bella".

"Adivinha" sussurrei baixo, o desafiando com meus olhos.

Edward riu. "Você quer ser tocada, Isabella?" Ele murmurou, escovando os dedos da minha garganta até o meu umbigo e fazendo o movimento de volta.

Concordei. Por favor, meu Deus, me toque.

"Eu não ouvi."

"Toque-me, Edward" eu disse em voz alta, um pouco excitada com sua presença dominadora. Eu acho que ele estava fazendo isso para recuperar a vez passada já que eu tinha sido a única no controle. Eu fiz uma careta na memória da vez passada, os meus olhos de repente, ficando largos. "Por favor, me diga que você tem camisinha".

"Claro que eu tenho. Você acha que eu esqueceria depois da última vez?"

"Pegue-as, por favor. Eu só quero ter certeza".

Ele caminhou em minha sala com um propósito e eu não pude deixar de olhar para sua bunda perfeita quando ele deixou. Eu o ouvi remexendo na porta ao lado e sentei-me, esfregando as tampas dos meus braços. Estava um frio da porra. Meus mamilos insistentemente saltaram para fora, implorando por atenção e calor.

Edward voltou com a camisinha já desembrulhada em sua ereção. Olhei. Eu não tinha tido o tempo necessário adequado para apreciar plenamente o pênis de Edward. Era perfeito. Tamanho e aparência. As veias eram entrelaçadas nos padrões aparentemente aleatórios e o látex lubrificado dava um brilho.

"Você está pronta para mim, Bella?" Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

"Sim" respondi simplesmente. Eu queria que ele me fizesse gritar como ele fazia Tânia gritar noite após noite.

Ele manobrou entre as minhas pernas e deu algumas voltas com sua língua em minha entrada antes de se reposicionar. Encheu-me lentamente, avançando pra dentro.

Eu soltei um suspiro, segurando o lençol. "Oh, Deus, isso não vai durar muito tempo" murmurei, mordendo meu lábio.

"Ah, sim, vai" Ele me assegurou. "Você e eu não vamos sair dessa cama até que você goze, pelo menos, três vezes".

Eu coloquei em mim a minha melhor expressão de gatinha sexy. "Mas o que acontece se eu quiser que você me jogue contra a parede. Isso iria exigir que nós saíssemos da cama".

"Bella" ele gemeu. "Sua provocadora". De repente, ele bombeou em mim e eu gemi.

Revirei os quadris, ele bateu em mim continuamente, a nossa pele batendo junto. Minha cabeça pendeu para trás e eu tinha certeza que meus olhos rolavam. "Ah, merda. Porra. Merda. Maldição. Merda" praguejei, meu corpo tremendo. Eu precisava começar a me segurar. Não era justo que, aparentemente, qualquer experiência sexual que tivesse com Edward durasse ao todo dois minutos.

Edward gemeu enquanto eu estava apertando e meus músculos cerravam, mas ele continuou a bombear dentro e fora de mim. Seu polegar alcançou entre nós e ele acariciou meu clitóris.

Dei absurdos gritos e gemidos, minha respiração acelerando rapidamente. Olhei para Edward apenas para encontrá-lo olhando para mim. Seus olhos estavam intensamente focados na minha expressão.

"Vê alguma coisa," _suspirei_ "que você gosta?"

Ele riu. "Eu gosto bem mais quando você está gozando".

Eu não tinha certeza se isso foi um insulto ao meu estado de não-orgasmo naquele momento, ou se Edward estava dizendo que ele gostava quando eu gozava. Eu escolhi este último, principalmente porque me excitou. À beira de fazer um comentário espirituoso em retorno, eu esqueci minha frieza novamente, apertando para baixo em seu pênis. "Cristo, por que você me faz gozar tão rápido?" Eu amuei, após ganhar a capacidade de falar novamente.

Edward beijou meu pescoço e mordiscou minha orelha, gozando também. Ele deu uma estocada final antes de colocar o seu peso em cima de mim. "Bella" ele disse sem fôlego. "Entre os dois gozar prematuramente, eu acho que nós dois estamos mais felizes quando for você".

"Bom ponto" eu murmurei, envolvendo as pernas em torno das costas das suas coxas e meus braços em torno de seu torso. Eu gentilmente arranhei suas costas, fazendo-o ronronar. Parei. "Acabou de ronronar?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça bronze.

"Bem, isso é algo que eu não tinha ouvido antes" disse com satisfação. Tânia - ou qualquer outra pessoa para essa matéria - nunca tinha feito Edward ronronar. Pelo menos não quando tinham relações sexuais com ele aqui ao lado.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim.

"O quê? Eu tinha que ouvir você toda maldita noite e eu nunca ouvi você fazer esse barulho antes" expliquei.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e repousou o queixo no meu ombro. Porém, eu podia sentir o tremor do riso silencioso.

"Que merda é tão engraçada?" Exigi. Não era legal ele rir depois do sexo. Princípio cardeal.

"Você, Bella" Ele me respondeu, os olhos esmeralda dançando com diversão. "Você provavelmente sabe mais sobre minha vida sexual do que eu".

Concordei. "Provavelmente".

"Eu gosto disso" admitiu.

Eu sorri porque eu não poderia me segurar. "Bem, isso é provavelmente melhor do que como a maioria das pessoas reagiria. A maioria das pessoas teria uma ordem de restrição".

"Bem, eu não sou a maioria das pessoas, eu sou?" Ele sorriu antes de apertar os lábios no meu pescoço e me deixar um chupão grande, roxo.

Eu gemi. "Você poderia ter, pelo menos, colocado ainda mais para baixo do meu pescoço? Como eu vou cobrir isso no trabalho?"

"Será que isso importa? Não é como se eu fosse demiti-la." Ele soltou um bocejo após essa declaração.

_Ótimo. Não só estou na cama agora com Edward, meu melhor amigo. Eu também estou na cama com Edward, meu chefe. É melhor eu pedir uma gratificação de Natal fodidamente incrível_. "Não importa porque eu não vou trabalhar para você. Eu não quero chegar ao meu novo chefe vestindo este distintivo de honra".

"Você está falando sério?" Ele perguntou, levantando a cabeça em alarme. "Mesmo depois de dizer que me ama, você ainda vai trabalhar para outra pessoa?"

Suspirei e permaneci em silêncio. Eu não tinha mais certeza. A minha sanidade mental estava tão gradual pela possível gravidez que eu não tinha certeza de nada. Se eu ficasse com Edward e descobrisse que eu estava grávida, e se ele me rejeitasse? E se ele quisesse ficar com o bebê e não dar para adoção? E se ele não quisesse nada com o bebê? Meu deus, eu não poderia responder a todas estas perguntas e, portanto, eu não poderia tomar uma decisão em tudo. Ugh, dane-se.

Meu processo de pensamento foi interrompido por Edward roncando contra meu peito. Eu olhei para baixo para ver seus olhos fechados e sua boca ligeiramente aberta. Este era um som que eu estava acostumada. Edward roncava ocasionalmente.

Eu me manobrei para fora sob ele e enfiei uma manta em volta do seu corpo nu. Ele estava descoberto sob a luz. _Edward Cullen estava nu na minha cama_. O pensamento de repente me ocorreu e eu percebi que eu nunca veria a minha cama queen da mesma maneira.

Tentei dormir como profundamente ele fazia, mas me inquietei aparentemente após algumas horas me contraindo na cama, eu estava completamente agitada. Meus olhos dispararam para o relógio. 12:09. Eu disse que eu me arrependeria de manhã e caralho, eu quis dizer isso.

Sim, pare de lamentar.

Olhando para frente com Edward dormindo inocentemente, eu percebi que só havia uma maneira de afastar o pesar de arrependimento.

Terapia do sorvete Ben e Jerry.

Eu joguei as cobertas e vaguei nua pela cozinha, agarrando a meia-caixa vazia - sim, eu sou pessimista - e uma colher de plástico. Sentei-me no meu lugar habitual à mesa da cozinha e cavei o sorvete.

Eu não podia continuar fazendo isso comigo. Sim, fazer sexo com Edward era sexualmente gratificante - eufemismo do ano - mas se eu me envolvesse com ele agora só para ser rejeitada por ele mais tarde, no caso se eu estivesse realmente grávida, seria dez vezes pior. Eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. Edward vivia a vida de um solteiro despreocupado e pensar que eu poderia forçá-lo a uma vida de paternidade e responsabilidade era uma ilusão delirante. Para não falar que mal tínhamos começado a conhecer um ao outro como algo além de melhores amigos. Esse tipo de transição era bastante difícil - além de tê-lo como meu patrão - sem adicionar uma gravidez na mistura.

Suspirei para mim com uma percepção deprimente. Minha colher de plástico bateu no fundo da embalagem e franzi a testa, colocando-a em cima da mesa da cozinha. Eu coloquei meu rosto em minhas mãos e suspirei de novo.

Alguém limpou sua garganta e eu empurrei minha cabeça para cima para ver Edward encostado à porta, com um bermudão infeliz neste momento. "Você me deixou" ele disse calmamente, sufocando um bocejo atrás de sua mão e esfregando os olhos cansados, ainda que não estivesse cansado o suficiente para que ele não pudesse dar uma varredura completa na minha nudez.

"Eu só precisava de uma terapia BJ" eu respondi, segurando a caixa vazia de sorvete como prova.

No entanto, o Edward grogue de repente ficou imensamente alerta e seus olhos se alargaram.

Eu zombei quando eu percebi a razão da mudança em sua expressão. "Quando eu digo BJ, quero dizer, Ben e Jerry, Edward, não blow job*". Segurei o pote novamente para dar ênfase.

_*Blow Job = Boquete!_

Os olhos de Edward relaxaram e a compreensão amanheceu nele. Ele limpou a garganta. "Desculpe, eu... Uh, apenas não entendi. Eu ia dizer... Bem, se você precisar de alguma ajuda com a sua terapia BJ, eu seria um participante disposto".

Eu suspirei e lambi minha colher sugestivamente.

Edward fez um barulho choramingando e deu um passo em frente.

Eu joguei a colher antes que eu desse algumas idéias. . . Bem, antes que eu lhe desse _todas _as idéias. "Volte para a cama".

"Só se você voltar comigo".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não consigo dormir e eu vou estar com o açúcar elevado a qualquer minuto. Sem mencionar o fato de que eu não durmo abraçada. Nunca".

"Você não tem que me abraçar. Eu só quero você lá".

Olhei para a expressão de súplica em seu rosto e fiquei ainda mais confusa. Sim, ele gosta de mim de alguma forma, mas ele me ama? Quer dizer, alguém poderia dizer algo como ele dizia e não estar apaixonado. Mas a pergunta era: ele me ama o suficiente para criar um filho comigo?

"Parece que você está tentando resolver uma equação matemática difícil em sua cabeça" comentou ele.

Eu trabalhei para aliviar minhas características e suspirei, desistindo quando eu sabia que não havia maneira de fazê-lo desistir. "Edward, eu realmente não acho que devemos partilhar a cama".

Sua testa enrugou. "Por que não?"

"Só porque não, ok?" Suspirei. Eu não queria dar a ele a quebra total as doze e alguma coisa da madrugada.

"Não, pare de me afastar. Fale, porra" ele disse quase com raiva, batendo-se na cadeira à minha frente.

Surpresa, eu murmurei, "Eu não quero ficar muito apegada, se isso não funcionar".

Um raio de compreensão caiu sobre seu rosto, moldando suas características para uma expressão mais pensativa. "Por que não resolver isso? Quer dizer, eu sei que nós não tivemos o melhor dos começos, mas inferno, temos vivido juntos por alguns anos e não matamos um ao outro. Você é minha melhor amiga, Bella. Nós podemos fazer isso. Nós podemos fazer isto funcionar".

"Por que isso não funcionaria?" Eu repeti incrédula. Acariciei minha barriga como uma resposta. Porque nós podemos ter um Eddie Jr. a caminho, é por isso.

"Bella, eu sei que você acha que é assassinato, mas se você fosse apenas tomar _uma_ pílula..." Ele sumiu. "Só pararia o processo".

Olhei. "Homicídio".

"Mas -"

"Maldição! É uma criança, não há uma escolha" eu interrompi. "Sim, eu sei que você pensa que estou errada. Inferno, tenho certeza que se você colocasse outra pessoa no meu lugar, ela concordaria com você. Mas Edward... Deus, eu não posso fazer isso. Apenas a imagem de um bebê pequeno com seus olhos verdes ou talvez o seu cabelo... Eu não posso fazer isso".

De repente, ele olhou diretamente nos meus olhos. "Bella, você está preparada para lidar com uma criança?"

"Você está?" Eu atirei para trás.

Ele hesitou. "Eu poderia estar se eu tivesse que estar. Mas eu não quero ter que estar. Eu quero ter um filho quando eu quiser ter um filho. Pelo menos depois que eu estiver casado".

_Então se case comigo, seu idiota_, meu cérebro pensou erraticamente. Suspirei porque esse era um futuro muito pouco provável, de fato. E mesmo que o futuro estivesse absolutamente certo, eu aposto que o deus que eu imaginava antes - ao menos o do laptop - não estaria disposto a deixar-me ter Edward até que fossemos arrastados através de todos os tipos de coisas emocionalmente desgastantes, apenas para o divertimento do drama. O laptop de deus precisava ter obter uma vida que não incluía me torturar.

"Edward, podemos simplesmente deixar cair este assunto por agora? Ainda não sei se estou grávida".

"Mas se você estiver, precisamos ter um plano, Bella".

"_Edward_" eu quase gritei antes de pará-lo. "Por favor" saiu mais como um sussurro. Eu estava falando. A possibilidade de um bebê tinha sido o centro do meu universo por quase vinte e quatro horas e eu precisava dar um fim do caralho nisso. Deus, eu tinha que pagar por falar sobre o tempo neste momento.

Ficamos em um silêncio desconfortável na mesa da cozinha até que Edward se levantou e foi até o freezer. Retirou uma segunda caixa de sorvete que foi habilmente escondida atrás da máquina de fazer gelo interna. "É o meu segredo. Quer?" Ele estendeu-a para mim e ofereceu uma colher da gaveta.

Eu olhei para a embalagem vazia que eu tinha consumido e, em seguida, infelizmente, assenti com a cabeça, agarrando minha colher, bem como a segunda rodada. Ele puxou a cadeira ao lado da minha e nós nos sentamos na cozinha escura, eu nua e ele quase completamente nu, embora eu não me importasse se ele estivesse sem essas calças.

Nós relembramos e partilhamos o segredo de Edward do estoque de sorvete de chocolate.

"Lembra quando fomos esquiar na minha festa de aniversário de doze anos?" Edward riu, engolindo uma colherada de sorvete. Ele passou o pote para mim.

"Sim" franzi a testa. "E eu tive que ir para a sala de emergência depois da minha primeira tentativa porque eu quebrei meu tornozelo." _Ah, as lembranças da infância_, eu pensei sarcasticamente. Eu mal mesmo cheguei a começar a esquiar, quando os meus pés rolaram para trás para baixo de uma colina. Eu rolei mais e mais até que o meu esqui prendeu no gelo e quebrei o tornozelo.

"Deus, nem sequer foi meu pior aniversário." Ele bufou. "Não se esqueça meu vigésimo-segundo aniversário, quando você ficou bêbada e desmaiou. Você caiu por cima dos vidros. Dezessete pontos." Sua expressão tornou-se melancólica.

Passei-lhe o sorvete e recuei a mão por meu braço esquerdo. A área entre o cotovelo e a parte de trás do meu ombro, tinha uma cicatriz fraca, fina de onde eu tinha caído. Eu ainda me lembrava do sangue jorrando no vidro quebrado.

"Você já teve _uma_ festa de aniversário onde eu não me machuquei pelo menos uma vez, de alguma maneira?" Suspirei.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não realmente. Gostaria de ter parado de convidá-la por medo de sua segurança, mas não vou soprar as velas do meu aniversário sem você do meu lado." Ele me deu um olhar significativo.

Eu fiquei frustrada. "Edward, eu já lhe disse isso, mas vou dizer de novo. Eu amo você, ok? Eu te amo. Eu tenho amado há algum tempo e aceito _isso_" apontei para o meu estômago. "Para me fazer ver isso. Eu... Eu só preciso saber como você se sente antes de eu chegar mais longe do que eu já estou. Eu preciso saber isso antes de saber se estou grávida. Eu quero que você me diga isto antes de você achar que tem que dizer por causa de um bebê".

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som saiu.

Eu esperei, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

"Eu-eu..." Ele começou. _Eu te amo. Cristo, cara, não é tão difícil. Você pode formar as vogais corretamente._ "Preciso de mais tempo" suspirou. Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Minha respiração parou.

"Isso tudo está acontecendo muito rapidamente, Bella. Eu estava com Tânia por dois anos e eu nunca disse isso".

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu furiosamente tentei suprimir a reação. "Você está comigo há dez anos".

"Como _amigos_, Bella. Amigos. Amigos não dizem isso um para o outro com _essa_ conotação".

Pisquei rapidamente para não chorar. "Desculpe, você está certo. Eu não deveria ter perguntado isso pra você" eu murmurei, entregando-lhe o sorvete de chocolate e levantando. De repente eu não podia estar mais nessa sala.

Fugindo da cena, eu tentei desesperadamente levantar a minha porta quebrada como uma forma de privacidade. Eu não queria que ele viesse me olhar e me encontrasse chorando meus olhos para fora. Isso não era justo com ele. Se ele não me amava, eu não poderia forçá-lo. Eu tinha que ser madura sobre isso, apesar da minha vontade de bater sobre sua cabeça repetidas vezes até que ele cedesse e dissesse que me amava também. O tempo das crises de birras infantis tinha passado - a maioria - e era hora de eu parar de ser uma idiota, se não fosse por minha causa, então por causa do bebê que eu poderia ter crescendo dentro de mim.

Assim em vez de gritar com Edward e o chutar para fora do apartamento como eu queria fazer porque ele não me amava, eu fui para a cama e abafei minhas lágrimas com um travesseiro para que ele não pudesse me ouvir ao lado. A vida realmente era uma droga algumas vezes.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Oi meninas, como o prometido... 15 reviews depois estou eu aqui!_

_Agora... assim que chegarmos a __90 reviews__ eu posto o 9... e ele é uma loucura!_

_=)_

_Cada vez a Bella confunde mais minha cabeça... mas eu adorooooo traduzir essa fic... fico rindo sozinha! _

_Ahhhh... eu estou concorrendo a algumas premiações de fics. Os links pra votação estão no meu perfil!_

_Votem em mim! Hahahahahahah_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Repondendo a algumas Reviews**_

_**Priis Cullen**__: Quem sabe NE? Mais do Ed nunca é demais... mesmo sendo um mini-Ed.... haahaha_

_**Luana Potter**__: Eu adorei! É isso mesmo... já falei que quando chegarmos a 80 eu posto o 9... agora o caminho está feito!_

_**Beka Assis**__: Ele é babaca, mas a gente continua babando... =p_

_**Georgia Tomaz**__: Antes de tudo... obrigada pelo elogio... e eu adorooo leitora nova! E eu não sei od tem Ed pra vender, mas se soubesse... comprava todos e não dizia pra ninguém (sou mesmo egoísta... eu sei.._

_**Mila P. R. F**__.: Senhora leitora... a pedidos... aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que tenha gostado!_

_**Jéssica Sant'Iago**__: Eu amo postar mais um capítulo... e amo receber a review de vcs!_

_**Caroll Agatha:**__ Tbm adoro esse casal louco!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Meu alarme despertou-me do meu sono. Eu violentamente golpeei o relógio, fazendo-o cair no chão. Sorri com uma satisfação vingativa e me enrolei de volta à cama. No entanto, eu percebi que eu estava sendo acarinhada. Por Edward.

E ele estava duro.

Eu quase caí da cama. Meus olhos se alargaram e eu olhei para ele, vestido com nada além de um bermudão preto. Olhei para mim e gemi. Eu ainda estava nua. Isso definitivamente não era o mais propício de ser uma boa situação.

Eu fui na ponta dos pés para fora da cama e quase cheguei à porta quando a voz de Edward soou atrás de mim.

"Bela bunda, Swan."

Eu girei ao redor e o encontrei sorrindo para mim, sonolento. "Eu sei que é," eu disse com um olhar maldoso. "Você se importaria de me informar a respeito de por que você está na minha cama?"

"Eu te chateei na noite passada e eu estava tentando fazer as pazes com você," Ele franziu a testa, empurrando para trás os lençóis.

"Me acariciando?" Eu perguntei incrédula.

"Claro", ele resmungou para si mesmo. "Você é única garota que eu tenho que trabalhar duro e não gosta da merda de um carinho!" Ele bateu a mão na testa.

Mordi o lábio para não dizer que ele não teria que trabalhar duro se ele me dissesse que me amava. "Bem, eu não sou a maioria das pessoas," Eu dei de ombros, repetindo a sua linha de ontem à noite. "Você pode desocupar esse local para que eu possa me trocar?"

"Bella, você percebeu que você está nua agora, certo? Por que eu tenho que sair para você se trocar?"

Eu não queria lhe dizer que eu só queria que ele saísse antes que ele pudesse atrair-me de volta para a cama novamente. Eu precisava de algum tipo de defesa em torno deste homem. Alguma forma para endurecer meu coração para que eu ficasse imune ao seu desgosto. Porque cada gesto carinhoso que ele me mostrou foi como sal sobre uma ferida já dolorosa. Era apenas mais um lembrete de que ele estava aqui, ou pelo sexo, ou ele se sentia obrigado pela possibilidade da gravidez. Ele não me amava. Mantendo tudo isso em mente, eu não queria pressioná-lo a isso mais do que ele já estava. Eu agiria com indiferença ao seu redor. Ou pelo menos tentaria a porra do meu melhor.

"Tudo bem, tanto faz", eu suspirei, abaixando-me sobre a minha gaveta de calcinhas e tentando decidir o que vestir. Era incrível como a minha decisão era influenciada pelo fato de que Edward saberia o que eu estava vestindo. Olhei para cima do meu ombro para o ver esticando o pescoço para tentar ver na gaveta cheia de rendas e cetim. (Yeah, eu sou tipo uma louca por lingerie). "Edward, você está sendo um pervertido."

"Estou curioso para ver o que minha namorada está usando para trabalhar" Ele piscou.

Eu quase engasguei com minha própria saliva. Abandonando a gaveta de calcinhas, eu gaguejei para ele. "O quê você disse?"

"Você me ouviu" Ele sorriu.

"Você só está fazendo isso por pena", eu acusei. "Você não precisa sentir-se mal por mim, ok? Está tudo bem que você não se importe comigo da mesma maneira. Só porque eu am - bem, só porque nós nos sentimos de forma diferente um com o outro não há qualquer razão para eu ser o seu caso de caridade. Eu não quero nenhuma falsa emoção de você. Além disso, eu tenho certeza que existem muitos outros caras lá fora. Quer dizer, outros peixes no mar, certo? Quer saber? Foda-se, Cullen. Você não é o centro do meu universo, ok? Eu não preciso de você!" Eu falei, minhas palavras saíram rápidas e desajeitadas até eu estar gritando.

_Sim, tanto para a indiferença._

Edward parecia que tinha levado uma tapa no rosto. "Cristo, isto é o que eu ganho por tentar me aproximar de você?"

"Você está fazendo isso por culpa ou pena" eu rosnei.

"Mesmo que eu esteja, por que você está me afastando? Você não pode criar um bebê sozinha, Bella. Este erro é nosso e vamos fazer isso juntos."

Meu maxilar cerrou junto. Havia tantas coisas que eu estava disposta a contradizer nessa frase. A transa com ele. Eu poderia cuidar de um bebê. Eu tinha assistido Home Ec. Assisti aos pais com cores viajantes. E que direito ele tinha de chamar esse bebê de um erro? Bebês poderiam ser a melhor coisa que já aconteceu a uma pessoa. Inferno, um bebê pode até me fazer bem. Alguém para cuidar com amor e que dependeria de mim pra tudo. Eu teria um pedaço de Edward comigo que não seria um idiota.

Edward deve ter visto o erro de sua frase devido à fúria da minha expressão porque ele se retirou dando um passo para trás. "Um, eu não quis dizer isso, que você não pode criar um bebê sozinha, Bella. Tenho certeza que você pode. Você simplesmente não deve ter que fazer isso".

"Então você está admitindo que é só por culpa? Você não pode fazer essa merda comigo, Edward! O que acontece quando nos tornarmos um casal ou algo apenas porque você sente algum tipo de responsabilidade para com o bebê? Então o que? E se eu não estiver mesmo grávida e tivermos essa relação com base em seus sentimentos falsos? Eu serei a única a se machucar nesse cenário, Edward, e eu não posso agüentar isso".  
_  
__Sim, você pode continuar trabalhando nessa indiferença. Você está indo muito bem. __  
_  
"Saia do meu quarto para que eu possa me vestir para o trabalho" eu pedi-lhe, apontando para a porta que estava encostada na parede.

Quando ele saiu resignado, eu me troquei rapidamente, engolindo uma xícara de café quente, peguei minhas chaves e fui para fora do apartamento antes que Edward tivesse terminado de se arrumar. Estar com ele era estranho o suficiente sem o bônus de uma carona cheia de tensão.

*

A primeira coisa que aconteceu quando eu pisei fora da escada - Eu não usaria o maldito elevador novamente - Alice estava me atacando em um turbilhão de braços e abraços. Eu tropecei para trás. "Que diabos, Alice?" Exigi, tentando erguer o seu pequeno corpo fora de mim.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você não me contou, Bella!" Exclamou ela, com os olhos brilhantes puxando uma expressão de cachorro. "Amigos dizem a seus amigos essas coisas!"

"Alice, do que você está falando?"

Ela não respondeu à minha pergunta. "Eu já reservei uma consulta para um teste de sangue, por isso vamos saber ao certo, mas eu ainda não acredito que você não me contou! Pelo menos _Edward_ é um bom amigo."

Aproveitei seus ombros, o temor enchendo meu sistema. "Fale Alice. O que Edward disse para você?"

"O bebê, claro. Quer dizer, eu sabia que você teve relações sexuais com ele, mas você não me disse que vocês não usaram proteção. Oh, Bella, como você está lidando? Você ainda está hormonal?"

Eu cuidadosamente recolhi meus dedos dos ombros de Alice para que eu não a machucasse quando cerrei os punhos. Edward. Disse. A ela.

E se Edward disse a Alice, significava que Alice disse –

"Ei, Bella," Emmett me cumprimentou. Ele se curvou realmente baixo e colocou a mão na minha barriga. "Hei baby," Ele disse ao meu estômago.

Eu golpeei violentamente sua mão, olhando mortalmente para ambos. "Alice, você disse a ele?"

"Emmett é seu amigo, também!" Ela disse indignada.

"Isso é o que você disse da última vez", eu rosnei. "Cristo, vocês dois fofocam como meninas da escola. É patético" Eu cuspi, indo até o escritório de Edward e pegando a chave reserva no beiral da porta e destrancando-a. Ele e eu teríamos uma conversa em que eu gritaria e ele se encolheria por sua vida.

Sentei-me na cadeira e chutei meus pés em cima da mesa, esperando e me esticando para fora da cadeira ocasionalmente como forma de profanação enquanto a minha raiva tirava o melhor de mim. Esperei cinco minutos antes de Edward entrar, parecendo confuso sobre como seu escritório foi aberto até que ele me viu descansando em sua cadeira de escritório giratória.

"Sim, olá, Edward" eu disse com uma voz doce e açucarada. "Tão bom acordar com você esta manhã. Fiquei me perguntando se talvez nós poderíamos ter uma pequena conversa."

Ele percebeu que estava em apuros. Eu podia ver as engrenagens girando em sua mente.

"Eu estava imaginando se você gostaria de discutir comigo o fato de," a minha voz perdeu a doçura e virou predatória "Alice saber sobre o fato de eu poder estar _grávida_?" Eu praticamente gritei a última palavra.

Edward se encolheu. "Calma, Bella," Ele disse com voz firme, mostrando as palmas das mãos para mim como se ele fosse inocente. Como se fosse. "Ela é uma amiga e ela se preocupa com você. Ela tinha o direito de saber o que estava acontecendo."

Olhei para ele, meu olho direito contraindo de raiva. "Pode ser o direito dela saber o que está acontecendo, mas é o _meu_ direito decidir quando, como e o que dizer. Este é o _meu_ corpo, Edward."

"Seu corpo, nossa criança", afirmou.

Eu gemi de frustração. "É aí que se define o problema inerente. Nós nem sequer sabemos se há uma criança, por isso você não pode ir dizendo às pessoas que eu posso estar grávida quando você não sabe realmente. Não há nenhum convite para toda essa atenção indesejada."

Ele suspirou. "Nós não podemos esconder dos nossos amigos, Bella."

"Eu não estou dizendo que deveríamos. Eu gostaria de ser informada na próxima vez que você sentir o desejo de mostrar um total desrespeito a minha privacidade" eu bati.

Ele revirou os olhos pra mim e cruzou para o outro lado da mesa. "Vá. Eu tenho um trabalho a fazer" resmungou, batendo as mãos.

"Não, Edward. Dê-me sua palavra de que você não vai contar para mais pessoas."

Ele pareceu culpado por um segundo antes de concordar.

Oh, Deus. Isso não poderia ser bom. "Whoa, whoa, recapitulando. Alice foi a única que você contou?"

"Eu poderia ter, eventualmente, contado aos meus pais" ele disse murmurando.

Eu congelei no lugar. Oh merda. Oh merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Porra.

"Ok, eu vou sair de seu escritório agora porque estou prestes a explodir e você provavelmente seria prejudicado se eu ficasse" eu disse em uma voz estranhamente calma. Lentamente, levantei-me e flutuei até a porta. Eu só tinha passado sobre ela quando aconteceu. Eu soltei um grito de guerra e corri de volta para Edward, estapeando seu rosto com toda a força que eu poderia reunir.

"Seu bastardo! Você é um idiota completo! O que você fez?" Eu gritei, golpeando alguma parte do seu corpo com cada palavra.

"Eles iriam descobrir de qualquer jeito!" Ele gritou, agarrando meus pulsos na tentativa de evitar que eu batesse nele. Claro que, com meus braços deficientes, me virei para chutar suas canelas.

"Não, eles não saberiam!" Eu gritei. "Nós nem sequer sabemos ainda! Como você pôde dizer às pessoas?"

Edward tentou desesperadamente conter as minhas pernas, bem como finalmente me fez cair para o chão com um baque. "Bella, quando você pediu para ir para um ramo diferente da empresa, teve que passar por meu pai para fazer isso. Claro que ele me questionou. O que eu deveria dizer a ele?"

Parei de gritar com ele, devido à lógica do mesmo. Por que não pensei nisso? Meu deus, eu estava louca. Eu juro, antes de ser pega me masturbando, eu era uma pessoa bastante saudável. Agora eu enlouquecia tão facilmente. Deus, eu me sentia bipolar. Tenho certeza que Edward também pensava que eu era bipolar. "Você poderia ter mentido" eu murmurei baixinho, diminuindo minha raiva induzida.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não posso mentir para os meus pais sobre algo assim."

"O que exatamente você disse a eles?" Eu disse rangendo os dentes.

"Que você pode estar grávida."

Bem, pelo menos ele disse que _poderia estar_. Alice e Emmett pareciam estar convencidos de que eu já estava. Eu soltei um suspiro. "Ok, ugh. Portanto, agora que seus pais pensam que eu sou uma vagabunda; Emmett viola o meu espaço pessoal esfregando meu estômago e Alice está, provavelmente, escolhendo o berço agora mesmo. Legal." Suspirei e me levantei do chão, roçando a minha bunda para verificar se eu tinha evitado de ficar toda a suja.

"Bella," Edward disse baixinho. "Por favor, acalme-se. Pare de gritar por apenas dez minutos e deixe-me falar".

"Certo," Eu bati, cruzando os braços e olhando para ele incisivamente. "Fale".

"Olha, se você estiver grávida, então eu vou estar lá para você, Ok? Dando apoio pra criança, babá, assistindo aos jogos de futebol, o que você precisar. E só assim você vai saber que eu não estava atuando antes. Eu não estou sendo falso com você." Ele soltou um grande suspiro e olhou para minha cara, olhando para minha reação.

Eu não tinha certeza do que fazer. Eu não sabia mais como reagir. Comoveu-me que ele estava sendo favorável sobre isto em oposição a me dizer para me livrar do bebê.

De repente, ele se levantou e segurou minha cintura, me puxando contra seu corpo quando eu não respondi. Edward respirou no meu ouvido, "Bella, isso é real. Com bebê ou não, eu ainda vou querer beijá-la e sentí-la e fazer amor com você".

Eu relaxei em seu abraço de encontro ao meu melhor julgamento e passei os meus dedos pelos seus cabelos. "Me desculpe", eu suspirei.

Ele parecia confuso. "Por quê?"

"Por tudo" eu murmurei em seu peito. "Eu sou uma pessoa horrível. Eu não sei mais o que eu quero. Bem, eu sei, mas nenhuma das minhas ações mostra isso. Eu quero você, mas eu tentei fazer você sair do apartamento. Eu quero que você me mostre seus verdadeiros sentimentos e aqui estou eu, pressionando-o em um relacionamento comigo quando você realmente não quer um".

"Você não me pressionou. Você só quer alguém para passar por isso com você." _Espere ai, Edward. __Então você está dizendo que não, eu não o pressionei, mas eu estou correta em assumir que você não quer este relacionamento? __Ugh. __  
_  
Eu não respondi porque ele estava esquecendo um ponto, decidi me concentrar em sua respiração fácil em vez disso. Naquele momento, eu tinha exatamente o que eu queria. Eu tinha Edward me segurando e cuidando de mim. Mas eu ainda sentia a necessidade de afastá-lo porque eu ainda não confiava nele. Com uma criança que pairava sobre nossas cabeças, eu era incapaz de me livrar da suspeita de que ele estava apenas fazendo isso por obrigação.

"Acho que estamos melhor como amigos" eu informei a ele lentamente. Nós poderíamos ficar como amigos e cuidar do bebê, mas eu não poderia ter uma relação com Edward.

Senti seu corpo tenso.

Eu estiquei o pescoço para olhar para ele. "E se você sugerir amigos com benefícios mais uma vez, eu vou te machucar."

"Eu... Eu não sei se posso ser apenas seu amigo" ele admitiu, suas mãos lentamente descendo até a minha bunda para provar seu ponto.

Manobrando para fora de seu controle, eu implorei, "Edward, por favor. Só... só não brigue comigo sobre isso, ok? Se formos um casal, vamos nos machucar porque você não me ama e eu sou uma cadela louca bipolar na maioria das vezes. Nós não podemos nos magoar se nós formos amigos. Temos de ter _algum_ tipo de solidariedade para com o bebê."

Ele parecia estar à beira de falar, mas eu pressionei a minha mão na sua boca para impedi-lo de mudar a minha mente com todos os seus caminhos muito persuasivos. Eu estava fazendo algo para o bem do bebê em oposição ao meu próprio egoísmo, pelo menos uma vez.

Os olhos de Edward lentamente me seguraram em silêncio. "Foo cahh eiffert," Ele disse através da minha mão, lutando para me afastar. Ele abriu a boca e enfiou a língua para fora, lambendo minha mão nesse truque muito imaturo.

Desgostosa, puxei-a fora e enxuguei-a apressadamente na minha camisa.

"Bella, você não pode ser apenas minha amiga tanto quanto eu não posso ser apenas seu amigo" Edward rosnou.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Eu fiz isso por dez anos, por que não agora?"

"Isabella" ele disse irritado.

"Só porque você não pode ficar dois dias sem sexo não significa que nós somos todos um bando de viciados em sexo" eu continuei.

"Eu _não_ sou um viciado em sexo" ele argumentou, irritado. "Eu sou apenas... apenas... meu deus, você é tão bipolar!"

Sim, isso era verdade. Mas isso não significa que eu não ficaria ofendida. "Como eu disse, Edward, nós somos melhores como amigos. Nós vamos acabar pendurados na garganta um do outro se continuarmos assim."

"Você me confunde tanto" Ele franziu a testa. "Cristo, primeiro você me ama, logo depois você diz que devemos ser apenas amigos."

"Eu te amo o suficiente para dizer que devemos ser apenas amigos" eu corrigi. "Se eu não te amasse, eu o forçaria à paternidade e casamento e toda essa merda. Estou apenas fazendo o que é melhor" eu suspirei. Dando a minha palma mais uma limpeza em toda a minha calça para me livrar da saliva de Edward, eu saí de seu escritório.

Edward pegou meu pulso e eu fiquei cheia de um "déjà vu" esmagador, lembrando a última vez que ele tinha feito isso e nós acabamos dormindo juntos.

Sua boca estava pressionando para baixo na minha antes que eu pudesse me libertar, mas eu lutei contra ele. Suprimindo cada reação visceral única que eu tinha em resposta aos lábios de Edward, eu segurei minha mão no ar e enrolei-a em um punho. Minha mão disparou para frente e Edward tropeçou para trás, arfando de dor e segurando seu rosto. Oh merda, eu não queria realmente dar um soco nele!

"Somente amigos" eu murmurei sem fôlego. Eu quase corri para fora de seu escritório, deixando a porta entreaberta com a intenção de correr para o refeitório do pessoal e pegar algum gelo para ele. Mas eu fui parada por um grande número de pessoas que se aglomeravam na porta.

Todos eles pareciam culpados e percebi muito rapidamente que eles estavam ouvindo tudo. Porra! Não deveria ter me surpreendido. Eu não tinha sido exatamente discreta quando eu estava gritando. Não me admirava que as pessoas parassem para ouvir. Alice e Emmett estavam na frente da multidão, parecendo ainda mais culpado do que o resto.

"Vocês são uns imbecis," Eu informei-lhes, varrendo através da multidão e escavando um pouco de gelo em um pano de prato. Voltei só para encontrar Edward advertindo para muitos deles e dizendo-lhes para voltar ao trabalho, de mau humor.

Seu olho estava inchando e eu fiz uma careta com a visão dele.

Timidamente, eu ofereci o gelo para ele. "Um, desculpe, Edward." Com o canto do meu olho, eu vi que ainda tinha uma platéia estudando-nos cuidadosamente de suas mesas.

"Não tem problema, _amiga_," Ele disse sarcasticamente, enfatizando a última palavra. Edward aceitou a pequena toalha cheia de cubos de gelo e apertou-a no lado esquerdo de seu rosto.

"Eu lhe _disse_ que nós somos melhores como amigos" eu murmurei, espreitando para o meu cubículo e fingindo trabalhar, embora eu provavelmente fotocopiei as coisas erradas e enviei um monte de merda para as pessoas erradas. Em um ponto, eu mal me segurei de colocar minha foto acidentalmente na lista copiada para a caixa de e-mail de Jessica Stanley. Vamos apenas dizer que não teria sido bonito se ela visse o que eu tinha escrito em baixo dos _preservativos_.

Eu estava olhando fixamente na tela em branco do meu computador, perdida em pensamentos, quando Alice deslizou em meu cubículo ao meu lado. Assustada com a sua aparição, eu pulei antes de olhar carrancuda para a chegada da fada curiosa.

Sua cara amassou quando viu minha expressão. "Eu realmente sinto muito, Bella" ela sussurrou suplicante. "Você estava gritando lá dentro e minha curiosidade foi maior que eu."

Eu suspirei com sua desculpa. "O mínimo que você poderia ter feito era bater na porta ou fazer algo para deixar-me saber que a metade do andar estava ouvindo o fato de que eu estou fazendo sexo com o patrão. Bem, que eu _costumava _fazer sexo com o patrão," Eu consertei.

Ela franziu a testa se desculpando. "Bem, eu sei que você está louca comigo, mas eu queria que você soubesse que se você precisar de um lugar para ficar, meu apartamento é sempre gratuito. Além disso, a consulta é em uma semana. Eles vão fazer um teste de sangue e nós vamos descobrir com certeza se você está grávida ou não."

Mesmo que fosse um pouco arrogante de sua parte marcar a minha própria consulta, eu estava na extrema necessidade de uma, então eu negligenciei o fato. Suspirando, eu a puxei para um abraço. "Obrigada, Alice."

"De nada," Ela sorriu. Seus olhos de repente ficaram enormes. "Oh, espera, eu quase esqueci!" ela exclamou. Alice pulou à sua própria voz e encontrou uma pequena caixa em sua mesa. Ela estava envolvida com um laço cor-de-rosa em cima e tudo mais. Ela entregou a mim.

Eu olhei para ela, curiosa. Ela sabia que eu odiava presentes.

"Eu comprei isso para você na semana passada, mas me esqueci com todo esse drama que vem acontecendo. Se você e Edward estão no modo 'só amigos', então eu acho que você vai precisar disso."

Minha curiosidade despertou, me rendi e desembrulhei o embrulho rosa e pegajoso e fui saudada com uma caixa de papelão. Levantando a tampa, coloquei minha mão e encontrei algo cilíndrico. Puxei-o para fora e tentei empurrar novamente quase no segundo que percebi o que era. [N/T: Lembrei dos papos no nosso group]

"Alice, que inferno?" Exigi.

"Você pode precisar disso" Ela deu de ombros, dançando de volta a seu cubículo.

Olhei para baixo de volta na caixa com horror. Ela me deu a porra de um vibrador. Ótimo. Apenas ótimo.

Do outro lado da sala, vi Emmett piscar para mim e eu percebi que ele tinha ajudado, provavelmente, em toda a coisa do presente.

Cobri-o e coloquei a caixa em uma gaveta da minha mesa, corando muito. Este dia poderia ficar pior?

O meu telefone tocou.

"Você ligou para a Corporação Cullen. Meu nome é Bella. Como posso ajudar?" Eu atendi ao telefone mecanicamente.

"Bella, é Carlisle. Eu gostaria de ter uma palavra com você em meu escritório."

Sim. Sim, o dia aparentemente _podia _piorar ainda mais.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora Faladora: **__Eu prometi... eu cumpro!_

_Agora meninas.... o 10 é super especial.... ele vale cada Reviewzinha! Ele chegará assim que chegarmos a __**120 reviews**__! Aguardo a opnião de vcs... eu sei... a Bella é louca mesmo... eu converso sempre com a autora... e a Bella tem a quem puxar... hahahahaha_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Repondendo a Reviews:**_

_**Small Perverted: **__Eu fiquei no mesmo estado que vc quando eu li_

_Eu ria... eu me estressava com a Bella e eu falei horrores com a autora... haahahah_

_**Caroll Agatha:**__ Eu tbm não sei se ela está oh... *cara de sínica*... mas como eu sempre digo... mais do Ed nunca é demais!_

_**Dana:**__ Tbm sou a favor do fato de que a Bella deve parar de pensar q ta grávida e curtir o Ed... esse lance de gravidez assim é tenso... ahhaha_

_**Elisandra:**__ todas cruzando os dedinhos juntas!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

"Ah, merda!" Eu disse em voz alta. E quando eu digo alto, quero dizer que todo mundo dentro de quinze metros se virou para olhar para mim. Contraí, percebi que Carlisle definitivamente tinha me ouvido dizer isso também. "Desculpe", eu murmurei. "Um, eu percebo que estarei sendo excessivamente otimista se eu assumir que esta reunião será estritamente profissional?" Eu perguntei em uma voz mais estridente do que o normal.

"Sim, você estará," Carlisle disse calmamente. "Pedi para Edward vir para cá. Vejo você em breve". O telefone clicou na outra extremidade, significando que ele desligou.

Mesmo quando eu coloquei meu telefone de volta – me esforçando porque minha mão estava tremendo - eu vi Edward deixar o seu escritório. Ele parou na minha mesa, esperando por mim. Eu não pude deixar de olhar. Tinha sido há apenas algumas horas, mas Cristo, seu rosto estava machucado. O inchaço tinha diminuído muito, mas a cor era grotesca. Meu estômago apertou culposamente à vista.

Instável, levantei-me da minha cadeira e andei com ele até o elevador, olhando para ele com o canto do meu olho em todos os poucos segundos olhando para a contusão. Edward clicou no botão "SUBIR" e as portas se abriram sem problemas, a maldita música de elevador agrediu meus ouvidos. O rubor penetrou em meu rosto. Eu ainda me lembrava do que aconteceu da última vez que estivemos em um elevador juntos.

Edward pareceu desconfortável também. Ele limitou-se muito ao canto do elevador e manteve os olhos para baixo, distraidamente esfregando os dedos sobre a pele machucada e estremecendo.

Eu fiz uma careta com a forma como o ar estava pesado. Isso não era o que eu tinha previsto. Eu só queria ser amiga dele. Eu o amava, mas eu poderia canalizar isso em uma amizade. Era arriscado demais ser qualquer outra coisa com Edward. Eu não tinha certeza de como colocar em palavras, mas de repente eu tinha que tentar dar uma explicação melhor sobre o motivo de porque eu só queria a amizade.

"Edward", eu disse calmamente, fazendo-o olhar para cima. "Temos que ser apenas amigos porque o que eu preciso agora, mais do que qualquer coisa neste momento, é de alguém para me apoiar nisso. Alguém que me dê apoio com a criança, cuide dela, e vá assistir aos jogos de futebol", eu repeti. "Nós podemos fazer isso como amigos. Se nós tentarmos fazer isso como amantes... Nós apenas não estamos prontos para isso. Nós não podemos ter um bebê juntos como um casal porque nós vamos acabar magoando um ao outro e nós vamos nos separar. Isso não é estabilidade. Se isso mudar e eu não estiver grávida... bem, então podemos trabalhar sobre o que quer que seja que nós temos. Mas por agora, apenas amigos, ok?" Olhei para ele suplicante, implorando-lhe para entender o meu ponto de vista. Esta foi, talvez, a única vez que eu tinha sido totalmente clara com ele sobre o que eu queria e precisava.

Só então, nós atingimos o nosso andar antes que Edward pudesse responder. Ele suspirou, murmurou algo que eu não consegui entender e acenou para eu andar na frente dele para o escritório de Carlisle. Embora meus pés vibrassem para liderar, eu continuei no caminho reto para a porta dupla que levava ao seu escritório. Eu chequei sobre meu ombro para me certificar que Edward ainda estava andando, já que ele se movia tão silenciosamente, e eu o vi olhando para minha bunda.

Ele olhou pra cima e franziu a sobrancelha ao ser capturado.

"Só amigos" eu lembrei a ele, andando mais devagar para que nós estivéssemos lado a lado.

"Eu disse a você. Sermos apenas amigos agora é um bocado difícil para mim. Agora que eu vi você nua... Bem, minha fraca psique masculina não pode recuperar-se disso." Ele sorriu para mim e em seguida estremeceu porque doeu o lado ferido de seu rosto.

"Você está tentando me seduzir, Sr. Cullen?" Eu perguntei, utilizando a linha de 'The Graduate'.

"Está funcionando?" Ele atirou de volta.

"Só amigos" eu disse eu com os dentes cerrados, alcançando a maçaneta da porta e puxando-a aberta sem me preocupar em bater. Carlisle sabia que estávamos chegando.

Eu estava esperando que Carlisle fosse desagradável e, talvez, ficar pronta para ele me dizer para arrumar minhas coisas porque eu estava despedida. Em vez disso, eu encontrei Carlisle _e _Esme, ambos sorrindo para mim como se tivessem ganhado na loteria. _Eles estão felizes com um bebê_, me dei conta com uma careta. "Ah, merda" eu murmurei, tentando voltar para fora do escritório imediatamente. Edward agarrou meu pulso e revirou os olhos, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Bastardo.

"Edward, o que aconteceu com seu olho?" Esme gritou, atirando-se para examinar o seu rosto em toda a sua aptidão materna.

Eu tentei - sem sucesso - voltar para fora da sala de novo.

"Bella me deu um soco", ele respondeu com um encolher de ombros, tomando assento na cadeira em frente à mesa de Carlisle.

Eu atirei-lhe um olhar. Será que ele tinha que ser assim. . . malditamente _verdadeiro_?

"Bella?" Esme me perguntou preocupada. "Isso é verdade?"

Concordei com uma satisfação cruel. Ele não deveria ter me beijado quando eu estava tentando criar linhas de limites. "Sim, é. E eu me recuso a pedir desculpas por isso porque A) Já pedi e B) ele mereceu."

Esme girou de volta a Edward. "O que você fez?"

Eu dei-lhe um olhar tão forte que ele teve a inteligência de responder: "Nada. Nós apenas começamos a discutir por causa do estado realmente hormonal de Bella agora".

Meu queixo caiu. Mas que porra? Sim, provavelmente era verdade, pois eu tinha estado mais chateada do que o normal ultimamente, mas ele tinha que dizer isso na frente de seus pais? Quer dizer, realmente. Isso foi completamente desnecessário. "Edward Cullen, engula essa porra de volta, agora," eu rosnei.

Ambos, Esme e Carlisle, estremeceram com a palavra 'porra'. Eles realmente não se davam bem quando confrontados com a profanidade.

"Bella, a linguagem" Esme me repreendeu suavemente.

Eu não prestei atenção porque eu fui pega no meio de um jogo de olhares com Edward. "Você estava sempre muito presente como um bastardo quando éramos amigos ou eu apenas não consegui perceber isso?" Eu assobiei.

"Você estava sempre muito presente como uma cadela?" Ele respondeu, irritado.

Eu olhei raivosa pra ele, mas Esme e Carlisle falaram junto comigo, pois simultaneamente dissemos para Edward se calar.

"Bella, Edward," Carlisle disse numa voz de aviso, chamando a nossa atenção para longe dos açoites verbais que ambos queríamos nos engajar "Nós os trouxemos aqui porque Esme e eu gostaríamos de falar com você. Mas se vocês não podem ficar bem, então -," eu o interrompi.

"Estamos bem", eu interrompi. "O que você quer falar?"

"O bebê", Esme disse com uma voz que escapava felicidade. Eu meio que esperava que o arco-íris aparecesse. Ela estava radiante. Você pensaria que ela era a única com o pão no forno*.

_*__É uma forma de se referir a gravidez.  
_  
"Eu vou parar você aqui mesmo, Esme," Eu fiz uma careta. "Primeiro de tudo, nós nem mesmo sabemos se _há_ um bebê ainda."

Ela franziu a testa. "Sim, eu sei. Mas eu estou realmente esperando por um. Eu sei que vocês dois não são casados, mas um neto seria maravilhoso!"

Suspirei. Deixando isso passar por Esme ficar muito feliz com isso.

"Estou pensando, no entanto. Como exatamente vocês conseguiram ficar juntos?" Ela me perguntou, curiosa.

Esta questão só me fez corar. Enviei um olhar a Edward que lhe disse que se ele tentasse responder a esta questão com a verdade, eu estaria dando a ele outro olho preto pra combinar.

No entanto, o olhar não foi pego por Edward porque ele estava pensando em que resposta dar e não olhou na minha direção.

"Bem, tudo começou quando eu cheguei em casa do apartamento de Tânia um pouco mais cedo do que o normal e eu achei Bella -"

Eu o parei apressadamente, pulando fora do meu assento e batendo a mão sobre sua boca. Provavelmente foi um espetáculo, mas tinha algumas coisas que seus pais realmente não precisavam saber... nunca. Eu tinha certeza de que ele estava olhando para mim neste momento. O olhar que lhe enviei não poderia ter sido mais claro.

_Edward Cullen, você pode ter me engravidado, mas se você concluir essa sentença não há uma chance no inferno que você vai ser capaz de se reproduzir novamente. __  
_  
Depois de apenas um momento com a minha mão presa em seu rosto, eu liberei-o e sentei-me como se nada tivesse acontecido, sacudi os fiapos invisíveis das minhas pernas. Edward permaneceu em silêncio enquanto Carlisle e Esme olhavam de um lado pro outro, entre nós dois. Fiquei com uma expressão completamente inocente até que meu rosto inflamou.

"Você se importaria de explicar o que aconteceu?" Carlisle perguntou em uma voz um pouco cansada.

"Sim, sim, eu digo," eu respondi verdadeiramente, voltando a tirar um fiapo pra fora da minha camisa. "Então, o que mais você quer saber?"

Esme imediatamente começou a falar "Nós só queríamos dizer-lhe que estamos aqui para você, tanto financeiramente como de qualquer forma. Se você precisar de alguma ajuda para o bebê, apenas nos diga, ok? Carlisle e eu estamos muito animados para ter um neto, mesmo que não seja na melhor das circunstâncias". Seus olhos varreram entre nós dois. "Além disso, eu estou querendo saber quando você quer que o casamento aconteça. Obviamente, temos que fazê-lo rapidamente antes que você comece a demonstrar."

Eu me engasguei com a surpresa, meus olhos ficaram enormes. "N-nós não vamos...", _coff, coff, coff_ "casar, Esme."

"O que?" Ela perguntou como se ela não conseguisse compreender.

Edward falou. "Nós somos apenas amigos, mãe," Ele disse a contragosto, embora eu fosse provavelmente a única que poderia ouvir isso.

"Mas... Mas... O bebê precisa... Vocês dois tem que estar... Oh, meu Deus!" Ela tropeçou em suas palavras.

"Esme, se eu realmente estiver grávida, então Edward e eu iremos criar o bebê juntos, como amigos. Nós dois concordamos que nada de bom sairia se nós forçássemos um relacionamento e muito menos ao matrimônio".

"Eu não estava ciente de que concordei com isso", Edward murmurou sombriamente antes suspirando. "Bella está certa, apesar disso".

Concordei em apreciação. Eu não ia ser intimidada a entrar em um casamento que eu estava com sessenta e dois por cento de certeza que não iria funcionar.

"Mas você o ama!" Esme disse desesperadamente.

Meus olhos foram para Edward que teve a boa graça de ficar mortificado.

"Mãe, por favor, pare de falar", ele implorou.

"Ugh, não posso acreditar em você, Edward," eu sibilei irritada. "Você tem algum senso de privacidade?"

"Sim, mas minha mãe é ruim com confidencialidade."

Rolando meus olhos, eu me sentei na minha cadeira e cruzei os braços e as pernas. "Não culpe Esme. Você é o único que fofoca cada detalhe da nossa vida privada."

"Bem, eu acho que tenho o direito, se isso realmente é a _nossa_ vida privada."

"Eu posso cortá-lo fora da _minha_ vida privada muito rapidamente se você continuar insistindo em que não _temos_ uma vida privada," Eu ameacei, de repente ficando em pé. Me virei para Esme e Carlisle. "Bem, isto foi muito divertido, mas eu preenchi meu quociente sendo humilhada e chateada durante o dia, então eu acho que estou indo embora."

Eu me movimentei pesadamente pra fora do escritório, resmungando com raiva de mim mesma enquanto eu cliquei repetidamente no "DESCE". Infelizmente, o elevador estava tomando seu doce tempo para chegar ao andar superior e Edward me alcançou. Teimosamente ignorando-o, eu cruzei meus braços e bati o pé, impaciente, mantendo meus olhos treinados exclusivamente para as portas fechadas do elevador, olhando para meu reflexo.

Edward parecia ter percebido o fato de que, se ele falasse comigo naquele momento, eu estaria infligindo danos físicos. Bem, mais danos físicos. Meus olhos encontraram o seu rosto por um momento para olhar sobre seu machucado roxo. Eu rapidamente desviei o olhar quando eu percebi que ele estava me olhando também.

Eu assisti a pequena tela no alto que nos dizia em qual andar estávamos. Quando eu estava assistindo, o número verde cintilou e ficou em branco. O elevador balançou em uma paralisação.

"Ah, pelo amor de tudo que é santo!" Eu disse com raiva. "Não outra vez."

Edward e eu nos olhamos ao mesmo tempo e nenhum de nós rompeu o contato.

"Porra", ele jurou quase inaudível, seus olhos se escureceram. Eu conhecia aquele olhar.

_Apenas amigos. Nós somos apenas amigos. Apenas amigos__._ Eu cantava repetidamente na minha cabeça, esperando que isso fosse desencorajar-me de quaisquer ações impulsivas. Lentamente, apoiei tanto quanto eu poderia no pequeno espaço atribuído a nós pelo elevador.

Eu senti tanto calor como frio ao mesmo tempo, só de apenas olhar para ele. Calor porque qualquer coisa abaixo de minha cintura estava em chamas e calafrios porque meus peitos de repente sentiam a necessidade de dizer Olá a Edward. Enquanto o meu cérebro sabia, sem sombra de dúvida que cairia na cama com ele novamente - ou melhor, brincaríamos no elevador – era uma péssima idéia, o meu corpo discordou veementemente.

"Bella", Edward praticamente gemeu.

"Merda, não. Não faça isso", eu pedi, angustiada.

Ele embaraçou a mão em seu cabelo. "Nós não podemos ser apenas amigos, Bella. Eu quero você."

Minha respiração ficou mais rápida e fechei os olhos, esperando que talvez eu pudesse fazer desaparecer essa situação. Em qualquer caso, não funcionou. Quando eu abri meus olhos, Edward estava parado em frente a mim. Merda.

_Porra sim_, meu corpo, disse.

_Claro que não_, minha mente disse.

"Edward, eu não posso fazer isso com você".

Ele suspirou. "Você está me pedindo o impossível. Você quer uma garantia de um relacionamento perfeito. Eu não posso te dar isso."

"Não existe essa coisa de relacionamento perfeito. Eu sei disso. Eu só preciso..." Eu deixei a minha frase sem fim. Eu precisava parar de pressioná-lo, é o que eu precisava. _Eu só preciso que você me ame_. Deus, isso soou terrível, mesmo na minha cabeça. Patético e pegajoso e clichê.

"O que você precisa, Bella?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu preciso do meu espaço agora," Eu menti. Na realidade, eu amaria se eu não tivesse espaço, se Edward me sufocasse com a sua presença. Mas novamente, eu precisava parar de pressioná-lo a agir da maneira que eu queria.

Suspirando outra vez, desgrenhou seus cabelos e deu um passo para trás, os olhos ainda me seguindo. "Você ainda quer fazer sexo comigo", afirmou. "Eu posso dizer".

Bufando, eu rolei meus olhos e desloquei meus pés. "Sim, porque você pode ler mentes," Eu combati sarcasticamente.

"Bem, não a sua. Disso eu tenho certeza. Você me confunde como ninguém que eu já conheci."

Concordei. Isso soou muito bem. Inferno, eu confundia a mim mesma. "O que você acha que fez o elevador parar desta vez?" Perguntei ao acaso, na esperança de mudar o tema da conversa pra longe do meu desejo sexual insaciável por Edward.

Ele deu de ombros. "Não tenho certeza. Um esquilo pode ter entrado no sistema elétrico e roído um dos cabos."

Eu me encolhi com a imagem de pequenas criaturas loucas que ficavam em torno do funcionamento interno do edifício, de alguma forma determinada a me colocar na pior das situações possíveis.

Nós decorremos em um silêncio que durou quase dez minutos antes do elevador religar. Eu dei um silencioso e fervoroso "obrigada" a quem tinha consertado o elevador. Fizemos isso para o quarto andar, sem interrupções adicionais. Até o momento que as portas se abriram eu estava praticamente correndo por elas. O trabalho tinha acabado de qualquer maneira, então ninguém estava lá para me ver correr. Bem, exceto Edward, é claro. E um rápido olhar sobre meu ombro me disse que ele estava me olhando, de fato, correr. Ou melhor, vendo a minha bunda enquanto eu corria.

Rolando meus olhos, voltei para o meu cubículo e agarrei meu casaco e minhas chaves. Parei por um instante. _Bem, que diabos, eu provavelmente vou precisar disso_, pensei eu, encolhendo os ombros e agarrando a caixa de papelão que guardava o vibrador. Claro que, bem quando eu estava dobrando-o debaixo do braço, no que eu esperava ser uma forma secreta, Edward roçou perto.

"Bella, o que é isso?" Ele pediu ao contorno visivelmente retangular de meu casaco.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Nada. Não é nada. Vejo você em casa, ok?" Abaixando minha cabeça, eu fiz o meu caminho para o estacionamento, mexendo nervosamente. Cristo, eu nunca usaria um vibrador na minha pessoa novamente. Toda vez que alguém olhava para mim eu vacilava, pensando que de alguma forma ela sabia.

Edward apanhou-me no meio do caminho para a minha caminhonete e andou comigo. "É tão estranho não estar indo de carona com você", admitiu.

Olhei para seu rosto machucado com o canto do meu olho. "É estranho não estar conduzindo," Eu cedi. "O que você quer para o jantar hoje à noite? Eu estava pensando em fazer uma parada no supermercado."

O rosto de Edward ficou contorcido e ele balançou a cabeça profusamente. "Não. _Eu_ farei o jantar hoje à noite. O que _você_ quer?"

"Você sabe mesmo cozinhar?" Eu bufei, confusa com sua mudança de comportamento.

"Claro que sei cozinhar, merda", disse ferozmente. "Veja, eu não quero apenas tê-la ao redor para cozinhar. Eu farei a comida hoje".

Compreensão amanheceu em mim. Ele estava tentando provar um ponto. "Ok, amigo", eu disse casualmente, propositadamente usando esse termo carinhoso para lembrar a ele e a mim das fronteiras. "Que tal começarmos com espaguete? Isso é fácil de fazer."

Ele zombou. "Só porque eu nunca cozinho não significa que eu não sei. Foda-se. Eu farei o seu favorito hoje à noite."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. A receita para lasanha da vovó-Sófia-Swan. Para fazê-la corretamente você tinha que fazer seu macarrão a partir do zero e seu próprio molho de tomate. Minha avó nunca tinha usado um atalho. Mas puta merda, valia a pena. "Você está falando sério?"

"Você fez Beef Wellington. Vou fazer lasanha. Embora, eu acho que para ser perfeito mesmo, eu teria que seduzi-la", ele murmurou no meu ouvido enquanto caminhávamos, sorrindo.

Calafrios rastejaram sobre minha pele. "Você é mais que bem-vindo para tentar fazer lasanha. Mas no segundo que tentar me seduzir, eu vou te chutar para fora do apartamento."

"E se eu lhe disser que a comida era uma parte da sedução?" Ele perguntou sedutoramente.

Olhei, voltando para o meu carro quando ele foi para seu Volvo. "Eu ia começar um jejum," Eu olhei por cima do meu ombro. Sua risada musical foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de bater a minha porta do carro fechada.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Meninassss... me perdoem.... eu fiquei sem internet dois dias, na verdade eu ainda estarei sem até segunda feira.... estou na casa do meu namorado postando pra vcs. Mas eu achei lindo vcs terem passado de 120! Agora.... sábado que vem tem mais! Eu espero que vcs gostem do capítulo 10... e me digam o que vcs acharam... a Bella cedeu um pouco... será que melhora no próximo??? Bjusssss amores!_

_Ah... dêem uma olhadinha na fic que eu comecei agora: __**Edward Cullen, mais conhecido como o Mulherengo!**__... ela é muitoooo boa... vai arrasar! Ahahahaha eu amoooo a fic!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

_Tradutora: Juliana Martinhão_

A viagem do trabalho para o apartamento consistiu principalmente em eu olhando para a caixa de papelão no meu banco da frente a cada poucos segundos e quase causando vários acidentes de carro por causa disso. Fiquei surpresa que eu não recebi uma multa. Mas, novamente, o meu pai era o chefe de polícia. As pessoas provavelmente foram treinadas para ter um ponto cego para o meu carro em particular. Havia vantagens em ser filha de um policial.

Cheguei em casa para um apartamento vazio porque Edward tinha corrido para o supermercado. Isso deixou-me algum tempo para checar o meu novo brinquedo. Com um sorriso diabólico, eu segurei a caixa de papelão mais forte e fugi para o banheiro. Não é minha primeira escolha na minha lista de lugares para procurar o prazer, mas eu aprendi com a experiência que o sofá foi uma má idéia e minha porta foi derrubada, não me permitindo muita privacidade.

Eu estabeleci-me para tomar um banho como a minha cobertura e trouxe o brinquedo comigo, apenas no caso de Edward chegar em casa mais cedo do que eu esperava. Mas se ele realmente fosse tentar me seduzir esta noite, então era provavelmente melhor que eu colocasse para fora minhas frustrações sexuais de antemão.

Vibrador na mão, eu liguei a água e esperei pelada, repetidamente verificando a água. Eu estava um pouco nervosa. Meus nervos estavam esgotados devido a muitos fatores, Edward sendo o centro deles. Deus, eu não sabia o que fazer com ele. Ele me deixava zangada e triste e em êxtase e com tesão e furiosa e feliz. O que você faz com esse tipo de pessoa?

_Então deixe ele foder você, _o lado animalesco do meu cérebro respondeu.

_O mantenha na distância dos seus braços _o meu lado lógico argumentou.

Ótimo, primeiro eu ouço vozes na minha cabeça. O que vem depois? Esquizofrenia? Instituição para doentes mentais, aqui vou eu.

Depois de verificar a água mais uma vez, eu escorreguei para dentro da corrente e relaxei quase que imediatamente. Pensei em começar a regar as necessidades para fora primeiramente. Você sabe, shampoo, condicionador, raspar as pernas e axilas fora da chance que eu dei a Edward. Depois que eu tinha tudo fora do caminho, eu escorreguei o meu braço em torno da cortina do chuveiro e peguei o vibrador que eu tinha deixado em cima da minha pilha de roupas.

Embora Alice tenha escolhido a cor um pouco infeliz de magenta, era extremamente longo e grosso, fazendo-me quase preocupada que eu iria me ferir com ele. _Inferno, você abrigou Edward dentro de você e ele era maior do que isso_. Mas, seria apenas a minha sorte acabar esparramada na banheira e tendo Edward me encontrando.

_"O que aconteceu, Bella? Você está bem?" _

_"Foi o pau, Edward. O vibrador fez isso." _

Resfolegando em meus pensamentos perpetuamente perversos, eu delicadamente escovei a ponta do pênis de borracha em torno meus mamilos para torná-los duros antes de mergulhar para baixo com ele. Eu cutuquei meu clitóris com ele acidentalmente e eu quase pulei. Eu estava em maior necessidade disto do que eu pensava. Cautelosamente, eu levantei meu pé para que ele fosse equilibrado na borda da banheira. A porcelana fria, bem como o fato de que minha perna agora estava fora do caminho da água morna me deu arrepios.

Liguei o vibrador rosa contra o meu clitóris com mais urgência, gemendo levemente. O som reverberou em torno do banheiro com azulejos estranhamente. "Ah!" Eu engasguei quando escorreguei-o para dentro da minha passagem molhada. "Ah, merda." Alterando a minha posição, eu afastei-me longe da pulverização da água e espalmei minha palma contra os azulejos de cor creme da parede. Delicadamente, eu trabalhei com o brinquedo passando apenas a cabeça, grunhindo enquanto meus músculos contraíam.

Na tentativa de manter-me de verbalizar as sensações que sentia, eu mordi meu lábio. Claro, eu quase mastiguei-o quando eu empurrei o vibrador para dentro ao máximo. "Puta merda" eu respirei. Eu bombeei o pau cada vez mais rápido até que a minha mão era um borrão entre as minhas pernas.

A mão que eu tinha encostado na parede estava em um punho cerrado e eu dobrei-a. Eu soltei um gemido alto quando eu vim. "Doce menino Jesus", eu gritei, meus olhos fechados. Meu corpo inteiro estava formigando e tudo parecia diferente. Eu não havia percebido que diferença seria ter um orgasmo ao mesmo tempo estando na posição em pé, em oposição à deitada.

Houve uma batida forte na porta do banheiro e empurrei minha cabeça para cima. "Bella, você está bem?" A voz de Edward me perguntou. "Você estava gritando".

Eu gemi e corei. Mas que inferno? Não era possível uma garota se masturbar sozinha sem ser perturbada? Cristo. "Pelo amor de tudo que é santo, por favor, vá embora", eu respondi de volta em um gemido de frustração.

"Você está bem?" Ele repetiu. "Eu ouvi gritos".

"Foi do tipo bom, Edward. Agora me deixe sozinha" eu disse rabugenta, desligando a água e enrolando uma toalha sob os braços. Juntei a minha trouxa de roupa e o vibrador – Deus me livre deixar isso para trás para Edward encontrar mais tarde - e me preparei para sair pela porta.

"Bella, o que diabos você quis dizer com 'do tipo bom'?" Ele perguntou confuso.

Abri a porta e girei-a aberta, tendo diante de mim um Edward encostado no batente da porta vestindo um avental preto que eu nunca tinha visto antes. _Ok, eu estou totalmente imaginando o sexo com a comida agora_. _Ótimo._ Ele parecia estar absorvendo os olhos em mim em uma toalha com os olhos arregalados.

Peguei o vibrador rosa da minha pilha de roupas e acenei-o na frente de seu rosto. "Será que isso responde a sua pergunta?" Eu zombei, roçando por ele. Enquanto caminhava, as gotas de água escorriam um pouco do meu cabelo e descendo pelas minhas panturrilhas. Quando eu empurrei minha porta para fora do caminho – o pedaço quebrado de porcaria que era - eu pensei ter ouvido claramente Edward murmurar "Apenas amigos, meu ovo" enquanto ele voltava para a cozinha.

Quando eu tinha me trocado em uma calça leve e uma blusa de pijama, eu retirei-me do meu quarto para descobrir que Edward tinha ido tão longe com o cuidado de colocar fita amarela em toda a porta da cozinha, efetivamente bloqueando o caminho.

"Que porra é essa?" Eu perguntei, inclinando-me sobre a fita para espreitar para a cozinha, onde Edward parecia absorto nos ingredientes de suas sacolas de supermercado.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro para mim e deu um olhar severo antes de voltar ao seu trabalho. Ele falou para o tomate que estava cortando. "Eu estou fazendo o jantar para _você_, não o contrário. Eu nem quero você na cozinha tentando ajudar. Capisce?"

Deus, eu adorava quando ele falava italiano. "Você está sendo ridículo. Eu entendi que você está tentando provar um ponto, mas nós temos que passar sobre isso. Nós temos problemas mais urgentes agora" eu disse, apontando para o meu estômago, embora ele não estivesse olhando para mim, muito consumido com seus tomates.

"Você não confia em mim de qualquer maneira" ele afirmou, não deixando espaço para discussão. "Eu estou tentando corrigir isso. E o caminho para o coração de uma mulher é através de seu estômago... ou sua boceta" ele acrescentou, voltando-se para mim com um sorriso.

"Sexista*" eu murmurei.

_*Sexista: o mesmo que machista, deixei assim para a próxima frase ficar com mais sentido._

"Você acabou de me chamar de sexy?" Edward perguntou, rindo.

"Vai sonhando", eu respondi, voltando para o sofá amado. Eu cliquei na TV, apenas para descobrir que ela ainda estava no canal pornográfico, da última vez que o vi. E, ironicamente, o mesmo filme pornô que eu estava assistindo da última vez estava passando. Crepúsculo, eu acho que era o nome. Algum nome estranho como esse. Você sabe, aquele com o cara parecido com Edward. Eu assisti o filme, agora familiar, por alguns momentos antes de chamar Edward impensadamente. "Edward, é só eu, ou será que esse cara na TV parece com você?" Eu gritei para a cozinha.

Ele abaixou-se com cuidado sob a fita para ver o que eu estava assistindo. Ele levou tudo uns dois segundos para perceber que eu estava assistindo pornô. Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram e ele olhou para a tela por um momento antes de passar rapidamente os olhos para mim. Era praticamente a mesma expressão que ele usou quando ele me pegou me masturbando e eu tinha que dizer, quando eu não estava realmente esperando ser pega, sua expressão era impagável. Se eu apenas tivesse uma câmera...

"Bella, que porra você está assistindo?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Esta foi a primeira coisa que veio quando liguei a TV. Acho que o cara vampiro parece com você".

Ele piscou para mim por um momento, hesitou, e então se sentou no sofá, assistindo ao meu lado. Quando o cara vampiro apareceu, Edward bufou. "Oh, por favor. Eu sou muito mais bonito," Ele zombou presunçosamente, penteando o cabelo com a mão.

"Sim, você é muito mais modesto, também," eu disse sarcasticamente, olhando com indiferença quando o vampiro bateu a merda da garota humana.

Ficou extremamente silencioso e eu de repente percebi o quanto isto cruzou a linha de amizade. Amigos normais não se sentam no sofá e assistem filme pornô juntos. Apesar da minha liberação anterior, mudei minhas coxas desconfortavelmente na esperança de aliviar a pressão. Nenhuma sorte nisso. Olhei para Edward e vi que seus olhos já não estavam fixos na tela também. Ele estava sutilmente inclinado mais perto do meu rosto.

Um cronômetro saiu da cozinha e o encanto foi quebrado.

"Merda", ele murmurou calmamente, afastando-se do sofá e perseguindo em direção à cozinha.

Eu mudei rapidamente o canal e balancei a cabeça com a minha estupidez. Porra. Eu não tinha chance de ser apenas amiga de Edward. Toda a oferta de 'amigos com benefícios' estava ficando cada vez mais atraente com o passar dos segundos. Apertando as minhas pernas juntas teimosamente, eu continuei a tentar seguir as linhas do enredo para uma telenovela que eu tinha ligado. Se eu achava que minha vida era dramática, não era nada comparada a essas pessoas.

Uma ou duas horas mais tarde, Edward anunciou orgulhosamente que a lasanha estava pronta. Ele descartou a fita de segurança e me recebeu na cozinha. Me adulando, eu segui para dentro, esperando uma área desastrosa porque Edward não era exatamente conhecido por sua limpeza. Mas em vez disso, eu achei-a tão impecável como normalmente era. Eu só pedi a Deus que ele tivesse colocado tudo de volta na gaveta certa. Poderia me levar semanas para organizá-las novamente.

"Tem um cheiro celestial aqui, Edward" eu informei-o com um sorriso, inspirando profundamente. Minha boca molhou e eu sutilmente limpei o canto dos meus lábios para ter certeza que eu não tinha babado. Lasanha era... puta merda, era a melhor coisa do mundo. Eu era italiana e eu adorava essa merda.

"É malditamente melhor que bom. Sua avó Sofia era uma criança tenaz com suas instruções. Meu Deus, a mulher analisava sua comida como um matemático. Eu tive que fazer a espessura de cada camada totalmente certa." Edward fez uma pausa dramática para limpar o suor invisível da sua testa.

"Essa é a razão porque eu não faço isso muito freqüentemente," Eu fiz uma careta de acordo, sentando à mesa para encontrar pratos e talheres já postos. Ele _realmente_ estava tentando provar seu ponto.

"Bem, vamos ver como a minha primeira tentativa acabou." Usando luvas de forno, ele colocou uma travessa grande de lasanha totalmente apetitosa na minha frente.

"Uau, isso parece fantástico," eu elogiei. Tentei não parecer tão surpresa, mas não pude evitar. Nos dez anos que eu tinha sido amiga de Edward, eu nunca soube que ele podia cozinhar.

"Experimente um pouco agora" ele disse ansiosamente, olhando-me atentamente para a minha reação.

Rindo porque eu conhecia o sentimento, eu cortei um pequeno pedaço – certo, tudo bem, um pedaço _amontoado _- e agarrei com meu garfo. A partir do momento em que a primeira mordida entrou na minha boca, eu não acho que eu tinha parado de gemer. Eu estava chegando para mais antes que eu soubesse o que me bateu.

Edward estava vibrando com o riso silencioso enquanto ele comia o seu próprio pedaço, me observando atentamente o tempo todo.

Se fosse fisicamente possível, eu teria feito sexo com a lasanha. Era tão fodidamente deliciosa em todos os sentidos, feitio e forma.

"Bella", Edward disse, chamando a minha atenção para ele e afastando-me da minha felicidade pela comida. "Eu sei que você quer que sejamos apenas amigos, mas se você continuar gemendo desse jeito, isso apenas não vai acontecer" ele alertou-me com uma voz apertada.

Corando, eu timidamente dei outra mordida. "Desculpe. Mas isso é malditamente excelente. Acho que vou começar a fazer-lhe cozinhar com mais freqüência".

"Oh, deus" ele disse com entusiasmo vibrante... pfft, não.

Depois de forçar para baixo mais um pedaço do deleite dos deuses, senti-me inchada e lenta. Eu queria tirar um cochilo.

"Bem, essa supostamente seria a parte onde eu seduzo você, mas francamente, você parece como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer segundo".

Eu concordei com a cabeça, levantando-me da minha cadeira. "Quer ajuda para limpar?" Eu me ofereci.

Ele sacudiu negativamente. "Não, eu faço isso. Vá para a cama".

Agradecidamente, eu comecei a dar a volta em direção à cama, mas eu parei, voltando à cozinha onde Edward estava lavando os pratos. _Ele é tão sexy quando está fazendo serviços domésticos._ "Um, Edward?" Eu disse.

"Sim?" Ele respondeu, esticando o pescoço para olhar para mim.

"Se eu fosse... a, você sabe, acordar de manhã e eu, um, encontrar você me acarinhando de novo, quero dizer, você sabe, como amigos... bem, isto, um, não seria a pior coisa que já me aconteceu" eu disse timidamente, ruborizando e correndo para a cama antes que eu pudesse gastar muito tempo tendo em conta a sua expressão de esperança.

*

Fui acordado pela minha cama de molas rangendo e a sensação de um corpo quente ondulando em torno do meu. Eu sorri suavemente e suspirei, aconchegando-me em Edward e cochilando novamente.

Eu não tinha certeza de onde estávamos. Eu estava enganando a mim mesma se eu pensava que isso era um carinho puramente platônico, mas eu não poderia lidar com isso sendo qualquer outra coisa neste momento. Eu só precisava saber se eu estava grávida e depois eu poderia responder a todas essas outras questões.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:**__ Meninassssss... esse capítulo foi "pacacar" mesmo né? O próximo melhora mais??? Não sei oh.... vcs nem tão mais deixando reviews... será que querem mais?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_Tradutora: Juliana Martinhão_

Eu acordei com o som da voz de Edward. "Bem, olá, minha amiga extremamente amigável," Ele riu.

Tomei conhecimento suficiente da realidade para perceber que eu estava deitada diretamente em cima de Edward, os nossos peitos se tocando, entre outras partes. Francamente, minha entrada estava em contato direto com sua ereção matinal. E eu poderia ou não estar seca arqueando nele em meu sono.

Mortificada, eu rolei fora dele muito depressa, caindo no chão durante o processo. Uma pancada violenta e uma dor sem corte me disseram que eu tinha batido a cabeça no piso de madeira. "Porra," eu xinguei, segurando a parte traseira de minha cabeça e rolando no chão.

As risadas divertidas de Edward me fizeram parar.

Olhei para ele. "É por isso que eu fodidamente não abraço" Eu bati, tentando ficar em pé, mas afundando de volta nos meus joelhos no final, devido a minha tontura.

"Isto," Edward respondeu, apontando para frente de sua boxer armada em uma tenda. "É porque _eu_ não abraço".

Eu ri. "Bem, não olhe para mim para ajudá-lo com isso. Vai bater uma no chuveiro. Nesse meio tempo, tenho de me vestir".

Edward engasgou com meu comentário descaradamente sexual por um momento antes de desorientadamente fazer seu caminho para sair do meu quarto.

E assim começou o trabalho.

*

Os seguintes seis dias foram algo como isto:

_Acordar sozinha já que eu não tinha oferecido minha cama para Edward novamente considerando como eu gostei de acordar da última vez, desejando ter outra 'sessão abraço'._

_Tomar banho, às vezes trazendo o vibrador rosa comigo, dependendo de quantas vezes eu acertava o alarme soneca._

_Se vestir. _

_Tomar uma grande quantidade de café. _

_Dirigir para o trabalho com Edward. _

_Tentar não olhar muito para Edward enquanto dirigia._

_Seguir em frente a fachada de trabalho, mesmo que minhas ações fossem robóticas. (Carlisle havia parado o processo de mudar-me do ramo de Edward na empresa quando soube que eu poderia estar carregando seu neto.) _

_Ter uma pequena conversa com Alice e Emmett. _

_Rolar muito os olhos devido à tendência de Emmett para tocar minha barriga para dar sorte. _

_Ignorar olhares desconfiados de colegas de trabalho que ouviram sobre minha explosão com Edward. _

_Almoçar na mesa._

_Fingir que fazia mais trabalho. _

_Esperar por Edward para terminar o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo._

_Dirigir para casa com Edward. _

_Tentar não olhar muito para Edward._

_Chegar em casa. _

_Jantar._

_Brincar às voltas com Edward __até que a atmosfera ficasse muito sexualmente carregada. _

_Ir para a cama, mais uma vez sem Edward. _

_Repetir. _

Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia de merda do que estava acontecendo ao meu redor. Eu só estava voltada para a viagem que se aproximava para o consultório do médico. Constantemente, me pegava esfregando meu estômago liso distraidamente, ou torcendo minhas mãos.

Eu era uma agitada destruição nervosa quando o dia finalmente chegou. Eu estava saindo para a consulta logo após o trabalho. Edward sabia onde eu estava indo e para quê, mas ele não pediu para ir junto, mesmo que eu meio que queria que ele fosse. Eu também recusei as ofertas de Alice e Emmett quando se ofereceram para ir junto. Eu realmente queria fazer isso sozinha, ou com Edward. E desde que ele não pediu para ir comigo, eu estava indo sozinha.

*

Olhei em volta para a sala de espera pelo que parecia ser a milionésima vez. O tecido que revestia as incômodas e ásperas cadeiras era uma mistura horrível de cores abstratas. As paredes eram pálidas e as revistas nas mesas laterais eram todas sobre a gravidez.

_Dez Maneiras para ser um Bom Pai _

_Gravidez: Um Guia _

_O Que Esperar da Gravidez _

_Decoração de Casa: Berçários._

Eu tinha parado de navegar através da quarta revista. Eu estava muito nervosa. Eu tentei ler uma e minhas mãos tremiam muito mal para eu me focar na minúscula impressão.

Uma mulher que parecia estar em seus trinta e tantos anos com uma barriga enorme de grávida sorriu para mim de seu livro. Quando retribuí seu sorriso tímido, ela tomou isso como um sinal para vir e sentar ao meu lado.

"Nervosa, querida?" Ela perguntou gentilmente, acariciando minha mão e colocando um marcador no seu romance.

Concordei. "Isso é transparente?" Eu perguntei.

"Provavelmente não" ela disse casualmente, inclinando-se para trás e acariciando seu estômago inchado. "Eu apenas conheço o olhar. Isso é como eu parecia quando tive meu primeiro bebê. Eu não era casada na época. Meus pais me expulsaram de casa," Ela disse isso quase com carinho e eu inconscientemente desloquei-me dela em meu lugar. "Quero dizer, está tudo bem agora. Tenho um marido ótimo. Este é o meu quinto," Ela disse com orgulho, esfregando a barriga com ainda mais entusiasmo do que antes para dar ênfase.

"Uau" eu disse suavemente. Eu estava apenas assustada sobre um e esta mulher já teve quatro deles correndo ao redor. "Eu não tenho certeza se estou grávida" eu admiti. "É por isso que estou aqui".

Ela sorriu suavemente. "Bem, a julgar pelo fato de que você está tremendo como uma folha, ou está congelando aqui ou eu acho que você não quer um bebê".

Eu fiz uma careta na sua análise. "Sim e não. Eu não sou casada e o pai é... bem, eu não sei o que pensar dele. Eu disse-lhe que eu o amo. Ele não disse isso de volta, mas é como se ele estivesse tentando ganhar o meu coração, como se ele já não tivesse feito isso. Eu lhe disse que queria que fôssemos apenas amigos e ele cozinhou a minha refeição favorita." Suspirei e percebi como era estranho eu admitir isso para um completo estranho. Mas ela era tão bem-apessoada.

"Sim, você colocou-se em um verdadeiro quebra-cabeças. Eu tive sorte. Meu marido é simples. Nem sequer lhe ocorre mentir para mim, eu juro. Mesmo quando isso o coloca em problemas." A estranha senhora grávida sorriu carinhosamente e se virou para mim. "Então, qual é o seu nome?"

"Eu sou Bella" eu respondi. "Você?"

"Mia. É um prazer conhecê-la. Espero que tudo funcione para você do jeito que você quer." Ela sorriu e voltou para seu livro.

Sorri mesmo bufando internamente. Eu não tinha idéia do que eu queria. Depois de mais alguns agitados momentos de silêncio, eu não pude me impedir de fazer mais conversa simplesmente porque eu precisava de uma distração. "Que livro você está lendo?" Perguntei com a voz trêmula. Eu não podia ler a coluna do meu ponto de vista e ela não tinha uma capa sobre ele.

Assustada, ela olhou para o livro, depois para mim, e voltou para o livro novamente. "Ah, essa coisa. Eu juro, eu li mais de uma dúzia de vezes, mas eu adoro tanto. Eu sou como um rato de biblioteca" ela admitiu, embora mais como uma declaração de orgulho do que qualquer outra coisa. "Chama-se _Midnight Sun_. É sobre esse vampiro que se apaixona por uma garota humana," Ela disse um tanto excitada.

Meu cérebro foi imediatamente cambaleando de volta ao Crepúsculo pornô que eu tinha testemunhado. De repente eu sabia que não seria capaz de olhar para vampiros exatamente da mesma maneira outra vez. "Isso parece interessante" eu disse distraidamente.

Mia voltou para seu livro.

"Isabella Cullen", uma enfermeira chamou.

Eu me encolhi e imediatamente soube quem foi o responsável pelo último nome. Alice tinha reservado esta consulta e ela disse-lhes que o meu sobrenome era Cullen. Eu teria um trabalho com ela mais tarde.

"Boa sorte, Bella", Mia disse docemente.

Tentei um sorriso e segui a enfermeira para as salas de exame. Ela me disse que um médico estaria comigo em breve para tirar meu sangue. Por que ela não poderia fazer isso estava além de mim, mas eu me resignei a esperar na maca com o papel estabelecido através dela para evitar a propagação de germes.

Cada. Simples. Movimento. Fodidamente. Crepitava.

Considerando-se quão inquieta eu estava, eu rapidamente decidi abandonar a maca e sentar em uma das cadeiras do lado oposto da pequena sala. Esperei por vinte exaustivos longos minutos antes do médico fazer uma exibição.

"Olá, Sra. Cullen. Eu sou o Dr. Marcus Volturi". Sua aparência era bem junta e seu cabelo era totalmente branco, nem um único fio cinza. Ele apertou minha mão e olhou para minha ficha. "Parece que eu farei alguns exames de sangue hoje, hein?" Ele sorriu.

Por alguma razão, o cara só fez-me sentir estranha. Sua presença fez-me inquieta. Provavelmente porque eu sabia que _ele_ seria aquele a dar a notícia a respeito de como o curso da minha vida seria alterado. "Sim, um teste de gravidez," Eu concordei.

"É muito simples. Nós só precisamos de uma pequena quantidade de sangue e o teste levará cerca de vinte minutos para ser processado".

Concordei, já oferecendo meu braço, apenas querendo acabar com todo o drama disso.

Depois de tirar alguns minutos para mergulhar a agulha em uma das minhas veias, Dr. Volturi desenhou uma pequena seringa cheia de sangue e injetou em um frasco, desaparecendo pela porta com um sorriso assustador para levá-lo ao laboratório para ser analisado.

Eu reclinei para trás em minha cadeira e fechei os olhos, esperando. Entretanto, eu adormeci sem querer, algo que eu considerei como bastante extraordinário considerando como eu estava nervosa.

_"Oh, ótimo. O que aconteceu com o elevador agora?" perguntei a Edward quando ele parou mais uma vez. Meus olhos desviaram-se para ele e vi-o retrair a mão do botão de "Parada de Emergência". "Que diabos?" Eu exigi. _

_Ele aproximou-se, fixando-me contra a parede do elevador, fazendo o punho cavar minha parte inferior das costas. "Como é suposto eu deixá-la sozinha?" Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, desabotoando o terno e jogando o casaco sobre a câmera de segurança. "Veja, agora nós estamos sozinhos. Nós vamos precisar de uma maneira de passar o tempo"._

_Eu engoli, minhas mãos traçando para baixo no seu peito, todo o caminho até a fivela do seu cinto. Olhei em seus olhos. "Eu posso pensar em uma maneira," eu respirava em seu ouvido com um olhar ardente. _

"Sra. Cullen!" Uma voz me assustou fora do meu sono. "Sra. Cullen, acorde!"

Abri meus olhos para ver o Dr. Volturi de pé em cima de mim, muito perto demais para meu conforto. Eu estava esparramada desajeitadamente na pequena cadeira e eu endireitei-me para tentar manter a minha dignidade. Graças a Deus ele me acordou _cedo_ no sonho. Caso contrário, eu estaria gemendo como se estivesse no cio.

"Sra. Cullen, o resultado de seu teste voltou" Ele informou-me com seu sorriso assustador.

Sentei ereta na minha cadeira, mordendo meu lábio.

"Parece que você..."

********

_**Nota da Irene: **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

_Tradutora: Juliana_**  
**

"Parece que você não está grávida," o Dr. Volturi me informou. "O teste foi negativo".

Eu adoraria ter tido uma câmera de vídeo para capturar minha expressão. Minha reação imediata foi de imenso alívio. "Oh, graças a Deus!" Eu chorei, levantando, até mesmo indo tão longe como abraçar o assustador médico. Eu não esperei por ele dizer mais nada, rasgando em linha reta através do lobby. Eu sorri para Mia e antes que ela sorrisse de volta eu praticamente pulei e dei piruetas em direção ao meu carro. Eu não podia esperar para contar a Edward.

Pulando em minha picape e guinchando feliz, eu liguei o carro e tentei não ficar muito feliz com o pedal do acelerador. Aleatoriamente emitindo agudos guinchos, eu varri o tráfego acima do limite de velocidade. Oh Deus, tudo ficaria bem. Edward e eu poderíamos levar as coisas devagar e nos transformar em um casal. Ficaríamos bem.

Quase correndo as escadas quando cheguei em casa, eu invadi o apartamento com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto.

Mas isso mudou abruptamente.

Porque Tânia estava no colo de Edward no sofá, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e eles estavam totalmente desatentos. Ambos viraram ao som da porta se abrindo e balançando e os olhos de Edward nunca tinham estado tão abertos. Ele praticamente empurrou Tânia fora dele, horrorizado que ele havia sido pego.

Eu abri a boca de espanto por um momento, tentando que isso fizesse sentido. Ele estava... me traindo. "Seu imbecil!" Eu gritei para Edward. Fechei meus olhos em Tânia e dei-lhe muito possivelmente, o mais feroz olhar que eu já tinha dado a alguém antes. "Edward, pegue a merda das suas coisas para fora do meu apartamento e leve sua maldita puta com você!" Eu gritei, batendo a porta atrás de mim.

Eu pisei duro descendo as escadas e não estava completamente surpresa quando ouvi a porta abrir e fechar de novo, Edward correndo atrás de mim. Eu andei mais rápido.

"Bella pare! Aquilo não era o que parecia em tudo".

Eu me fiz parar. Eu me virei para olhar furiosa para ele. Seus olhos e expressão eram sérios e articulados, mas eu não podia ignorar o fato de que a gravata tinha sido solta, suas calças foram abertas, seu cabelo era uma bagunça total, e ele tinha marcas de batom vermelho cereja por todo o rosto e pescoço e mesmo sobre a pele machucada de seus olhos. "Não, tudo bem", eu zombei. "Seu cronômetro é perfeito. Quero dizer, eu tenho certeza que você não se importa já que você mudou para melhor as coisas, mas eu não estou grávida".

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas eu o interrompi.

"Viu? É perfeito. Você não está mais amarrado a mim. Vá embora e fôda Tânia agora. Eu não quero impedir você de voltar. Quero dizer, afinal, eu não quero dizer nada para você, certo?" Sem esperar por uma resposta, virei-me e comecei a marchar pelas escadas novamente.

"Bella, porra! Ouça-me!" Ele gritou, o som ecoando nas escadas.

Meu pé parou na escada e me virei novamente.

"Ela apareceu no apartamento, ok? Eu não convidei-a para vir. Ela queria que nós voltássemos. Eu tentei dizer-lhe educadamente que eu tinha encontrado alguém." Ele me deu um longo olhar. "E ela praticamente me atacou. Quando você chegou, eu estava tentando tirá-la de mim".

Eu dei um passo mais perto dele e inspecionou as marcas de batom. Comecei contando cada uma em voz alta. "Edward, ela conseguiu beijar você dezoito vezes pelo que eu vejo. Como diabos ela faria isso?"

"Ela é muito rápida" ele disse fracamente.

Eu bufei com a sua explicação. "Bem, isso é apenas ótimo. Embora, enquanto você está na sua pequena terra de negação, eu estou aqui à espera de chutar o seu traseiro na terra da realidade".

"Eu estou lhe dizendo a verdade!" Edward gritou novamente, com raiva. Ele me empurrou contra a parede e capturou sua boca com a minha.

Lutando com raiva, eu acertei um pontapé em sua canela, mas ele me segurou mais apertado ainda, cada parte dele pressionado contra mim. Seus lábios trabalhando contra os meus, tentando coagir algum tipo de reação fora de mim que não envolvesse violência.

Sentindo o seu corpo magro e musculoso contra o meu, desesperado para me convencer... eu apenas quebrei. Minha raiva dissolveu, deixando apenas lágrimas para trás. Eu comecei a soluçar contra sua boca, agarrada ao seu peito e cabelo como eu pensei que ele poderia sair voando. Era masoquismo. Edward me machucou muito, mas eu ainda rastejava através de cacos de vidro só para estar perto dele.

Edward gentilmente tirou a boca da minha e me olhou por um longo tempo.

Eu chorei um pouco mais. "Eu te amo tanto e eu odeio você por isso".

"Eu estou dizendo a verdade, Bella" ele repetiu, suspirando baixinho.

Eu dei um sorriso de escárnio quebrado, amargo. O fato de ele ter esse controle doentio sobre mim foi o suficiente para assustar a merda fora de mim. Eu não deveria ter de ir para casa para vê-lo com outra mulher. Eu simplesmente não podia fazer isso. E, quer intencionalmente ou não, Edward me machucou. "Vá embora" eu sussurrei para ele. "Por favor".

"Eu não vou deixar você na escada" ele disse intensamente, parecendo um tanto quebrado também.

Bom, eu esperava que ele se sentisse como a merda que eu me sinto. E, ao mesmo tempo, me fez sentir ainda pior saber que ele estava sofrendo também. "Eu vou ligar para Alice. Vou ficar com ela. Agora, saia" eu pedi com a voz rouca.

Tânia apareceu no topo da escada. "Eddie, o que está acontecendo? Eu estava esperando por você".

"Tânia, saia da porra desse prédio" ele rosnou para ela.

Ela passou por uma série de expressões dramáticas e eu revirei meus olhos marejados em sua teatralidade. "A porta é por _[i]aqui[/i],_ skank" eu informei a ela, apontando para baixo as escadas.

Ela deu para nós um gesto rude com a mão e pisou fora.

Suspirei, mais algumas lágrimas escorrendo do meu olho.

"Por favor, não tente entrar em contato comigo. Eu... Eu vou falar com você quando eu estiver pronta" eu murmurei, guiando-o para trás para que eu não estivesse mais presa contra a parede. Tropeçando escada abaixo, voltei para a minha picape quase rindo da forma drástica como o seu humor pode mudar em cinco minutos. Antes eu estava cantando músicas e então eu estava tentando conter as lágrimas.

Muito fodidamente obrigada, Edward Cullen.

****

_**Nota da Irene**: Eu não disse que quando chegasse a 190 eu postava? É madrugada e cá estou eu cumprindo a promessa.... Meninas... a Bella é louca (OK), mas o Ed não ajuda a sanidade da bichinha... como ele vai ter algum tipo de conversa no apartamento da Bella com a Putânya? É uma sacanagem com o ser humano oh.... Breve vem mais... e essa fic fica mais louca a cada capítulo (pra quem não percebeu).... hahahahahaha_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

_Tradutora: Juliana Martinhão_

Deslizei o telefone do meu bolso e disquei o número de Alice enquanto eu dirigia.

"Bella?" Ela perguntou.

"Hum, sim," eu murmurei, fungando. "Eu preciso de um lugar para ficar por um tempo. Você, uh... Você disse que eu poderia dormir no sofá, certo?"

"Claro," Ela disse imediatamente. Então, sua voz ficou baixa. "Você está grávida, não é?"

Revirei os olhos. "Não, eu não estou. Eu-eu... eu apenas estou... houve um incidente... Edward, ele... Cristo, eu vou explicar isso quando eu chegar aí, ok?" Não lhe dando uma chance de responder, eu bati o meu celular fechado e continuei a dirigir.

Alice estava esperando por mim fora do apartamento, encolhida em seu casaco. Ela estava pulando no lugar, atraindo diversos olhares dos transeuntes comuns.

Fazendo uma verificação rápida no espelho, eu vi que eu parecia terrível e atroz, era evidente que eu tinha estado chorando, minha pele manchada com manchas de vermelho e meus olhos inchados. Correndo os dedos debaixo dos meus olhos para travar as lágrimas perdidas eu bravamente inclinei meus ombros diante da cara de interrogação de Alice.

Claro, eu mal pisei na calçada quando ela me puxou para um abraço apertado que quase quebrou minha costela. "Não posso respirar" eu chacoalhei, ofegando por ar.

"Lide com isso. Eu não tenho mais que ser gentil agora que eu sei que você não está grávida" ela sorriu sem entusiasmo, tocando em meu rosto coberto de lágrimas. "Bella, o que aconteceu? Eu não sabia que você queria um bebê tanto assim".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não queria. Eu não. Fico feliz que não estou grávida. Eu não estou pronta para cuidar de um bebê em cima do pote de merda que eu estou tratando agora. Eu percebo isso agora".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça como se entendesse perfeitamente. "O que Edward fez desta vez?" Eu levei um momento boquiaberta para ela. Cristo, talvez ela _fosse_ entender perfeitamente.

Bastou ouvir seu nome para me fazer rasgar de novo. "Podemos fazer isso lá dentro?" Murmurei debilmente, odiando-me por ser tão malditamente suscetível à mágoa que Edward estava servindo como se fosse sorvete.

"Oh, yeah! Desculpe, eu esqueci onde estávamos por um segundo." Ela me puxou para o seu apartamento com ela e desapareceu na cozinha por um momento, reaparecendo com uma caneca fumegante de chocolate quente. "Você soou como se precisasse de algo como isso após aquele telefonema, então eu coloquei um pouco no fogão".

Eu aceitei com gratidão a bebida escaldante, tomando-a uma vez e quase queimando minha língua. Eu coloquei-a sobre a mesa do café para esfriar, raspando a minha língua várias vezes contra os meus dentes como se isso ajudasse a recuperar o meu paladar chamuscado. "Obrigada, Alice".

"Você é muito bem-vinda, Bella" ela sorriu. "Então o que ele _fez_?"

Eu suspirei. "Ele não fez _tecnicamente_ nada de errado. Quero dizer, _eu _fui a única a dizer que deveríamos ser apenas amigos. Mas ele foi tão insistente em ser mais do que isso. Amigos com benefícios, eu acho. Eu realmente nunca pensei que ele dirigia para satisfazer seus impulsos sexuais em outro lugar. Mas, novamente, eu acho que eu deveria ter visto isso vindo," Eu divagava. "Ele _é_ um viciado em sexo, então eu deveria saber que, se eu não tivesse relações sexuais com ele, alguém estaria tendo".

A boca de Alice ficou boquiaberta. "Quem era?"

"Tânia," eu cuspi. "Sua _ex_-namorada. Ele me disse que eles tinham terminado." Um pensamento súbito ocorreu-me e eu gemi. "Merda. Ele estava provavelmente se enroscando com nós duas o tempo todo. Puta que pariu!" Naquele momento, eu estava extremamente grata que eu não estava segurando a xícara de chocolate quente porque eu provavelmente teria derramado em todos os lugares com essa realização.

Alice acariciou minha mão. "Edward não faria isso" ela me assegurou. "Mesmo ele, não se afundaria tão baixo".

"Sério? Porque eu não acho que você pode afundar muito mais do que a posição que eu encontrei-o. Eu entrei no apartamento para lhe dizer que eu não estava grávida e eu encontrei-o no sofá com Tânia, se amassando. Havia batom por toda parte, Alice," eu gemi, me jogando para trás até que estava pressionada nas almofadas do sofá e olhando para o teto branco.

Alice foi passeando de repente para trás e para frente na sala. Mais como perseguindo. "Aquele _bastardo_! Por favor me diga que você está chutando-o para fora".

Eu fiz uma careta. "Bem, eu disse-lhe para sair, mas duvido que ele ouviu. Ele não ouviu da última vez".

"Dê-me seu telefone celular," ela ordenou, estendendo sua mão imperiosamente.

Confusamente eu ofereci-o, vendo como ela discou um número. Eu sabia de quem era mesmo antes de ela colocá-lo no viva-voz.

"Bella?" a voz de Edward projetada em voz alta através de meu telefone.

"Não, é Alice," ela resmungou. "Você se importaria de me explicar por que eu tenho Bella no meu apartamento, chorando seu coração para fora?"

Filha da puta, eu não estava nem mesmo chorando mais... bem, está certo, talvez um pouco. Mas não muito.

Edward parou no fim e eu me perguntei se ele tentaria mentir. "Alice, deixe-me falar com Bella".

Ela lançou os olhos para mim e eu balancei a cabeça profusamente. Conversar com Edward não era algo que eu poderia segurar nesse momento.

"Bella está no banho agora," Ela mentiu sem problemas.

"Não minta. Eu posso ouvir sua respiração. E eu estou no viva-voz se não me engano. Há um eco. Bella, por favor fale comigo" ele implorou.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, engolindo o nó na minha garganta.

"Edward, pare. Ela não quer falar com você agora. Na verdade, o motivo de eu ter ligado é para dizer-lhe para sair do apartamento. Você é rico o suficiente. Compre seu próprio apartamento fodido. Você é um idiota e você não merece sequer respirar o mesmo ar que Bella respira, muito menos dividir um apartamento " Alice sussurrou para ele.

"Eu sei" ele suspirou. Aquela confissão só anulou qualquer esperança que eu tinha deixado de que ele tinha dito a verdade. Ele não acharia que ele era indigno de mim se não tivesse realmente mentido. "Bella, eu por favor, posso ouvir isso de você? É isso que você quer? Você quer que eu vá embora?"

_Não. Não realmente. Eu não quero que você me deixe nunca._ "Sim" eu disse baixinho, fungando uma vez. O ferimento que ele tinha me dado não se curaria se eu não tivesse um tempo longe dele. A ausência faz o coração crescer mais afeiçoado, certo?

"Tudo bem", ele respirou, sua voz embargada. "Eu vou, hum, tomar as providências".

Concordei, embora ele não pudesse ver.

Houve uma pausa. "Bella, você realmente não está grávida? Ou você estava apenas dizendo isso?"

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Não, eu não estou grávida".

Edward suspirou - em alívio, eu acho. "Obrigado por me dizer. Eu vou, uh, vê-la no trabalho, então".

Eu estava... decepcionada quando ouvi o tom de discagem. Acho que eu queria que ele continuasse me assegurando que não tinha estado prestes a ter relações sexuais com Tânia. Talvez se ele me dissesse bastante eu acreditaria nele. Talvez.

"Meu Deus, como você se apaixonou por aquele idiota?" Alice perguntou sem rodeios.

Eu me inclinei no sofá e esqueci de lhe responder, embora eu sentisse que foi retórica. Eu realmente não tinha uma resposta. Era mais fácil amá-lo quando éramos amigos, apesar de tudo. Isso era o que eu sabia. Mas, novamente, a cada momento da nossa incursão no romance, algo dava errado. Nós nunca realmente tivemos uma chance de lutar de qualquer maneira.

"Bella, eu vou correr para o supermercado rapidamente. Você precisa de alguma coisa ou você precisa que eu fique com você?"

Envergonhada por ela sentir a necessidade de perguntar como se eu fosse uma criança de três anos, eu balancei a cabeça e vi sua indiferença e ela saiu. Suspirei para mim mesma, apoiando meus pés sobre a borda do sofá e reclinando para trás.

Eu poderia optar por perdoar Edward porque ele tecnicamente não fez nada de errado. O problema era que eu não queria perdoá-lo. Pelo menos ainda não. Tão infantil quanto era, eu realmente queria que ele sofresse um pouco porque até agora eu sentia um buraco no meu peito onde Edward tinha metaforicamente rasgado meu coração e pisado nele. Eu me recusava a permitir que ele fizesse isso comigo sem alguma forma de retribuição.

E só assim, eu bati da minha tristeza e auto-piedade e transitei sem problemas para trás em uma raiva cega. (Deus, eu realmente era bipolar. Eu deveria começar a testar essa merda.) Eu disse ao idiota que eu o amava e então, enquanto eu estava fazendo o teste para saber se eu estava _carregando a porra do seu bebê_, ele estava tendo sua escapada com Tânia. Que tipo de pessoa faz isso? Mesmo que eu tivesse insistido em sermos apenas amigos, eu sabia que ele nunca aceitou isso. Ele queria mais e quando eu não podia emocionalmente prover isso para ele, ele pegou em outro lugar. Idiota.

E maldito Deus, que diabos? Por que ele apenas aceitou que eu queria que ele se mudasse? Ele deveria lutar por mim, maldição. Se eu significava alguma coisa para ele, então ele precisava provar a si mesmo. Não apenas submeter-se à minha vontade. Essa merda não funciona assim. Ele era como uma dor na bunda. Uma irritante dor na bunda. Sim, era uma reação feminina, mas Cristo, não era óbvio? Eu amava o filho da puta. Eu queria ele lutando comigo sobre isso.

Ponderando a idéia de que tortura exatamente eu poderia infringir a ele, ocorreu-me provocá-lo com exatamente a coisa com a qual ele me machucou. Sexo. Eu poderia usar algumas calças sexy e valsar em linha reta naquele escritório e voltar minha atenção em outra parte da população masculina. Isso era o que qualquer um faria em uma situação como esta, certo? Eles faziam o cara ficar com ciúmes e rastejar de volta em seus joelhos. _Bem, é o melhor plano de merda que eu posso trazer agora, então calças sexy é isto._

Até o momento que Alice voltou do supermercado, eu tinha a maioria da estratégia elaborada. Isso envolvia as já mencionadas calças sexy. Bem, as proverbiais calças sexy. Era o termo que eu apliquei a qualquer equipamento específico que fazia você se sentir sexy. Eu estava pensando mais em termos de uma saia... uma saia realmente muito curta.

"Bella, você está planejando alguma coisa" Alice anunciou no segundo em que abriu a porta, carregando quatro sacolas de mantimentos.

Imediatamente, eu atirei para ajudá-la a carregar as coisas para a cozinha. "Claro que estou, Alice. Que homem alguma vez me enganou que eu não devolvi a ele?"

"Mas ele tecnicamente não enganou você" ela apontou, estabelecendo os sacos com um grunhido. Eram quase maior que ela. "Você mesma disse isso".

"Traidora" eu murmurei sob a minha respiração. Ela não tinha sido aquela a chutar Edward para fora do apartamento? Por que diabos ela estava mudando de lado agora?

"Então o que consiste exatamente esse plano?"

Eu sorri maliciosamente. "Acho que se eu mexer a minha bunda na frente dele bastante vezes enquanto flerto com outros caras, será eficaz" eu dei de ombros.

Alice parecia pensativa como se fosse um general militar. Um mini-general militar, era isso. "Hum, eu acredito que você está certa. Um pouco sem originalidade, mas ainda assim eficaz." Ela concordou antes da pausa. "Bella, eu concordo que ele é um bastardo, mas Edward _é_ meu amigo também".

"Você estaria disposto a ajudar se eu disser que preciso de uma reforma?" Eu perguntei inocentemente.

Ela gritou. "Não se preocupe. Ele é um idiota. Ele está indo para baixo. Oh meu Deus, nós precisamos que você obtenha a vestimenta perfeita!"

Rolando meus olhos com a forma como ela foi facilmente convencida, encostei-me no balcão da sua cozinha. "Eu estou pensando em uma mini-saia e uma camisa azul. Ele gosta de mim no azul. Ele me disse uma vez" eu disse aleatoriamente.

Alice me deu um olhar que eu não consegui entender. "É _claro_, uma mini-saia," Ela demorou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Com quem eu vou flertar, entretanto?" Eu perguntei batendo no queixo pensativa. Eu tabulei uma rápida lista mental e estremeci.

Mike - um vil pervertido.

Tyler - um cara magricela cheirando mal.

Eric - um cara extremamente entusiasmados com a pele ruim.

Nenhum dos meus três solteirões soou particularmente atraente. Mike não era muito feio, mas você flertava com ele uma vez e a próxima coisa que você sabia, ele sentia que estava tudo bem para praticamente molestá-la na sala de cópias. (Ok, que seja. Eu poderia ter testado as águas uma fodida vez. Isso foi tudo que levou para ver que ele definitivamente não era alguém que eu queria estar por perto.) Tyler e Eric eram caras legais, mas nenhum deles sequer funcionava perto do mesmo nível de calor que Edward carregava com ele. Estar com eles _depois_ de Edward... isso me dava náuseas só de pensar.

"Terra para Bella" Alice chamou, estalando os dedos na frente do meu rosto. "Você está me ouvindo?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Você está indo para flertar com Emmett, é claro. Você sabe, fingir, de qualquer forma. Assim ninguém se machuca. Bem, exceto Edward, eu quero dizer. Mas ele deve ser arrastado para a lama, agora" Alice sorriu.

Concordando com a cabeça, eu não tive tempo para obter uma outra palavra antes de Alice me jogar em seu banheiro, instruindo-me a utilizar seis diferentes tipos de creme e espalhar uma espécie de máscara de lama verde, suja na minha cara. _Parece que eu era a única que estaria sendo arrastada para a lama hoje_, pensei ironicamente, estremecendo quando Alice esfregou a gosma extravagante por todo o meu rosto. Aquilo doeu um pouco, mas Alice me disse que isso era esperado. Eu não tinha idéia do que inferno isso era, mas eu queria-o fora de mim quase que imediatamente.

Depois de uma reforma exaustiva durando aproximadamente quatro horas, era quase onze da noite. Com meu cabelo enfeitado e definido em rolos para passar a noite e estar perfeito na parte da manhã e minha roupa de sacanagem devidamente escolhida, eu estava pronta para enfrentar Edward amanhã.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene (Ela mesma): **Pessoas.... tivemos algumas adomissões obvias.... outras pessoas q pensam algo e fazem outra coisa e tivemos vcs... deixando reviews! Ahahahaahah_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

"Alice, eu deveria ser capaz de fodidamente respirar?" Eu quase engasguei contra a porta do banheiro, apertando meus seios no lugar em uma blusa tipo espartilho azul.

"Não," Ela riu. Eu podia imaginá-la curvando e esfregando as mãos diabolicamente com aquele sorriso de fada no rosto. Isso me deu arrepios. "Bella, apresse-se!" Alice gemeu. "Eu quero _ver _você!"

"Bem, isso é muito malditamente ruim. Espere até que eu esteja decente" eu respondi em uma lufada de ar, ficando irritada agora com o tecido. Meu peito estava desconfortavelmente esmagado.

"Decente"? Ela perguntou incrédula. "Bella, você já _viu _mesmo o que você está vestindo?"

Revirei os olhos e não fiz o favor de responder-lhe. O embate entre os meus seios e minha camisa estava ficando desconfortavelmente intenso. Considerei apenas rasgar a coisa fora entregando-me ao luxo de uma frouxa camiseta.

Com um grunhido final triunfante, olhei no espelho e vi que realmente havia uma figura ainda mais fina do que antes e meu peito parecia fantástico. Claro, meu cabelo ainda estava em cachos e eu tinha um tom verde na minha pele da maldita máscara de lama que eu ainda não podia lavar por uns vinte minutos.

"Você soa como se estivesse tendo uma guerra aí dentro" Alice comentou, mesmo do lado de fora da porta.

Abri-a para encontrar Alice já vestida com sua usual saia lápis, saltos e uma blusa brilhante colorida. Sua boca se abriu com a visão de mim. "Eu nunca vestirei esta camisa estúpida novamente enquanto eu viver" eu declarei de forma dramática.

"Oh, sim, você vai" ela argumentou imediatamente, carregando-se até o banheiro para começar com o meu cabelo e maquiagem. "Você parece _incrível_!"

Eu fiz uma careta e olhei no espelho novamente. "Não, eu pareço como uma prostituta", eu brinquei.

"Uma prostituta muito _cara_" Alice disse, no que eu tenho certeza que ela pensava ser um elogio.

Respirando profundamente com incômodo, sentei-me e mergulhei em minhas memórias sem expressão enquanto ela me transformava em uma "obra-prima".

Claro, meu cérebro era estúpido e, portanto, não pude deixar de reviver minhas memórias de sexo com Edward. Eu poderia ter começado a babar em algum ponto.

*

Minhas mãos estavam apertadas com muita força no volante. Eu provavelmente tinha estacionado há quase cinco minutos e eu ainda tinha que deixar meu carro. Eu estava ainda parecendo como uma idiota tagarela. Eu tinha que decidir no último momento não fazer o que eu disse que faria porque estou com medo, ou Edward me diria que ele só dormiu comigo por pena. Deus, eu deveria ter feito Alice vir comigo. Ela tinha se oferecido, mas optei por carros separados e eu a perdi de vista no trânsito. Agora ela não estava aqui para me estimular sobre isso.

"Querido Deus, eu não posso fazer isso" eu murmurei desesperadamente para mim, conseguindo soltar o volante. Meus olhos se arrastaram desde o pára-brisa até o meu colo. Minhas mãos estavam visivelmente trêmulas. Incapaz de suportar a confirmação visual dos meus nervos passei minhas mãos em minhas coxas para mantê-las em xeque. Meu olhar viajou de novo até que eu estava olhando para meu próprio decote. Era estranho ver a minha extraordinariamente impressionante "quebra de curva" entre os seios. Isso é como Alice tinha a chamado. Francamente soou repugnante para mim, mas era suposto ser atraente para os homens. Para Edward, especificamente.

A lembrança na minha mente evocou a imagem de Tânia e sua linha do busto reforçada cirurgicamente. Edward achava aquilo de alguma forma atraente.

Era como se alguém agarrasse seus dedos.

Edward e Tânia estavam fazendo sexo no sofá. O rosto de Edward surpreendido com a minha chegada. Sua braguilha aberta. Batom vermelho.

A imagem veio espontaneamente ao pelotão da frente da minha mente.

De repente, atirei a porta do carro aberta. Eu poderia fazer isso. Edward tinha que pagar. Ele era um idiota que eu pretendia seduzir para a submissão. Eu marchei até o elevador determinada, ignorando sistematicamente as viradas de cabeças que eu recebi.

_Edward me traiu. Edward me traiu. __Edward me traiu. _Este tornou-se o mantra na minha cabeça que norteava minhas ações. Quase violentamente, eu apertei o botão "SUBIR" e esperei impacientemente para que as portas abrissem.

Claro que, quando elas abriram, um novo conjunto de problemas foi entregue a mim. Não que eu soubesse naquele momento.

O elevador não estava vazio.

"Bella?" Ele perguntou, sua cabeça inclinada para o lado enquanto ele avaliava o meu novo visual.

Jacob Black. Ele trabalhava no quinto andar na contabilidade. Éramos amigos/colegas de trabalho. Bem, eu mal posso atribuir-nos o título de 'amigos'. Nós quase nunca conversávamos – ou víamos um ao outro, para isso.

"Oi, Jake" eu disse com confiança, ainda firmemente fixada em abastecer o meu caminho para a vingança.

Jake abriu e fechou sua boca por um momento. "Você... Você, um, parece ótima. Quero dizer, melhor do que ótima. Você, você parece..." Ele interrompeu, aparentemente perdido com as palavras.

Eu apenas sorri e disse, "Obrigada." Todo o tempo, eu estava sorrateiramente tentando endireitar meu espartilho para o máximo conforto. Bem, eu realmente não iria tão longe a ponto de chamar isto de _confortável_.

Jake sorriu, aliviado que eu tenha aceitado o seu balbuciar, eu acho. Ele limpou sua garganta. "Hum, eu não falo com você há um tempo. Eu estava querendo. Eu ouvi alguns rumores maldosos".

Meus olhos se arregalaram por um momento. Cristo, essas pessoas só tinham ouvido falar sobre isso há um dia ou dois atrás e até mesmo Jake já sabia. O que diabos eles estavam dizendo? "O que você ouviu?" Eu perguntei desconfiada, perguntando-me se ele ouviu falar sobre a coisa da gravidez.

Ele encolheu os ombros, inquieto com a minha mudança de humor interrogativa. "Não muito. Só que você estava dormindo com Edward Cullen ou algo do tipo." Ele disse isso casualmente, mas eu sabia que ele tinha ouvido muito mais.

Sacudi a cabeça para tentar dissipar os boatos. "Não, não estamos dormindo juntos. Isso foi mal interpretado" eu menti facilmente. "Tudo é meio estranho porque moramos juntos, uma vez que nós somos melhores amigos. Bem, ex-melhores amigos. Ex-companheiros de casa também, na verdade" eu adicionei indiferente, como se eu não pudesse me importar menos.

Jake ergueu a sobrancelha por um momento antes de acená-la. "Isso significa então que você está procurando por um companheiro de casa?" Ele perguntou esperançosamente. "Porque eu estou procurando um apartamento. Um novo vizinho se mudou e ele é um baterista" Jake franziu a testa. "Eu nunca mais tive uma noite de sono completa, então eu preciso de um lugar novo. Você está disposta?"

Eu fiquei perturbada com a visão de seus grandes olhos castanhos, implorando para eu aceitá-lo como um cachorrinho. "Oh", eu respondi de forma brilhante, a sugestão completamente fora de cogitação. "Um, eu realmente não tinha pensado nisso. Edward nem mesmo saiu fisicamente ainda. Eu não... eu realmente não _quero um novo _companheiro de casa ainda. Um, eu posso, uh, voltar com você sobre isso depois?" Eu perguntei, rezando para que ele não estivesse ofendido. Não que eu não acho que ele seria um bom companheiro e tudo mais, mas eu não estava pronta para substituir Edward tão rapidamente.

Jake sorriu. "Bella, acalme-se. Está tudo bem. Apenas deixe-me saber. Nesse meio tempo, vou continuar visitando outros lugares. Eu não queria colocá-la na mira assim".

"Está bem" eu murmurei enquanto as portas se abriram. Essa viagem de elevador que, na realidade, foi muito curta, pareceu como um ano.

"Tchau, Bella" ele disse calmamente, acenando para mim.

Eu acenei de volta e comecei a caminhar para fora. Um rápido olhar sobre meu ombro me disse que ele estava olhando para minha bunda. Maravilha. Estranhamente, isto me deu um impulso de confiança. Edward estava indo para baixo.

"Hey, Bella?" Ele chamou, bloqueando a porta do elevador com a mão.

"Sim, Jake?" Eu perguntei, virando-me de volta.

"Quer almoçar comigo?"

O rosto de Jake era muito esperançoso para abater. Além disso, se os planos com Edward seguissem meu caminho, ele seria reduzido a um pedaço muito excitado sem fala antes do almoço. "Um, com certeza. Uma hora?"

Ele assentiu, um sorriso enorme quebrando em seu rosto. Ele deixou as portas se fechem. "Até mais, então," Ele gritou.

Com um encolher de ombros, virei-me e prossegui empertigando-me o meu cubículo.

Com licença, senhoras. Eu tenho um homem para seduzir.

*

Edward comumente necessitava de material a ser copiado durante o dia. Isso exigia que ele saísse do escritório e entregasse os documentos a um assistente administrativo. E caso você não saiba, esse é o _meu_ trabalho. Eu só tinha que esperar. E flertar muito com Emmett.

Quando me sentei, meus olhos chicotearam para a esquerda e encontraram a forma desmedida de Emmett passeando em minha direção. Eu quase voltei atrás quando vi sua expressão. Era aquela mesma que ele usava sempre quando saía para caçar mulheres. Aquele sorriso de autoconfiança e seu corpo um pouco tensionado para fazer seus braços parecerem ainda mais musculosos. Ele parecia como se pudesse me esmagar, o que ele provavelmente poderia.

"Hey, Bells" ele rugiu de modo que várias cabeças se viraram para olhar para nós. "Você parece quente hoje" ele sorriu, seu tom de surpresa, mas sua expressão me dizendo que ele estava esperando por isso.

Eu tinha que fazer exatamente o que Alice disse. Ocorreu-me que a minha versão de flertar era sorrindo muito, talvez algumas piadas sugestivas, muita bateção de cílios. A versão de flertar de Emmett estava mais próxima da relação sexual. Merda.

"Oi, Emmett," eu disse, fazendo um esforço para parecer envergonhada e sorrir flertando. Esta era a rodada prática que eu estava preocupada. Isso tinha que parecer real para Edward.

Emmett, não sendo um que faz as coisas sem entusiasmo, escavou-me em um abraço e uma de suas mãos desceu para agarrar minha bunda.

Eu guinchei indignada e golpeei-o para longe. "Cristo, guarde isso para Edward" eu rosnei, endireitando a minha saia.

Emmett não pareceu registrar as minhas palavras. Ele parecia espantado. "Bella, você está mesmo usando roupa íntima?"

Decepcionada, eu sentei na minha cadeira para evitar futuros agarramentos de bunda olímpicos. "Cale-se, Emmett" eu murmurei, corando. Eu juro que tinha sido completamente idéia de Alice. Ela ainda me fez depilar com cera minhas... um, partes femininas. Eu me senti tão nua e, pior ainda, foi o fato de que eu meio que gostei disso. Sabendo que eu não estava usando nada por baixo da minha saia curta era uma espécie de excitação.

_Querido Deus, eu sou uma psicopata._

A boca de Emmett estava pendurada aberta. "Puta merda, Bells. Você... você não deveria estar... tão _nua_. E se alguém ver?"

Revirei os olhos com sua súbita mudança de atitude no sentido de ser um irmão mais velho. "Eu sei que você pensa em mim como uma puritana inocente, mas acredite ou não, eu _faço_ sexo" eu disse exasperadamente. _Apenas não muito,_ eu acrescentei mentalmente.

"Bem, você não deveria" Ele franziu a testa.

Eu mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Isto vindo do homem que me disse para ficar deitada inúmeras vezes quando eu estivesse me sentindo de mau humor. Este era o homem que bateria em mim ele mesmo. Emmett havia tentado seduzir-me quando nos conhecemos, mas ele logo desistiu e acabou concordando em ser um irmão mais velho fofoqueiro.

"Que porra é essa, Emmett? Você deveria estar me ajudando".

"Alice não me disse que você ia aparecer praticamente nua. É muito estranho." É claro que ele disse isso _depois_ que ele me acariciou.

Rosnando em frustração, eu rodei minha cadeira para trás e para frente irritada. "Alice sequer disse-lhe por que eu estou fazendo isso?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e sua voz caiu para uma mais baixa. "Eu já estava no trabalho quando ela me ligou. Eu quase dei um soco no rosto de Edward" Emmett admitiu.

Eu assenti. "Então você sabe por que isso importa para mim. Edward me machucou, Emmett. Ele me _feriu_. Eu só quero vingança."

Emmett tocou o chão com a ponta dos dedos por um momento antes de, de repente, levantar sua cabeça sorrindo. "Espere, eu tenho uma idéia brilhante. Ouça do lado de fora da porta" ele instruiu, não dando outra palavra antes que ele invadisse o escritório de Edward.

Ansiosamente eu o acompanhei depois, perguntando o que diabos ele estava fazendo.

"Emmett, bater é uma cortesia comum" a voz cansada de Edward disse, sem nenhuma convicção ou incômodo real.

"Ainda bem então que eu sou _incomum_" Emmett respondeu. Eu podia imaginar o seu sorriso.

"O que você quer?" Edward bateu.

"Bem, eu queria falar com você sobre Bella."

Eu fiz uma careta e apertei minhas mãos. Isso não poderia ser bom.

Edward soou tenso. "O que sobre ela?"

"Bem, eu quero convidá-la para sair em um encontro e você a conhece melhor do que eu. Eu estava pensando se você poderia me dar alguns conselhos?" Emmett colocou como uma pergunta.

Eu na verdade tive que sorrir.

Houve uma longa pausa e eu fiquei pensando - e esperava – que Edward diria a ele que eu era dele. "O que você quer saber?" Ele suspirou.

Eu fiz um som quase imperceptível de protesto. Bastardo. Ele deveria fodidamente lutar por mim! _Não, merda. Pare de pensar assim. Você e Edward estão acabados._

"Quais são os interesses dela?" Emmett perguntou.

"Ela ama música country" Edward disse.

Meu queixo caiu. Edward sabia muito bem que eu detestava música country. Ele queria que Emmett falhasse. Eu sorri e fiz uma pequena dança de felicidade, mas logo parei quando a minha dignidade foi ameaçado por minha minúscula saia voando. Eu pressionei meu ouvido contra a porta de madeira laminada novamente.

"Ela adora comida tailandesa também" ele continuou. _Mentiroso_. "E nunca sequer cozinhe para aquela mulher. Ela odeia quando as pessoas fazem comida para ela".

O filho da puta.

"Obrigado, Edward. Isso vai ajudar. E sem ressentimentos ou qualquer outra coisa, certo? Quero dizer, eu sei que vocês tinham uma pequena coisa, mas ela disse que você estava se mudando ou algo assim. Bells disse que você a odiava".

"Ela não disse!" Edward gritou quase em descrédito antes de se acalmar. "Eu não a odeio de qualquer forma." Ele disse tão calmamente que eu quase não ouvi.

"Bem, isso é bom de saber. De qualquer forma, obrigado pelas dicas," Emmett disse alegremente, pulando para fora do escritório. Ele quase me bateu na cara com a porta. Apoiei-me fora da vista de forma rápida e dei a Emmett um gesto de aprovação quando era seguro.

"Você é foda, Em" eu sorri sinceramente.

"Eu acho que ele não será capaz de ficar longe de você por mais outra hora," Emmett sorriu. "Meu trabalho aqui está feito. Desfrute de torturá-lo, Bells. Eu reivindicarei esmurrá-lo pelo menos uma vez quando você tiver acabado com ele".

"Seja meu convidado" eu murmurei, disparando um olhar para a porta de Edward. Uma imagem dele coberto de marcas de batom veio até mim.

"Vejo você mais tarde, Swan," Emmett disparou, escapando de volta ao seu cubículo.

Virei-me apenas para encontrar Alice esperando bem atrás de mim, parecendo distintamente despenteada. "Onde você esteve? Você perdeu toda a emoção".

"Você-não-vai-_acreditar_-no-que-apenas-aconteceu-comigo!" Ela disse com entusiasmo, suas palavras quase incompreensíveis.

Olhando para ela interrogativamente, eu segui-a de volta até sua mesa e fiz sinal para que ela continuasse.

"Meu carro parou naquela pequena estrada no caminho para o trabalho. Você sabe, aquele que ninguém nunca dirige porque tem obstáculos demais ao redor?"

Assenti com a cabeça, sabendo exatamente a estrada que ela estava falando. Ela era extremamente cênica e bonita, mas levava muito tempo dirigindo nela enquanto auto-estrada era bem próxima a ela.

"Bem, eu tomei a estrada em vez do caminho e eu tive um pneu furado. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de como trocar um pneu." Ela franziu a testa. "De qualquer forma, o carro atrás de mim parou e dele saiu este cara lindo do sul, loiro, de olhos azuis. O homem era _perfeito_, Bella. Perfeito!"

Concordei, sorrindo. Alice era exigente quanto a seus homens. Ele devia ser realmente bonito.

"Houve essa conexão instantânea e nós começamos a conversar enquanto ele trocava o pneu para mim. Seu nome é Jasper Whitlock e ele cresceu no Texas. E como eu disse, houve uma conexão. Ele me beijou e as coisas ficaram um pouco fora de controle. Vamos apenas dizer que nós batizamos o banco de trás do meu Porsche," Ela disse timidamente, ainda estourando de felicidade.

Meu queixo caiu. "Que diabos? Você teve uma rapidinha na parte de trás do seu carro?"

Ela sorriu. "Eu não chamaria isto exatamente de uma _rapidinha_. Jasper tem uma resistência maior".

Fiz uma careta. "Ok, isso é muito mais informação do que eu queria. Mas falando sério, você não pode simplesmente ter relações sexuais com estranhos no seu carro".

"Você teria preferido que nós fizéssemos sexo na floresta, então?" Ela me perguntou ironicamente.

"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. Eu sei que não posso exatamente falar sobre ser estúpida com o sexo, mas, por favor, não faça isso de novo".

Ela sorriu. "Eu prometo não fazer. Além disso, se as coisas funcionarem do jeito que eu quero, Jasper será a única pessoa com quem eu farei sexo pelo resto da minha vida".

Eu hesitei com o anúncio. "O quê?"

"Eu estou te dizendo agora, Bella. Eu vou me casar com aquele homem um dia e vamos ter lindos e pequenos bebês do sul juntos." Seu rosto estava absolutamente feliz enquanto ela olhava sonhadoramente para a tela em branco do seu computador. "E quando você tiver filhos com Edward, nós podemos fazer brincadeiras juntos".

Eu olhei para ela. "Eu não estarei tendo filhos com Edward," eu rosnei.

Seus olhos de repente foram fixados em mim. "Claro que você vai. Por que você acha que eu estou mesmo ajudando você a se vingar dele? Isso é para vocês ficarem juntos." Seu tom sozinho acrescentou a parte do _duh_.

Totalmente chocada e irritada eu espreitei de volta à minha mesa. Ela era louca. Edward e eu nunca teríamos filhos juntos ou até mesmo _ficaríamos_ juntos. Eu ia começar a minha vingança contra ele e depois seguir em frente, ponto. Inferno, talvez eu corte o meu próprio pneu e conheça alguém como Alice fez.

*

Para minha surpresa, eu estava realmente produtiva. Eu agendei compromissos, comprei alguns materiais de escritório e conseguiu afastar o flerte constante de Mike. Eu não me importava quão desesperadamente eu queria vingança, eu recusava a afundar-me tanto a ponto de flertar de volta com Mike Newton.

No entanto, Edward não fez absolutamente nenhuma aparição de qualquer maneira. Ele não deixou seu escritório nenhuma vez, mas às vezes eu tinha quase certeza que eu o vi espreitando através das persianas. Mas, novamente, talvez eu estivesse apenas sendo paranóica. Eu queria que ele _saísse _porque isso estava me deixando ansiosa e um pouco deprimida que ele não aparecia. Achei que não ia vê-lo de qualquer forma.

Eu não estava prestando atenção quando eu senti alguém parado atrás de mim. Assustada, eu olhei para cima para ver nada menos que Jacob Black sorrindo para mim e de pé um pouco mais perto do que eu esperava.

Embora eu não tenha dado um passo me afastando. Eu apenas sorri. "Já é hora do almoço?" Eu perguntei, olhando ao redor por um relógio já que eu não usava meu relógio hoje.

"Sim, já é uma hora. Você quer sair para comer em algum lugar, ou você prefere ficar?" Ele perguntou gentilmente.

"Hum, vamos apenas ficar aqui. Eu não quero passar pela dificuldade de dirigir. Além disso, eu já trouxe o meu almoço" eu sorri novamente.

"Na verdade, eu também" ele admitiu, sorrindo de volta. Cristo, nós sorríamos muito. "Vamos?" Ele perguntou, oferecendo seu braço como um cavalheiro.

Eu assenti. "Sim, vamos lá." Eu deixei meu braço no dele e caminhamos para o refeitório. Era uma pequena sala com mesas e uma pequena cozinha americana. Agarrando meu almoço fora da geladeira pública, sentei-me com Jake.

Eu tinha agrupado os alimentos na cozinha de Alice e tinha uma pobre exibição como conseqüência. Alice tinha tanta comida porcaria de merda que era quase repugnante. Não que eu fosse uma entusiasta saudável, mas eu não tinha visto nem um único vegetal. Eu estava quase tentada a ir fazer compras para ela, assim como ela comprava roupas para mim, mas eu não queria ser rude.

Eu tinha restos de pizza, uma lata de refrigerante, uma barra de chocolate e - a coisa mais saudável que eu encontrei - uma barra de granola. "É uma longa história, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu não costumo comer assim" eu disse em minha defesa.

Jake encolheu os ombros e sorriu novamente. "Você pode comer o que quiser, Bella. Eu não vou julgar".

"Ah, bom. Isso significa que você não se importa que eu sou uma canibal nos fins de semana" eu sorri.

Jake estendeu a mão para mim. "Não, eu sou um partido de não-julgamento. Vá em frente e me morda. Veja se eu me importo".

Eu fiz uma cena cheirando seus dedos, agradecendo a Deus que ninguém mais estava na sala. "Não, você não é meu tipo" eu brinquei, esperando que ele pudesse pegar o duplo significado.

Ele pegou e olhou sério. "Qual _é_ o seu tipo, então?"

_Edward._

Merda, cérebro ruim. Edward e eu acabamos. Erro estúpido. Isso é tudo o que era.

"Eh, eu não gosto deles tão altos" eu disse sarcasticamente, olhando-o para cima e para baixo. Mesmo sentado ele era alto. Ele era provavelmente meia polegada (**N.T.: **meia polegada15,24 cm) mais alto do que Edward. _Pare de pensar em Edward._

"Vou trabalhar nisso", Jake bufou, dando uma mordida em seu sanduíche. "Então, me fale sobre você mesma. Nós realmente nunca sentamos para conversar antes".

Eu fiz uma careta quando eu percebi que não poderia vir acima com um fato interessante sobre mim que não envolvesse Edward. _Pare de pensar nele_! "Um..." Eu hesitei. "Eu gosto de ler?" Eu praticamente perguntei a ele ainda que fosse algo que eu tinha certeza.

"Qual gênero?" Jake perguntou, parecendo completamente interessado na minha resposta.

"Um, os clássicos. Austen, Shakespeare. Você sabe, esse tipo de coisa".

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. "Você não é uma garota comum, Bella".

"Isso é uma coisa boa?" eu perguntei incerta.

Jake balançou a cabeça enfaticamente. "Muito definitivamente".

Eu sorri suavemente. "Bem, obrigada, então."

Houve um longo silêncio em que eu comi a minha comida para fazê-lo sentir-se menos estranho. Eu tinha praticamente aspirado minha pizza e foi no meio da barra de granola quando Jake falou novamente.

"Então eu estava pensando se você gostaria de sair algum dia" ele disse, deixando a frase pendurada lá.

Eu parei no meio da mastigação, engolindo a comida duramente e deixando irromper uma tosse por causa disso. Depois de alguns momentos do meu ajuste de asfixia, reuni a coragem para olhar nos olhos de Jake. _Oh Deus, os olhos._ Eles eram enormes e marrons e me faziam lembrar de um cachorrinho. E você não pode dispensar um cachorrinho.

"Um, ok," eu murmurei baixinho, perguntando-me se eu ia me arrepender mais tarde.

O sorriso resultante era de tanta cegueira que eu pensei que tinha adquirido danos permanentes na retina

"Quando?" Eu perguntei.

"Será que amanhã após bom trabalho parece bom?"

Eu assenti. "Claro". Levantando, eu joguei o resto do meu almoço e encontrei-me virada e pressionada contra a geladeira.

"Obrigado por dizer sim" Jake murmurou, seu corpo em contato total com o meu.

Eu vou admitir que, mesmo que tenha sido inesperado e muito cedo, foi agradável. Ele era quente e o calor me encharcou, dando-me arrepios. Talvez Edward _não tivesse _me arruinado para qualquer outro. Talvez eu ainda pudesse ser um membro funcionando da sociedade. Meu corpo estava respondendo a Jake. Encarei isso como um bom sinal. Deus sabia que isso era um milagre considerando o quão difícil era competir com Edward.

Dando este pensamento, eu deixei isso acontecer. Eu deixei Jake inclinar a cabeça para baixo e fazer seu caminho para mais perto, seus lábios ligeiramente empurrados para fora. Eu o deixei envolver as mãos em volta da minha cintura. Deixei que ele pressionasse sua boca na minha e deixei-o explorar minha boca com sua língua.

Fiquei ali parada como uma estátua, não exatamente certa do que fazer. Minhas mãos se arrastaram até seu torso e pescoço até que foram atadas em seu cabelo preto cortado. _Bem, isso é um começo_. Eu trabalhei na minha língua em seguida, fazendo-a contorcer-se contra a de Jake.

Meu corpo estava superaquecido enquanto nossas bocas estavam ligadas, minha espinha casada com a geladeira. Jake era um bom beijador. Como, _realmente_ um bom beijador. Por um momento breve, um lampejo, Edward derreteu-se do meu cérebro e éramos apenas Jake e Bella ali, se amassando como adolescentes com tesão e tendo um maldito bom momento fazendo isso. Assim que eu comecei a ver pequenas estrelas pela falta de oxigênio, nós ressurgimos para respirar.

Foi quando eu vi Edward congelado na porta da cozinha.

_Batom vermelho._

Talvez em mais que instinto do que qualquer outra coisa, eu prendi o cabelo de Jake mais forte. Mesmo que fosse óbvio que ele estava pronto para romper o beijo, eu puxei-o para a frente e beijei-o agressivamente. _Tome isso, Edward._

Jake, ignorando a presença de Edward, me pressionou contra a geladeira mais forte e tomou isso como uma oportunidade para entusiasmaticamente segurar em concha meus peitos embalados-como-sardinha.

Um ruído rosnando irrompeu da porta e Jake rapidamente separou-se de mim, apesar da minha tentativa de agarrar-me a ele. "Oh, hum, oi, Edward," ele disse desconfortavelmente, percebendo o olhar que Edward estava lançando.

"Black" Edward cumprimentou duramente. "Isto é uma empresa. Faça sexo com Bella no seu tempo livre, não durante o trabalho" Ele bateu para fora.

"Não estávamos fazendo sexo" Jake respondeu imediatamente, querendo salvar sua reputação. Eu quase fiz uma careta. Edward parecia que era capaz de matar apenas qualquer um exatamente agora.

"Bom. Não faça," Edward disse em poucas palavras, já se virando para sair novamente. Ele parou. "Oh, e Black?"

"Sim?"

"Se você machucá-la durante o curto período de tempo que você vai tê-la, eu juro que vou acabar com você" ele disse ameaçadoramente, nem sequer se preocupando em virar de volta enquanto ele entregava sua ameaça.

_Não dê risada, sua idiota. Não sorria. Você não está feliz. Edward quebrou um beijo perfeitamente bom. É isso aí. Mesmo que ele tenha feito apenas uma luta para você voltar, isso não é motivo para esquecer o que ele fez._

_Batom vermelho._

A imagem de seus dezoito anéis vermelhos de batom cor de cereja estava oficialmente gravada no meu cérebro. Eu nunca olharia para um batom vermelho do mesmo jeito.

A porta do refeitório fechou-se depois de Edward, e Jake e eu ficamos ali, imóveis e olhando-a fixamente.

"Você tem certeza que não dormiu com ele?" Jake perguntou.

Eu fiz uma careta. "Nós tivemos uma coisa juntos, mas isso está acabado agora".

"Isso certamente não parece acabado" ele observou.

"Basta esquecer isto, ok?" Eu bufei, agarrando minha vasilha e marchando para o meu cubículo. No segundo em que me sentei, Edward fez sua reaparição.

"Bella," Ele gritou, estando apenas fora de sua porta. "Escritório, agora".

Olhei por cima do meu ombro para ele por um momento, estreitando meus olhos. "Peça-me educadamente" eu o desafiei.

"Bella" ele alertou.

"O mínimo que você pode fodidamente fazer é dizer por favor." Eu assobiei para ele, chamando a atenção de várias outras pessoas.

"Por favor" ele rosnou.

Eu dei um sorriso falso. "Bem, isso é bom o bastante para mim" eu disse, pulando para cima e seguindo atrás dele. E agora eu estava indo terminar o meu plano. _Termine o plano e, em seguida, pegue o inferno fora daqui, Swan. Os dias de Cullen estão acabados. _

Suavemente fechando a porta atrás de mim, eu assisti como Edward perdeu sua casca dura e irritada e começou a parecer cansado. Ele sentou-se atrás de sua mesa e esfregou o rosto com as mãos, suspirando.

Eu cruzei meus braços. "O que você quer?" Eu bati.

"Você" ele respondeu prontamente, como se a resposta tivesse sido aquela que ele memorizou.

Eu zombei. "Maneira engraçada que você tem de mostrar isso".

_Batom vermelho._

Seus verdejantes olhos verdes chicotearam para os meus e eu percebi quão cansado ele parecia. Havia círculos sob seus olhos e sua pele estava mais pálida do que o habitual. "Eu cometi um erro, Bella. E eu estou tentando consertá-lo".

Eu bati meu queixo em falsa consideração. "Hum, vamos ver. Eu acredito que sua primeira explicação quando eu te peguei foi que ela era apenas uma rápida beijadora. Então, por que é sua culpa _agora_?"

"Porque eu tenho sido um idiota e eu quero dizer a você o que realmente aconteceu".

Achei que era a minha sugestão para começar toda a coisa da sedução. Dissimuladamente, eu cruzei atrás da mesa de Edward e pulou em cima dela diretamente em frente a ele. Eu mantive minhas pernas apertadas firmemente juntas, mas levantei meus pés e puxei a cadeira de Edward para mais perto. Inclinando para a frente eu enrolei meus dedos em sua matriz de cabelo cor de cobre.

"Bom. Comece a falar" eu murmurei, como fantasmas movi meus dedos para baixo ao lado de sua mandíbula e para cima ao longo de sua bochecha.

Os olhos de Edward estremeceram fechados enquanto ele se inclinou para o meu toque. "Eu estava no apartamento esperando por você para descobrir se havia ou não um bebê. Alguém bateu e eu apenas imaginei que era você. Abri-a sem pensar e Tânia estava lá. Ela passou direto por mim e sentou-se no sofá".

Ele suspirou e eu fiz uma careta, pensando sobre aquele maldito sofá.

"Eu sabia por que ela estava lá. Ela queria que voltássemos a ficar juntos. Ela ficou realmente muito chateada quando eu terminei com ela. Então eu percebi que eu devia tentar explicar com calma a situação para ela. Sentei-me e ela estava em cima de mim." Edward parou por um instante e seus olhos sacudiram abertos, encontrando os meus. "Ela me conhece, Bella. Ela sabe o que eu gosto e o que me excita e exatamente o que fazer para me pegar no humor. E Cristo todo poderoso, que ela fez isso." Ele suspirou, afundando a cabeça envergonhado.

"Eu não pensei. Eu apenas sabia o que meu corpo queria e eu segui-o. Simples assim. Mas, Bella, eu juro pra você pela minha vida que eu estava prestes a empurrá-la para fora de mim quando você entrou pela porta. Eu juro isso a você. Eu percebi o que eu estava fazendo e eu ia parar. Eu apenas não tive a chance" ele suspirou.

Meus dedos entorpecidamente desabotoaram sua camisa. Eu não sabia o que pensar. Edward tinha uma camada revestida de açúcar. Ele poderia ter se sentado no sofá e dito a ela que estava acabado tão facilmente como ele havia sentado para fazer sexo com ela. Como na Terra o filho da puta consegue torcer a história para fazê-lo parecer inocente? No final, ele ainda tinha caído em tentação. Será que a circunstância exata importava quando o resultado final foi o mesmo?

"Bella, o que você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou.

"Desabotoando sua camisa" eu respondi simplesmente.

"Por quê?"

Eu parei por um momento e olhei-o nos olhos, imediatamente deslizando da mesa até seu colo. "Você realmente vai fazer perguntas quando estou prestes a ter sexo com você?" Eu bufei.

Seus olhos se arregalaram por um momento. "Isso significa que eu estou perdoado?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça com sinceridade. "Você vai ter que fazer uma porrada de coisas para me convencer, Edward. Você disse que seu corpo queria algo e você seguiu isso, certo? Eu estou fazendo a mesma coisa. Agora, tranque a porta e tire suas calças" eu ordenei.

Retirei-me do seu colo para vê-lo certificar-se de que todas as cortinas estavam fechadas e, em seguida, trancar a porta obedientemente.

"Rasteje para mim, Edward," Eu instruí.

Ele ficou de joelhos e mãos tão rapidamente que eu mal vi o movimento.

_Puta merda, ele parece bom quando rasteja._

Eu levantei minha saia e revelou a minha pele raspada recentemente e minha falta de calcinha. Os olhos de Edward saltaram um pouco.

"Você raspou" ele disse em uma voz maravilhosa.

Contraindo os músculos involuntariamente, eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, eu depilei com cera." Alice tinha ido um pouco mais ao fundo do poço com isso.

Edward gemeu e se arrastou mais perto até que seu rosto estava aninhado entre as minhas pernas.

"Mm, bom menino" eu balbuciei, agarrando seu cabelo.

Ele tentou falar por entre minhas pernas e eu rapidamente silenciei-o.

"Sem falar, Edward. Você já me contou sua história. Agora eu quero que você me convença." Eu abro minhas pernas mais amplamente.

Ele pegou o meu convite silenciosamente, o único som que permeava o ar era das lambidas esfomeadas de sua língua.

"Oh, Deus" eu disse sofregamente, recostando-me na sua mesa até que eu estivesse completamente na horizontal sobre ela, alguns papéis presos embaixo de mim. "Isso está certo. Convença-me".

A ponta da sua língua trabalhou rápido, pressionando círculos em volta do meu clitóris, afiando dentro do feixe de nervos. Meu corpo tremia e arqueava e convulsionava. Ele era totalmente talentoso demais para isso. Meus dedos cavaram em seu couro cabeludo com avidez, minha outra mão segurando meus seios em concha rudemente através do tecido apertado da minha camisa.

"Bella" Edward murmurou baixinho, beijando o seu caminho até o osso do meu quadril e beliscando-o suavemente.

"Sente-se em sua mesa", eu sussurrei de volta, lamentavelmente deixando os dispositivos celestiais de sua boca.

Ele sabia o que eu queria e abriu o zíper de suas calças para mim, empurrando-as em torno de seus tornozelos. Sentindo-me possuída, eu me ajoelhei na frente dele, meus dedos dançando ao longo da cabeça da sua ereção.

Edward gemeu. "Bella".

Eu silenciei-o novamente. Tínhamos que manter a calma de qualquer jeito para que os malditos bisbilhoteiros do lado de fora não pudessem ouvir.

I lancei minha língua para fora e circulei seu pau tentadoramente, dando algumas bombeadas com a minha mão. "Você mentiu para mim, Edward" eu disse a ele, pastando seu eixo com meus dentes.

Ele estremeceu.

"Você mentiu para mim, me enganou e me machucou".

"Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu nunca quis isso".

Eu esfreguei quase violentamente. "Mas você fez."

"Eu nunca propositadamente iria ferir você".

_"Mas você fez"_ eu repetia.

Ele deu uma espécie de lamúria e eu percebi como firmemente minha mão estava rodeando-o. Meus dedos estavam brancos. Lentamente, eu soltei um pouco da pressão.

"Maldito seja, eu não fiz isso de propósito!"

Eu parei minhas ministrações por um momento para olhar para ele, memorizando suas características como estavam agora. Torturado, olhos verdes, barras angulares das sobrancelhas, infeliz, boca aberta.

"Você nunca disse que me amava, todo esse tempo" eu disse calmamente, um desafio no meu tom. Esta era a última chance que eu estava disposta a dar-lhe. Mesmo que tudo estivesse acontecendo tão fodidamente rápido que se você piscasse, você perdia isso, ele nunca disse isso. Algumas pessoas diriam que pedir isso dele era demais depois de apenas alguns dias, mas elas não estavam no meu lugar. Essa era a única coisa que eu estava disposta a aceitar vindo dele.

Houve um silêncio na sala, os olhos de Edward de repente escondidos da vista enquanto ele olhava para qualquer lugar que não fosse para mim.

Sentindo meus olhos bem acima e ameaçando arruinar o magnífico rímel que Alice trabalhou nos meus cílios, eu levantei-me e empurrei minha saia de volta no lugar. Edward continuou sentado em sua mesa, sua genitália saindo para o mundo ver.

"Adeus, Edward" eu funguei pateticamente, virando-me para a porta.

Ele pegou meu pulso.

"Eu nunca disse que eu não" ele disse desesperado.

"O quê?"

"Eu nunca disse que eu _não_ te amo".

Olhei para sua expressão suplicante por um momento. "Isso não é bom o suficiente, Edward" eu suspirei. Eu puxei minha mão para fora de suas mãos apertadas e abri a porta. "Adeus" eu repeti.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene**_:_ Oi meninas, a Bella louca está de volta! Eu estou profundamente magoada com vcs. Me abandonaram totalmnete_

_estou pensando seriamente sobre afrouxar o cronograma, já que não estão nem mesmo tendo tempo de deixar uma review... então não devem também ter tempo de ler, não é mesmo? E passamos horas e horas traduzindo e revisando para vcs terem uma leitura diária por aqui! Triste.... muitooo triste!  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

Meu cérebro estava no piloto automático quando eu inexpressivamente peguei as minhas chaves e cliquei no botão do elevador. Perplexamente, eu percebi que Edward tinha falhado. Ele não tinha dito. Sim, eu fodidamente admito que pressionei-o para dizer. E eu não deveria. Mas mesmo assim eu fiz e Edward não tinha se entregado. O tempo veio e passou e agora eu estava sozinha. Ele sentado lá prometendo que nunca me machucaria e ele tinha me machucado. Isso doeu ainda mais do que encontrá-lo no sofá com Tânia ou ele dizendo que ele ficava pela comida.

Pisquei e olhei para cima, percebendo que eu estava de pé imóvel na frente do meu prédio. _Como diabos eu acabei aqui?_ Graças a Deus eu não tive um acidente de carro ou qualquer coisa. Mas ocorreu-me aquela sensação de como eu me sentia, um acidente de carro não teria sido a pior coisa do mundo. Rápido, pelo menos.

Eu me dei um tapa mental. _Cristo, você foi rejeitada uma vez e agora você é uma suicida. Quebre para fora disso, Swan. _ Eu queria voltar a discutir com a minha voz interior, mas eu resisti à tentação e serpenteei subindo as escadas até meu apartamento, um ser irracional. Eu só queria dormir e chafurdar na minha auto-piedade.

Minhas mãos se atrapalharam com as minhas chaves. Quando a porta finalmente se abriu, eu engasguei e quase fechei-a novamente. Cobrindo minha boca em estado de choque, eu olhava de olhos arregalados para o apartamento. Edward já havia saído. Em apenas um dia. Como diabos ele fez isso?

A ausência das coisas dele era evidente, embora ele tivesse claramente deixado muitas. Por exemplo, a mesa do café e a TV e o tapete estampado que eram dele. O sofá também. Ele comprou o sofá.

De todas as coisas que ele poderia ter deixado para trás, ele deixou o caralho do _sofá._

Minhas emoções - que eram puro caos em um dia normal se você ainda não notou – enlouqueceram como batidas. Ele deixou o maldito sofá. Por quê? Para me lembrar do fato de que ele tinha escolhido Tânia em vez de mim? Para me fazer lembrar das várias vezes que eu vi eles fazendo sexo nele? Por quê?

Irada, eu bati a porta fechada. _Por que o sofá?_ Eu exigi internamente. Não pensando sobre as repercussões, chutei o lado da peça repulsiva do móvel.

Houve um segundo em que eu apenas fiquei lá, não sentindo nada exceto uma sensação de satisfação. Então a dor bateu. Eu dobrei, pulando ao redor como uma idiota e tentando agarrar meu pé, praguejando como um marinheiro. "Maldição! Porra! Menino Jesus! Bolas de macaco! Fodidos alces! Oh Deus! Porra! Porra! Porra!"

Mancando, eu avancei com dificuldade em direção à cozinha e cavei ao redor do freezer por um saco de gelo. Eu juro que eu tinha um em algum lugar. Como eu esperava, nada estava faltando na cozinha. Eu avisei a ele sobre isso antes. A cozinha era minha. Mas eu meio que queria que ele tivesse roubado alguma coisa. Isso me daria mais razão de estar brava com ele. A raiva era mais fácil de manter do que a depressão.

Minha mão, que tinha estado distraída escavando em torno do freezer, encontrou um objeto cilíndrico. Eu olhei e quase chorei ali mesmo. O sorvete fodidamente escondido estava bem na vista. Ben e Jerry me olhavam diretamente na cara, provocando-me.

_Você não deveria ter lhe dado um ultimato como aquele,_ disse Ben.

_Sim,_ concordou Jerry. _Ele era apenas seu amigo há apenas duas semanas atrás e você espera que ele tenha uma transição tranqüila para namorado. Ele não está pronto para isso._

_Jerry tem um ponto_, Ben disse. _Você não pode trilhar pelo caminho do sexo com ele e esperar que isso funcione. Você é um ser humano terrível._

O Ben e Jerry na minha cabeça tentaram explodir framboesas para mim, mas eu bati na porta do freezer fechando-a. "Foda-se o gelo" eu murmurei com raiva, batendo para fora da cozinha com o melhor que eu poderia sem bater meu dedo do pé.

Foi quando eu percebi que a minha porta - que estava em um estado de imperfeição absoluta da última vez que eu vi - estava agora perfeitamente articulada com o batente. Edward tinha colocado-a no lugar antes de ir embora. _Perfeito, agora uma outra maneira que eu posso sentir a merda sobre mim._

Quanto mais eu olhava ao redor do apartamento, pior eu comecei a me sentir. Com que tipo de plano fodido eu tinha vindo acima? O que era mesmo que deveria ser feito? Tortura física? _Sim, bom trabalho com isso, Swan. Você deixou Edward duro e deixou o escritório como uma criança porque ela não poderia ter uma boneca que ela queria. Sim, como você se sente com o seu sucesso?_

E eu tinha amaldiçoado Edward por não lutar. Eu era a única que estava fodidamente se afastando!

"Ugh, merda," eu gemi comigo mesma, esfregando a minha testa na minha mão. "Eu sou retardada." A realização foi me esmagando e eu me senti como se estivesse olhando para mim da linha de tiro à queima roupa o tempo todo.

Era como se um buraco tivesse dado um soco no meu peito, um buraco de minha própria autoria. Eu tinha que fazer isso dar certo de alguma forma.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ O próximo cap. já está pronto! Se chegarem em 300 reviews, postaremos logo!!! Então... deixem REVIEWS!!!... Bjs, Ju_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

Desanimada, eu olhei ao redor do apartamento, sendo golpeada com uma nova memória de Edward a cada rodada.

O sofá, obviamente, já tinha suas memórias. Foi o início de todo este passeio de montanha russa que eu parecia incapaz de sair. Era como se a barra de segurança que mantinha você dentro do passeio se transformasse em um sistema de retenção e agora eu não poderia fodidamente sair.

A TV, aquele Crepúsculo pornô que assistimos juntos.

A estante cheia de livros que Edward tinha me dado ao longo do tempo em aniversários e Natal.

A pequena janela com o banco no canto, onde nos sentamos a primeira vez que Edward tinha vindo para mim depois da briga com seus pais. Foi onde eu tinha oferecido que ele se mudasse pra cá. A melhor e a pior escolha que já fiz.

A própria cozinha, minha primeira sedução. Foda-se. Eu queria queimar aquela noite da minha memória.

Eu queria me livrar de _todas_ essas memórias. Eu não quero me machucar mais. Eu suspirei, sabendo que eu tinha trazido isso para mim. Meus dedos entrelaçados em torno da maçaneta da minha porta e eu abri-a relutantemente, pensando que eu prefiro que ela ainda estivesse quebrada.

Então eu parei, meu punho crescendo mais apertado ao redor da maçaneta. Meus olhos chicotearam para a minha direita e eu dei um passo para trás. A porta de Edward estava me chamando. Estava fechada e de repente eu tive a maior vontade de olhar ao redor.

Hesitando por um instante, eu abri meu punho e dei um passo para a direita. Eu empurrei a porta de Edward aberta.

Eu não sabia o que eu esperava, mas certamente não era isso. Bem, espere. Eu esperava que estivesse completamente vazio de Edward, sem todos os móveis e totalmente vazio.

Mas a cama, a penteadeira, o longo espelho, a mesa de cabeceira estavam todos exatamente no mesmo lugar.

_Que porra é essa? Tudo isso é coisa de Edward. Ele comprou isso. Por que ele não levou isso com ele? _

Talvez ele queira que eu seja infeliz e me deixou lembranças que eu o chutei para a sarjeta apenas porque ele não poderia dizer as três palavras.

_Ações falam mais alto do que palavras,_ Ben disse sabiamente.

Revirei os olhos ao fato de que as minhas vozes da razão pareciam ter se tornado uma empresa de sorvetes. Isso não estava certo.

_Sim, as ações falam mais alto do que palavras. Especialmente a ação de Edward sobre ter relações sexuais com Tânia_, eu pensei de volta amargamente.

_Você é patética,_ Jerry me insultou. _Se você realmente o amava, você tinha que deixar isso para trás._

_O bastardo me enganou! _ Eu gritei internamente.

_E nós não damos fodidamente a mínima_, disse Ben. _Você o ouviu. Ele estava indo para empurrá-la para fora. Por que você não dá a ele o benefício da dúvida uma vez? _

"Cale-se! Cale-se! CALE-SE!" Eu gritei bem alto, correndo para a frente e desmoronando em cima da cama de Edward. Eu queria paz e sossego, não a minha consciência apertando e cutucando-me, fazendo-me me sentir mal. Como se eu já não me sentisse como um pedaço de merda.

Começando a chorar, eu puxei um dos travesseiros de Edward para mais perto e abracei-o ao meu corpo. Cheirava como ele. Inalando superficialmente através das minhas lágrimas, minha respiração oscilou enquanto eu tentava manter o controle. Então eu ouvi um som amassando e olhei ao redor confusamente.

Um pedaço de papel amassado estava deitado na cama ao meu lado. Eu acendi a luz de cabeceira e funguei, esfregando meus olhos para deixá-los sem lágrimas para que eu pudesse ver claramente. A caligrafia elegante de Edward corria pela página.

_Bella, eu sei que você me odeia agora. Eu cometi um erro, um que eu vou fazer tudo ao meu alcance para corrigir. Você me pediu para sair e isso é o que eu estou fazendo. Eu odeio fazer isso, mas vou fazer o que você quiser, Bella. Mesmo que você - compreensivelmente - não queira mais nada comigo, aqui está meu novo endereço e número de telefone. Eu sei que nós vamos nos ver no trabalho, mas se você alguma vez quiser visitar sem avisar ou me ligar, aqui está._

_Sinceramente, _

_Edward_

Fiquei olhando para a carta por um instante, seguindo os meus dedos sobre o "P.S." onde o seu endereço e número de telefone fixo foram escritos.

Enquanto meus dedos acariciavam a tinta que havia muito tempo secado, parecia que algo dentro de mim mudou. Alguma resolução veio sobre mim.

Eu soube então ali e exatamente que eu cometi um erro - possivelmente o pior da minha vida. Se Edward não me ama agora, então eu esperaria. Eu ia _fazê-lo_ se apaixonar por mim.

Dando ao seu travesseiro uma última fungada, eu rodei para a cozinha, cautelosa com o meu dedo do pé, e comecei a trabalhar. Eu estava fazendo bife Wellington, só que desta vez, eu não estava seduzindo-o. Eu estava me desculpando.

Depois de horas de trabalho, em que eu tinha produzido uma bandeja cheia de bife Wellington. Enrolei-os, tomei a carta com o endereço de Edward sobre o mesmo e peguei meu carro.

Eu dirigi como uma mulher possuída. Ainda era surpreendente para mim que eu era apreensiva sobre exceder em trinta milhas sobre o limite de velocidade. Minha picape estava lamentando em protesto, o motor sibilando. Eu dei um tapinha no painel consoladoramente.

_Compre uma picape nova,_ Jerry soltou.

_Sim, compre uma picape nova_, Ben concordou.

"Oh, cale-se" eu murmurei para mim mesma, quase gritando para parar do lado fora da nova casa de Edward. Era um outro prédio de apartamentos e eu franzi a testa ao vê-lo. Este lugar era muito pomposo. Se eu alguma vez conseguisse convencer Edward de voltar a morar comigo, ele provavelmente terá que ser arrastado daqui chutando e gritando. Eles tinham um mínimo de três quartos por apartamento. _Mínimo_. Eu sempre tinha considerado o meu apartamento aconchegante e maravilhoso. Este local fez com que ele parecesse uma caixa de merda.

Conseguindo um sentimento ruim no meu peito, eu insisti mesmo assim, agarrando o meu pratinho de bife Wellington e fechando a porta da picape atrás de mim. Eu corri até a escada da frente tão rapidamente como eu poderia estando com o meu dedo na agonia que estava. Havia um lobby do tipo que me cumprimentou. Realmente novo, também. Eu vi um elevador e fiz um caminho mais curto até ele.

Minha caminhada apressada foi interrompida por alguém pisando na frente da porta do elevador. De repente me ocorreu que eles não iam me deixar aqui a menos que tivessem permissão dos moradores. Ele parecia bastante amigável, no entanto. Cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, um sorriso preguiçoso. Ele usava um uniforme bordô e pareceu-me estranho e insano que eles tinham _funcionários_ para um prédio de apartamentos. Sério? Isso era realmente necessário?

"Posso ajudá-la, senhorita?" Ele perguntou educadamente, embora ele ainda estivesse firmemente plantado em meu caminho. Seu sotaque tinha um som agudo do sul.

Agarrei meu prato de comida um pouco mais apertado. "Eu preciso ver alguém".

"Qual é o número do apartamento?" Ele perguntou.

"Um," Eu fiz uma careta. "Espere um minuto." Eu tentei cavar em torno de meu bolso e fiz uma pausa. "Segure isto por um segundo" eu murmurei, empurrando o prato para ele enquanto eu lutava com o bolso do meu casaco, finalmente recuperando a carta com o número do apartamento nela.

O cara vestido de bordô parecia desconfortável segurando o bife Wellington quase com os braços esticados. Eu era facilmente a pessoa mais casualmente vestida aqui, parecendo uma versão enlouquecida de Betty Crocker***** com o meu pratinho de comida. Edward tinha se mudado aparentemente para alguma cobertura presunçosa. O porteiro provavelmente não era acostumado a pessoas normais como eu... bem, com a palavra normal sendo vagamente interpretada no meu caso.

_*Betty Crocker, um ícone pessoal e cultural inventado, é o nome de uma marca e marca registrada da American Fortune 3 da Empresa General Mills. O nome foi inicialmente desenvolvido pela Companhia Washburn Crosby em 1921 como uma maneira de dar uma resposta personalizada às questões de produtos de consumo. O nome Betty foi escolhido porque foi visto como um animador, um nome todo americano. Foi combinado com o sobrenome Cocker em honra à William Crocker, um diretor da Empresa Washburn Crosby._

"Um, é a suíte da cobertura?" Eu disse, tornando isso mais como uma pergunta quando eu li a carta. Eu mencionei o quão muito rico Edward era? Porque ele era.

O cara pareceu incrédulo. "Você está aqui para ver o Sr. Cullen?"

Dei-lhe um aceno. Este lugar era bom. Edward tinha se mudado na noite passada e até mesmo o inoportuno do guarda do elevador sabia seu nome. "Sim. Sim, eu estou. Agora, se você não se importa, eu gostaria de ir e vê-lo agora".

Peguei meu prato de volta e tentei tocar de leve passando, mas o desgraçado apenas andou comigo.

"O Sr. Cullen está ciente de que você veio visitá-lo?"

Involuntariamente, eu cerrei meus dentes. "Não" eu cuspi.

"Bem, talvez possamos dar uma ligação para ele, então?" Ele sugeriu no que eu tenho certeza que ele pensou que era uma maneira civilizada.

_Não! _E se ele não quisesse me ver? Além disso, a imagem mental que eu tinha construído de mim indo ao seu apartamento incluía eu batendo à sua porta e ele ficando tão surpreso ao ver-me que ele só iria me beijar e fazer amor comigo quando eu lhe desse o seu prato preferido. Eu não queria dar-lhe tempo para se preparar. Eu tinha o elemento surpresa e tanto Ben _como_ Jerry concordaram comigo que esta era uma boa coisa.

"Eu não quero que ele saiba que eu estou chegando. É uma surpresa." Eu tentei explicar, lutando arduamente para manter meu tom de revelar o quão perto da violência eu estava.

"Senhorita, eu não posso deixá-lo subir a menos que você more aqui, ou que você tenha permissão explícita de um morador para visitar. Sr. Cullen não nos informou da sua chegada e até que ele admita você, você não está permitido a subir".

Dei um passo ameaçador para a frente. "Escuta aqui, seu merda. Eu preciso ver Edward Cullen fodidamente agora mesmo antes de fazer o maior erro da minha vida, e se esta comida ficar fria antes de ter a chance de alimentá-lo, vai ser um inferno para pagar." Eu rosnei para ele, cutucando-o no peito com a minha mão livre.

Minha mão entrou em contato com alguma coisa e como reação natural, eu olhei para baixo.

Meus olhos encontraram o crachá dourado que ele usava, que tinha estado na vista o tempo todo. _Jasper Whitlock_. Bem, foda-se. Quantos outros Jasper Whitlock poderia haver em Forks com cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e um sotaque do sul?

Várias coisas pressionaram um botão no meu cérebro e bati minha cabeça para trás e para frente entre o crachá e o texano vestindo bordô. A rapidinha não-tão-rápida de Alice.

"Puta merda, você é o cowboy do carro!" Eu exclamei, não dando a ele uma chance de responder.

"O quê?" Jasper perguntou, confuso.

"Lembra-se daquela garota que você fodeu em seu carro esta manhã?" Eu perguntei. "Ela é minha melhor amiga. O cara que eu quero ver é o seu chefe. Bem, ele é meu chefe também. Mas isso não vem ao caso".

Ele imediatamente bancou o idiota. "Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando".

"Besteira" eu o chamei para fora. "O nome dela é Alice Brandon e ela dirige um Porsche amarelo. Você parou para ajudar a trocar seu pneu e vocês foderam no banco traseiro. Aparentemente, você tem uma grande resistência".

Minha última frase pareceu quebrar sua compostura. "Ela disse isso?" Ele perguntou.

Revirei meus olhos. _Homens_. Mas, apesar disso, eu pulei na fenda em sua armadura, pedindo a Deus que eu pudesse convencer esse cara antes que a comida esfriasse. "Sim. Eu vou te dar o número de telefone dela se você me deixar ver Edward" eu prometi precipitadamente, sabendo que Alice não se importaria. Inferno, ela provavelmente já estava falando sobre a composição do seu buquê de casamento.

Do nada, ele sacou um celular e me entregou. "Faça-o rapidamente antes de eu ser demitido por isso." Ele insistiu.

Respirando um suspiro de alívio, empurrei o prato de volta em suas mãos para digitar rapidamente o número de Alice, desesperada neste momento. Nós trocamos os itens de novo e eu brincava nervosamente com o papel alumínio enrolado em torno do bife Wellington, esperando que ele me deixasse ir.

"Apenas me prometa que este é o seu número real" ele quase implorou.

"Claro que é" eu repreendi. "Agora, deixe subir a porra até lá em cima antes que eu diga a Alice que você estava me interferindo para tentar conseguir de volta o amor da minha vida".

"Não, merda. Não diga isso a ela".

"Então deixe-me subir lá" eu assobiei.

Jasper relutantemente pressionou o botão "SUBIR" atrás dele e afastou-se quando as portas do elevador se abriram.

Eu sorri realmente para ele. "Oh, o da próxima vez que você transar com ela, você deve saber que ela adora quando o cara beija a parte de trás do seu pescoço." Eu ofereci alguns conselhos como minha maneira de dizer obrigada.

Seus olhos ficaram enormes e ele acenou com a cabeça, a boca escancarada em choque.

As portas deslizaram fechadas antes que ele pudesse falar e eu apertei o botão da cobertura repetidamente. Dolorosamente lento o elevador rastejou até passar os andares. Choramingando para mim mesma, meus dedos apertados firmemente sobre o prato e eu batia meu pé repetidamente.

Depois do que pareceram horas as portas se abriram para o andar da cobertura. Sem esperar a porta deslizar totalmente aberta o caminho, eu me espremi passando às pressas e lendo as informações que me direcionaram para o apartamento de Edward.

Enquanto eu voava pelos corredores eu vi manchas coloridas indicando as portas e luminárias contra as paredes. Mas eu não parei até que cheguei à última porta nesta seção do edifício. Com a mão trêmula, eu puxei a carta de Edward do meu bolso e verifiquei o número do apartamento. Combinava com os números estampados na porta.

Eu ajeitei meu cabelo rapidamente e trabalhei em recuperar o meu fôlego. Lentamente, eu levantei a minha mão para bater.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Esperei ansiosamente para ver Edward.

E então eu esperei um pouco mais.

A qualquer segundo agora Edward estaria vindo para abrir a porta e ficaria tão feliz em me ver que me levaria para dentro e me beijaria e me amaria. Ok, talvez isso foi um pouco otimista.

Não houve som nenhum dentro de seu apartamento, nem mesmo um sussurro ou o som da TV ou qualquer coisa.

_Talvez ele esteja dormindo, _ Ben sugeriu.

_Sim, ligue para o telefone fixo, _ Jerry acrescentou.

Em contraste ouvindo minhas autoproclamadas vozes interiores como eu, eu a contragosto admiti que era uma boa idéia e introduzi seu novo número no meu telefone, olhando para fora da carta.

Ouvi o toque no interior fazendo-me ter certeza de que este era, de fato, o apartamento de Edward, mas não houve resposta. Meu telefone continuava a tocar e tocar e tocar.

Eu finalmente bati o botão "Fim", ficando irritada e lamentando com meu telefone. Isso não foi nada como eu tinha planejado as coisas. Eu desajeitadamente rolei o meu peso para o meu outro quadril e disquei para o celular de Edward desta vez, continuamente olhando para a porta do seu apartamento, como se talvez fosse magicamente se abrir.

"Olá?" Uma voz perguntou.

Eu imediatamente a reconheci. "Emmett?" Eu perguntei. "Por que diabos você está com o telefone celular de Edward?" O que soava como música pop ruim estava tocando no fundo e o som de uma multidão.

"Quem é?" Emmett perguntou.

"É Bella, seu idiota. Você não leu o identificador de chamadas? Por que você está com o telefone celular de Edward?"

"Como vai?" Ele perguntou evasivamente.

Emmett." Eu rosnei ameaçadoramente.

Ele suspirou. "Está bem. Edward está bêbado. Fomos a um clube de strip juntos e ele está _realmente_ embriagado neste momento".

Minha boca caiu aberta. Que porra é essa? Ele deveria estar se consumindo no isolamento do seu apartamento, convenientemente esperando por mim, e não indo contrair DST's de strippers. "Oh meu deus do caralho, Emmett! Que diabos?! Isso foi idéia sua?" Eu exigi.

"Não!" Ele rapidamente se defendeu. "Edward me disse que estava indo e eu fui junto porque eu não queria que ele dirigisse quando ele claramente planejava ficar bêbado. Não mencionando que havia tetas envolvidas. Isso foi um adicional".

"Emmett, me dê de volta o meu maldito telefone!" Eu ouvi Edward gritando no fundo. Eu ouvi a deficiência na sua voz mesmo por telefone. Ele estava completamente e totalmente destruído.

Houve um som abafando e o que soava como punhos batendo em carne. "Quem é?" A voz embriagada, exigente de Edward tomou conta da minha voz e eu supus que ele conseguiu pegar seu celular de volta de Emmett.

"Aqui é Bella" eu quase murmurei para ele.

"O-queeee-está-fodidamente-fazendooo. Por que você está me ligando, sua cadela?" Ele perguntou-me com raiva. "Oh espere, eu sei. Você veio para arruinar a minha vida um pouco mais? Você ligou para exigir mais coisas impossíveis de mim? E _é_ impossível amar você, a propósito." Edward me informou.

Meu queixo apenas caiu. Edward, em toda sua vida, nunca tinha sido tão rude ou cruel comigo. Não diretamente na minha cara, pelo menos. Nem mesmo quando ele estava bêbado. "Eu estou te ligando, _Edward_, porque eu estou parada do lado de fora do seu apartamento agora, segurando um prato de bife Wellington e querendo pedir desculpas a você".

Houve uma longa pausa.

"Oh, porra do inferno. Eu não quis dizer aquilo, Bella. Estou apenas um pouco embriagado neste momento." Ele tentou se explicar.

_Sim, um_ pouco, Ben resmungou.

_Esse bastardo está completamente bêbado, _ acrescentou Jerry.

"O que quer que seja. Estou deixando a comida na sua porta." Infelizmente, a minha voz se quebrou. Uma lágrima estúpida escapou pelo meu rosto.

"Não, Bella. Não. Apenas espere aí, ok? Estou chegando".

"Apenas cale-se, Edward." Eu choraminguei, perdendo totalmente a compostura. "Eu desisto, a propósito. Pra mim acabou. Basta ficar em seu maldito clube de strip e comprar uma porra de uma dança no colo ou algo assim. Eu não me importo mais." Sem outra palavra, eu bati o meu telefone fechado.

Quase arremessando o prato em sua porta, eu fiquei parada por um momento, absorvendo a situação.

Eu amava Edward Cullen... e eu o odiava por isso.

Eu o amava o suficiente para que tudo que ele fez tivesse me machucado e eu odiava tanto ele quanto eu por permitir que isto continue. Eu era a habilitadora. Isso é como eles chamavam as pessoas que foram vítimas de abuso e protegem seus agressores, permitindo assim que os abusos continuem.

Eu precisava parar de habilitá-lo.

Eu precisava parar de estar apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Como prometido, aí está o cap... O que acharam? Eu particularmente achei Edward um tremendo filho da p*** com essa atitude, tá certo que essa Bella é "meio" louca, mas ele tb pegou pesado né?!! O próximo cap. virá apenas no sábado ok?! Não tem como traduzir antes disso pq tenho inúmeras fics pra traduzir tb... mas a história só deve melhorar, ou piorar muito, daqui pra frente... Continuem deixando reviews e façam as tradutoras felizes!! Bjs, __**Ju**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_**  
**

Me permiti chorar no corredor por alguns minutos antes de fungar uma última vez e endireitar meus ombros curvados. Isso tinha ido longe demais e por um caminho longo demais. O padrão aqui era óbvio. Edward e eu tivemos relações sexuais nas quais eu criei esperanças de que ele me amava e depois ele saiu e fez algumas proezas que acabaram me machucando. Era um ciclo doentio que eu estava totalmente intencionada a sair.

Com minha determinação reforçada, eu fiz meu caminho até o elevador, escovando pelas paredes do corredor e apertando o botão "DESCER". Havia uma dor no meu peito, como azia. Teimosamente, recusei-me a reconhecê-lo. Ben e Jerry, no entanto, não tiveram nenhum problema me dando uma psicanálise completa.

_A dor pode ser algo que você comeu. Aquela pizza que você comeu no almoço provavelmente não fez bem a você,_ Ben disse logicamente.

_Você é um idiota, _Jerry reprovou Ben. _É óbvio que é porque ela o ama. Você sabe que você o ama, Bella. É por isso que dói tanto._

Eu bati meus dedos de encontro ao lado da minha cabeça. "Ai, calem-se lá aí dentro. Eu não quero ou preciso do seu conselho".

Percebi imediatamente que eu não estava sozinha no elevador e que a loira arrogante próxima a mim estava me olhando.

"Eu acabei de ter meu coração partido. Me deixe sozinha com essa porra." Eu falei para ela, irritada com tudo agora.

Ela fez um barulho indignado soltando ar e voltou os olhos para a frente novamente. "Louca." Ela murmurou sob sua respiração.

Ela era mais alta que eu, mas eu pensei que poderia agarrá-la. "Quer repetir isso, cadela?"

"Você me ouviu." Ela disse depreciativamente.

"Só porque você vive em um apartamento extraordinariamente chique que parece um hotel fodido não lhe dá o direito de me julgar!"

"O que isso tem a ver?" Ela disse, revirando os olhos. "O fato de que você é esquizofrênica não tem nada a ver com onde eu moro".

Eu estreitei os meus olhos para ela. "É chamado de consciência. Você deve tentar conseguir uma um dia".

"Que porra você quer dizer com isso?" Ela grunhiu, dobrando seu corpo e olhando para mim parecendo pronta para lutar.

Eu precisava de uma saída física de qualquer maneira. Charlie poderia salvar-me se eu fosse presa.

Infelizmente, esqueci-me do fato de que estávamos em um elevador. Eu estava chocada como o inferno quando as portas se abriram para revelar Jasper, ainda em seu uniforme cor de vinho. Ele rapidamente avaliou a situação. "Olá, Rose. O que está acontecendo?"

"Essa _cadela_ apenas me insultou sem razão!" Ela declarou, pisando para fora do elevador e parando ao lado de Jasper.

Eu segui depois, ainda ansiosa para lutar. "De onde você conhece o Jasper?" Eu exigi. Se ele estava traindo Alice ou algo assim, eu iria foder com ele.

"De onde _você_ conhece Jasper?" A mulher perguntou de volta com uma voz desdenhosa.

"Rose, acalme-se" instruiu Jasper. Ele virou para mim. "Esta é Rosalie, minha irmã. Rosalie, esta é... na verdade, eu não peguei o nome dela ainda".

"Bella" eu rangi, encarando Rosalie.

"Como foram as coisas com Edward?" Jasper perguntou, provavelmente desesperado para me distrair de matar sua irmã.

Funcionou. Eu parei no lugar e virei meu rosto para ele. Ele me perguntou mesmo isso, quando era óbvio que eu estive chorando? Eu zombei dele. "Como você _acha_ que foi?"

"Não fale com o meu irmão desse jeito." Rosalie falou.

"Senhoras, vocês duas precisam se acalmar. Bella é a melhor amiga de Alice. Você sabe, aquela garota que lhe falei. Ela é a melhor amiga da sua futura cunhada, por isso seja boa. Bella, Rosalie possui um apartamento aqui. Eu acredito que ela já foi realmente apresentada a Edward".

Rosalie parou o seu movimento. "Espera, _você é_ aquela garota por quem ele estava chorando igual um idiota?"

"O quê?"

"Edward Cullen. Ele acabou de se mudar para cá. Ele estava praticamente aos prantos. Eu fui conhecê-lo ontem à noite e isto se transformou em uma sessão de terapia. Que diabos você _fez_ com ele?"

"_Eu_ não fiz nada." Eu rosnei. "O bastardo me traiu e eu disse-lhe para sair do meu apartamento".

"Espera, vocês estavam namorando?" Ela perguntou, seus olhos subindo e descendo meu corpo uma vez e ela parecendo incrédula.

Isso era realmente difícil de acreditar? "Sim, estávamos" eu disse indignada.

"Não é de admirar que vocês terminaram." Ela zombou. "Eu não ia querer você por perto também".

Meus dentes cerraram e minhas narinas queimaram. Ela estava pedindo para morrer. Literalmente. Eu praticamente podia sentir minhas unhas crescendo para a oportunidade de arrancar seus olhos fora.

Ben estava severamente dizendo-me para sair e Jerry estava brincando com uma daquelas luvas que você vê em eventos esportivos e chamando Rosalie de nomes inapropriados.

Rolando minhas mangas da blusa, eu joguei minha bolsa em Jasper e encarei Rosalie. "Escuta aqui, loira. Eu não dou a mínima pra quem você _pensa_ que é, mas você não sabe _de nada_."

Ela deu um passo mais perto, elevando-se sobre mim por cerca de uma polegada. Os peitos dela – que como eu pude observar, eram _enormes_ - quase acertaram meus olhos. Eu tive a maior vontade de cutucar um só para ver qual era a textura dos implantes de silicone.

"Você está certa. Eu não sei de nada. Mas eu _sei_ que o que quer que você tenha feito para deixar aquele cara com tanta dor, tem de acabar. Ele estava chorando como um bebê. Cristo, eu nunca vi um homem adulto chorar daquele jeito, exceto quando chutei Jasper onde dói por pendurar meu sutiã no vestiário masculino quando estávamos na escola como parte de um desafio".

Meus olhos chicotearam para Jasper e ele teve a boa vontade de parecer envergonhado.

E então eu comecei a rir. Provavelmente foi apenas uma reação nervosa devido ao fato de que eu estava sob enorme stress no momento. Eu ri tanto que as pessoas esnobes dos apartamentos Taj Mahal viraram para olhar para mim. Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Isso é quão histérica eu estava.

E então, como se alguém ligasse um botão desconhecido, eu estava chorando. Meu riso acabou e eu encontrei-me agarrada a Rosalie enquanto eu chorava meus olhos para fora. Ela acariciou meu cabelo suavemente. A Cadela Loira desapareceu e agora ela era protetora.

"Venha. Vamos até meu apartamento, querida. Você precisa descansar." Rosalie não esperou pela minha resposta enquanto me abraçou contra seu peito como uma mãe faria. "Jasper, vá até lá quando seu turno acabar".

"Mas eu ia ligar para Alice e convidá-la para um encontro." Ele quase gemeu, parecendo dividido entre as minhas lágrimas lamentáveis e seu próprio querer.

"Você também pode convidá-la para ir lá." Rosalie suspirou, revirando os olhos. "Nós teremos uma festa do pijama ou algo parecido, ok?" Ela me perguntou, acariciando meus cabelos novamente.

Meu rosto estava amassado contra seus seios e tive que virar para os lados para respirar. "Ok" eu murmurei, minha boca expelindo jatos.

O patético era que eu já tinha excedido o tempo estipulado para chorar por Edward.

_Melhor estar chorando do que ser levada algemada por agressão e assalto,_ Ben ofereceu logicamente.

_Patético,_ Jerry disse enojado. _Você nem mesmo conseguiria um bom soco. E bom senhor, olha o tamanho desses melões!_

Jerry estava atualmente babando, então eu internamente o calei. O fato de que um rótulo de sorvete continuamente falava dentro da minha cabeça me assustou como o inferno. Cristo, eu não conseguia nem mesmo alguém _sensato_ na minha cabeça. Yoda, ou Gandhi, ou algo parecido. Não, eu consegui a terapia BJ. Por que Deus me amaldiçoou?

"Bella, vamos lá. Vou fazer para nós um pouco de comida ou algo assim." Rosalie me seduziu com a promessa de sustento e me trouxe de volta para dentro do elevador com ela.

Parecia uma má idéia se eu desse um passo para trás. Indo para o apartamento de uma estranha. Uma estranha que eu estava bem preparada para bater há alguns minutos. "Por que você está sendo boa para mim?" Eu de repente perguntei.

Rosalie virou para mim e sorriu. "Porque, Bella. Você e Edward estão despedaçados um com o outro e vocês estão sendo estúpidos por não estarem juntos. Portanto, eu vou ajudá-los. Vocês estão com dor e eu vou fazer isso parar".

Suas palavras não me incentivaram. Eu estava tentando cair fora do meu amor por Edward Cullen, não me enterrando em um buraco mais profundo. Este plano foi rapidamente perdendo seu apelo. "Mas eu não quero -" eu comecei.

"Shiiiish. Claro que você quer estar de volta com ele. Você se viu recentemente, Bella?"

Eu fiz uma careta com a insinuação. Eu sabia que meu rosto estava todo vermelho e inchado de tanto chorar. Mas quem foi que disse que isso era porque eu queria Edward de volta? Talvez fosse por toda dor fodida que ele causou em mim.

Ela pareceu tomar meu silêncio como uma aceitação de suas palavras, então ela parou com sua lição de moral e me guiou pelos corredores dentro dos quais eu tinha acabado de correr. Rosalie vivia na cobertura também, aparentemente.

Fiquei mais horrorizada com cada passo que ela dava para mais perto de sua porta porque eu só queria poder negar que ela não vivia ao lado de Edward. Porém, quando ela tirou a chave e colocou-a na fechadura, eu soube que ela era vizinha de Edward. Ugh, essa ia ser uma longa noite. Especialmente se ele vier para casa a qualquer momento. Como diabos eu não teria minha orelha contra a parede, tentando ouvir tudo o que ele dissesse ou fizesse.

Entrei no apartamento de Rosalie impensadamente, tão presa em meus próprios pensamentos sobre Edward que eu não consegui perceber que Rosalie vivia fodidamente como a realeza. Parando mortificada quando eu percebi onde eu estava, eu engasguei na sala diante de mim.

Tudo era imaculadamente branco, parecendo que qualquer coisa poderia manchar. Imediatamente, eu chicoteei para fora dos meus sapatos e cuidadosamente ajustei-os no chão perto da porta, não querendo pisar no tapete de neve com nenhuma sujeira. Eu só podia imaginar que tipo de limpeza ela se submetia.

A sala era toda penetrante. Tudo estava em perfeitos ângulos retos. O sofá tinha almofadas perfeitamente quadradas e o fogo que rugia na frente dele era revestido dentro de uma lareira quadrada. Cada parede era branca e a parede em frente onde nós realmente estávamos era na verdade apenas uma porta de vidro grande que levava para a varanda. Eu vi uma abertura à minha direita que levava à cozinha e à minha esquerda estava um corredor que levava aos grandes quartos. As configurações opulentas me fizeram encolher e volta contra a porta. Este lugar parecia muito perfeito para eu me intrometer.

Rosalie, percebendo meu medo irracional, casualmente caminhou para a frente - talvez para me mostrar que eu podia realmente andar ao redor - e descartou seu casaco, jogando-a sobre as costas do sofá. "Bella, o tapete não vai mordê-la".

Eu fiz uma careta e dei um passo cauteloso para a frente. "Ele é tão... _branco_".

Ela riu. "Você acabou de descobrir isso?"

Eu fiz mais uma careta, fungando um pouco porque meu nariz ainda estava escorrendo do meu ataque de choro.

Houve uma batida de silêncio. "Bem, eu vou ser honesta. Eu realmente não pensei nisso direito. O que você quer fazer hoje a noite?" Rosalie inclinou-se contra o sofá e cruzou os braços, esperando pacientemente pela minha resposta.

"Hum, eu não sei. Eu só quero tirar essas coisas da minha mente. Podemos assistir um filme ou algo assim?" Meus olhos chicotearam para a tela insanamente gigantesca que ela tinha parafusada em sua parede.

"Será um filme. Você sabe, eu estava falando sério sobre convidar aquela garota Alice. Meu irmão não calou a boca sobre ela desde esta manhã. Assim eu poderia conhecê-la agora. Sem falar que eu tenho certeza que você quer um pouco de conforto de alguém que realmente é sua amiga. Eu sei que acabamos de nos conhecer, mas eu realmente quero ajudar." Ela parecia sincera, então eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e sorri fracamente.

"Eu vou ligar para ela," eu ofereci, atingindo meu bolso. Minha mão ressurgiu vazia. "Oh, merda. Jasper ainda está segurando a minha bolsa." Com a realização veio o impulso de rir. Alice me comprou aquela bolsa no meu aniversário. E quando Alice estava envolvida com a minha bolsa, isso significava rosa. Muito rosa.

Jasper estava atualmente parado no lobby desde edifício de apartamentos de classe alta em seu uniforme marrom, segurando uma bolsa rosa.

A imagem era quase demais.

"Você quer que eu vá lá embaixo e pegue para você?" Rosalie ofereceu.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu sei o caminho. Eu vou levar apenas um minuto".

Ela encolheu os ombros e eu rapidamente puxei meus AllStar de volta, saindo do apartamento parecendo loucamente caro e caminhando vagarosamente pelos corredores, tentando lembrar o caminho exato para os elevadores. Eu me sentia como um rato de laboratório em um maldito labirinto.

Claro, eu encontrei o meu queijo metafórico quando as portas do elevador prateado apareceram na minha vista. Elas se abriram quando eu estava a poucos metros de distância. Eu quase pulei.

Não, eu não tinha encontrado o queijo. Eu tinha acabado de conseguir o maior choque elétrico da minha vida.

Porque Edward Cullen estava parado no elevador.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Aí está mais um cap.... o que será que acontecerá no próximo??? Eu fiz uma "trapalhada" essa semana e acho que "iludi" vc's... é que estamos betando os capss iniciais que foram postados aqui pq encontramos alguns errinhos, então postei novamente os caps. 1 e 2. O próximo cap. aqui será postado só no próximo sábado, qdo tiver algum outro cap. pra postar antes disso, eu deixo avisado. Deixem reviews!!! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

Uma pausa filha da puta aconteceu enquanto ambos olhávamos fixamente um para o outro em silêncio.

Eu reparei em sua aparência.

Os olhos dele estavam vidrados e as pupilas eram gigantescas; os olhos verde-esmeralda que eu estava acostumada estavam reduzidos a minúsculas fendas. Edward ainda estava vestindo o terno que usou para trabalhar hoje, menos o casaco. Sua gravata estava solta e suas roupas estavam claramente amarrotadas. E meu Deus, o cheiro! Ele cheirava a álcool. Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, o cheiro me atingiu como uma parede.

Eu dei uma olhada nele de cima a baixo e meus olhos pausaram. Um pedaço de tecido com lantejoulas verdes estava escondido em sua cintura. Após uma segunda inspeção, eu quase vomitei nos sapatos de Edward. Ele tinha uma porra de um fio-dental verde preso a ele. Qualquer esperança que eu tivesse sobre Edward não estar _realmente_ em um clube de strip foi simplesmente jogada pela janela.

Edward, embora obviamente lento para reagir devido à embriaguez, estava rapidamente saindo do choque. Eu vi sua mandíbula desapertando para me dizer qualquer outra maldita frase.

Antes que ele tivesse a chance, eu fiz um retorno imediato dos meus passos e disparei para a escada. Eu mal podia colocar-me com Edward quando ele estava sóbrio, muito menos embriagado.

"Bella!" Ele chamou-me ansiosamente. Eu já estava na metade do primeiro lance de escadas. Suas pernas podem ser mais longas, mas eu estava esperando que a bebida pudesse desorientá-lo para que eu tivesse uma chance de escapar.

"Vá se foder!" Eu gritei, descendo mais depressa. Não foi uma boa idéia. Meu ímpeto foi demais para minhas pernas descoordenadas acompanharem. Um grito rasgou por minha garganta, ecoando na escadaria enquanto eu fui em queda livre para baixo. Eu me preparei para o impacto, minhas mãos voando para proteger meu rosto.

Eu fui de cabeça para baixo pelas escadas. Eu não senti a dor primeiramente. Ela não existia; eu podia sentir o mundo girando em torno de mim enquanto meu corpo se contorcia estranhamente.

Sem qualquer aviso, eu vim a uma parada no fundo do segundo lance de escadas. Senti-me... _quente_. Quase encharcada. Intuitivamente eu soube que isso era sangue. Meus olhos focados no teto acima de mim, o ponto fraco na escada pela qual eu tinha apenas me alastrado, estranhamente indiferente quanto ao estado em que eu estava.

Então, a dor bateu. Como um caminhão. Como ser estapeada no rosto com uma pá de ferro. Como ser perfurada por milhares de balas em uma ação simultânea. Eu não podia me mover, exceto me contorcer como um peixe fora d'água. Milhões de agulhas me apunhalavam, concentrando-se intensamente na minha perna, meu pulso e meu torso.

A cara de pânico de Edward entrou na vista acima de mim. Eu já o vi no telefone, embora eu não tenha percebido no momento que ele estava chamando uma ambulância. Era irrelevante. A única coisa que importava era que eu ia morrer se essa dor não parasse tão cedo.

Eu ia morrer. A aflição era muita.

Edward se ajoelhou ao meu lado, absolutamente lindo como sempre, mesmo quando ele estava apavorado. Ele embalou a minha cabeça nos braços.

Se eu ia morrer, eu precisava escolher as últimas palavras certas. Totalmente no limite, já que minha capacidade cerebral estava em uma miséria insuportável, eu consegui formar minhas últimas palavras.

"Edward, antes de eu morrer, eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo" eu engasguei.

Talvez tenha sido a morte para fazer isso, mas eu sabia que eu sempre o amaria. Não importa quanta dor ele tenha me causado, quanta tristeza, medo, drama, angústia, preocupação, desespero... Eu amava Edward Cullen.

Então, na hora certa, eu passei para os acolhedores braços da morte.

Ok, então talvez eu não tivesse me conduzido à melhor vida de todas, pois eu certamente não tinha justificativa para uma eternidade no inferno. E eu sabia que era o inferno porque o céu não poderia ser tão doloroso. Que porra eu tinha feito para merecer o inferno? Quer dizer, eu era uma boa pessoa. Eu era boa para as pessoas. Eu pago minhas contas. Eu nunca machuquei ninguém. Bem, com exceção de Edward, mas o filho da puta merecia algum sofrimento.

Tomei consciência de luzes fluorescentes e eu pensei que era estranho que Satanás seria energeticamente eficiente. Mas, novamente, o inferno não era exatamente o que eu tinha imaginado. Eu não estava queimando, por assim dizer. Não, apenas sofrendo a agonia mortal.

_Se você estiver __sofrendo a agonia __**mortal**__, isso significa que você ainda está viva, idiota,_ Jerry zombou.

_Não, volt__e a dormir, Bella. Isto vai doer,_ Ben fez uma careta.

Meus olhos se abriram e de repente eu desejei ouvir Ben com mais freqüência. Oh Deus, a dor. Abrangente e inescapável.

"Bella, querida? Nós estamos em nosso caminho para a sala de emergência neste momento" uma voz ansiosa me informou.

Tentando focar passando pela luz forte, eu vi montes de ouro. Cabelos de ouro. Rosalie. Eu não respondi a ela com qualquer coisa compreensível, mas gemia de dor.

Outra face pairou e eu vi cobre. Cobre e ouro, que era uma combinação. Edward.

Eu posso não ter sido capaz de formar sílabas para Rosalie, mas eu com certeza poderia dar algumas palavras bem escolhidas para Edward. "Você!" Engoli em seco, a própria ação da respiração machucando minhas costelas. "Filho da puta! Seu estúpido chupa rola! Eu te odeio tanto! Isto é tudo culpa sua!" Eu continuava a gritar palavrões e colocar mais culpa sobre ele porque no meu estado demente, isso era a única coisa que fazia sentido.

Se Edward não tivesse sido um idiota e ido para um clube de strip e tivesse esperado em seu apartamento como um bom menino, então eu não estaria nessa confusão.

"Não, você sabe o quê? Chupa rola não é uma boa palavra para você! Você gosta muito de vaginas! Você é um maldito pervertido! Viciado em sexo estúpido e suas desculpas patéticas!" Eu não tinha mais filtro e parecia que cada emoção simples que ele me fazia sentir estava sendo canalizada para a minha dor induzindo as proclamações.

Não consegui focar meus olhos o suficiente para ver sua reação. Alguém precisava desligar as luzes ou algo assim. Eu senti uma picada no meu braço esquerdo e vi um estranho me furando com uma IV (**N.T.:** intravenosa). Eu queria rolar meus olhos. O fato de que eu havia percebido algo tão pequeno como uma IV apesar de toda essa dor era ridículo.

"Bella, acalme-se," Edward disse suavemente. "Você está dizendo coisas que você não quer dizer agora."

Suas palavras só me enfureceram ainda mais. Eu tinha certeza como o inferno das coisas que eu estava dizendo! Talvez isso fosse uma coisa boa. Era mais fácil me concentrar fora da dor quando eu estava com raiva. Meus olhos se viraram e eu o vi claramente por um momento. Definitivamente ainda bêbado. O fio dental ainda estava escondido em sua cintura. Eu estendi a mão e agarrei-o, imediatamente lamentando a ação porque enviou uma corrente de dor ao meu braço.

"Por favor, não se mexa, senhora." O rapaz da IV disse.

Eu ignorei-o, meus dentes cerrados contra a dor. "Você vê isso, seu idiota? Eu estava em pé na _porra_ da sua porta com uma _porra _de um prato com a _porra _da sua comida favorita e você teve a _porra _da coragem de ir para a _porra _de um clube de strip." Gostaria de saber se alguém se manteve contando quantas vezes eu disse a palavra 'porra' porque eu acho que cheguei a um grande novo total.

"Jesus Cristo, Bella! Eu sinto muito! Eu pensei que você finalmente tinha percebido o idiota que eu sou e decidido que tinha acabado comigo. Eu estava magoado, ok? Eu fiz a coisa que eu sempre faço quando estou machucado. Ficar bêbado e ter relações sexuais".

Meu queixo caiu. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Espere um minuto! Você realmente fez sexo?"

O pobre técnico da emergência estava olhando para nós como se fôssemos loucos. Fazia sentido. Isso era melhor do que uma novela. Alguma gêmea perdida minha logo iria aparecer.

De repente a expressão inarticulada de Edward disse tudo. Ele obviamente não tinha a intenção de me dizer isso.

Eu engasguei e então eu comecei a lutar contra as restrições que me seguravam à maca em que eu estava. Comecei a lutar porque eu estava vendo vermelho e eu queria machucá-lo. Eu queria matá-lo. Fazê-lo sangrar e quebrar da maneira que eu estava agora.

_Dê-lhe o velho __ataque duplo!_ Jerry gritou.

_Você vai se machucar ainda mais,_ Ben disse, sempre a voz da razão.

"Cale-se!" Eu rosnei para eles, lutando ferozmente.

O cara da IV atirou alguma coisa para dentro do tubo médico e eu sabia o que era quando meu corpo começou a se sentir pesado e o meu desejo mais querido tornou-se dormir. Eu parei minha tentativa de cometer homicídio.

"Rose?" Eu perguntei, chamando-a para se aproximar mais. Minhas pálpebras estavam fechadas, mas eu ainda estava acordada. Dificilmente.

"Sim?"

"Chute-o nas bolas para mim quando você tiver a oportunidade. Eu não acho que vou ser capaz de fazer isso por um tempo".

"Você não precisa me dizer duas vezes".

Eu sorri e rapidamente apaguei.

Eu sabia que não estava morta neste momento. Quando eu acordei, minhas pálpebras abriram com a certeza de que eu estava viva. E eu sabia disso porque eu não me permitiria estar morta até eu bater em Edward Cullen. Forte. Eu esperava que Rosalie tivesse chutado sua bunda. Ela parecia o tipo que poderia fazer isso.

Eu também sabia que eu estava no hospital. O cheiro estéril me deu a dica. Bem, isso e o monitor de freqüência cardíaca ao meu lado. Esse sinal sonoro contínuo só era ouvido em alguns lugares.

"Bella? Você está acordada?" A voz que me chamou não era aquela que eu esperava.

Meus olhos focados no teto acima de mim antes que eu fizesse um movimento para olhar em volta. Jacob Black. "O que você está fazendo aqui" Eu sussurrei. Minha garganta estava mais seca que o deserto do Saara.

Ele estava segurando um buquê de tulipas brancas. "Alice me contou o que aconteceu. Vim logo que ouvi. Como você está se sentindo?"

"Como um pedaço de merda," eu respondi honestamente, surpresa com a sua presença. "Você não deveria estar no trabalho?"

Jake encolheu os ombros. "Sim, mas eu queria estar aqui. Você está tão quebrada".

Fiz uma careta e então gemi com a dor que isso me causou. "Você não deveria faltar ao trabalho por minha causa. Eu vou ficar bem.".

"Bella, deixe disso. Eu quero estar aqui, por isso estou aqui." Ele colocou as flores na minha mesa de cabeceira, sem qualquer outro argumento e sentou no banco ao lado de minha cama.

"Por quanto tempo eu estive dormindo?" Eu perguntei.

"Eles me disseram que você esteve desmaiada por cerca de três dias".

Meus olhos se arregalaram muito. "Três dias? Que inferno?" O sinal sonoro à minha esquerda começou a acelerar.

A mão de Jake envolveu a minha. "Acalme-se. Está tudo bem".

O toque me tranqüilizou. Eu comecei a corar quando me lembrei que a última vez que tinha visto Jacob, eu estava me amassando com ele no refeitório da empresa e Edward nos pegou. Cristo, o quanto Jake sabe sobre isso? Ele sabia que Edward e eu éramos mais do que aquilo que eu tinha fingido?

"Você parece assustada" ele comentou.

"Eu estou apenas me perguntando quantos ossos quebrados eu tenho" eu menti, embora isso estivesse na minha lista de perguntas a fazer.

"Eu não tenho toda a informação, mas acho que você tem uma distensão no pulso, uma perna quebrada, duas costelas quebradas, e um tornozelo torcido".

Eu fiz uma careta desagradável com a notícia. Mas eu acho que poderia ter sido pior. "Você sabe quando eles vão me deixar sair daqui?"

Jake balançou a cabeça.

Eu suspirei.

Houve um silêncio.

"Então, obviamente, nosso encontro foi cancelado. E eu sei que isso realmente não conta como um encontro se você está no hospital. Quando você sair daqui, você quer sair algum dia?"

Eu hesitei.

_E quanto __a Edward?_ Ben me perguntou.

_O babaca dormiu com uma stripper!_ Jerry gritou.

"Claro que sim" respondi com uma determinação repentina. Eu estava doente e cansada de Edward Cullen e suas ações danosas.

Jake sorriu de forma triunfante e apertou minha mão. Fiquei um pouco surpresa quando ele se inclinou para me beijar. Ainda mais surpresa quando minha mão envolveu em seu cabelo para mantê-lo em meu rosto. Meu corpo doeu em protesto, mas eu realmente queria beijá-lo.

Alguém limpou sua garganta e eu vi um macaco gigante se aproximando. Emmett. "Bem, certamente você se move rápido" Emmett riu, embora eu tenha sentido a acusação.

Eu me afastei de Jake, de rosto rosado.

"Fico feliz em vê-la acordada, munchkin*****. Todo mundo esteve realmente preocupado com você." Os olhos de Emmett se estreitaram um pouco para Jake, como se quisesse dizer que ele não deveria estar lá.

_* __Munchkin__: __é uma raça de gatos conhecida como "Basset Hound felino", pois suas pernas têm um terço do tamanho de uma perna normal de gato._

"É bom saber" eu murmurei. "Você não deveria estar no trabalho também?"

Emmett sorriu. "Tenho a gripe".

Revirei os olhos, feliz ao descobrir que essa ação em particular não doía. "Você não deveria estar mentindo para a empresa só para vir me ver".

"Ei, se Edward obtém um longo tempo de férias, então eu com certeza, tiro também".

Minhas sobrancelhas se levantaram. "Longo tempo de férias?"

"Ele não saiu do hospital desde que você está aqui. Ele está dormindo na sala de espera agora." Emmett foi sorrateiro. Ele tinha uma razão para dizer isso bem na frente de Jake. "Eu acho que vou até lá e acordá-lo agora".

"Não!" Jake e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Emmett deu-nos um olhar.

Eu entendi o meu raciocínio por não querer Edward em nenhum lugar perto de mim, mas eu não entendi por que Jake não o queria aqui.

"Bem, vamos apenas dizer que eu não estou exatamente do lado de Edward no momento" disse Jake vagamente quando eu perguntei.

Meus olhos se estreitaram, mas eu deixei passar. "Emmett, eu não quero nem mesmo ver Edward de novo, exceto quando eu estiver bem o bastante para eu mesma chutar sua bunda".

"Jesus Cristo, não você também. Edward me disse que alguém chamado Rosalie já danificou-o." A voz de Emmett ficou baixa e ele moveu uma mão solidária à sua masculinidade, cobrindo-a protetoramente com o pensamento. "Não se deve fazer isso com um cara".

Meus olhos rolaram.

"Bem, estou pelo menos indo avisar Alice que você está acordada. Ela vai querer saber." Emmett dirigiu-se para a porta, suas mãos ainda segurando na frente da sua calça. Ele parou e se virou. "Oh, e Black? Se eu encontrá-lo beijando a garota de Edward de novo, eu vou rasgar os braços do seu corpo e queimá-los".

Jake e eu assistimos quando ele saiu. Eu poderia jurar que o vi piscar.

"Garota de Edward, hein?" Ele perguntou.

Eu fiz uma careta. "Eu não sou. Pelo menos, não mais. Emmett está delirando. Eu não vou deixá-lo machucar você".

"Não estou preocupado sobre ele me machucar" ele disse imediatamente. Mentiroso.

Dei de ombros, disposta a deixá-lo pensar que é viril. "Bem, em qualquer caso, estou perfeitamente solteira".

"Nem se eu tiver uma palavra a dizer sobre isso" Jake sussurrou, inclinando-se de volta para mim para terminar o beijo.

Eu não sabia quanto mais beijo eu poderia tomar sabendo que o meu corpo de modo algum seria capaz de lidar com o sexo por um tempo. Tesão não era algo que eu lidava muito bem. Independentemente, porém, eu o beijei de volta o melhor que pude. Meus lábios latejando e eu senti-me superaquecida.

Jake sem pensar pôs a mão na minha cintura e cutucou uma das minhas costelas quebradas.

Eu chiei de dor e me afastei.

"Oh, Jesus, me desculpe".

Soltei um longo suspiro e consegui dar um sorriso doloroso. "Talvez as coisas físicas possam esperar até que eu me cure um pouco" eu sugeri suavemente.

Ele concordou e se desculpou novamente, colocando mais um beijo suave nos meus lábios.

Naturalmente, o grupo todo que eu parecia ter na sala de espera marchou para dentro naquele momento.

Pela segunda vez, me afastei de Jake, minha cara corada.

Emmett estava na parte de trás do grupo e ele imitou rasgar Jake em pedacinhos atrás das costas de todo mundo.

Alice se inclinou sobre mim e continuou tentando me abraçar, mas parando no último minuto, tentando evitar todos os meus curativos. Ela finalmente deu um grito de protesto e suspirou, fixando-se em acariciar minha cabeça. "Oh meu Deus, você está acordada. Graças a Deus. Eu estava tão preocupada".

Eu tentei prestar atenção ao que ela disse depois disso, mas se transformou em uma conversa incompreensível. Meus olhos estavam fixos em Edward. Ele claramente não tinha raspado a barba por um tempo, a barba em seu queixo era quase loira. Seus cabelos desesperadamente precisavam ser penteados e lavados. Eu tive um sentimento que nos três dias que ele esteve aqui, ele também não tinha conseguido tomar um banho.

_Pelo amor de Deus, por __que isso me excita?_

Edward estava olhando de volta para mim. "Você deve estar se sentindo melhor se você já está se amassando." Seus olhos chicotearam para Jake. "Você está a um passo de ser despedido".

"Você não pode demitir as pessoas por ciúmes" eu zombei. Eu desafiei agarrando a mão de Jake de volta e segurei-a firmemente.

Edward não respondeu, mas arrastou seu caminho para onde Alice estava e pegou a minha outra mão.

Eu não lutei, mas encarei. "Solte a porra da minha mão".

Ele apenas segurou-a mais apertado.

"Você não tem o direito de tocar-me, imbecil. Solte-me." Eu repeti.

Eu tive uma súbita visão de Jake e Edward me puxando até que eu fosse rasgada ao meio.

"Bella disse que não quer que você a toque. Não me faça te machucar de novo, Edward," a voz de Rosalie disse.

De repente eu percebi sua presença. Ela estava em pé atrás de Jasper, inclinando-se contra a minha porta e olhando para Edward. Lembrei-me que ela estava comigo na ambulância. Comigo ouvindo a admissão de Edward de ter dormido com uma stripper. Não é à toa que ela parecia ainda mais irritada do que eu.

Edward olhou para ela por cerca de dois segundos antes de soltar minha mão. Ele deu um suspiro longo, suas narinas queimando.

Todos com exceção de mim, Rosalie e Emmett pareciam confusos como o inferno. Compreensivelmente, também.

"Olha, eu quero deixar isto bem claro para todos" eu falei. Todos olharam para mim e eu desloquei-me incomodada. "Edward e eu não somos um casal. Capisce?"

Alice parecia como se o Natal tivesse sido cancelado. "Você está brincando comigo? Vocês dois estão perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro e estão sendo estúpidos demais para perceber isso!"

Edward pareceu particularmente envergonhado com a explosão de Alice porque nós dois sabíamos que _ele_ era estúpido demais para perceber isso. Eu já admiti ser apaixonada por ele. O idiota tinha perdido sua chance.

"Bem, por que você não pergunta a Edward onde ele estava há três noites atrás?" Eu sugeri amargamente.

Os olhos de Edward relampejaram para os meus. "Eu estava chateado e eu estava lidando da única maneira que eu sabia" ele se defendeu.

Eu bufei. "Desculpas".

Alice olhou entre nós. "Edward, onde você _estava_?"

Ele não respondeu.

"Em um clube de strip, fazendo sexo com algum tipo de prostituta." Eu forneci por ele.

Jake fez um ruído gutural. "Que diabos há de errado com você, Cullen?" Ele exigiu.

"Você não sabe nada sobre isso, então foda-se, Black," Edward respondeu.

"Não, não vou me foder. Eu realmente gosto de Bella e se você continuar agindo como um merda e magoando-a, eu vou fazer _você_ se foder".

Ele zombou. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum".

Jake parou. "Saia da porra do quarto. Bella não quer você aqui".

Tão satisfeito como eu estava que Jake estava me defendendo, eu realmente pensei que não importava quem lutaria com quem, ambos iriam se machucar.

"Não fode ousando falar por Bella! Você não têm idéia do que ela quer!"

"O inferno que eu não sei. Tenho uma idéia melhor do que ela quer do que você tem".

"Ela _me_ quer" Edward rosnou.

"Então, por que ela não quer que você a toque? Por que ela estava me beijando poucos minutos atrás?"

A mandíbula de Edward cerrou. "Porque ela está sob medicação agora e tem seu julgamento prejudicado".

Minhas narinas incendiaram. Meu julgamento não estava prejudicado.

"Sim, certo. Você simplesmente não pode suportar a idéia de que talvez ela prefira eu a você!" Jake acusou.

"Vocês dois calem-se!" Eu gritei. Isso estava ficando louco. Ambos congelaram e olharam para mim. "Escutem, eu posso falar por mim mesma, vocês sabem?"

Edward pareceu orgulhoso quando eu disse isso porque isso provava que ele estava certo em um dos seus argumentos.

"Edward, Jake está certo. Eu não quero você no meu quarto. Eu não quero você em nenhum lugar perto de mim. Eu não tenho feito nada para merecer toda a merda que você atirou em mim e eu estou acabada com isso. Eu quero que você vá embora".

Sua expressão caiu, mas seus olhos encararam os meus intensamente.

Tentei cruzar as pernas porque eu senti um montante constrangedor de umidade se formando entre as minhas coxas apenas com aquele olhar, mas eu não pude por causa do meu curativo e a tala no meu tornozelo.

"Bella." Ele sussurrou meu nome como se ele estivesse falando apenas para mim, como se todos os outros tivessem desaparecido. Infelizmente, eu não poderia esquecer todos os outros porque Jake estava apertando minha mão dolorosamente.

Edward deu um passo mais perto e lentamente estendeu a mão para mim. Suas mãos em concha levemente de cada lado do meu rosto machucado o suficiente para que eu não sentisse dor. Tentei apertar minhas coxas juntas mais forte.

E ele finalmente disse o que eu estava querendo ouvir o tempo todo.

"Eu te amo".

Seus verdejantes olhos verdes focados somente nos meus, sério e sincero.

Meu monitor de freqüência cardíaca bipou incontrolavelmente. Senti meu corpo todo se paralisar. Eu não podia decidir o que eu estava sentindo globalmente além de ficar muda. Eu não conseguia sentir mais meus dedos por causa da forma apertada que Jake estava segurando minha mão.

Primeiro, eu estava feliz porque ele finalmente disse. Mas então eu estava irritada. Quem diabos deu a ele o direito de dizer isso _agora_? Que porra de direito que ele tem? Você não pode simplesmente dizer isso poucos dias depois de ter relações sexuais com uma stripper! Embora, a stripper aparentemente foi por causa da dor que eu causei a ele, mas não justifica.

"Edward" eu disse. "Você tem o pior momento oficial na história do mundo."

Todo o seu comportamento esvaziou e eu sabia que ele percebeu o quão atrasado aquelas três palavras tinham sido entregues. Sua janela de oportunidade há muito tinha passado.

"Bells, dê ao homem a porra de uma chance." Emmett falou.

Ocorreu-me que tínhamos uma platéia inteira na admissão de Edward. Cinco outras pessoas além de mim mesma para julgar os sentimentos de Edward. Meus olhos se agarraram a Emmett por um momento antes de varrer a multidão.

"Tão feliz como estou de ver todos vocês," eu disse calmamente. "Eu estou chutando todos daqui. Acho que Edward e eu precisamos ter uma pequena conversa".

A mão de Jake ainda estava apertada na minha. Ele não se moveu.

"Por favor, Jake." Eu disse.

O castanho-escuro de seus olhos ficou ainda mais escuro. De pé, ele ofereceu-me um sorriso fraco. "Lembre-se de nosso encontro. Logo que você sair daqui, eu vou levá-la em um encontro em algum lugar, ok?" Com essa linha final de palavras ele seguiu os outros para fora, fechando a porta de vidro deslizante por trás dele.

Edward pegou o banco que Jake tinha acabado de ocupar.

Eu não falei por um momento, ainda tentando compreender exatamente o que havia sido dito. "Por que agora?" Eu finalmente perguntei.

Edward fez uma careta. "Eu pensei que você ia morrer, Bella." Ele estremeceu ao ter que dizer as palavras. "Eu pensei que... bem, que você tinha morrido. E isso nunca me ocorreu o quanto isso me mataria. Eu nunca tive que pensar sobre isso. Mas de repente estávamos nessa situação e eu percebi que eu não quero viver sem você".

Minha respiração ofegou. Eu lutava para conter as emoções que estavam agitando dentro de mim. Rangendo meus dentes, consegui dizer em uma voz interior, "Você não quer viver sem mim e ainda assim você parece decidido a colocar-me no inferno".

"Nunca foi minha intenção".

Eu perdi isso. "Intenção? Suas intenções? Elas não importam. Ações são o que importam, Edward. E até agora, você conseguiu dormir com uma stripper. Eu não sei o que mais você quer que eu diga".

Seus olhos fecharam e suas narinas inflaram por um instante antes dele se acalmar. "Eu quero que você diga o que você disse na escada, logo antes de você entrar na inconsciência. Isso é o que eu quero que você diga para mim, Bella".

Eu fiz uma careta, esforçando-me para recordar os nebulosos momentos cheios de dor.

Com a visão do meu rosto confuso, o rosto de Edward caiu. "Você não se lembra".

"O que eu disse?"

Ele se inclinou em sua cadeira. "Você disse que queria me dizer uma coisa antes de morrer. Você queria que eu soubesse que você me amava".

Isso parecia vagamente familiar. Eu sempre fui uma tola assim. "Isso foi antes de eu saber sobre a stripper, além de suas outras indiscrições".

Ele se inclinou ainda mais perto, parecendo estar na ponta da cadeira se continuasse. "Bella, você pensou que fosse morrer. Você achava que sim. E sabendo disso, você teve a certeza de que as últimas palavras que você diria, seriam 'eu te amo'. Isso tem que contar para alguma coisa".

Eu me contorci, de repente desconfortável. A memória estava voltando para mim. Eu estava delirando em agonia. "Não, isso _não tem_ que contar," eu argumentei. "Você sabe o quê? Eu realmente gosto de Jake. Ele me faz sentir feliz".

"Isso não importa," Edward declarou.

"É claro que importa! Felicidade importa, Edward".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Isso não importa".

"E por que não?"

"Por causa disso," Edward disse, de repente mergulhando sua cabeça e fazendo nossas bocas se unirem.

Eu realmente, realmente, _realmente_ queria estapeá-lo para longe, mas eu não pude deixar de comparar.

Jake me fazia sentir aquecida e formigando.

Edward me fazia sentir como se eu estivesse no inferno e como se fogos de artifício estivessem explodindo debaixo da minha pele.

Seus lábios avidamente procuravam os meus, chupando e mordiscando e lambendo. Aquela deliciosa bagunça de cabelo cor de cobre me chamando e eu torci meus dedos dentro dele de forma agressiva, beijando-o com força.

Edward Cullen me amava. E eu o amava. Sim, eu o odiava também. Mas, por agora, eu o amava mais do que eu o odiava.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu nosso beijo de celebração. Nós quebramos o beijo, ofegante por respirar, para encontrar uma médica em um jaleco segurando uma prancheta.

Seu casaco era quase cegante, mas ela parecia bastante amigável. Ela caminhou para a frente, dando um olhar a Edward e eu sobre a cena que tínhamos sido pegos. "Seria melhor que você provavelmente não se mexa muito durante algumas semanas." Ela aconselhou, seu tom de voz dizendo que não haveria sexo para mim.

Eu corei.

"Eu sou a Dra. Sue Clearwater." Ela disse educadamente, estendendo a mão para sua apresentação. Tanto Edward como eu a apertamos rapidamente. "Agora, estou receosa de que só podemos permitir que os membros da família fiquem aqui." Seus olhos estabelecendo-se em Edward.

"Eu sou o marido dela" Ele disse sem hesitação.

Meu queixo caiu, mas eu tentei não agir tão surpreendida na frente da médica.

Ela franziu o cenho. "Seu estado civil diz solteira nos arquivos".

"Nós nos casamos muito recentemente," ele mentiu um pouco mais.

Dra. Clearwater finalmente deu de ombros e continuou. "Como você se sente, Bella?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Muita dor".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça conscientemente. "Nós vamos dar a você alguns analgésicos em apenas um segundo. Preciso falar sobre algumas coisas com você primeiro".

"Ok".

"Primeiro, você se lembra o que aconteceu?"

Eu assenti. "Eu estava descendo as escadas," os meus olhos brilharam para Edward, "porque eu estava com pressa e eu perdi meu passo. Desmaiei poucos minutos após a queda".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça novamente. "Bem, pelo que pudemos observar, você tem várias costelas quebradas, um braço quebrado e um pulso e tornozelo torcidos. Afora isso, você tem alguns ferimentos do tecido em lugares diferentes, então esperamos alguma dor definitiva a partir daí".

Estremeci com a vastidão da minha coleção de lesões.

"No entanto, quando fomos fazer um exame de sangue e de urina, nos deparamos com uma... complicação." Ela franziu o cenho.

Meu coração acelerou. Que tipo de complicação? Que diabo havia de errado comigo?

"Seu histórico médico diz que você recentemente fez um teste de gravidez. Bella, você está familiarizada com o termo 'falso positivo'?"

O sangue foi drenado do meu rosto enquanto eu lentamente assenti com a cabeça.

"Nós queremos fazer um raio-X, mas estamos autorizados por lei a nos certificar de que você não está grávida de antemão e, acidentalmente, expor o bebê à radiação" ela explicou.

Suas palavras não foram computadas pelo meu cérebro.

"O que você está dizendo?" Eu perguntei.

"Você está grávida".

* * *

_**N.T.: **__Eu sei, eu sei, vc's devem estar surtando tanto quanto eu! Quase morri com esse finalzinho, eu realmente não esperava por isso! E o Edward se declarando... ownnn, tão fofo, tb quero um desses pra mim... kkkkk_

_Queria agradecer todas as reviews de vc's! É tão emocionante e estimulante ler a opinião de vc's! E é um prazer traduzir pra vc's!_

_Tb queria agradecer à querida Zarif Ribeiro por betar os capítulos que estou traduzindo! Obrigada Zahzuda! _

_Então, é isso, próximo cap. só no sábado que vem! Deixem reviews e façam uma tradutora (mais) feliz!_

_Bjs... __**Ju**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

Ela me olhou pacientemente por uma reação à notícia.

Eu não tinha uma. Tudo, incluindo minha expressão, congelou. A única coisa que disfarçava a minha indiferença era o meu monitor de freqüência cardíaca. Ele irrompia descontroladamente.

Eu senti uma pressão na minha mão e olhei para baixo. Edward estava apertando meus dedos suavemente. Olhei para as nossas mãos unidas por um momento, analisando o contato. Ele não tinha fugido ainda. Ele não tinha dito uma palavra. Não tinha encomendado um aborto como você encomendaria um jantar. Isso tinha que ser um bom sinal, certo?

Eu olhei de volta para a médica. "Um, você poderia, por favor, repetir isso?" Só para ter certeza que eu não estava ouvindo coisas.

"Você teve o oposto de um falso positivo em seu teste de gravidez. Foi um falso negativo. Você está grávida." Dra. Clearwater explicou novamente.

Engolindo em seco, perguntei em uma voz mansa, "O quê?" Isso ainda não parecia ter sido processado em minha mente. Eu não conseguia entender. Dr. Aro não poderia estar errado. Quer dizer, eu fiz o teste. Era noventa-e-nove-ponto-nove por cento exato, ou algo parecido. Eu não poderia estar grávida.

"Você está grávida." Ela repetiu.

Eu vacilei. "Oh Deus." De repente eu gemi, arrancando a minha mão para fora do alcance de Edward para que eu pudesse cobrir meu rosto e as lágrimas que estavam subitamente inundando-o. "Não, não, não, não, não!"

"Gostaria de falar sobre as suas opções, Bella?" Dra. Clearwater perguntou suavemente. "Você não tem que manter o feto. Você só tem cerca de três semanas. Geralmente, o prazo final para o aborto é de oito semanas".

Eu comecei a abanar a cabeça antes mesmo que ela terminasse. Eu não acredito no aborto. Eu odiava o próprio pensamento disso.

"Se isso não atraí-la, você pode entregar o bebê para adoção".

Eu parei lamentando por um momento. Adoção certamente era melhor do que o aborto. Eu poderia ter certeza de que o bebê fosse para uma família amorosa, uma que seria melhor do que a vida disfuncional que eu levo. Eu mal podia sequer conduzir meus próprios assuntos, sem falar em acrescentar algo para cuidar que seria totalmente dependente de mim.

Dr. Clearwater, percebendo minha hesitação sobre a adoção, de repente começou a entrar em mais detalhes sobre isso. "Você terá que completar uma história médica e um monte de questionários e formulários de inscrição, mas vale a pena para encontrar uma boa família. Você poderá entrevistar casais que querem adotar até que você decida quem você gostaria que fossem os pais".

Eu encontrei-me assentindo. Não era como se eu estivesse abandonando o bebê. Eu estaria encontrando um lar feliz.

As mãos de Edward de repente encontraram as minhas novamente e pela primeira vez desde que nosso beijo foi interrompido, eu olhei para o seu rosto. Ele parecia ferido e angustiado.

"Bella, não." Ele disse com firmeza. "Este é o nosso filho sobre o qual estamos falando aqui. Estamos apenas passando _nosso filho _para estranhos e _esperando_ que façam um bom trabalho."

Suas palavras fervorosas me surpreenderam até mais do que quando ele me disse que me amava. Que diabos havia mudado? Antes, ele seria aquele competindo para o aborto. Agora, depois que ele dormiu com a stripper, ele queria manter o bebê?

De repente eu estava com raiva. Só porque ele de repente decidiu que ele me amava não dava a ele um passe livre de redenção. Isso não era Banco Imobiliário*****. Não havia um cartão "Saída Livre da Prisão" _[**N.T.**: OMG, adorava esse jogo, passava dias e dias brincado!]_. Tanto quanto eu estava preocupada, Edward estava na casinha do cachorro por tempo indeterminado porque eu teria que estar perto da canonização para perdoá-lo de boa vontade por todos os seus comportamentos sexuais impróprios. Ele não tinha absolutamente nenhum direito ou palavra nas escolhas que eu fizesse.

_*Banco Imobiliário (Monopoly): é um dos jogos de sociedade mais populares do mundo, em que propriedades, hotéis, empresas etc, são compradas e vendidas, em que uns jogadores ficam "ricos" e outros vão à falência ou bancarrota._

Eu puxei com força minha mão para fora da dele. "Edward, saia da porra deste quarto".

Ele parecia confuso, não tendo sido cúmplice do meu processo de pensamento.

"Minha senhora, esta é uma escolha que marido e mulher deve fazer em conjunto." Dra Clearwater alertou, parecendo confundir-se.

Eu bufei. "Marido, sim, certo. O dia que eu casar com Edward Cullen é o dia em que eu pular de um penhasco." Eu declarei, irracionalmente irritada. Bem, talvez de forma racional. Ele _havia _dormido com uma stripper, afinal. O que aconteceria se eu voltasse com ele e chegássemos a uma discussão, ou algo assim? Será que ele apenas iria para o clube de strip mais próximo para "lidar" com as coisas?

O rosto de Edward se contorceu em uma expressão claramente machucada e eu tinha visto-o parecer tão vulnerável somente uma vez antes em toda a minha vida, e isso foi quando ele fugiu de casa e me perguntou se ele poderia viver comigo. "Bella, eu te amo." Ele disse calmamente. "Sinto muito por tudo o que eu fiz".

"Saia." Eu repeti num sussurro letal.

"O que você quiser, amor." Ele murmurou tristemente. Milagrosamente, ele se levantou e caiu fora da sala.

Pobre Dra. Clearwater parecia extremamente confusa neste momento, mas ela continuou bravamente. "Como eu estava dizendo, a adoção é uma boa escolha se você não quiser manter o bebê. Vou precisar de um histórico médico tanto seu como do pai do bebê. Embora isso possa esperar. Tenho certeza que você está com muita dor. Vou dar a você alguns sedativos que não prejudicarão o bebê e você pode começar a se curar".

Eu não tinha notado a dor até que ela trouxe à tona. Eu estive muito focada na minha raiva e no pânico que eu sentia no meu peito. Mas agora que isso estava centrado na minha mente, tudo começou a doer e queimar.

Dra. Clearwater deslizou uma seringa para fora do bolso e apunhalou-a em meu IV. Um sentimento de peso se espalhou através de minhas pernas e eu senti meu corpo ficar mole.

"Um, doutora?" Eu murmurei sonolenta.

"Sim?"

"O bebê está bem? Da queda, eu quero dizer?"

"Sim, vocês tiveram muita sorte. Outros problemas podem se desenvolver, mas nós manteremos um olho próximo em tudo. Por enquanto, porém, está tudo bem".

Algumas das rochas sólidas apertando no meu peito aliviaram com isso e eu adormeci rapidamente.

Um emaranhado distorcido de vogais e consoantes entrelaçou em torno de meus ouvidos, nada que eu pudesse entender, exceto por algumas frases.

"... isso é até ela..."

"... Black, saia. Isto não é nada da sua conta..."

"... nem da sua também, Cullen..."

Minhas pálpebras trabalharam abertas por sua própria iniciativa e eu tentei me concentrar no meu entorno.

Edward e Jake estavam ambos ao pé da minha cama, parecendo cerca de dois segundos de distância de socos. Ambos estavam inclinados para a frente no espaço pessoal um do outro, inflando seus peitos. Jake tinha uns bons 15 cm a mais que Edward.

"Vocês dois precisam calar a boca." Eu gemi. "Algumas pessoas estão tentando dormir aqui." Eu continuei a fechar os olhos novamente porque o sono parecia ser uma perspectiva muito mais convidativa no momento.

Eu estava drogada com analgésicos, mas não o suficiente para ignorar a sensação de algo importante. Eu sabia que teria de enfrentar algo desagradável se permanecesse consciente, no entanto, eu não conseguia lembrar exatamente o quê. Portanto, eu tentei abraçar os sedativos novamente.

"Bells, você está acordada!" Jake exclamou.

Eu fiz uma careta e abri meus olhos novamente. "Eu não sei o que está acontecendo agora, mas tenho certeza de que eu não quero ter nenhuma parte nisto".

Jake pegou minha mão e eu deixei. Era calejada e quente, calmante para mim de alguma forma. "Sinto muito por acordar você, querida, mas acho que é melhor se você está acordada, de qualquer forma".

Meus olhos chicotearam entre Jake e Edward desconfiadamente. "Por que vocês dois estão brigando de novo?"

"Black está tentando meter o nariz onde não pertence, mais uma vez." Edward disse com os dentes cerrados.

Eu tive essa imagem do nariz de Jake, mas gigantesco, saltitando ao redor e tentando espreitar através das cortinas ou algo assim. Eu comecei a rir, sabe Deus por quê.

Então me lembrei que eu estava sob efeitos das drogas que alteravam o comportamento de uma pessoa. Oh alegria. Eu estava louca o suficiente quando estivesse ao redor de Edward. Agora eu tinha remédio. Merda.

"O que é engraçado, Bella?" Edward parecia irritado.

"Narizes." Eu engasguei com minhas risadas. "Oh meu deus, Edward. Narizes. Isso é tão divertido." Meus olhos encontraram o teto e eu fiquei olhando-o por um longo tempo, não tendo certeza do que eu estava olhando, deixando ocasionalmente escapar risos contidos.

Tanto Jake como Edward olharam para mim, talvez imaginando o que eu achei tão interessante.

"Que diabos eles têm dado a você, Bells? Jake perguntou preocupadamente.

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu não sei, mas quero um pouco mais. Sinto-me fodidamente incrível." Eu dei outro sorriso. Sem dor alguma. Eu não dava a porra sobre qualquer coisa no mundo no momento.

"Isso não pode ser bom para o bebê." Edward franziu o cenho.

Eu tirei meus olhos do teto, franzindo a testa também. "Que bebê?"

Tudo clicou no lugar através de meu cérebro confuso. Minhas drogas de repente pareciam completamente ineficazes contra a fúria cega que estava agitando dentro de mim.

"Oh merda! Merda! Merda! Porra! Maldição!" Meus dedos se moveram para baixo e pousei sobre o meu estômago da melhor forma possível tendo em conta o fato de que minha parte do meio estava envolta em gesso em razão de minhas costelas quebradas. "Edward, eu vou te matar!" Eu gritei, atirando meus cobertores para trás e tentando sair da minha cama para alcançá-lo.

Eu tinha esquecido toda a extensão das minhas lesões porque eu rapidamente caí exatamente em meu rosto. Estremeci e rolei para o meu lado, curvando-me sobre mim mesma e começando a chorar. A vida sugada em um grande momento.

Jake rasgou pra fora do quarto chamando desesperadamente uma enfermeira enquanto Edward se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

"Bella, o que dói?"

"Tudo." Eu soluçava. "Por que eu tenho que estar grávida? Eu nem mesmo sei mais se eu te amo mais do que eu te odeio. Você fodeu com uma stripper, Edward. Uma stripper." Foi provavelmente uma combinação dos analgésicos e minha dor, mas a diarréia verbal não cessava. "Que tipo de ser humano faz isso? Eu sei que eu lhe disse que havia terminado e que você estava tecnicamente elegível para uma grande quantidade de bocetas anônimas, mas você já deveria saber que eu estou fora da minha mente. E se nós brigarmos e eu disser que está acabado mais uma vez e você sair e encontrar uma stripper novamente ou voltar para Tânia? Eu não posso lidar com isso. Não é justo comigo. Algumas vezes você é bastardo. Eu não sei por que eu amo você. Isso não faz sentido. Tudo que você faz é me machucar".

Edward parecia estar sem palavras golpeado pelo meu monólogo.

Uma equipe de enfermeiros de repente voou baixo como anjos abençoados, armados com roupas verdes e mais sedativos. Deus estava de bom humor quando inventou os analgésicos. Perdi a noção de tudo e tudo tornou-se um ruído de fundo para mim, uma trilha de ninar. Eu estava fora de sentido antes que um minuto inteiro tivesse passado.

"... tem certeza sobre isso agora?"

"... testes... positivo..."

"... Charlie não vai gostar disso..."

Siiim, novamente com o maldito diálogo! Será que ninguém me deixa dormir aqui?

Eu lentamente vim ao som do nome de Charlie. Um horror sem precedentes encheu-me com o pensamento dele me visitando. Não que eu não quisesse vê-lo, mas ele era um policial. Era o seu trabalho interrogar pessoas. Sem mencionar que eu não podia mentir para esta merda. Alguém ia deixar escapar que eu estava grávida e Charlie pegaria sua espingarda. Balas voariam e Edward acabaria na cama do hospital perto de mim com feridas de bala. E não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu ia partilhar o quarto com Edward. Eu estaria muito tentada a sufocá-lo até a morte com seu travesseiro de hospital. Ou, pior ainda, Charlie iria colocá-lo no necrotério deixando-me sem a satisfação de eu mesma assassinar Edward. Ou, e se Charlie fosse preso? Eu teria que tirá-lo e eu realmente não tenho muito na poupança. Bem, eu acho que eu poderia sempre pedir a Edward, mas eu não queria que ele pensasse que ele poderia simplesmente comprar seu caminho para o perdão. Porque ele não podia. O que ele fez foi completamente condenável e repugnante e moralmente errado e... e... e... e eu mencionei que eu ainda estava maluca com os analgésicos?

_Cristo, você precisa sair das drogas, Bella,_ Ben advertiu.

_O inferno que ela precisa,_ Jerry sorriu preguiçosamente, aproveitando a viagem quimicamente induzida que ele estava tendo.

E aqui estou eu, esperando que talvez eu tenha uma concussão me perdendo na terapia BJ. Suspirei internamente.

Meus pensamentos estavam neste estranho ciclone sem sentido de bobagens que parecia perfeitamente razoável para mim. E eu sabia que algo estava errado quando eu achei que estava sendo sensata.

"Ei, Bella! Você está acordada?" Alice perguntou. Eu reconheci sua voz excessivamente animada imediatamente. Não há regulamentações contra esse tom de voz em um hospital? Alguém provavelmente estava morrendo na porta ao lado e Alice estava sorrindo como se fosse seu sonho apenas ver meus olhos abertos.

"Chegando lá." Eu murmurei. Vesga com as fortes lâmpadas fluorescentes, eu olhei para Alice. Há uma frase que você não diz com muita freqüência. É quase fisicamente impossível olhar _para _Alice.

A forma desmedida de Emmett também estava no quarto. Eu apenas tive que olhar para ele mais do que o normal. Eu provavelmente me dei danos permanentes na coluna com o ângulo estranho no meu pescoço que eu tive que dobrar para apenas ver seu rosto.

"Ei, xícara de manteiga*****. O que está tremendo?"

_*Xícara de manteiga (butter cup): apelido para uma delgada garota fofinha com uma cremosa boceta com gosto ótimo. Algo como biscoito._

"Você poderia, por favor, falar em frases que são ainda hoje ouvidas na América?" Eu pedi, lutando com uma súbita dor de cabeça.

Emmett sorriu. "Não posso fazer, princesa. Irrita o inferno fora daquela garota Rose, então eu tenho que manter isso".

"Lembre-me por que você está irritando Rosalie".

Seu sorriso caiu e mais uma vez, as mãos de Emmett moveram-se para cobrir as suas bolas. "Vamos apenas dizer que ela infligiu alguma dor _física_ em mim." Ele fez uma careta. "E já que eu nunca desceria tão baixo a ponto de bater numa mulher além de algumas surras no quarto, estou infligindo dor _verbal_".

Ok. Rosalie tinha chutado Emmett onde doía e agora ele estava atacando-a. Ótimo. "Por que ela bateu em você, em primeiro lugar?"

Quando Emmett não veio imediatamente rápido com a resposta dele, Alice se intrometeu. "Ele tentou seus movimentos habituais sobre ela e não funcionou." Ela revirou os olhos.

Eu rolei os meus também.

"Chega de falar de mim, querida, o que aconteceu com você?" Eu não tinha certeza de onde ele tirou todos esses nomes mimados, mas isso estava começando a me assustar um pouco.

"Eu quero mais remédios." Eu gemi.

"Não vá se viciar em drogas, Bella." Alice implorou, parecendo seriamente preocupada.

Eu bufei. "Estou com dor, caso você não tenha notado. Eu nunca me deixaria ser pega em tudo isso." Ansiosa para mudar de assunto, eu continuei a perguntar, "Então, o que foi que eu ouvi sobre Charlie?"

"Ele está dirigindo-se para vê-la. Ele estará aqui em cerca de vinte minutos. Emmett e eu viemos apenas para acordá-la".

Hum, alguém pode dizer, "Puta merda! Puta merda merda merda merda merda merda!"

Olhei para baixo para os olhos demasiado inocentes de Alice e sabia que havia mais em sua agenda do que simplesmente me acordar para mortificar-me com a notícia de visitas inesperadas. "Cuspa isso." Eu pedi cautelosamente.

"Você-está-realmente-grávida?" Alice perguntou em uma corrida, parecendo como se ela tivesse apenas evitado uma bomba de explodir tirando aquela pergunta de seu peito.

"Pelo que a médica me disse, sim. Estou tão grávida como uma pessoa grávida poderia estar." Eu não tinha certeza se essa frase fazia sentido ou não, mas eu estava indo para culpar as drogas.

"É bom saber." Emmett riu. Não parecia certo, sua risada.

"Há algo que você não está me dizendo." Eu acusei, estreitando os olhos. Eu talvez tenha sido drogada, mas eu não era completamente tola.

Emmett mexia os pés no chão. "Bem, hum, Edward tipo... bem, ele meio que está na cadeia agora. Ele entrou em uma briga com Jake e foi acusado de agressão e assalto. Isso é tipo por que Charlie está vindo também. Ele vai tirar Edward da cadeia".

Meu queixo caiu. Edward estava na cadeia. Puta merda. Ele tinha sido o irritante sabe-tudo quando estávamos juntos na escola, que nunca colocava um dedo do pé sobre a linha. Como diabos ele tinha acabado na cadeia? "Espere, isso significa que ambos, Jake _e_ Edward, estão na cadeia agora?"

Emmett balançou sua cabeça. "Edward foi o provocador. Quero dizer, Jake tipo o instigou. Ele estava dizendo alguma coisa, Bells. Mas Jake não fez nada para sequer se defender. Acho que ele queria que Edward batesse nele, então você vai vê-lo como uma espécie de herói".

Minha careta aprofundou-se. Jake estava apenas complicando as coisas. Eu realmente gostava dele, mas ele não estava melhorando os assuntos de qualquer maneira. Eu já estava em um metafórico pote sujo de besteira sem acrescentar os socos e a prisão que pairam sobre minha cabeça. Eu estava quebrada como uma mal cuidada boneca da China e grávida para chutar. E não, não apenas grávida, mas grávida de um filho de Edward. Edward, o homem que tinha me "enganado" com sua skankaliciosa***** ex-namorada e uma stripper.

_*Skankaliciosa: mistura de Skank com deliciosa. Skank é um termo depreciativo para o sexo feminino (geralmente para jovens), significando inútil ou abandonada, status de classe baixa, falta de higiene, descamação, e uma espécie de feiúra magra e cheia de marcas de varíola; pode também significar a promiscuidade, mas não necessariamente; pode ser aplicada a qualquer raça, mas mais comumente utilizada para descrever o lixo branco._

Sim, minha vida era apenas fodidamente fantástica no momento, obrigada por perguntar.

Eu gemi internamente.

Eu queria outro sedativo.

* * *

**_N.T.:_**_ E então, o que estão achando? Essa Bella já surtava antes, agora com os sedativos... ninguém segura a loucura dela... Notícia boa: a autora postou mais 1 cap. dessa fic nessa semana! Ainda não li, mas pelos comentários dela, parece que está se encaminhando para o fim... Por favor, me perdoem por não responder review por review, mas eu leio todas e fico imensamente feliz por aquelas que deixam alguma, é muito bom saber que vc's estão gostando, obrigada mesmo! E... continuem deixando reviews! Sábado que vem tem mais! Bjs... **Ju**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

Não tinha se passado nem vinte minutos quando Charlie invadiu o quarto. E eu digo isso literalmente. Eu senti como se as nuvens escuras de chuva pudessem ter seguido em torno dele e não saíssem do lugar.

"Bells, eu não me importo quanto tempo vai levar, mas você vai explicar isso." Charlie quase rosnou para mim, seus bigodes tremiam. Ele não disse o que eu deveria explicar.

Charlie e eu quase não mantínhamos contato. Um telefonema aqui ou ali, talvez visitas esporádicas. Mas a minha saída criou uma distância entre nós. Eu tinha saído da minha casa quando eu tinha dezesseis anos e consegui um emprego na empresa de Carlisle, sabendo que ele cuidaria de mim financeiramente. A decisão tinha sido causada pelo meu sentimento de asfixia em casa. Então eu caí fora da escola, ignorando o colégio completamente, e consegui um emprego. Charlie e eu tínhamos nos afastado. Portanto, ele não esteve presente para o drama que se seguiu a partir do desastre com Edward de "Pegar-Bella-se-Masturbando". Eu queria mantê-lo assim considerando o fato de que eu estava envergonhada o suficiente, sem considerar os pareceres adicionais do julgamento do meu pai. No entanto, parecia que alguém tinha informado a Charlie sobre as minhas... ações.

Optei pela rota inocente, algo que funcionava bem considerando que eu parecia com alguém que tinha sido batida com um taco de beisebol. "O que você quer dizer com 'explicar', pai?"

Seus olhos se estreitaram. Ele apontou para o meu estômago acusadoramente.

Ok, alguém tinha contado muito _disso _a ele.

Outro visitante entrou em meu quarto e de repente eu soube _exatamente_ quem havia derramado o feijão a Charlie.

Edward.

Meus olhos se estreitaram como os de Charlie, mas desta vez dirigidos a um olhar confuso procurando por Edward. Aparentemente, a prisão não o tinha tratado muito bem. Com sua estatura de rapaz bonito, ele provavelmente se tornou a vadia de alguém dentro dos primeiros vinte minutos.

Então eu comecei a rir. Forte. Sim, gargalhadas totalmente irritantes. Sádica como eu era, o pensamento de um cara gorduroso estuprar Edward era cruelmente engraçado. Como a vingança perfeita do Karma*****. Eu queria vê-lo com dor, eu acho. Vê-lo sofrer tanto quanto eu tinha sofrido nas últimas semanas.

_*Aqui se faz aqui se paga._

Charlie e Edward pareciam confusos com minhas risadas, mesmo quando eu limpei as lágrimas dos meus olhos gargalhando bem forte.

"É o remédio que faz isso." Edward sussurrou a Charlie uma explicação.

No entanto, Charlie apenas olhou para ele e Edward se acovardou.

Eu percebi por que. Se Charlie sabia que eu estava grávida, então ele sabia que Edward era o pai.

Quando Edward tinha ido morar comigo, Charlie tinha sido completamente contra isso. A única razão que ele não tinha ido lá em cima para chutar Edward para fora era porque eu tinha o enganado com a certeza de que nós éramos amigos puramente platônicos. E naquele momento, nós éramos. Mas eu tinha certeza de que Charlie via minha gravidez de Edward como uma enorme violação dessa confiança.

"Você disse a Charlie?" Eu assobiei para Edward quando meu riso tinha morrido.

"Eu tive que dizer ou ele não me deixaria sair da cadeia." Edward se defendeu.

Eu tinha esquecido como verdadeiramente eficaz as técnicas de interrogação de Charlie eram. Eu nunca tinha escondido qualquer coisa dele quando era criança e, aparentemente, eu não estava conseguindo esconder qualquer coisa mesmo como uma adulta.

"Saia do quarto." Charlie ordenou a Edward. "Eu preciso ter uma longa conversa com minha filha." Eu me encolhi.

Edward não hesitou mesmo em fazer exatamente como meu pai mandou. Era quase patético e eu me perguntava o que Charlie tinha feito para ele ou se talvez ele realmente _tinha_ sido a vadia de alguém.

Edward saiu e a porta se fechou atrás dele e roí as unhas em minhas mãos com a visão de Charlie esfregando seu bigode, um sinal claro de que eu estava prestes a sofrer algum questionamento.

"Então, Isabella, você se importaria de me dizer por que o rapaz que você _me_ _prometeu_ que era apenas um amigo conseguiu fazer com que você ficasse grávida?" Seu tom era mordaz.

Eu vacilei. Ele realmente iria bancar o policial comigo quando grande parte do meu corpo estava escondida por gesso? O quão cruel era essa porra? Assim eu _não_ iria mais dar a ele a caneca do "Melhor Pai do Mundo" no Dia dos Pais.

Charlie esperou, seus olhos determinados.

"Coisas acontecem, às vezes." Eu disse triste, me perguntando como exatamente eu poderia girar esse cobertor para cobrir minha bunda. Charlie era assustador algumas vezes.

Ele zombou de mim.

"Ugh, o que você quer ouvir de mim?"

"Eu quero saber como isso aconteceu." Ele disse enigmaticamente.

Revirei os olhos. "Bem, quando um espermatozóide masculino fertiliza o óvulo feminino-," eu comecei.

Charlie me cortou com um olhar penetrante.

"Nós fizemos sexo, pai. É isso que você quer saber? Eu tenho certeza que você estava pensando que era uma Concepção Imaculada".

Ele soltou um longo suspiro. "O que aconteceu, Bells?" Seu tom de voz alterado. Mais suave e menos policial.

Suspirei e desviei o olhar. Foda-se que eu sabia.

_Você se apaixonou_, Ben disse calmamente.

_E fez muito sexo animal com ele_, Jerry acrescentou com um riso abafado. Bastardo.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia, pai. Não faço idéia. Tudo se tornou físico em cerca de dois segundos."

Charlie suspirou profundamente. "Então, qual é o plano de jogo?"

Dei de ombros. "Eu estou desistindo do bebê. Quando primeiramente eu pensei que estava grávida, eu pensei que eu poderia lidar com um bebê, sabe? Edward e eu poderíamos ser amigos e nós poderíamos criar uma criança juntos." Eu balancei a cabeça com o meu plano juvenil e ingênuo. Parecia tão idiota em retrospecto. "Eu não posso mais ser amiga desse homem".

**(Eu estou colocando uma Nota de Autora aqui porque tenho quase certeza que receberei comentários sobre isso. Sim, eu sei que Bella é confusa com suas decisões. Eu sei. Tenho duas palavras: Ela é louca. Sem mencionar que eu sou louca também. Eu luto para manter minha sanidade na trama, ser relevante e coerente quando faço absolutamente nenhum pré-planejamento de tudo e apenas improviso. Então dê tanto a Bella quanto a mim uma pausa, ok? Obrigada, MsSailorman).**

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Meus sentimentos estão por todo o lugar. Eu o amo e eu o odeio e eu quero arrancar seu pescoço e eu quero protegê-lo. Não há meio termo aqui. Portanto, eu não tenho idéia do que estou fazendo. Ele disse que me ama." Eu acrescentei em silêncio.

O pobre Charlie parecia estar prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco. Graças a Deus estávamos em um hospital. "A-amor?" Ele engasgou.

_Fica tranqüila, Swan_, Jerry zombou.

_Ele é seu pai. Ele tem o direito de saber_, Ben acrescentou.

"Hum, sim."

"O que diabos aconteceu? Eu visitei vocês há dois meses e tudo estava normal. Agora você está grávida e apaixonada. C-como... apenas como?"

Meus dedos brincavam nervosamente com o cobertor que estava encolhido em torno de mim. Passei uma eternidade evitando seus olhos.

_Bem, eu estava sentindo muito tesão, então comecei a me masturbar assistindo a um pornô sobre vampiros e Edward entrou. Depois disso, nós tivemos sexo sem proteção. Então sim, eu estou grávida agora e, apenas para registrar, Edward é um imbecil na grande maioria do tempo. Ah, e não pergunte se ele vai ser seu genro e nem sobre casamento. Nem sequer chegue perto de insinuar isso. _

Sim, aquela conversa seria muito boa.

_Você está tão fodida_, Jerry riu.

_Normalmente eu discordo de Jerry, mas ele está certo. Você está ferrada_, Ben admitiu.

Eu gemi internamente. Até mesmo as vozes na minha cabeça sabiam que algo estava acontecendo.

"Isabella." Ele alertou.

Eu olhei em seu rosto. "Pai," eu disse séria. "Você não quer saber." Ele pareceu prestes a discutir e eu repeti. "Você. Não. Quer. Saber".

Ele fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça.

Eu temia pela sua saúde se ele sequer ouvisse sobre as circunstâncias atenuantes em que eu tinha chegado para estar grávida. Havia algumas coisas que os pais nunca deveriam saber.

"Quando é o casamento?" Ele perguntou com rispidez.

Meus olhos se estreitaram. Em nome de tudo que é santo, por que todo mundo apenas _assume_ que nós vamos nos casar? Isso é a América pelo amor de Deus! As mulheres têm direitos agora, ou Charlie não tinha sido informado. Sim, ter um filho fora do casamento não era exatamente a coisa mais respeitável, mas caro senhor, eu pensei que tínhamos evoluído do papel de mulher como donas de casa.

"Bella, não se trata de transformar você em uma dona de casa." Charlie interrompeu.

_Você estava falando em voz alta, idiota_, Jerry me informou. Puxa, obrigada por me dizer _agora_.

Ben franziu a testa com a linguagem de Jerry.

"Pai, nós não vamos nos casar. Ok? Nós não vamos".

As sobrancelhas de Charlie se levantaram. "Isso não é o que Edward me disse".

Eu teria adorado uma câmera de vídeo naquele momento para gravar a expressão no meu rosto. Eu não sabia como era, mas não poderia estar bonita ou fácil de decifrar. Eu sabia apenas que, no decorrer de dois segundos eu senti felicidade, raiva, felicidade, raiva, choque total, raiva, e mais raiva.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, fervendo.

"Ele disse que ia te pedir em casamento".

"E ele lhe disse isso quando?"

"Quando eu o deixei sair da prisão. Fiz ele responder a algumas das perguntas que eu tinha antes de eu deixá-lo sair. Eu nunca estive tão chocado em minha vida." O bigode de Charlie torceu em desaprovação.

Meus olhos se focalizaram em seu movimento. O que eu tinha feito com minha vida? Eu tinha deixado de ser uma empresária solteira e independente em uma grande empresa, para estar no hospital, grávida e prestes a estrangular o pai do bebê. Talvez tenha sido apenas eu, mas isso parecia ser uma coisa ruim.

E eu decepcionei Charlie.

Eu o desapontei.

Porra.

Charlie começou a parecer em pânico. "Bells, não chore. Oh Deus, por favor, não chore. Eu não seguro as lágrimas também."

Eu não tinha percebido que eu comecei a chorar até que ele tentou dar tapinhas na minha cabeça me confortando. Claro, isso quase me quebrou. Eu não me sentia digna de tê-lo me confortando. Eu era como um fracasso. Este não era o curso que eu tinha planejado para a minha vida.

Charlie, um policial treinado que tinha atirado em alguém antes, estava completamente indefeso e ineficaz contra as lágrimas. Por isso, ele chamou a enfermeira desesperadamente.

Ela se ofereceu para trazer um dos conselheiros do hospital para vir falar comigo.

Mas havia uma pessoa que estava na minha lista de pessoas para conversar e ele estava sentado na sala de espera.

Edward.

Se ele tivesse mantido sua boca grande fechada apenas uma vez, eu não teria um pai decepcionado pairando sobre minha cama, sacudindo a cabeça em cada uma de minhas decisões. Eu deixei passar o fato de que ele tinha contado a Alice e Emmett e seus pais. Eu aceitei isso. Mas Charlie era _meu_ pai e Edward tinha ultrapassado a linha limite do bom senso.

Sim, eu queria falar com Edward.

E quando digo falar, eu queria dizer que eu queria estrangulá-lo com meu tubo IV.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora Irene: **__Meninas, ela é louca mesmo. A própria autora confirma. Adorooo os pensamentos sádicos da Bella. Será que o Ed virou vadia de alguém na cadeia? Nem quero imaginar... tadinho._

_**Respondendo a algumas reviews:**_

_Karooly:__ Eu acho que tudo indica que ela irá ficar com o bebê, mas imagina ver um mini-Ed e conseguir abandoná-lo. Impossível, na minha humilde opinião._

_Dani Marjorie:__ O Bem e o Jerry me matam de rir, sempre eles tem opiniões loucas._

_Anna R. Black:__ Acho que deu pra você ver como o Charlie iria reagir. Hahahhaah_

_Daia Matos:__ Muito rolo mesmo, mas queria muito que o Jake desaparecesse._

_Xarol:__ Eles dois são loucos e errados... se merecem. Vamos ver se eles se acertam._

_Natfurlan:__ A Bella não só se fode... ela teve o Ed entre as pernas algumas vezes... ela deveria estar muito feliz. Tá parei._

_Jordana Sch:__ Menina, a autora não fala nada sobre estar acabando a fic. Ela escreve semanalmente e disse que tudo é espontâneo. Ela não programou quantos capítulos serão._

_Meline:__ Obrigado, obrigado, por mim e pela Ju... hahaahah_

_Angel Macfallou:__ Bella tem mesmo que parar de susrtar. Imagina agora com os hormônios loucos com a gravidez... OMG_

_Lali Durao:__ Sedativos? Ok... medo de você._

_Gabi Masen Cullen (Minha antiga Pervert):__ Ainda bem que sua mãe estava dormindo. Gritar em frente ao computador não é saldável._

_**Até sábado que vem girls. **__**Bjus e Bem vindas ao Perva's Place!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

"Ouça senhora, eu só quero falar com Edward." Eu falei, tentando refrear meu temperamento com a enfermeira.

"Tudo bem. Mas eu acho que vocês dois devem conversar na presença de um conselheiro." A enfermeira em uniforme profundamente roxo desapareceu antes que eu pudesse argumentar.

Oh, ótimo. Como ela sequer sabe quem era Edward? Eu nunca encontrei essa mulher antes.

Charlie me deu um longo olhar. "Bella, essa conversa não acabou".

"Na verdade," Eu bati. "Acabou. Eu não tenho que me defender. Você tem um neto a caminho e você vai ter que aceitar isso".

Ele deu-me o olhar de policial patenteado que me fez estremecer.

Mas eu olhei de volta tão obstinadamente, tentando não piscar. Eu não era mais uma criança, apesar do fato de que eu agia como uma na maior parte do tempo. Mas isso estava completamente fora de questão.

Uma batida na porta rompeu nossa competição de encarar.

Uma mulher loira com frios olhos azuis entrou na frente de Edward no meu quarto. Seus saltos pareciam mortais e seu jaleco extremamente branco serpenteava ao redor de suas pernas bem torneadas. Estando sem o benefício de um banho por cerca de três ou quatro dias e estando ferida e engessada, eu me sentia completamente não feminina. Tendo essa repugnante mulher perfeita ao redor fez minha auto-estima cair um grande passo.

"Olá, eu sou uma conselheira aqui. Me chamo Irina." Ela estendeu sua mão para eu sacudir e eu apenas olhei para ela, sabendo muito bem que o esforço de tentar sacudir a mão dela machucaria minhas costelas.

Ela me deu um olhar estranho e depois virou os olhos para Charlie. "Eu gostaria de falar com Edward e Bella, por favor".

Como diabos ela sabe meu nome? Apenas como? Louca à espreita. Olhei para ela.

Charlie hesitou e então saiu, dando a Edward o sinal "eu-estou-de-olho-em-você" apontando dois dedos para os seus olhos e, em seguida, um para Edward. _Bem, eu estou contente de ver que alguns de nós têm amadurecido além dos terríveis clichês._

No segundo que a porta se fechou, Irina começou o interrogatório.

"Agora, por que vocês dois não me contam como chegaram nesta situação? Por favor, tenham em mente que vocês têm total confidencialidade aqui." Seu tom era de expectativa e seus olhos se voltaram para Edward.

Ele engoliu em seco. "Um, Bella e eu somos amigos há muito tempo." Ele me deu uma rápida olhada para ver minha reação.

Eu queria que isso acabasse, então eu fui para a versão editada. "Ouça, senhora. Fizemos algumas coisas estúpidas porque eu sou uma imatura de merda metade do tempo e agora estou grávida. Ok?"

Ela piscou, completamente controlada. "E você quer dar o bebê, correto?"

Eu assenti. "Como eu _acabei de dizer_, eu sou imatura e eu sei disso, ok? Eu não posso lidar com uma criança. Eu quero uma boa família para este bebê e, talvez, se eu pegar minha ação conjunta, então eu vou ser uma parte de sua vida. Mas eu não estou preparada para a maternidade".

"Você entende que ambos os pais têm de tomar a decisão de adoção, certo? Devido às restrições legais, vocês dois devem concordar com isso".

Meus olhos se estreitaram enquanto Edward parecia que tinha ganhado algum tipo de prêmio na loteria. Eu tinha vontade de socá-lo. Gostaria de saber se as drogas fazem as pessoas mais violentas do que o habitual.

"Sem falar que você não está, obviamente, em um estado mental muito claro agora." Irina acrescentou, dando à minha IV um olhar quase desconfiado. "Esta é uma decisão muito séria. Você deve ser responsável sobre ela".

"Então nós temos que manter o bebê se eu disser isso?" Edward perguntou, um sorriso se formando. O que diabos havia de errado com ele? Ele estava em todo o lugar. (Quem é que lembra?) Por que ele queria o bebê agora? Ele dormiu com uma stripper pelo amor de Deus! Você simplesmente não troca entre o homem prostituto e a paternidade em questão de dias. Isso não é possível.

"Não necessariamente." Irina disse. "É uma questão de circunstâncias. Você tem que falar com uma assistente social sobre isso. Eu estou aqui para ajudá-los com todas as emoções."

Bem, considerando que minhas emoções estavam irrefreáveis a cada poucos segundos, talvez Irina pudesse ser útil.

"Agora, gostaria de me contar sobre isso mais detalhadamente?" Ela solicitou.

E foi isso. De repente, toda a história foi emitida diante de minha boca. E eu quero dizer a _história inteira_. Desde a coisa sendo-pega-me-masturbando, à sedução de Edward, à sedução de Jake, à Edward e a stripper até o ponto em que cheguei a estar no hospital. Em retrospecto, eu era uma pessoa completamente insana. Não era de admirar que eu seria a pior mãe do mundo. Não, eu não estava abandonando a criança. Eu estava fazendo um favor a ela.

Eu tive que dar crédito à Irina. Através de todo o horror e ferimento do nosso pequeno e patético conto, ela nem sequer piscou um olho. Tenho certeza de que, internamente, ela estava pensando a melhor forma de sair do quarto e me trancar em uma instituição mental, mas do lado de fora ela tinha uma fantástica cara de jogadora de pôquer.

"... e agora eu tenho essa fodida coleção gigantesca de ossos quebrados e estou grávida. Então, sim, essa é a história." Eu terminei com eloqüência. Eu culparia as drogas por isso.

Houve silêncio por um momento enquanto Edward parecia horrorizado. Ele não podia acreditar que eu tinha contado a coisa toda. Mas hey, nós tínhamos a confidencialidade, então que inferno. Talvez Irina me dissesse o que fazer. Ela parecia uma garota esperta.

"Bem, esta não é a forma mais convencional de concepção, mas eu já ouvi piores." Ela assegurou-nos. Eu quase não acreditei nela devido ao fato de que parecia impossível que pudesse haver alguém lá fora mais louco do que Edward e eu éramos. "Eu recomendo que vocês dois tenham uma longa conversa. Eu voltarei em algumas horas, ok?

Com um farfalhar de seu casaco branco, ela estava fora da porta novamente. _Bem, obrigada por toda a ajuda, vadia._

Ela provavelmente estava ligando para as autoridades.

Edward lentamente se virou para mim de onde ele estava. Ele não se sentou nenhuma vez o tempo todo. "Deveríamos conversar." Ele murmurou.

"Então, pode começar".

"Tudo bem, eu vou".

"Bom".

Ele suspirou. "Olhe, eu quero ficar com o bebê".

"Por quê?"

Ele suspirou novamente porque suspirando apenas uma vez não foi suficiente. "Porque".

"Desde quando 'porque' é um motivo legítimo?" Eu exigi.

Edward passou uma mão pelos cabelos. "Pare de ser difícil".

"Eu tenho o direito de ser difícil. Eu sou a única que está grávida aqui, não você".

"Você acha que isso torna mais fácil para mim?"

"É claro que torna," eu rebati. "Você não vai engordar em poucos meses".

"Você não vai ficar gorda." Ele argumentou.

Revirei os olhos. "Sim, eu vou ser apenas uma embalagem de quilos extra ou algo assim. Não gorda, apesar de tudo".

"Bella, pare. Não é disso que se trata. Eu estou falando sobre a vida de um bebê. Eu quero ficar com o bebê".

"Por quê?" Eu repeti.

"Porque é a nossa criança, Bella! É o nosso próprio filho. Fizemos um bebê juntos. E você quer jogá-lo fora".

Eu estava à beira de discutir, mas me distraí. "O que você quer dizer com 'ele'?"

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Acho que vai ser um menino."

"E se for uma menina?"

"Então será uma menina."

"Supondo que realmente manteremos o bebê, você preferiria um menino ou uma menina?" Eu não podia evitar de perguntar. Eu nunca fiz essa pergunta a ele antes e subitamente pareceu importante.

"Isso não importa para mim".

"Mentira".

Ele revirou os olhos. "Não é. Contanto que seja saudável, eu não me importo. Estamos fugindo do assunto novamente. Por que você não quer ficar com o bebê?"

"Porque eu acho que nós dois juntos significa destruição e caos e isso seria francamente infligir crueldade em cima de um bebê".

Ele recuou e pareceu magoado. "Isso não é verdade".

"O inferno que não é. Você já notou o fato de que estou no hospital no momento?"

"Claro que eu observei. Eu só estive dormindo na sala de espera nos últimos três dias," ele zombou. "Bella, pense antes. Lembra-se como o sexo era bom, como pareceu certo?"

"O sexo não importa se não podemos funcionar em conjunto para criar uma criança."

"Bella, nós funcionamos muito bem. As coisas apenas saíram do caminho. Nós temos morado juntos por anos e anos, pelo amor de Cristo!"

"As coisas saíram do caminho?" Eu zombei. "Você está fodidamente brincando comigo? Isso não foi o que aconteceu, de qualquer maneira!"

"Pense nisso. O que ficou no caminho da primeira vez?"

"Você sendo um idiota e dizendo que eu não significava nada para você." Eu recitei.

"Isso é porque eu sentia lealdade à Tânia. E ela está fora de cena agora. E quanto à segunda vez?"

"Você me deixou grávida." Eu soltei.

"O que não é necessariamente uma coisa ruim".

Eu queria discutir com isso, mas eu percebi que eu nunca compreenderia sua lógica de qualquer maneira.

"Então você me traiu com Tânia".

"Eu não estava traindo. Nós éramos amigos naquele momento, lembra?"

"Você passou a semana inteira olhando minha bunda a qualquer hora que eu levantava e você acha que éramos apenas amigos? Você não pode apenas ser amigo depois que você cai na cama com alguém, Edward. Não é assim que funciona".

"Eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse, Bella. Foi um erro. E como eu disse, Tânia está fora da foto. O que mais teve no caminho para ficarmos juntos?"

"A stripper." Eu cuspi. "Você achou prudente dormir com alguém só porque nós tivemos uma briga por alguma coisa".

Os dentes de Edward cerraram. "Foi mais que uma briga. Eu pensei que estava acabado. Eu estava me consolando".

"Então, e se você achar que acabou novamente e tentar se _consolar_ de novo?"

"Eu não vou." Ele respondeu simplesmente.

"Você diz isso agora..."

"Eu não vou." Ele repetiu. "Eu aprendi com meus erros e isso foi definitivamente um erro. Agora, o que mais nos manteve distantes?"

"Isso não é razão suficiente?"

"Não, não é. Porque eu ainda quero você".

"E essa é a sua única defesa para eu não chutá-lo para a calçada como eu deveria estar fazendo?" Ele estava ficando mais e mais ridículo cada vez que eu tentava ter uma conversa civilizada com ele.

"Bella, eu quero estar com você".

"E eu quero um unicórnio mágico que vomita arco-íris, mas isso não vai acontecer também, agora o que mais?"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Será que eles aumentaram a sua dose ou algo assim?"

"Cale a boca." Eu resmunguei. "Só porque você me quer não significa que você merece uma chance".

"Então? Me dê uma chance que eu não mereço. Uma última chance. E não apenas faça isso por mim. Faça pelo bebê, Bella".

Oh, ele era bom. Usando uma criança contra mim desse jeito. Olhei dentro de seus olhos suplicantes.

Meu queixo cerrou.

Contras:

Ele era um mulherengo.

Ele não era exatamente o pai material.

Nós brigávamos como um casal de velhos casados.

Ele poderia quebrar meu coração.

Prós:

Bonito como o inferno.

Muito bom no sexo.

Me faz rir quando não está sendo um idiota.

Tinha uma quantidade absurda de dinheiro.

Olhei para ele por um longo tempo. As feições familiares. Eu o amava.

_Maldita seja, __Swan, você é uma idiota,_ Jerry atirou para mim.

_Acho que isso significa alguma coisa_, Bem disse. _Se você ainda o ama depois de tudo isso, talvez ele realmente significa para você._

Lembrei-me de dizer a mim mesma um tempo atrás que eu deveria ter escutado mais Ben. Talvez esta fosse a minha chance. Quero dizer, seu nome vinha em primeiro lugar no rótulo de sorvete por uma razão, certo?

"Está bem." Eu de repente soltei.

A cabeça de Edward disparou. "O quê?"

"Está bem." Eu repeti.

"O quê?" Ele disse novamente.

"Está bem!" Eu gritei. "Mais uma chance. Eu sou uma completa idiota por isso. Não faça eu me arrepender disso. Você é tão sortudo que estou sob o efeito de drogas agora. Meu cérebro racional não aturaria esta merda".

Edward sorriu muito, realmente muito. Considerando o fato de que ele estava realmente carente de higiene pessoal e tinha a barba toda por fazer, seu sorriso largo o fez parecer um pouco desequilibrado.

Eu ofereci um sorriso fraco de volta.

"Bella, eu te amo tanto".

Eu olhei para ele. Seus olhos eram genuínos. Eu poderia dizer que ele queria dizer isso. Ou pelo menos achava que sim. "Eu também te amo." Eu admiti calmamente.

Ele pegou minha mão e se inclinou para frente, seus olhos fechando. Por um breve momento eu me perguntei como seria sentir aquela barba contra o meu rosto quando ele me beijasse.

"Edward." Eu chamei.

Seus olhos verdes abriram.

"Vamos fazer isso lentamente, ok? Não mais pulando na cama sempre que nos der vontade. Temos de ser responsáveis agora".

Seus olhos desceram para o meu estômago e sua mão acariciou-o através do gesso ao meu redor. "Quão lento?" Ele murmurou.

"Eu não sei." Eu disse honestamente. Eu nunca realmente tinha estabelecido regras antes. Isso era algo novo para mim.

"Eu estou autorizado a beijá-la?" Deus, esses olhos arregalados olhando para mim com uma expressão suplicante.

Eu balancei minha cabeça lentamente. "Você tem que ganhar a minha confiança de volta. Por enquanto, somos apenas amigos".

Ele assentiu, mas parecia frustrado. "Certo, amigos. Amigos que apenas aconteceram de ter tido relações sexuais. Não é grande coisa. Ah, e amigos que também estão esperando uma criança juntos. Sim, essa é uma boa. Apenas amigos." Ele bufou e levantou-se.

"Você não tem que sair." Eu murmurei.

"Bem, todos os seus outros _amigos_ estão à espera do lado de fora, então eu deveria me juntar a eles".

Eu soltei um suspiro irritada. "Não se queixe. Seu fodido. Agora lide com as conseqüências e fique feliz que eu estou mesmo permitindo a você fazer parte da minha vida".

"Bella, eu -,"

"Não. Se você quiser fazer beicinho como uma criança, vá em frente. Mas não faça-o aqui." Eu cruzei meus braços - ou melhor, tentei - e fiz uma careta.

Ele hesitou, uma das mãos na porta. "Eu quero mais do que amizade, Bella".

"Então faça por merecer".

Edward suspirou.

Uma batida me assustou. As pessoas entravam e saíam desta sala a cada dois segundos, eu juro.

Jake estava parado desajeitadamente na porta olhando para Edward com ódio e surpresa. "Quem diabos pagou sua fiança?"

Edward bufou. "Chefe Swan".

Jake franziu a testa e olhou por cima do ombro de Edward para mim. Seu rosto se iluminou num sorriso. "Como vai, Bells?"

Carrancuda, eu acusei, "Você colocou Edward na cadeia".

Tentando dar um passo ao redor de Edward para conversar comigo, o sorriso de Jake derreteu. "Na verdade, ele fez isso sozinho. Não é minha culpa que ele é temperamental".

Edward se afastou da porta e deixou Jake entrar dando-lhe um olhar mortal. "Isso não é o que aconteceu e você sabe disso, Black".

Jake empertigou-se ao meu lado e sentou na cadeira ao lado da minha cama enfiando as mãos atrás da cabeça e parecendo perfeitamente à vontade. "Isso não importa. Você está fora da prisão de qualquer jeito".

Edward, fervendo, se virou para mim. "Ele me perguntou se o bebê era mesmo meu. Ele disse que vocês estavam, bem... ele disse que você parecia bastante ansiosa quando vocês dois estavam nos amassos. O que me fez tão certo que o bebê era meu mesmo?"

Meus olhos ficaram realmente arregalados. Virei-me para Jake, curiosa. "Você disse isso?"

"Bem, isso era verdade. Quero dizer, ele ainda tem o direito de dizer o que acontece com o bebê se ele não é seu?"

"Eu não sou uma puta!"

"Eu nunca disse que você era!" Jake defendeu-se rapidamente.

"Não, você está apenas indicando que eu estou dormindo com dois homens ao mesmo tempo." Eu murmurei sarcasticamente.

"Eu não disse isso, Bells. Eu apenas quero saber se o bebê é mesmo de Edward".

Eu estava prestes a dizer que é claro que o bebê era de Edward quando eu vi a expressão de Edward. Ele parecia nervoso e tenso, à espera de ouvir minha resposta. Ele não tinha certeza se era seu filho. Que. Porra.

"Edward, você acha que o bebê é seu?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, a maior parte".

Minha boca abriu, pronta para gritar tantos palavrões quanto eu poderia imaginar. Eu fui para uma abordagem mais tática, no entanto. "A maior parte?" Eu repeti, minha voz subindo uma oitava.

Edward encolheu-se, provavelmente percebendo que sua resposta foi realmente estúpida. "Bem, eu vi você beijando esse imbecil," ele apontou para Jake, "e me perguntei se havia mais alguém. Emmett me pediu conselhos sobre a obtenção de um encontro com você".

Eu não lhe respondi, mas virei-me para Jake. "Você pode me fazer um favor?"

"Claro".

"Chame Rose para mim".

Jake deu de ombros e saiu da sala.

"Bella, me desculpe. É só uma pequena questão presente na parte de trás do meu cérebro".

Eu não fiz contato visual com Edward e brinquei com um fio do cobertor com o qual eu estava coberta, esperando por Rose fazer sua aparição.

"Bella, está tudo bem?" A voz de Rose me perguntou.

Olhei para cima e indiquei para ela chegar mais perto com o meu dedo. Ela ficou ao lado da minha cama. Eu acenei novamente. Mais perto.

"Você estaria disposta a me ajudar, Rose?" Eu respirei em seu ouvido.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, parecendo confusa. E ainda impressionantemente bonita. Isso não era justo.

"Chute Edward nas bolas para mim. Ele merece isso, acredite em mim".

Eu realmente amo Rose, mesmo que eu tenha acabado de conhecê-la. Ela nem sequer perguntou o que ele fez. Ela apenas assentiu, caminhou até Edward, agarrou seus ombros e deu uma joelhada nele.

Seus olhos ficaram enormes e ele soltou um suspiro antes de cair no chão, cobrindo em concha suas bolas, em agonia. "Doce Jesus." Ele gritou.

Rosalie me deu uma piscada. "Mais alguém que eu precise ferrar?"

Eu assenti. "Jacob Black. Diga a ele que é de Bella".

Ela provavelmente foi para a sala de espera dar um pequeno presente para Jake.

Edward ainda estava se contorcendo no meu chão.

"Estou tão feliz que nós somos amigos de novo." Eu disse a ele sarcasticamente antes de rolar para o lado e tentar dormir.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ E então, essa Bella definitivamente é doida! E a Rose tb! Kkk. Coitado do Ed com a joelhada... próximo cap. no sábado! Deixem reviews! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

Levou um total de três semanas para eu ser liberada do hospital e, mesmo assim, eu não tinha sido liberada para o trabalho.

Três semanas dando a Edward sorrisos vacilantes e tentando não estapeá-lo quando eu pensava em tudo que ele tinha feito para me machucar. Era ridículo. Mas então eu olhava para minha barriga e pensava que eu não estava realmente sentindo muito por estar grávida. Com características incrivelmente bonitas de Edward, o garoto seria evidentemente um destruidor de corações.

Três semanas evitando Jacob Black porque ele estava muito ansioso para conseguir um encontro comigo de qualquer maneira possível.

Três semanas de Esme me visitando no hospital com sua maníaca alegria por bebês visível em seus olhos.

Três semanas de Alice pulando ao redor com catálogos nas mãos, escolhendo a mobília do bebê sem a minha aprovação. E Edward tinha dado a ela uma cópia da chave de seu apartamento, então ela estava brincando de mini- Martha Stewart***** e estava intermediando as coisas no apartamento de Edward para ser amigavelmente-próxima. E o pior de tudo foi o fato de que ela tinha feito tudo em amarelo, uma vez que nós não sabíamos se o bebê era menino ou menina. Eu desprezava amarelo.

_*__Martha Stewart__: é uma apresentadora de televisão americana. Ela já comandou o programa "O Aprendiz" na versão americana e atualmente mantém-se na programação do programa "Martha Stewart Living" (no Brasil em exibição pelo canal GNT). Sua fortuna está atualmente estimada em 970 milhões de dólares, com negócios nos mais variados ramos do comércio e entretenimento nos Estados Unidos. _

Três semanas de contínuas tentativas de explicar a Charlie porque assassinar Edward era indiretamente uma má idéia.

Três semanas vendo Emmett e Rosalie pararem de brigar abruptamente e então mudarem para sentar na sala de espera e jogar footsie***** um com o outro. Eu não tinha visto essa parte em particular, mas Jasper estava sempre se queixando sobre isso comigo, dizendo que sua irmã não deveria estar namorando alguém como Emmett. Quando perguntei o motivo, ele me disse que se Emmett partisse o coração dela, ele não seria capaz de quebrar o corpo de Emmett.

_*__Footsie__: __ato de tocar alguém com o pé por debaixo da mesa.__ . _

Três semanas assegurando Renée pelo telefone de que eu estava me sentindo muito melhor a cada dia e não havia absolutamente nenhuma necessidade de ela fazer uma aparição em Forks. Eu convenientemente esqueci de mencionar que eu estava grávida. Isso teria sido um pandemônio total.

Três semanas dizendo a Ben e Jerry para calarem a boca.

Mas agora, graças a Deus, essas três semanas tinham acabado e eu estava oficialmente autorizada a ir para casa, então eu poderia sentar na minha bunda, no conforto da minha sala de estar em oposição ao hospital. Oh, alegria.

* * *

_**N.T.: **__Gostaram desse "enorme"cap.? Essa Bella definitivamente não bate muito bem da cabeça não... enfim... só tem mais um cap. postado pela autora e ele virá no próximo sábado, depois teremos que esperar que ela poste mais... Continuem deixando reviews! Bjs...__** Ju**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

"Não, eu posso andar muito bem, Emmett. Obrigada." Eu resmunguei pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez. Tanto quanto eu apreciava toda a ajuda que Emmett continuamente oferecia, eu estava ficando preparada para estapear a próxima pessoa que tentasse me ajudar. Eu estava esperando uma mão e pé no hospital. Eu estava _tão_ acabada com isso.

"Ok, Bella. Você tem certeza?"

"Eu nunca tive tanta certeza de uma coisa na minha fodida vida inteira, Emmett".

Desde que Edward e eu tínhamos decidido andar na ponta dos pés ao redor um do outro, Emmett tinha se oferecido para me ajudar a voltar para meu apartamento e se certificar de que eu estava confortável. Eu só queria ficar sozinha, com toda a sinceridade. Eu nunca estava sozinha no hospital e meu apartamento estava soando melhor e melhor a cada segundo. Eu literalmente salivei quando ouvi o sonar de minhas chaves abrindo a fechadura.

Emmett, achando que ele tinha que me ajudar de alguma forma desde que eu tinha recusado sua oferta de me carregar para o apartamento, abriu a porta para mim e estabeleceu a mochila com o lixo que eu acumulei ao longo de três semanas que eu passei no hospital.

"Como é a sensação de estar em casa, Bells?

"Mágica." Eu sorri, imediatamente caindo no sofá e inalando profundamente. Houve uma dor brusca no meu peito com a ação, mas eu ainda estava sob efeito dos remédios para dor, então eu não me importei realmente, mesmo que fosse uma dose muito menor do que antes.

O riso baixo de Emmett encheu a sala e ele sentou-se na extremidade do sofá onde estava minha cabeça. Mas sua risada durou pouco antes de nós ficarmos em silêncio. Em um gesto inesperado, ele pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo e começou a enrolá-la entre seus dedos. Eu estiquei o pescoço para trás para ver seu rosto.

"O que está se passando nessa sua cabeça?" Eu perguntei, pensando que Emmett de repente parecia muito sério.

Seus dedos pegaram o ritmo e torceram meu cabelo mais rápido. Eu teria que escovar todo ele mais tarde. "É tipo difícil dizer, Bells".

Eu fiz uma careta para ele e, brincando, dei um soco em seu ombro. "Você pode falar comigo. Deus sabe que eu lhe devo um favor por ter sido tão bom comigo enquanto eu estava no hospital." Emmett tinha sido como um santo, conversando com Charlie para distraí-lo de torrar-me por mais informações.

Ele bufou e respirou fundo. "Eu estou apaixonado".

Eu sentei-me rapidamente e logo me arrependi por causa da queimação no meu peito. "É Rosalie, não é?"

Um olhar de surpresa superou suas feições. "Como você sabe disso?"

"Porque Jasper foi reclamar sobre vocês dois jogando footsie***** todas as chances livres que vocês tinham." Revirei os olhos. "Vocês são perfeitos um para o outro." Ambos eram extremamente intimidadores, mas tinham um coração de ouro uma vez que você os conhecesse.

_*__Footsie__: __ato de tocar alguém com o pé por debaixo da mesa._

"Obrigado, Bells." Houve uma pausa e Emmett se mexeu e estendeu a mão no seu bolso retirando alguma coisa apertada na palma da sua mão. Como vendo uma pétala de rosa aberta, ele lentamente estendeu seus dedos.

Eu engoli em seco.

Uma pequena caixa preta estava descansando lá.

Ele a abriu e um anel – com uma fodidamente gigantesca pedra ligada a ele – estava enfiado dentro. "Eu não sabia para quem mais contar. Alice teria revelado isso para todos e Edward... bem, ele não é alguém sobre quem eu contaria sobre um compromisso agora".

Ignorando a sua última observação, eu coloquei um sorriso no rosto. "Estou muito feliz por vocês. Eu não posso acreditar que você vai pedi-la em casamento. Mas você não acha que é um pouco cedo?"

Emmett deu de ombros. "Rosie tem meu coração".

"É justo." Eu murmurei. Eu realmente não era ninguém para falar sobre esperar, em primeiro lugar. Inferno, eu estava grávida de um "amigo".

"Eu sei que algumas pessoas vão discordar, mas eu não dou a mínima".

Eu suspirei e dei-lhe um tapinha nas costas. "Bem, boa sorte para você, então".

"Eu não vou precisar disso." Ele disse confiante.

Bufando, eu disse, "Emmett, eu estive lá, faça isso e consiga a porra da camiseta. Todo mundo precisa de um pouco de sorte".

Houve um longo silêncio.

"Você tem alguma cerveja na geladeira?"

Revirei os olhos. "Sim, provavelmente. Você pode beber tudo, já que eu não posso mais. Não por mais oito meses." Suspirando, eu acariciei minha barriga, embora ela ainda estivesse completamente reta.

Enquanto Emmett foi agarrar-se a um pouco de coragem líquida, eu estiquei-me provisoriamente no sofá testando meu corpo dolorido. Foi melhor do que eu esperava.

"Confortável?" Emmett riu, inclinando-se contra o batente da porta da cozinha, com uma cerveja gelada na mão.

"Sim".

"Bem, eu vou embora, Bells. Tenho pessoas a fazer, coisas para ver. Você precisa de mais alguma coisa antes de eu ir?"

Acenei-lhe negativamente com um movimento do meu pulso. "Nah, eu posso me virar sozinha. Eu sou uma garota adulta, você sabe".

Ele abriu a porta e parou quase que imediatamente, afastando-se para revelar Edward com a mão pronta para bater. Edward olhou por cima do ombro de Emmett para mim, parado na ponta dos pés.

"Um, oi, Bella. Eu sei que não deveria realmente estar aqui hoje, mas eu queria checar você e ter certeza que você está bem".

Sentei-me e corei um pouco. Por que eu havia sido reduzida para me sentir como uma adolescente nervosa arruinada quando Edward estava ao redor? Pensei que tínhamos passado dessa fase há dez anos.

Emmett desajeitadamente arrastou seus pés para fora, sentindo a tensão. "Tchau, Bells".

Isso deixou Edward e eu sozinhos, juntos. Porra. Isso deve ser interessante.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora****: **__Bella e Edward vão começar a fazer alguns progressos a partir daqui, pessoal. Esta história está quase terminada. A insanidade tem que parar em algum momento, certo? Obrigada por todo o amor que tenho recebido. Realmente aprecio isso. _

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora**__: O que acharam desse cap.? _

_Só pra esclarecer... __esse foi o último cap. postado pela autora, mas a fic ainda __**NÃO**__ foi finalizada, então agora não depende de nós, depende da autora! Portanto, o melhor é vc's colocarem essa fic em alerta e assim que um novo cap. surgir, a tradução virá! Obrigada a todas que acompanham! Continuem deixando reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

"Não espie!" Alice avisou-me com entusiasmo.

Eu não enxergava o ponto em me advertir. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia ter dado uma olhada em alguma coisa com suas pequenas mãos presas nos meus olhos. Eu estava parada do lado de fora de apartamento de Edward apreensivamente, torcendo minhas mãos. Hoje deveria ser a grande revelação para o quarto do bebê que Alice tinha criado.

Mesmo que Edward e eu tivéssemos progredido em nosso relacionamento e visto mais um ao outro, não nos aventuramos na casa um do outro desde que ele me visitou quando eu saí do hospital. Nós tínhamos decidido que estar a sós com uma cama exatamente na porta ao lado era muita tentação e, conseqüentemente, passamos a encontros em público. Nós tínhamos ido a uma livraria, cinema, shopping e ele até me convenceu a ir ao boliche. (Eu não tinha idéia que ele poderia jogar boliche tão bem, mas estive completamente absorta.) Mas, além disso, eu não tinha ido ao seu apartamento. Parecia território proibido. E, para ser honesta, ver o quarto do bebê me deixava nervosa. Eu não conseguia identificar exatamente porque, mas deixava. E o fato de que eu nem mesmo _sabia_ por que isso me incomodava, me incomodava mais.

"Ei, Edward!" Alice gritou, batendo na porta com seu punho. "Nós estamos aqui. Abra".

A porta se abriu e, presumivelmente, Edward estava diante de mim, não que eu pudesse vê-lo.

Sua risada distinta me disse que era realmente Edward. Ele estava, provavelmente, rindo da exuberância de Alice. "Bem, olá".

Eu parei um passo vacilante para a frente, minha falta de coordenação intensificada por não ser capaz de ver. "Não me deixe cair." Eu murmurei, dando mais um passo em frente.

"Alice, deixe-a ir antes que ela tropece".

Com um pequeno suspiro de relutância, Alice deixou cair suas mãos e eu pisquei abrindo meus olhos.

Puta merda.

O apartamento de Edward era... bem, Jesus. Era fácil esquecer o quão rico ele era ás vezes porque ele não fazia disso uma grande coisa. Carlisle havia educado-o para espalhar a riqueza e ser grato pelo que ele tinha. E pela aparência do novo apartamento de Edward, ele certamente tinha muito a agradecer.

O chão era de mogno polido e tudo brilhava intensamente. Era uma mistura de metal e madeira com detalhes em azul. Havia um sofá transversal de camurça azul, que provavelmente teria parecido horrendo sozinho, mas quando somado com os outros elementos da sala, se encaixava perfeitamente. Ele deve ter contratado um decorador de interiores ou algo assim. Porque Edward não se dava bem com decorações. Ainda me lembro quando eu tinha pedido para ele pegar algumas almofadas para repor no sofá. Ele trouxe para casa aquelas horrendas coisas acolchoadas laranja. Eu tinha jogado-as fora o mais rápido que pude, sem ferir seus sentimentos.

Enquanto eu estava boquiaberta, olhando para o inacreditável espaço parecendo caro diante de mim, Edward gentilmente me cutucou. "Bella, você está aqui para ver o quarto do bebê, lembra?"

Eu bufei. "Certo." _Desculpe-me por ficar distraída pelo fato de que você é podre de rico._ Como esse mundo ele tinha morado no meu minúsculo apartamento sem denunciar que isso estava disponível para ele?

Alice me empurrou para a frente, pulando no lugar e apontando para uma porta fechada diante de mim. Eu não dei mais passos por conta própria, sentindo-me muito nervosa. O bebê parecia algo normal pra mim ás vezes. Mas ter um espaço real para mostrar a preparação para isso seria tornava tudo muito mais realista para mim. E eu não tinha certeza de como eu lidaria com isso.

"Bella, você está bem?" Edward murmurou para mim.

Assenti e fiquei ereta. "Sim, vamos fazer isso".

Marchando adiante, cutuquei a madeira de mogno polido sob meus dedos, abrindo a porta. Respirando profundamente, eu entrei no quarto.

Eu tinha sido enganada.

O quarto do bebê não era amarelo como Alice tinha me dito todo este tempo. Era de um rosa suave.

Virei para trás. "Alice? Que diabos é isso?" Culpa penetrando minha consciência com a visão de seu rosto desolado.

"Você não gosta?"

"Por que é cor de rosa? Nós não sabemos se o bebê é uma menina!"

Alice começou a rir em descrença. Francamente, eu não conseguia ver o humor da situação. E se o bebê fosse um menino e tivermos que repintar e devolver toda a roupa rosa e berço e brinquedos? Verdade, tudo isso tinha sido comprado com o dinheiro de Edward e ele mal tinha observado o preço dos itens perdidos, mas vindo de uma família onde o dinheiro era apertado, eu odiava isso.

"Bella, não se preocupe com isso." Alice sorriu.

Eu fiz uma careta. "Nós não sabemos se é um menino ou uma menina".

"Sim, nós sabemos. Eu já sei que vai ser uma menina." Certo, Alice era _vidente_. Na maioria das vezes, eu pensava que ela estava louca. Incluindo desta vez.

Virando-me para Edward, eu exigi, "Você a apoiou nisso?"

"Eu confio em Alice." Ele disse humildemente.

Eu joguei minhas mãos nos cabelos de frustração.

"Apenas imagine por um minuto que o bebê _é_ uma menina, isso não é um ótimo quarto de bebê?" Alice estimulou.

Tomando uma respiração profunda, voltei a me concentrar no quarto. Era realmente bonito. Havia borboletas cor de rosa adornando as paredes e um berço com cobertores rosa suaves. Pequenas prateleiras cor de rosa de brinquedos alinhados nas paredes e, até o chão tinha um tapete rosa. Eu suspirei. "É maravilhoso, Alice".

Ela sorriu com orgulho.

Eu a deixei ter o seu momento de entusiasmo. "Mas eu juro por Deus que, se o bebê é um menino e tivermos de redecorar, eu não serei um campista feliz quando se trata de vocês dois".

Edward, parecendo apropriadamente em conflito, assentiu. Alice não pareceu incomodada.

"Estou nervosa." Eu admiti para Edward. Ele apertou minha mão de forma inesperada.

"Não se preocupe, Bella. Não há nada a temer".

Olhei para ele com ceticismo.

"Mesmo que algo esteja errado, vamos fazer dar certo." Ele parecia tão seguro de si. Eu estava quase com inveja.

Ficamos esperando no saguão do consultório do médico. Nós esperávamos um ultra-som terminar. Nós oficialmente passamos a marca de dezoito semanas e estávamos para descobrir o sexo do bebê. Mas eu também estava nervosa, talvez irracionalmente, que nós encontraríamos algum tipo de defeito de nascença. Eu nunca tinha me caracterizado pelo tipo maternal, mas lá estava eu, com uma barriga inchada, preocupando meu pequeno coração.

"Isabella Swan?" Uma enfermeira chamou.

Edward deu outro aperto na minha mão e ambos levantamos, seguindo a enfermeira para uma sala de exames.

Eles fizeram todas as coisas normais. Mediram minha pressão arterial, peso, pulsação etc. Então eles diminuíram as luzes e ligaram a máquina de ultra-som. Meu coração acelerou um pouco quando eles me deitaram. Meu estômago estava ficando gigantesco. Eu mal podia ver por cima dele. Ou, pelo menos, é o que eu sentia. Eu tinha sido magra a minha vida inteira. Eu sentia como se eu tivesse uma bola listrada de praia ligada a mim.

"Apenas relaxe. Este gel vai ser um pouco frio. Tente manter-se parada;" O técnico disse me instruindo.

Edward estava do meu lado esquerdo, não soltando minha mão. Minha pele elevou-se em arrepios em resposta à substância gelatinosa gelada sendo espalhada sobre o meu estômago com a pequena sonda. Um olhar à minha direita me informou que meus órgãos internos pareciam bastante bizarros quando projetados em uma tela.

Ela ficou esfregando a pequena sonda sobre a minha barriga. O gel nem parecia mais frio. "Oh, lá está. Olhe para o seu bebê, vocês dois." Ela inclinou a tela, sorrindo.

Eu estiquei meu pescoço.

Bracinhos e perninhas, todos dobrados sobre si próprios. A cabeça bulbosa. Adorável e como um ET ao mesmo tempo.

"Oh meu Deus." Eu respirei maravilhada.

"Olhe para isso, Bella." Edward disse desnecessariamente, soando tão apavorado quanto eu.

"Nós somos fodidamente fodas." Eu disparei. "Olhe o que fizemos." Senti-me como fazendo uma pequena dança da vitória. Edward e eu tínhamos feito uma vida. E, considerando que o seu material genético era metade do negócio, essa criança tinha uma boa chance de ser linda.

Ele riu.

"Se você olhar de perto, você pode ver o batimento cardíaco do bebê." O técnico apontou para algo na tela que parecia que estava batendo.

"É um menino ou uma menina?" Edward perguntou.

Ela reposicionou o aparelho mais algumas vezes. "Parece que você tem uma menina".

Edward, é claro, sendo o epítome da maturidade, disse, "Eu disse!"

Revirei os olhos e pensei sobre isso. Uma garotinha. Minhas bochechas apertaram e eu de repente estava radiante.

"Vou imprimir algumas fotos e depois vocês dois podem seguir seu caminho. Ou devo dizer três?" Ela riu, apontando para meu estômago. Aposto que ela usa essa frase o tempo todo.

Eu ri, de qualquer maneira, cobrindo meu estômago. Esqueci-me daquela substância pegajosa, de qualquer forma. "Nojento." Eu murmurei, retraindo a minha mão. Edward riu.

Alice estava em frangalhos à espera dos resultados. "Oh meu Deus, menina ou menino? Apenas diga-me!" Ela me lembrava vagamente de um cão raivoso.

Edward e eu nos olhamos e eu me encolhi, sabendo que eu seria punida de alguma forma por colocar em dúvida as capacidades psíquicas de Alice.

"É uma menina." Edward anunciou orgulhosamente.

"EU DISSE! EU ESTAVA CERTA! EU SABIA!"

Eu, então, prossegui me sentando por dez minutos enquanto Alice pulava como um pinto louco, gritando que ela estava certa. Eu senti a necessidade de cobrir o meu estômago de alguma forma para bloquear os ouvidos do bebê.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **Oi meninas... gostaram de saber o sexo do bebê? Alice sempre Alice... Adoro! Tenho uma boa notícia pra vcs... sim... Nossa super autora postou mais um capítulo e sábado tem mais! Mas acho mesmoooo que ela merece um rio de reviews (até riomou *to lesa depois de tanto ler essa fic*) pois ela até deixou um recado antes do ultimo capítulo dizendo que está muitoooo feliz de ter as fics dela traduzidas (essa é traduzida para o Ruso e para o Espanhol), então ela sempre passa por aqui pra ver o movimento... \o/_

_E já sabem né... autora feliz escreve mais! ahahahahaha_

_Beijos a todas e beijos a Ju que está viajando, mas deixou o capítulo prontinho para a gente postar._

_**Perva's Place é alegria!**  
_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_**  
**

"Oh meu deus, Edward. Se eu não conseguir um sanduíche de banana com calda Miracle Whip* agora, acho que vou entrar em combustão", eu gemi, agarrando o braço de Edward e puxando-o. Eu estava olhando pra ele com olhos pedintes.

_*É uma maionese temperada, usada em sanduíches._

Nós estávamos assistindo a um filme juntos em seu apartamento. Ele cochilou, mas eu tinha desenvolvido um desejo muito intenso. Eu precisava de um sanduíche de banana com calda Miracle Whip. Agora, neste mesmo segundo.

"O quê?" ele perguntou, sonolento.

"Você não tem nenhuma banana ou um pickles ou Miracle Whip! Eu _precisoooo_ disso."

Edward, percebendo que tinha um desejo de gravidez sério nas mãos e uma amiga que iria estrangular alguém, a menos que seu desejo fosse atendido, saiu do sofá e procurou sonolento por suas chaves.

"Certo. Bananas, pickles, Miracle Whip", murmurou para si mesmo. Ele estava cansado demais para ficar com nojo.

Esperei no sofá, acordada agora com a intensidade que o meu paladar queria essa coisa. Eu estava saltando no lugar, esfregando a barriga como de costume. Ela estava ficando cada vez maior e mais redonda. Eu não tinha encontrado qualquer estria, mas eu as estava esperando. Alice me comprou algum tipo de creme para esfregar na minha barriga para evitar as marcas. Eu não tinha certeza se eu queria usá-lo e admitir para mim mesma que eu me preocupava assim com minha aparência. Mas se minha vida acontecesse do jeito que eu havia planejado, então eu não queria Edward tivesse que olhar para as marcas das estrias pelo resto de sua vida.

Edward e eu tínhamos feito tantos progressos. Mesmo eu admitindo, era difícil estar perto dele e não querer rasgar sua roupa, eu tinha conseguido até agora controlar muito bem a minha libido. Até agora tudo o que tinha feito era beijá-lo. Nós tínhamos ido a encontros, tivemos noites de filmes (como o que eu estava assistindo no momento), fomos ao médico juntos, e, basicamente, estávamos apenas levando as coisas devagar. Embora, considerando o fato de que os hormônios da minha gravidez estavam me chutando em todos os momentos, eu não acreditava que aguentaria muito mais.

Eu deixei minha mente vagar, pensando aleatoriamente sobre como o sexo seria se fizéssemos isso enquanto eu estava grávida. Era um conceito emocionante, considerando que eu não tinha feito nada em quase cinco meses. E hormônios das mulheres grávidas eram fortes com a coisa do sexo, eu tinha lido isso nos livros da minha gravidez.

Teve um som da porta sendo destrancada e Edward tropeçou no apartamento, segurando uma sacola de compras. Colocou-a cuidadosamente no meu colo sem falar nada, e começou a retomar a posição exata que tinha adormecido antes que eu o perturbasse. Ele estava dormindo em segundos.

Eu teria ficado chocada pela sua capacidade de adormecer assim, mas havia uma mistura deliciosa para ser criada agora. Levando a minha sacola de presentes para a cozinha, eu tirei o pão e comecei a cortar a banana e os pickles, dando a cada fatia de pão um bocado saudável de Miracle Whip.

Eu dei uma mordida.

Muito delicioso para colocar em palavras.

O meu paladar estava fazendo piruetas e dançando. Tenho certeza de que o bebê estava sentindo a endorfina circulando em torno de minha corrente sanguínea. Deus, isso atingiu o ponto. Fiz outro sanduíche depois de eu ter engolido o anterior.

E, finalmente, o meu desejo cessou e eu era uma mulher feliz. Eu esfreguei minha barriga. "Gosto bom. Certo, criança?"

Saí da cozinha para descobrir que Edward ainda estava desmaiado no sofá, roncando levemente. Naquela posição, eu poderia dizer que ele ficaria definitivamente dolorido pela manhã.

Eu me senti culpada por acordá-lo novamente, mas ele realmente tinha que ir para a cama.

"Edward", eu o chamei baixinho, cutucando seu ombro.

"Hmm?" Ele mexeu brevemente.

"Vamos para a cama."

"Sim, querida", ele riu meio grogue. Arrastando os pés, andou até o seu quarto com os olhos fechados. Claro, ele teve o inconveniente de não estar vendo para onde estava indo e bateu a testa na parede. "Cristo!", gritou ele.

Corri para o lado dele enquanto ele segurava sua cabeça e xingava continuamente, praguejando como um pirata.

"Os ouvidos da nossa filha serão danificados por ouvir você dizer essas coisas", eu informei a ele, brincando.

Ele não respondeu, gemendo de dor.

"Eu vou pegar um pouco de gelo para você." E foi isso que eu fiz. Eu coloquei o gelo em um saco, embrulhando um pano em volta dele, e apertei-o em sua testa.

Edward suspirou. "Bem, eu acho que você não é a única que é desajeitada. Coitada dessa criança."

Eu bati em seu ombro de brincadeira.

"Bella, você pode andar comigo até a minha cama por favor? O quarto não parou de girar ainda."

Me enganchando em seu braço, eu o guiei para a cama gigantesca king-size e o deitei lá. Eu me senti estranha. Eu nunca tinha estado dentro de seu quarto antes. Quer dizer, eu tinha o visto da entrada, mas eu nunca estive aqui dentro.

"Bem, eu vou sair. Vou falar com você pela manhã. Durma bem, Edward." Eu me inclinei para beijar sua bochecha e ele me agarrou pela cintura e me puxou para a cama com ele.

"Fique comigo, Bella, por favor." Quando Edward estava cansado, sua voz parecia infantil. E agora que ele estava me pedindo com caras e bocas e com a voz de criança, eu não tinha escolha senão aceitar.

"Ok, mas sem nenhuma gracinha. Lentamente, lembra?"

"Eu vou tentar, mas eu não sou responsável pelo meu subconsciente", ele riu.

Revirei os olhos e me deitei com ele, encolhida em seu corpo. Ele colocou os braços em volta de mim.

"Bella, eu sei que você quer levar isto lentamente e nós estamos sendo cuidadosos e outras coisas, mas eu quero que você saiba de uma coisa."

"O que pode ser?"

"Eu te amo".

Nós tínhamos decidido que dizer "eu te amo" era um pouco rápido demais. Mas de repente eu não me importava em ir um pouco mais rápido.

"Eu também te amo, Edward."

E com isso adormecemos, ambos envolvidos em torno de si. Eu não acho que eu já dormi melhor em toda minha vida.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora: **__Awww, eles são tão adoráveis que eu poderia chorar. Não é verdade? __Você sabe, esta súbita explosão de imaturidade deles tem quase me deixado sentimental sobre todos os "bons velhos tempos" quando eles gritavam uns para os outros e tudo mais. Alguma de vocês sente falta disso?_

_

* * *

_

**Nota da Tradutora: **Eu ameiiii esse capitulo... os desejos da Bella... o Ed batendo a cabeça e depois a puxando pra cama... foi lindo não? Mercemos reviews...?

Agora teremos que esperar a autora postar o próximo meninas

mas se continuar nesse ritmo teremos um a cada duas semanas

\o/

Lembrem-se de colocar a fic no alerta!

Bjus e até segunda com _Lost and Found_!

**Irene Maceió**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

Ok, então eu admito que, dormir juntos (no sentido literal) tinha sido muito tranqüilo e eu dormi tão profundamente como quando estive sob efeito dos remédios, despertar tinha sido um assunto completamente diferente.

Um despertador acordou-me. E meu primeiro pensamento foi quão estranho ele era porque meu alarme era um som melodioso de sinos e este emitia um som de 'bip'.

_Alguém trocou os despertadores enquanto estávamos dormindo_, Ben resmungou sonolento, tão desperto quanto eu.

_Volte a dormir, idiota_, Jerry rosnou.

Além do diálogo acontecendo na minha cabeça e os bipes estranhos, eu notei que a cama estava se mexendo. Não, não a cama, uma _pessoa_ estava se movendo.

Eu gritei. Alto. Como uma harpia***** do caralho.

_*__Harpia__: é __a mais pesada e uma das maiores aves de rapina do mundo, com envergadura de 2 metros e peso de até 10 kg. É também conhecida como __gavião-real__ ou __uiraçu-verdadeiro__ - em oposição ao Uiraçu-falso (__Morphnus guianensis__), outra espécie de ave de rapina menor e de aparência muito semelhante. A espécie habita o México, América Central, Brasil, Argentina e Colômbia. Ambos os sexos têm uma crista de penas largas que levantam quando ouvem algum ruído. Como as corujas, elas têm um disco facial de penas menores que pode focar ondas sonoras para melhorar suas capacidades auditivas._

Uma mão veio para cobrir minha boca.

Eu forcei meus olhos a abrirem e se focarem. Um par de assustados olhos verdes encontraram os meus.

"Bem, bom dia para você também, Bella." Edward sorriu levemente e desligou o despertador, abraçando me novamente e me segurando contra seu corpo.

Maldito seja, isso é bom. Quente e seguro.

"Desculpe." Eu murmurei. "Sobre gritar, eu quero dizer. Eu esqueci onde eu estava".

Edward apenas deu de ombros, quase pronto para voltar a dormir. Seus olhos estavam fechados e seu rosto estava enterrado em meu cabelo.

Eu estava totalmente consciente dele, apesar de tudo. Os hormônios da gravidez eram uma putaria, às vezes. Eu me encontrava no segundo trimestre e, doce Jesus, Edward nunca tinha parecido melhor ou mais sexy. Meu corpo respondia ao seu em um nível assustador. E agora, meu corpo estava respondendo ao seu abraço com "_Me fode, me fode, me fode!_"

Eu me movi, tentando sufocar o desejo. Nós tínhamos concordado em levar isso devagar.

_Isso mesmo, Bella. Apenas concentre-se em outra coisa. Lembre-se de ir devagar_, Ben incentivou calorosamente.

_Ah, basta fodê-lo agora_, Jerry suspirou. _Sua castidade é revoltante._

"Um, Edward, você, por favor, me deixa ir?"

Seus olhos se abriram e ele olhou para mim. "Há algo de errado?"

Meu queixo apertou um pouco e eu evitei seus olhos. "Hum, eu tenho que... eu tenho que fazer xixi." Brilhante.

Ele riu e me liberou.

Eu escapei para o banheiro rapidamente e comecei a agarrar as bordas da pia tentando acalmar um pouco o meu ritmo cardíaco. Só porque eu não tinha feito sexo em cinco meses _não_ significa que eu deveria sacar a arma e atacar Edward.

Especialmente desde que ele parecia tão bom agora... e ele estava naquela cama grande, macia... com seu cabelo todo amarrotado... e seus olhos sonolentos e oh-tão-verdes... e... oh, porra.

Minhas pernas tremeram um pouco. Sentei-me na borda da banheira e rapidamente espalhei minhas pernas deslizando meus dedos até meu clitóris. Sim, eu ia me masturbar. Eu precisava me satisfazer de alguma forma se eu quisesse manter minha calma.

Eu mordi meu lábio para me manter calada e comecei a esfregar. Esquerda direita, esquerda direita, esquerda direita. Eu descobri o que me fazia gozar anos atrás. Então eu mantive o básico, necessitando apenas de uma libertação. Esfreguei mais rápido e mais forte, um pequeno gemido escapando da minha garganta. Eu precisava fazer isso rapidamente. Desesperadamente, meus dedos giraram sobre o botão sensível. Uma e outra vez. Esquerda direita, esquerda direita.

Eu senti meu orgasmo se aproximando. O aperto no meu estômago e como todos os meus músculos pareciam travados no lugar. Deus, tão perto. Estremeci.

Edward bateu na porta. "Bella, você está bem? Você está aí há um tempo".

Eu pulei, assustada porque eu tinha estado tão concentrada em aliviar a minha tensão. Mas a batida de Edward tinha parado minhas ações e o orgasmo que eu senti se aproximando tão perto, dissipou. Foi, literalmente, doloroso.

"Bella?" ele perguntou de novo quando eu não respondi.

"Sim?" Minha voz soou tensa. Cristo. Ele veio bem na hora errada.

"Você está bem?"

"Eu estou magnífica, Edward," eu respondi. Eu abri a porta, não me importando que eu estava atualmente suada e tremendo.

Edward tinha conseguido vestir-se para trabalhar em calças pretas e uma poderosa camisa azul e gravata. Ele parecia preocupado. "Eu fiz algo errado?"

Eu suspirei. "Não. Eu só preciso ir para casa, ok?" _Porque se eu ficar aqui por muito mais tempo, vou arrastá-lo de volta para aquela cama e nenhum de nós sairá por um tempo_.

"Bella, fale comigo. Diga-me o que está errado".

Eu engoli a respiração. _Aqui vamos nós._ "Edward, eu estou com um tesão tão fodido que estou prestes a entrar em combustão. Eu preciso ir para casa. Eu preciso do meu vibrador rosa." Eu murmurei, fazendo meu caminho para a porta da frente enquanto eu corava profundamente.

Ele começou a rir com tanta força que pensei que algo se romperia.

Isso deixou-me zangada, com toda sinceridade. E não apenas com raiva. Esta era a raiva de uma senhora grávida. "O que há de tão engraçado?" Eu perguntei, encarando.

"Estou apenas aliviado." Seu sorriso foi sumindo com a minha raiva. Ele deu um passo cauteloso para trás. _Malditamente certo, ele deveria dar um passo para trás. Medo da senhora grávida!_

"Bem, isso é ótimo. Estou indo para casa agora. Tchau".

Ele pulou na minha frente bloqueando meu caminho. "Por favor, não vá".

"Tenho que ir. Antes que eu faça alguma coisa estúpida".

"Eu não acho que seria estúpido." Ele girou-nos e de maneira efetiva pressionou-me contra a parede.

"Edward." Eu disse em advertência.

Ele apertou as mãos contra a minha cintura alargada e inclinou-se para beijar o meu pescoço sensualmente.

_Não é bom. Abortar! Abortar!_

"Cinco meses é tempo demais." Ele suspirou.

_Não brinca, idiota_, Jerry concordou.

_Embora, paciência seja uma virtude!_ Ben insistiu.

Seus lábios eram pecadores da forma que sugavam avidamente a minha pele e roçavam contra minhas terminações nervosas.

Virei-nos de novo, então ele estava contra a parede. "Edward, apenas seja bom".

Edward era muito esperto. Ele literalmente se abaixou e foi direto para o meu clitóris, seus dedos procurando-o. E ainda estava muito sensível pela minha tentativa espontânea e falha de masturbação no banheiro.

Eu gemi.

Ele encontrou o ouro ao fazer isso.

De repente, eu estava agarrando sua gravata e puxando-o para mais perto, empurrando minha língua em sua boca, quase pulando no lugar para manter o atrito no meu clitóris. Eu queria gozar tão forte. Eu estive segurando meus desejos sexuais por muito tempo. E Edward abriu as comportas.

"Bella." Ele gemeu quando minhas mãos foram percorrendo seu corpo.

Ele estava tão duro.

Comecei a nos guiar para o seu sofá da sala, sentando-me e sendo pressionada para baixo enquanto Edward passou a ficar no topo. _Oh, inferno, não._ Agarrei seu cabelo, continuamente com os lábios presos e empurrei-o para o outro lado. Eu queria estar no topo.

Mas Edward empurrou de volta.

Eu rompi o beijo, ofegante. "Não. Eu quero estar no topo".

"Bella." Ele parecia frustrado. "Por favor?"

"Não, da última vez você esteve no topo".

"A última vez foi há cinco meses!"

"Isso ainda conta:" Eu fiz beicinho. "Edward, querido Deus, estou morrendo aqui. Por favor, apenas pule para o sexo".

Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram. "Quem disse alguma coisa sobre sexo?"

Olhei para ele, incrédula. Fiz um gesto para o sofá e para a maneira como estávamos posicionados. "Ações falam mais alto do que palavras, você não acha?"

"Bella, eu não vou fazer sexo com você".

Meu queixo caiu.

_Wow, vagabundo. Que retardado,_ Jerry murmurou, sacudindo a cabeça.

Ben era geralmente aquele virtuoso, mas ele estava concordando com Jerry neste momento. Até _Ben_ pensou que Edward estava sendo um bastardo! Caramba.

"O quê?"

"Nós não faremos sexo".

"Então, que porra eu ainda estou fazendo aqui?" Exigi. Meus pés se agitaram, prontos para me levarem até a porta assim que eu me desembaraçasse de Edward.

"Bella, só porque não faremos sexo não significa que não posso satisfazê-la." _Duvidoso. Nada é tão gratificante como o seu pau, Edward querido._

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha com a insinuação, mas parei meus movimentos para ir embora. Em vez disso, recostei-me no sofá e espalhei minhas pernas. "Ok." Eu disse simplesmente. Eu estava com tesão. Eu pegaria o que eu poderia receber. E, ei, não há necessidade de apressar-se em sexo, certo?

Ben assentiu com a cabeça.

Jerry me chamou de otária.

Edward, em meio às minhas vozes internas, pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas ansioso por tudo da mesma forma. Seus dedos deslizaram para o cós das minhas calças de maternidade (sim, nem mesmo a roupa era sexy) e puxou para baixo, deixando minha metade inferior nua.

Agora, é preciso compreender que eu não estava pensando em tudo isso e, portanto, não tinha realmente raspado lá em baixo. Mas Edward não fez nenhum comentário, simplesmente sorriu para mim e começou a escovar seus dedos sobre o meu clitóris, observando atentamente as minhas reações.

"Oh, porra." Eu gemi. Era tão bom depois de esperar todo esse tempo.

_Quando Deus fez os dedos de Edward, ele estava de bom humor, isso é certo._

Ele levou seu polegar e começou a passar rapidamente pelo meu clitóris repetidamente.

Eu comecei a tremer e gemer mais alto. "Mais rápido." Eu encorajei, arqueando minhas costas.

E ele foi mais rápido, seus olhos verdes grandes e dilatados.

Eu me liberei, convulsionando descontroladamente. Meus músculos tencionaram, e em seguida, incrivelmente se soltaram.

Edward tinha o sorriso mais arrogante do que nunca. "Bem, não demorou muito, não é?"

Meus olhos se estreitaram. "Cale-se." Tinha tomado dois minutos, no máximo. Eu ainda estava ofegante.

Ele apenas riu.

"Você não vai se atrasar para o trabalho?"

"Foda-se o trabalho." Ele murmurou. "Além disso, o que devo fazer com isso?" Ele apontou para sua ereção, que estava bastante proeminente.

Não pude deixar de rir, até porque era muito engraçado e por causa da inércia da endorfina em torno da minha corrente sangüínea. "Hum, eu poderia te ajudar com isso".

Embora Edward tenha apenas usado sua mão para me dar prazer, eu usei minha boca. Porque, com toda a sinceridade, eu senti falta de presentear sua cabeça. Sim, eu nunca pensei que eu me ouviria pensar isso, mas havia algo muito erótico em saber que eu controlava o seu prazer.

Eu lambi e provei e chupei e beijei e esfreguei.

Edward estava gemendo e empurrando até que ele, também, sentiu o prazer que eu senti.

E eu não vou mentir, na minha cabeça eu estava dando socos de punho fechado pelo sucesso e gritando "É isso aí!" uma e outra vez. Externamente, no entanto, eu sorria quase tão arrogantemente como Edward tinha feito.

Ele estava sem fôlego. "Maldição".

Eu sorri. "Agora, vá trabalhar antes que seu pai te demita".

Seus olhos escancararam abertos em descrença. "Você está seriamente me dizendo para sair do _meu_ apartamento?"

"Bem, um de nós precisa trabalhar já que você conseguiu colocar-me em licença maternidade precoce." Eu fiz uma careta para ele. Eu ainda não estava contente que eu não tinha permissão de trabalhar porque estava grávida. Não é como se eu estivesse inválida. Havia apenas algo irritante sobre a obtenção de cheques pelo correio para o trabalho que eu não tinha feito. Definitivamente não é a minha perfeição.

Edward registrou meu rosto azedo e escovou meu rosto suavemente. "Então eu vou vê-la depois do trabalho, ok?"

"Seu apartamento ou o meu?" Eu animei-me consideravelmente com a perspectiva de vê-lo novamente e, eventualmente, ter a segunda rodada no _meu_ sofá.

"Vamos sair hoje à noite." Ele sugeriu.

"Onde?"

"Você vai ver." De repente, ele estava sorrindo amplamente. "Basta usar a coisa mais especial que você puder encontrar. Vou buscá-la às sete".

Confusa além da crença, eu observei Edward partir para o trabalho, praticamente saltando enquanto ia. Algo estranho estava acontecendo. Ou isso, ou as endorfinas estavam golpeando-o mais forte do que eu pensava.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **OMG essa fic está ficando cada vez melhor... eu e a Ju ficamos loucas na caixa de email esperando a autora postar. E será que foi só eu... mas alguem mais está curiosa pra saber onde o Ed vai levar a Bella? =)  
_

_é a terceira semana que a autora posta seguido. Então vamos deixar reviews para ajudá-la a ter animo para escrever mais. Ela merece muito... o Ben e o Jerry me matam de rir._

_e quem sabe sábado não tem mais..._

_Obrigado a todas que nos acompanham, deixam reviews e nos tem em seus favoritos... Significa muito para nós. Nós tentamos sempre tirar nosso tempinho pra traduzir pra vcs não terem que esperar_

_=)_

_Amo Muito tudo Isso...  
_


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_**  
**

_"Vamos sair hoje à noite." Ele sugeriu._

_"Onde?"_

_"Você vai ver." De repente, ele estava sorrindo amplamente. "Basta usar a coisa mais especial que você puder encontrar. Vou buscá-la às sete"._

_Confusa além da crença, eu observei Edward partir para o trabalho, praticamente saltando enquanto ia. Algo estranho estava acontecendo. Ou isso, ou as endorfinas estavam golpeando-o mais forte do que eu pensava._

*V * V * V * V * V *

"Alice, eu não posso acreditar que estou pedindo isso, mas você pode me ajudar? Estou enlouquecendo aqui!"

Esta foi a prova de como Edward me deixava nervosa. Ele me disse para usar a coisa mais "especial" que eu pudesse encontrar. Porque, sim, é claro que eu tinha "fantásticas" roupas de grávida entupindo meu guarda-roupa até a borda. Mas que porra, cara?

"Bella, o que está acontecendo?"

"Edward e eu tivemos uma rapidinha e agora ele está me levando para jantar fora e eu não sei o que vestir!"

_Você realmente acabou de dizer "rapidinha"?_ Jerry perguntou, incrédulo.

_Bella não se reduz à vulgaridade_, Ben me defendeu.

_Corta essa,_ Jerry bufou.

"Oh meu Deus!" Alice gritou.

Ela estava no trabalho no momento (sim, eu estava a perturbando no trabalho devido a uma emergência da moda. Eu sou uma má amiga, eu sei) e eu a imaginei ofegante no chão, em sua excitação. Eu não havia pedido a ajuda dela com roupas desde que me obriguei a fechar a parte superior de um espartilho que eu tive que lutar para que meus seios se encaixassem. Isso tinha sido quando tentei seduzir Edward... pela segunda vez. Tudo parecia tão juvenil, vendo como eu estava feliz no momento atual.

"Bella, em um segundo eu estou no intervalo do almoço, eu vou te ajudar! Eu juro! Apenas me dê uma hora!"

Sem esperar minha resposta, ela desligou.

Basicamente, eu passei uma hora inteira mexendo desesperadamente em meu guarda-roupa um pouco mais, na esperança de que algo sexy magicamente aparecesse e que milagrosamente acomodasse minha barriga muito grávida. Aos cinco meses eu tinha um inferno de uma barriga.

Houve uma batida na porta.

Instantaneamente reconhecendo a batida frenética de Alice na entrada com seu pequeno punho, eu pulei para a ação, abrindo a porta.

Eu nunca estive tão assustada em toda minha vida.

Ela estava segurando uma sacola cheia de maquiagem em uma mão e vários sacos plásticos na outra.

Jerry defecou nas calças.

Ben tinha deixado a loja do meu cérebro momentaneamente.

Isso seria um inferno de uma segunda-feira.

* V * V * V * V *

"Alice, seu almoço já passou de duas horas agora, você não acha que deveria voltar?" Eu admito que iria apenas sacodi-la a qualquer momento. Todo o tempo sendo depenada e cutucada e esmagada e enfeitada tinha me feito tentar desesperadamente me livrar de Alice, a mulher-demônio.

Ela invadiu esse lugar como um furacão do inferno e começou a latir ordens para eu tomar banho e me depilar e usar hidratante e ainda me sentar e parar de fazer caretas cada vez que ela passava maquiagem no meu rosto.

Jerry estava sempre inventando apelidos grosseiros para Alice enquanto Ben alegava que ela estava apenas sendo uma amiga do jeito que ela sabia.

"Bella, eu não vou voltar a trabalhar até você parecer perfeita." Ela reforçou esta declaração franzindo os lábios em concentração, ela trabalhava para fazer meu cabelo.

Suspirei e resignei-me para continuar a tortura.

_Ben, me segure! Estou prestes a perfurar essa fada maldita! _Jerry gritou, as veias pulsando em sua têmpora.

Ben segurou Jerry desesperadamente para impedi-lo de tentar rastejar para fora da minha cabeça e bater em Alice.

Foi só quando Alice empurrou um saco de roupas para mim que ela finalmente saiu, gritando que era melhor eu não estragar meu cabelo, ou a maquiagem, antes de meu encontro hoje à noite. E normalmente isso não seria um problema, mas significava que eu tinha que me manter parecendo fascinante assim por quatro horas.

Para mim, isso significava sentar no meu sofá e assistir novelas diurnas e distraidamente esfregar minha grande barriga. Aos cinco meses, meu estômago começava a se tornar uma entidade própria. Ou melhor, meu útero. No entanto, eu sempre pensei nele como minha barriga porque eu estava sempre com uma fome fodida. Mesmo quando eu estava vendo uma novela com uma trama muito complicada e dramática, eu sentia o início de ânsias e sabia que não passaria quatro horas sem comer. Fora da minha visão periférica, olhei a porta de entrada para a cozinha. Minha geladeira estava abastecida com capacidade máxima.

Ugh, mas eu tinha que me concentrar e ser boa. Eu não tinha ficado sentada por três horas e meia de preparação só para arruinar tudo com o meu apetite.

Meus dedos ficaram brancos enquanto eu apertava em garras no braço do sofá, na tentativa de vencer minha ânsia repentina de tomar sorvete. Sorvete Ben e Jerry*. Eu parei de comer essa marca desde que os donos da empresa passaram a residir em minha cabeça, mas agora, era a única coisa que eu queria. E eu sabia que tinha algo satisfatório esperando por mim no congelador.

_*Ben & Jerry Ice Cream é uma marca mundialmente famosa de sorvete que pertence a Unilever._

Pequenas gotas de suor se formaram na minha cabeça.

_Oh, por favor, doce torta, você sabe que quer isso_, Jerry disse em uma voz excessivamente sedosa.

_Mas, Jerry, ela não quer estragar sua maquiagem_, Ben argumentou.

_Cale a boca, ela quer comer os nossos produtos. Ela é uma cliente!__  
_  
_Ah, certo!_ Ben tropeçou. _Uh, Jerry está certo. Você tem que comer o nosso sorvete. Eu tenho uma família para alimentar, você sabe.__  
_  
Doce Jesus. Até mesmo Ben - a parte boa do meu cérebro - estava tentando me fazer comer o sorvete. Merda.

Sem hesitar, eu fiquei de pé e fiz um caminho mais curto para a maravilha de chocolate no congelador. A colher na minha mão estava jogando sorvete na minha cara mais rápido do que alguém poderia dizer.

* V * V * V * V *

**Três horas mais tarde**

Ok, talvez por isso o sorvete fosse uma má ideia, pensei enquanto estava debruçada sobre o vaso sanitário, vomitando minhas tripas para fora. Tudo para manter minha maquiagem intacta.

**Uma hora depois**

"Merda, merda, merda." Murmurei para mim mesma. Voando em torno de meu apartamento, eu corri para reaplicar a maquiagem, uma cópia foi o melhor que consegui. Eu estava muito ocupada me sentindo enjoada, então eu tinha deixado o tempo passar sem que eu percebesse. E Edward estaria de volta do trabalho a qualquer momento para me pegar.

Ben e Jerry, a dupla dinâmica do inferno, estavam tagarelando na minha cabeça, brigando, como de costume. Eles retardaram a minha situação ainda mais por causa da dor de cabeça que eu estava sentindo. Sem mencionar que eu tinha que andar com muito mais cuidado devido à gravidez. Se eu tivesse uma crise de falta de jeito, isso poderia ser muito mais desastroso do que o habitual.

Então, quando eu digo que eu estava voando ao redor do apartamento, quero dizer que eu estava indo tão rápido quanto possível para uma esquizofrênica senhora grávida e irritada poderia ir.

Depois de dar um pouco mais de pinceladas em meus cílios com o rímel, eu, pela primeira vez, abri o saco de roupas que Alice tinha me deixado. Eu não tinha sequer perguntado onde ela tinha conseguido isso. Quando eu puxei às pressas o zíper da coisa, senti as lágrimas começarem a brotar pela forma como era bonito e pelo quanto eu teria de agradecer Alice depois. (E, ei, eu estava hormonal. Não posso ser responsabilizada por chorar por causa de roupas. Embora, mesmo estando grávida, foi um dos raros dias que chorei por algo tão superficial).

O vestido era azul gelo e tinha flores azuis profundas impressas no tecido. Com uma tira sob o busto, um pequeno arco acabava na parte traseira, na parte inferior do vestido, fluindo sobre a minha barriga enorme. Sem ter tempo para realmente apreciá-lo, vesti a coisa e amarrei-o, agarrando um sapato preto.

Exatamente então a porta se abriu e o som dos passos de Edward tilintando fizeram minhas orelhas se levantar. Tropeçando fora do meu quarto, encontrei uma ótima visão. Edward, tão bonito e charmoso como nunca em um smoking preto. É claro, eu então me senti extremamente mal vestida. Ele não estava brincando quando disse para vestir a coisa mais extravagante que eu tinha.

"Você está linda." Ele disse, olhando-me de cima abaixo.

Eu sorri. "Você também. Er, quero dizer, uh, incrível".

Ele riu e deu alguns passos rápidos para mim, inclinando-se para me beijar nos lábios. Inclinei-me para longe, enquanto ele parecia confuso.

Com caretas, expliquei, "Alice vai me matar se eu borrar esse batom".

Ele revirou os olhos e beijou-me de qualquer maneira, embora ele tenha atacado o meu pescoço, sua língua se lançando para provar a minha pele.

Talvez eu tenha gemido um pouco. (Ok, muito.) E eu posso ter agarrado o smoking de Edward e o apertado contra a parede. (Ok, talvez foi mais como um empurrão.) E eu posso ter começado a desabotoar sua camisa branca engomada. (Ok, talvez tenha sido mais como a rasgado).

"Whoa, Bella. Calma lá. Você tem que pagar-me o jantar primeiro. Eu não sou esse tipo de cara." Ele disse com uma cara inocente de brincadeira.

Suspirei para ele. "Fiquei com a impressão de que _você_ estava _me _pagando o jantar, Cullen".

"E _eu_ tinha a impressão de que estávamos nos chamando pelo primeiro nome, depois de Deus sabe quantos anos nós nos conhecemos".

"Bem, Edward. Você vai me pagar o jantar ou não?" Eu brinquei. Tenho certeza que não era mais necessário que eu me pressionasse contra seu corpo, mas nenhum de nós fez um movimento para acabar com o contato.

"Posso te foder depois?" Ele soprou no meu ouvido, num tom de brincadeira que voou para fora da janela e foi substituído pelo sua voz-que-dá-orgasmos-em-Bella.

Tentando não perder a cabeça completamente, eu respondi, "Você está me sacaneando?" Afastei-me um pouco para levar em conta a sua expressão.

Ele estava com sua cara de pôquer. "Estou falando sério." Uma sugestão de um sorriso apareceu no canto da boca. "Isso, é claro, se você estiver pronta para isso." Seus olhos tinham um desafio em si.

Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram. Será que o homem tinha dúvidas do desejo sexual de uma mulher grávida no segundo trimestre? Deus, mas que erro. Silenciosamente reconhecendo seu joguinho, eu simplesmente andei até o sofá, peguei minha bolsa, e anunciei. "Vamos para o restaurante agora, Edward".

Eu estava pronta para isso? Pfft. Ele seria o único que teria de estar _pronto_ pra isso.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:** Fiquei super feliz quando vi que a autora postou. Estava com saudades da nossa Bella insana. *cruzem os dedos para o próximo não demorar*._

_Assim que ela postar estaremos traduzindo. O próximo virá com a Ju. Bjus meninas... e sejam legais: Deixem uma review!_


	29. Chapter 29

**Nota da Autora:**

Então, aposto que todos pensaram que eu estava morta, hein? Psíquica! Estou de volta! Eu prometi que terminaria esta história e, pelo amor de Deus, eu vou fazê-lo. Espero que a expressão "A ausência faz o coração ficar mais afeiçoado" seja verdade porque vocês devem absolutamente me AMAR. Brincadeira, eu sei que todos me odeiam só um pouco. Desculpem! Em todo caso, estou de volta ao negócio e escrevendo uma tempestade. Boa leitura!

Uma vez que tem sido tanto tempo, aqui vai uma pequena atualização do último capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Ele revirou os olhos e beijou-me de qualquer maneira, embora ele tenha atacado o meu pescoço, sua língua se lançando para provar a minha pele.**

**Talvez eu tenha gemido um pouco. (Ok, muito.) E eu posso ter agarrado o smoking de Edward e o apertado contra a parede. (Ok, talvez foi mais como um empurrão.) E eu posso ter começado a desabotoar sua camisa branca engomada. (Ok, talvez tenha sido mais como a rasgado).**

**"Whoa, Bella. Calma lá. Você tem que pagar-me o jantar primeiro. Eu não sou esse tipo de cara." Ele disse com uma cara inocente de brincadeira.**

**Suspirei para ele. "Fiquei com a impressão de que **_**você**_** estava **_**me **_**pagando o jantar, Cullen".**

**"E **_**eu**_** tinha a impressão de que estávamos nos chamando pelo primeiro nome, depois de Deus sabe quantos anos nós nos conhecemos".**

**"Bem, **_**Edward**_**. Você vai me pagar o jantar ou não?" Eu brinquei. Tenho certeza que não era mais necessário que eu me pressionasse contra seu corpo, mas nenhum de nós fez um movimento para acabar com o contato.**

**"Posso te foder depois?" Ele soprou no meu ouvido, num tom de brincadeira que voou para fora da janela e foi substituído pelo sua voz-que-dá-orgasmos-em-Bella.**

**Tentando não perder a cabeça completamente, eu respondi, "Você está me sacaneando?" Afastei-me um pouco para levar em conta a sua expressão.**

**Ele estava com sua cara de pôquer. "Estou falando sério." Uma sugestão de um sorriso apareceu no canto da boca. "Isso, é claro, se você estiver pronta para isso." Seus olhos tinham um desafio em si.**

**Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram. Será que o homem tinha dúvidas do desejo sexual de uma mulher grávida no segundo trimestre? Deus, mas que erro. Silenciosamente reconhecendo seu joguinho, eu simplesmente andei até o sofá, peguei minha bolsa, e anunciei. "Vamos para o restaurante agora, Edward".**

**Eu estava pronta para isso? Pfft. Ele seria o único que teria de estar **_**pronto**_** pra isso.**

*** V * V * V * V ***

Eu, Bella Swan, tinha muita prática no departamento de sedução. Isto era proveniente da mulher que tinha seduzido Edward não apenas uma vez, não duas, não três vezes, mas quatro vezes. Eu sabia o que Edward gostava neste ponto. Eu sabia o que o deixava no ponto. Isto seria um pedaço de bolo. Seu pequeno desafio seria ainda melhor do que bolo. Seria como uma banheira de sorvete Ben e Jerry.

_Malditamente certa_, Jerry interrompeu minha animada corrida mental.

Eu realmente teria que ver alguém sobre a minha pequena dupla dinâmica. Alguém poderia pensar que eu estaria ficando enjoada deles por agora, mas algo pior estava acontecendo: eu estava me acostumando com eles. Inferno, o sarcasmo depreciativo de Jerry e os conselhos edificantes de Ben estavam crescendo em mim e agora ocupavam um lugar especial no meu coração... ou mente, em vez disso.

Então, eu tive que dar crédito a Edward. Uma coisa era ter uma quantidade profana de dinheiro. Outra era saber como colocá-lo em bom uso. O restaurante foi um que Edward esteve tentando me levar por um bom tempo. Claro, eu, sendo um pouco mais conservadora nas formas de gastar dinheiro, tinha sempre recusado com a alegação de que não era certo um aperitivo custar mais do que eu normalmente gasto em alimentação em uma semana. Mas eu contive meus comentários hoje à noite. Fazer alarde com a escolha de Edward de restaurante não exatamente ajudaria no meu objetivo de deixá-lo louco.

O exterior do _La Mia Buona Stella_ parecia bastante simples. Tijolo regulares envolvendo o estabelecimento. Mas eu sabia melhor. Minhas suspeitas se mostraram corretas quando o porteiro - um senhor mais velho com um bigode espesso - cumprimentou Edward pelo nome.

"Olá, Sr. Cullen. Bem-vindo de volta." Seus olhos passaram por cima de mim com um leve ar de surpresa, mas depois recuperou a expressão neutra e educada. Eu dei-lhe um olhar de volta, um pouco confusa.

Eu me inclinei para Edward enquanto passávamos pelas portas de luxo. "Bem-vindo de volta? Você já esteve aqui antes?"

Ele agora parecia claramente desconfortável, onde antes ele estava todo sorrisos. "Uma ou duas vezes." Ele respondeu sem rodeios. Seu tom me confundiu ainda mais. E se ele tivesse apenas estado aqui algumas vezes e eles já sabiam seu nome, este lugar era mais sofisticado do que eu imaginava. Algo parecia estranho para mim, mas eu apenas encolhi os ombros e voltei minha atenção para o cenário exuberante diante de mim.

Grandes pinturas de natureza-morta de bailes de máscaras adornavam o salão e as paredes eram de um vermelho profundo. Normalmente, essa cor teria parecido um pouco claustrofóbica, mas a iluminação quente derramando de lustres de cristais fez parecer confortável e elegante. O salão de jantar, embora ainda junto, parecia ter suas atmosferas próprias, sem ser perturbado pelas pessoas ao seu redor. E, bom Senhor, cheirava muito bom. O cheiro de algo totalmente de dar água na boca flutuava em minha direção e eu senti meus desejos de gravidez ficando loucos.

"Uau." Eu respirei. Edward deu um pequeno sorriso satisfeito com a minha reação.

A anfitriã quase imediatamente desceu sobre nós, conduzindo à nossa mesa. "Olá, Sr. Cullen." Ela disse jovialmente. "É bom vê-lo de novo".

"Chelsea, eu já lhe disse. Chame-me de Edward".

"Desculpe, Sr. Cullen. Velhos hábitos custam a morrer." Ela deu a ele um sorriso que eu definitivamente não gostei.

Olhei entre os dois. Aqui estava alguém mais que sabia o nome dele. E não só isso, ele sabia o dela. Em um movimento que foi provavelmente tão discreto como era realmente necessário, eu oh-tão-sutilmente me pressionei para mais perto de Edward. Enfiei a mão que já estava na minha cintura para cobrir meu estômago inchado.

_Isso mesmo, senhor. Seu filho está aqui. Observe a si mesmo._

Fomos levados para fora até uma "mesa especial" por essa mulher, Chelsea. Eu sabia que era especial porque estava localizada em uma varanda. E as portas que davam acesso a ela eram rotuladas de "Reservado". Parte de mim foi consumida pelo ambiente romântico enquanto a outra metade estava raciocinando que o dinheiro gasto em uma noite de luxo deveria ter sido colocado para financiar a faculdade do nosso filho. Mais uma vez, eu segurei minha língua. Eu estava aqui para seduzir, não brigar.

Edward estava tão bonito quando sentou perto de mim na varanda com vista para a cidade. Era uma excelente vista, vou admitir.

"Então, você vem sempre aqui?" Edward brincou.

"Oh, por favor." Eu zombei. "Estamos longe de passar por essas cantadas, não é nem mesmo engraçada".

Ele cedeu. "Bella, você está linda. Estou assumindo que Alice teve uma mão nisto? Ela desapareceu do trabalho".

Eu balancei a cabeça um pouco culpada. "Ela não podia ser parada, Edward! Honestamente. Tentei fazê-la voltar ao trabalho, mas ela estava muito ocupada embelezando a minha cara".

"Eu juro, as pessoas no nosso escritório acham que o trabalho é uma piada. Com você no hospital e todos vindo visitar, bem como os dias de folga que todo mundo pega, nosso departamento tem a pior presença em toda a empresa." Edward franziu o cenho.

"Hey, nada de negócios na mesa de jantar." Eu repreendi.

"Minha sinceras desculpas." Edward disse humildemente. "Sobre o que você prefere falar?"

Eu sorri maliciosamente. "Eu acredito que você disse uma coisa ou duas sobre eu estar 'pronta para isso', em referência ao sexo. E eu não acho que você percebe que eu praticamente tenho um doutorado em como seduzir você".

Falando de sedução, eu guiei minhas feições em direção a um rosto inocente - olhos arregalados, lábios ligeiramente fazendo beicinho - e deixei Edward pensar que eu estaria no bom comportamento. Restaurante chique, ou não, eu desesperadamente estava ansiosa para o depois, quando ele prometeu colocar-me fora da minha miséria grávida e me foder.

"É mesmo?" Edward perguntou divertidamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça, com naturalidade. Ao mesmo tempo, deslizei meu pé direito para fora do meu sapato e o deslizei pela sua panturrilha. Este era um velho truque, mas definitivamente eficaz quando capturei os olhos de Edward.

"Você conhece a parte boa sobre seduzir-me aqui?" Ele perguntou. "Esta é uma varanda privada. Estamos completamente sozinhos".

Eu não tinha pensado nisso. "Mm, é assim, Sr. Cullen?"

"É verdade, Srta. Swan. Então eu sugiro que você traga sua bunda sexy para cá para que eu possa beijá-la".

Obedeci ansiosamente, perguntando-me se quebraríamos meu período de seca de cinco meses aqui mesmo no restaurante. Isso certamente seria memorável.

Arrastei-me no colo de Edward, meu abdômen enorme comprimido entre nós. Mas isso não era suficiente para diminuir a nossa sessão intensa de amassos antes de sequer pedirmos nossas bebidas. Ele passou as mãos nos meus cabelos, beijando-me suavemente no início. Eu nem estava preocupada que ele estivesse totalmente bagunçando o meu trabalho. Alice teria ficado irritada. Mas, novamente, Alice não estava aqui. E Alice não era aquela que transaria depois do jantar. Então, sim, foda-se Alice.

"Porra." Edward gemeu quando eu me movi em seu colo. Ele já tinha uma ereção e foi um pouco cruel provocá-lo, mas eu estava desesperada. Minhas mãos estavam todas em cima dele e eu o puxei para mais perto, querendo que ele me beijasse com mais força. Eu sabia que Edward queria fazer desta uma ocasião romântica, mas, foda-se. Ele me fodendo rudemente era romântico à sua própria maneira, certo? Certo?

Alguém tossindo incomodado nos fez quebrar, respirando com dificuldade à medida que procurávamos o som. Ah, a boa e velha Chelsea estava de volta, parecendo claramente enciumada que eu estivesse sentada no colo de Edward. Sim, ele era meu.

_Coloque isso em sua caixa de suco e chupe,_ Jerry riu maldosamente.

_Pobre moça. Ela vai encontrar um amor para si mesma algum dia,_ Ben comentou.

Eu estava com Jerry nessa. Ok, talvez a possessividade seja um pouco dramática demais, mas eu não gostei que Edward soubesse o nome dela. Portanto, não fiz qualquer tentativa de livrar-me do colo dele quando Chelsea nos entregou os cardápios e pedimos bebidas e aperitivos. Ela correu para fora de lá o mais rápido que pôde.

"Isso era necessário?"

Olhei para Edward inocentemente. "_O que_ é necessário?"

"Você estava olhando para ela como se ela tivesse te chamado de gorda, ou algo assim".

Eu olhei para _ele_. "Você está me chamando de gorda?"

"Jesus, não. Eu acho que você está linda assim".

Amolecida, inclinei-me de volta e retomei a atividade deliciosa dos nossos lábios antes que tivéssemos sido interrompidos. As mãos de Edward estiveram trancadas ao redor da minha cintura antes, mas agora elas vagaram para cima para cobrir meus seios.

"Oh meu Deus." Ele murmurou com reverência.

Confusa, eu perguntei, "O que há de errado?"

"Eles são enormes!" Sua boca estava escancarada e ele estava olhando diretamente para os meus seios como se eles tivessem descido do céu somente para ele.

"Hum, sim. Isso é meio o que acontece quando as mulheres engravidam… Uau aí." Edward tinha feito algo semelhante a um enterrar de rosto em meu decote, beijando os topos dos seios pelo meu decote. Quando senti sua língua, comecei a murmurar sozinha, não querendo que ele parasse.

Deixei minhas mãos derivarem até seu peito e depois até a ereção presa entre nós. Ele silvou uma respiração quando entrei em contato com ele. Eu estava tendo sérios desejos de pau. Eu queria aquela coisa para fora para que eu pudesse olhar para ele e senti-lo na minha boca e profundamente dentro de mim.

"Bella." Edward respirou. "Temos de nos acalmar. Após o jantar, eu prometo".

Eu fiz beicinho como uma criança petulante. "Vamos fechar as portas e nós podemos simplesmente começar a nossa foda. Vamos, por favor?"

"Bella, nós estamos do lado de fora. E se alguém nos vir?" Tomei isso como um bom sinal de que ele estava realmente considerando.

"Bem, deixe-os assistir." Eu murmurei.

_Bella, sua dignidade,_ Ben gritou.

_Ooh, Bella está sentindo-se pervertida. Eu gosto disso,_ Jerry aprovou. Ele estava sentado em um sofá com pipoca, contente em assistir a pornografia livre.

_Sim, sim, obrigada. Eu não quero sempre a opinião de vocês, rapazes, sabem._

_Sim, mas você precisa delas,_ Jerry gargalhou.

Jerry do caralho.

"Deus, você é tão gostosa. Pare de me dar idéias, mulher." Edward ordenou, parecendo dolorido.

"Mmm… não. Eu não quero esperar, Edward. Você ouve o que estou dizendo? Me. Fode. Agora".

Ele gemeu de novo, inclinando-se para beijar meu pescoço, enterrando-se no meu cabelo. "Bella, não. Vamos esperar e sera mágico".

Mordi o interior da minha bochecha para me impedir de bater em Edward e exigir que ele fizesse sexo comigo. Em vez disso, eu até mesmo muito graciosamente me removi do seu colo com um pequeno _humph_. Bem, nada de sedução para ele. Idiota.

Parte de mim percebeu que a minha raiva era hormonalmente dirigida, mas acho que mesmo sob as melhores circunstâncias, eu teria ficado um pouco irritada. Quero dizer, sério. Deixe-me apenas repetir para esclarecimentos, mas tinha sido cinco meses desde que eu tinha obtido qualquer coisa. Cinco meses. _Cinco. Fodidos. Meses._ Neste ponto, eu estava perto da loucura.

_Eu acho que você já é louca,_ Jerry riu.

_Não, ela não é, Jerry. Não seja tão mau,_ Ben discordou.

Minhas vozes interiores de lado, eu era louca o suficiente sem eles. E a falta de sexo estava me fazendo fazer beicinho como uma criança. Meu lábio inferior estava empurrado para fora teimosamente e eu olhava para Edward tristemente, como se ele fosse a pior pessoa do mundo.

"Ugh, não me olhe assim. Isso não é justo".

Eu arregalei meus olhos, parecendo ainda mais patética.

"Bella." Ele gemeu. "Quando voltarmos para o meu apartamento, eu te juro, vai ser uma ótima experiência".

Eu suspirei. "Se você ainda não percebeu até agora, eu não sou tão boa com paciência".

Edward riu baixinho. "Eu sei. Eu só estou pedindo para você esperar um pouco mais".

Eu fiz uma careta, mas concordei, no entanto. "Ok, Sr. Cullen. Vamos aproveitar o nosso jantar romântico então".

"Seja minha convidada, Srta. Swan." Ele sorriu, estendendo a mão para o outro lado da mesa para segurar a minha mão.

Felizmente, nossos aperitivos chegaram neste momento. E se havia algo que pudesse distrair-me de sexo, era comida. E, bom Deus, tinha um bom aspecto. Edward tinha pedido uma amostra de aperitivos, então havia um pouco de cada aperitivo no menu. E eu alegremente experimentei todos eles. Eu não tinha idéia do que era a maioria deles, mas tudo tinha um gosto delicioso.

"Salve algum espaço para o jantar." Edward riu, observando-me devorar o alimento com uma expressão divertida.

"É tão _bom_." Eu gemi, chegando a comer mais.

"Assistir você comer é melhor do que a televisão." Edward me informou.

Parei o ato de consumo e olhei para ele interrogativamente. "Como assim?"

"Você sempre faz ruídos e posso imediatamente dizer se você gosta ou não pelas suas expressões faciais. Você é uma comedora muito entusiasmada".

Soou como um elogio com o tom de voz que ele usou, mas eu estava razoavelmente certa que eu tinha acabado de ser chamado de porca. "Hum, obrigada." Eu disse, abaixando o petisco de queijo que eu estava prestes a comer.

"Bella." Edward disse depois de um momento, seu rosto repentinamente sério. "Olha, eu ia esperar até que já tivéssemos comido para perguntar-lhe isso. Mas com o bebê a caminho e nosso relacionamento sendo saudável e indo na direção certa, eu estava esperando..." Ele parou, desviando os olhos de nervoso.

"Você estava esperando o quê?" Perguntei animadamente.

"Eu estava esperando que você considerasse morar comigo".

"Oh, Edward. Claro que vou." Eu disse alegremente, apertando a mão dele.

"Você vai?" Sua expressão era tão esperançosa.

Eu ri. "Eu vou".

"Graças a Deus." Ele disse. "Eu estava tão nervoso de perguntar a você".

"Por quê?"

"Eu não tinha certeza se você diria que sim".

"Por que eu não diria? Eu te amo muito, Edward. Eu simplesmente quero estar com você".

"Eu também te amo. Acho que eu estava apenas com medo de que você poderia pensar que estávamos indo rápido demais. Mas, realmente, vivemos juntos por anos antes e nós estávamos bem".

Eu ri novamente, sentindo-me leve e saltitante agora. Era por isso que Edward tinha me levado a um restaurante chique e esteve agindo estranho. "Sim, eu já conheço todos os seus hábitos repugnantes e eu te amo mesmo assim".

Ele zombou. "Eu não tenho hábitos repugnantes".

Eu dei-lhe um olhar com a sobrancelha levantada. "Você não lava suas meias vezes o suficiente, você deixa a tampa do vaso levantada e, Deus sabe que você precisa de uma empregada para limpar o caminho atrás de você".

"Hey, hey. Acalme aí. Não estrague o momento".

"O _ponto_ é que eu sei no que eu estou entrando e quero entrar mesmo assim".

Edward inclinou a cabeça com uma expressão irônica no rosto. "Sou apenas eu, ou isso soou sujo?"

"Encantador." Eu disse sarcasticamente. "Você sabe o que eu quis dizer".

"Acho que eu só tenho minha mente na sarjeta por causa de como você está sexy." Ele me jogou um sorriso afável.

Olhei para o meu vestido azul gelo. Eu ainda não tinha idéia de onde Alice o tinha encontrado, mas, novamente, suas fontes de moda sempre foram um mistério e muito além da minha compreensão. "Se apenas eu não estivesse tão gorda." Eu brinquei.

Edward olhou para mim muito sério. "Bella, você é fodidamente sexy assim. Você sabe o quanto eu amo que você esteja carregando o nosso bebê aí dentro? Eu amo a sua aparência. Você poderia estar usando calças de moletom e uma camiseta e você ainda seria linda".

Sorri para o elogio, realmente acreditando nele. Seus olhos verdes estavam tão intensos e sérios. "Obrigada, Edward".

"De nada." Ele sorriu.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Qualquer coisa que você quiser, amor".

"Quando estávamos morando juntos todo esse tempo, você alguma vez pensou em mim como mais que uma amiga? Quero dizer, nós nos conhecemos desde que éramos crianças. Em todos esses anos, você alguma vez quis mais?" Eu provavelmente não deveria ter perguntado a ele, mas, maldição, eu queria saber. Eu estive apaixonada por ele desde que éramos adolescentes e ele nunca pareceu retornar isso.

Edward pensou por um momento. "Eu sempre soube que eu era atraído por você. Eu sempre pensei que você era bonita, mas nunca quis estragar a nossa amizade convidando você para sair, ou algo assim. Então, eu apenas nos deixei ser amigos. Cheguei perto de convidá-la uma vez, no entanto".

"Sério? Quando?"

"Logo depois de você me deixar mudar para o seu apartamento. Eu realmente vi o quão próximos nós éramos para que você me deixasse ficar lá e isso significava muito para mim. Você sempre foi uma boa amiga para mim".

Eu fiz uma careta. "Então, por que você não perguntou?" Por um momento, imaginei um universo alternativo, onde Edward e eu tínhamos namorado desde que tínhamos 17 anos e nunca encontramos nada dessa porcaria que estávamos passando agora.

_Onde estaria a diversão em ser assim?_ Jerry perguntou. _Esta merda é melhor do que uma novela._

_Eu não sei sobre isso. __Você já viu Days of our Lives? __Isso é muito viciante,_ Ben apontou.

A resposta de Edward interrompeu meus indivíduos mentais. "Eu teria. Mas você estava namorando aquele cara, James".

Eu gemi, lembrando daquele imbecil. Namorei com ele por um longo tempo, mas ele era tão manipulador. Ele poderia falar comigo em qualquer coisa e todas as discussões que tínhamos eram sempre, de alguma forma, minha culpa. Eu simplesmente tinha sido muito ingênua e não tinha terminado com ele até depois de estarmos juntos há alguns anos. "Eu gostaria que você tivesse perguntado. Eu teria rejeitado James num piscar de olhos. Você poderia ter me salvado de perder alguns anos com aquele pequeno bastardo".

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Não era o meu lugar. E você parecia feliz com ele. Além disso, a última coisa que eu queria fazer era interferir quando você tinha sido boa o suficiente para me dar um lugar para ficar depois daquela briga com meus pais".

"Eu ainda não posso acreditar que você brigou com eles. Carlisle e Esme são, tipo, as pessoas mais simpáticas que conheço".

"Eu tinha acabado de ter o suficiente do legado Cullen por um tempo".

Eu gesticulei em torno de nós para o restaurante chique. "Sério? Porque o legado Cullen é o que está nos deixando jantar com estilo esta noite. É o que está financiando o seu apartamento".

Ele gemeu. "Sim, Bella, esfregue isso. Eu passei por uma fase rebelde, ok? Então, me processe".

Eu ri e cutuquei seu pé debaixo da mesa. Isto, naturalmente, resultou em um jogo de footsie*****. E isso, naturalmente, resultou no meu pé subindo a perna de Edward novamente até que meus dedos estavam descansando confortavelmente contra a sua virilha.

_*__Footsie__: ato de tocar alguém com o pé por debaixo da mesa._

Ele olhou para mim em advertência. "Estamos esperando até depois do jantar".

"Sim." Eu concordei, serpenteando os dedos do meu pé provocativamente. "Mas isso não significa que eu não posso torturá-lo até lá".

Edward fez gemidos quase inaudíveis enquanto eu pressionava contra a sua ereção com a sola do meu pé. "Você não joga limpo, Swan".

Eu sorri. "Eu nunca prometi que jogaria." Eu delicadamente removi meu pé quando Chelsea se aproximou, trazendo uma bandeja com as nossas entradas.

Minha própria refeição era uma versão ridiculamente cara de empadão de frango. Pessoalmente, eu não senti que valeu a pena o dinheiro, mas era um bom prato. Comecei a rir quando percebi o que Edward tinha pedido. Era Beef Wellington, mas o tipo que era realmente aprimorado e especial, fazendo os meus caseiros parecem quase vergonhosos. Este era o Beef Wellington dois-ponto-zero.

"Por que você está rindo?"

"Porque Beef Wellington é a sua comida favorita e parece que sempre que eu o faço, algo dá errado".

Edward franziu o cenho. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem, a primeira vez que fiz foi a minha maneira de chutar você para fora do apartamento. E a segunda vez foi para pedir desculpas, mas você estava, hum, indisposto." Eu disse desconfortavelmente, agora lamentando trazer isso à tona, afinal. Por indisposto, eu quis dizer o infame incidente da stripper.

"Hey." Edward disse, capturando meu olhar, já que eu estava olhando para o meu colo. "Está tudo bem, Bella".

"Eu sei".

"Você algum dia vai me perdoar por isso?"

"Eu acabei de concordar em morar com você. O que isso lhe diz?"

"Isso não significa que você tenha me perdoado. Talvez você esteja reprimindo a raiva." Ele sugeriu.

Lutei contra a tentação de revirar meus olhos. "Edward, eu o perdoei há um tempo atrás. Você cometeu um erro. E, sim, foi um erro fodidamente muito grande, mas Deus sabe que eu fiz dezenas deles sozinha. Eu confio que você não fará algo assim nunca mais e agora podemos seguir em frente. Eu só quero ser feliz esta noite".

"Bella, eu vou te fazer feliz todas as noites pelo resto da minha vida. Eu prometo".

Tão improvável quanto isso era, eu sorri, no entanto. "E como você pode fazer isso?"

"Eles dizem que uma mulher sexualmente satisfeita é uma mulher feliz".

"Quem diabos é 'eles'?" Eu ri. "Eu tenho certeza que isso é você mesmo dizendo".

Ele deu de ombros, sorrindo tortuosamente.

"Bem, se isso é verdade, você está falhando no departamento da felicidade porque eu não estou 'sexualmente saciada'".

"Mm, não ainda. Mas você será." Ele disse em voz baixa, seu tom prometendo todo tipo de coisas deliciosas.

Na minha opinião, o jantar não poderia ter ido mais rápido. Eu queria conseguir o inferno fora de lá e voar de volta para o apartamento de Edward. Embora eu não tenha admitido isso para mim o bastante ainda, eu estive esperando por esse momento por muito mais tempo do que uma tarde.

Passamos a refeição com brincadeiras leves, nossas conversas usuais. Eu insistentemente ignorei a sobremesa com a alegação de que eu estava cheia - apesar do chocolate parecer realmente bom e estar em direção ao topo da minha lista de desejos, tanto quanto os desejos da gravidez estavam - porque eu estava tão desesperada para ir embora. Edward parecia tão malditamente delicioso naquele smoking e eu realmente queria arrancá-lo dele… com os meus dentes.

Edward deixou uma gorjeta generosa para Chelsea. Ele se sentiu mal que ela havia testemunhado a nossa sessão de amassos mais cedo, eu assumi. Mas, no momento em que a conta foi paga, eu agarrei a mão dele com impaciência, praticamente arrastando-o para fora da porta.

"Onde é o fogo?" Edward murmurou.

"Você sabe, está meio que ferindo meus sentimentos que você não está tão ansioso quanto eu estou." Eu disse rigidamente.

Ele segurou a porta do carro aberta para mim enquanto disse, "Oh, Bella. Eu não posso nem dizer o quanto estou ansioso. Mas eu quero que a experiência dure. Não há necessidade de pressa".

Balancei minha cabeça para ele. Agora eu teria quase preferido que ele ainda fosse um mulherengo e tivesse um desejo sexual do tamanho do Texas. Sim, o velho Edward poderia até mesmo ter me tomado no capô do carro. Ou no banco de trás. Ou até mesmo no restaurante.

Imaginei todos os lugares diferentes em que poderíamos ter sexo no caminho para casa. Felizmente, eu era muito criativa e essa preocupação durou-me o passeio de carro todo. Ben e Jerry até mesmo contribuíram com alguns locais. No entanto, os de Jerry eram um pouco improváveis. Ele sugeriu fazer sexo em cima de um cavalo branco, cavalgando para longe. Ben ofereceu a idéia de sexo em cima de uma máquina de lavar. Eu juro, ambos estavam ficando mais e mais loucos quanto mais eu os ouvia. Era como alimentar um parasita. Ou dois parasitas, no meu caso.

"Você está muito quieta." Edward comentou quando chegamos ao seu prédio de apartamentos de luxo. Ele tinha um lugar de estacionamento reservado junto à porta.

"Estou apenas pensando." Eu disse com um sorriso um tanto desonesto.

"Hmm, você pode ter que compartilhar alguns desses pensamentos uma vez que estivermos lá em cima." Edward disse com uma voz suave.

Nós mal podíamos manter nossas mãos longes um do outro e a mão de Edward tinha ido ao redor da minha cintura serpenteando para baixo até beliscar minha bunda. Eu teria gostado disso se não estivéssemos em um saguão digno do Ritz, onde o código de vestimenta parecia ditar que todos usassem vestidos de cocktail e ternos. Eu estava meio fora da minha liga aqui.

"Bella!" Alguém gritou.

Uma olhada rápida me levou a encontrar Jasper, apoiando seu lugar no elevador. Ele só trabalhava como guarda de segurança para o complexo de apartamentos durante as noites. No horário do dia, ele realmente trabalhava em um museu da guerra civil, que era onde sua verdadeira paixão estava. Ou assim disse Alice. Eles tinham ficado noivos após cerca de dois meses. O casamento aconteceria a qualquer momento. Alice tinha me proclamado como sua dama de honra. Eu ainda estava horrorizada que eu estaria usando um vestido de dama de honra com a minha barriga de grávida. Eles estavam fazendo alterações para o meu vestido, mas eu estava ficando mais redonda a cada dia.

Jasper concedeu-me um abraço rápido, sorrindo alegremente. Eu tinha quase esquecido que ele trabalhava aqui. Sua irmã, Rosalie, vivia no apartamento de cobertura adjacente ao de Edward. Emmett a pediu em casamento meses e meses atrás. Todo mundo estava ficando noivo e me senti um pouco de fora.

"Como vai?" Eu perguntei.

"Oh, você sabe, o mesmo, o mesmo. Como você está? Eu quase nunca a vejo." Edward visitava meu apartamento mais do que eu visitava o dele, então eu consequentemente via Jasper muito pouco.

"Oh, eu estou fofa. Mais grávida do que nunca." Eu gemi, acariciando meu abdômen.

"Sim, Edward esteve me dizendo." Jasper sorriu, piscando para Edward.

Eu lancei um olhar desconfiado para Edward, que estava tentando parecer inocente. "Todas as coisas boas, eu espero?"

Jasper riu, "Claro. Ele nunca se cala sobre você".

Eu sorri. Bom. "Bem, nós estamos indo até o apartamento de Edward, então se você não se importa." Fiz um gesto para o elevador.

"Oh, certo. Vá em frente." Ele se afastou e nos encontramos subindo os catorze andares.

"Lembra-se da última vez que ficamos presos no elevador?" Edward lembrou com um sorriso tonto no rosto.

"Não diga isso, você vai trazer má sorte nisso!"

Ele revirou seus olhos. "Como se isso fosse a pior coisa do mundo".

Eu concordei. "Sim, isso não seria tão ruim." Fiquei na ponta dos pés para alcançar os lábios de Edward. Eu queria que fosse um beijo rápido, mas ele segurou no meu quadril e me puxou contra ele, beijando-me avidamente. Eu estava pegando fogo, enterrando minhas unhas em suas mangas, arrastando-o para mais perto.

Um pequeno _ding_ nos assustou. Nós tínhamos atingido o andar dele. Nós nos separamos, ambos respirando mais fortemente do que o normal. Corei quando percebi que uma mulher idosa desaprovadoramente estava olhando para nós quando as portas se abriram. Nossa aparência fervorosa era uma delação enorme.

Edward puxou minha mão e nós deslizamos para fora em torno dela. Eu comecei a rir que serpenteamos ao redor como adolescentes, parecendo quase bêbados. Intoxicados com toda esta situação. Edward e eu estávamos prestes a obter a nossa foda. E eu desfrutaria dela. Caramba, eu gostaria dela. Repeti isso para mim mesma quando Edward chutou a porta do seu apartamento fechada atrás de nós e eu senti as borboletas no meu estômago começando. Não era exatamente nervosismo. Eu estava ansiosa.

"Então, um, aqui estamos." Edward disse sem jeito. Isto vinha do macio e suave Edward, que poderia elegantemente retirar as roupas de qualquer garota que ele quisesse. E ele estava envergonhado. Eu quase tive vontade de rir.

Enlaçando as minhas mãos sobre a minha barriga, eu concordei, "Sim, aqui estamos nós." Eu o observei com expectativa.

"Isso foi muito mais fácil há cinco meses." Ele murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para mim.

Eu passei meus braços ao redor da cintura dele e o abracei, pressionando meu rosto contra o seu peito. "Tudo vai ficar bem." Eu assegurei a ele. Seu corpo era muito sólido contra o meu e tão seguro. Tão quente.

"Promete?"

"Sim, Edward. Eu prometo. E não me refiro apenas a hoje à noite. _Tudo_ vai ficar bem".

A mão que ele tinha envolvida nas minhas costas agora deslizou para a minha frente, repousando sobre minha barriga de grávida. Sim, ele sabia do que eu estava falando. Nossa filhinha.

"Eu não posso esperar para você se mudar para cá." Edward admitiu, parecendo um menininho animado para o seu presente de aniversário.

Eu de brincadeira varri a mão sobre minhas grandes curvas. "Sim, eu sei que você está simplesmente morrendo de vontade de ter _essa_ sensualidade ao redor. Grande colírio para os olhos." Eu bufei para dar ênfase.

"Você realmente não tem nenhuma idéia, não é?"

"Sobre o quê?"

"De quão sexy você é." Edward disse fervorosamente, beijando a ponta de cada um dos meus dedos. "Bella, você é tão linda assim. Você tem alguma idéia de quanto eu amo saber que nosso bebê está aí dentro e que você é toda minha?"

"Oh, eu entendo." Eu brinquei. "Você só gosta disso porque é uma coisa masculina. Eu estar grávida é como você marcando o seu território. Que homem das cavernas." Eu divertidamente dei um tapa no seu peito.

"Malditamente correta. Você é _minha_".

"Oh, sério?" Eu perguntei, incrédula. "Porque eu tenho certeza que eu possuo isto." Eu coloquei minha mão sobre o coração dele para dar ênfase.

Edward riu daquela maneira fácil dele. "É claro que você tem. Mas você sabe o que _eu_ possuo?"

"O quê?"

"Isto." Ele fez um gesto para tudo de mim.

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Poucos minutos atrás eu era a sua namorada. Agora eu sou o equivalente a uma peça de mobiliário".

"Deveríamos conseguir um 'Propriedade de Edward Cullen' tatuado em sua bunda".

"Eu prefiro fazer uma tatuagem do Bob Esponja".

Edward riu. "O que há de errado com Bob Esponja?" Edward era um homem fodidamente adulto e se eu viesse mais cedo de manhã, eu o encontraria acampado em seu sofá com sua boxer, assistindo Bob Esponja e comendo cereais.

"Todas as conversas sobre desenhos devem cessar se você quer alguma chance de conseguir transar esta noite." Eu disse com firmeza.

"Você é quem trouxe o assunto à tona".

"Touché".

"Sobre o que você prefere falar?"

Estávamos ainda parados na entrada do seu apartamento, não tendo nos movido desde que entramos. Eu usei isso a meu favor, deslizando minhas mãos até o peito de Edward e lentamente pressionando-o contra a porta. "Que tal fazermos menos conversa?" Sugeri, mordiscando sua orelha levemente. Eu tinha ficado cansada de ficar em pé ao redor. Eu sabia o que eu queria e se eu tivesse que tomar a liderança, que assim fosse.

Edward definitivamente pegou a dica, suas mãos vagando em cima de mim. Eu o beijei na boca agora. E, Deus, eu estava entusiasmada. Era uma sensação estranha, mas senti que cada partícula de mim estava sendo puxada em direção a ele, para os seus lábios, suas mãos, seu corpo incrível. Eu precisava de tudo isso. Neste momento. Eu estava prestes a entrar em combustão com a urgência.

Minhas unhas foram correndo todo o seu couro cabeludo, agarrando seu cabelo bronze macio. Eu estava provavelmente o machucando com a força surpreendente que eu usei para fixá-lo contra a porta. Mas se ele estava com dor, ele certamente não disse nada. Ele apenas me beijou de volta como deveria, combinando a minha intensidade.

Conhecendo seus ideais românticos, Edward provavelmente queria que esta noite fosse gentil e amável e doce. Mas era tarde demais. Minha auto-reprimida sexualidade tinha sido liberada e agora não havia como desligar. E minha auto-reprimida sexualidade estava seriamente irritada por não ter qualquer ação, exigindo isso rude. Edward teria chamado isso de pervertido. Mas eu realmente estava fora de controle aqui.

"Tire suas calças." Eu ordenei, minha voz baixa e sensual. Pobre Edward obedeceu, mas provavelmente estava tremendo conscientemente em sua boxer, suas calças para baixo em torno dos seus tornozelos enquanto ele lutava para, simultaneamente, remover seus sapatos.

Era uma visão muito divertida, mas frustrante. Ele não estava se movendo rápido o suficiente para o meu gosto. Impaciente, eu caí de joelhos e puxei seus sapatos, abaixando suas calças e boxer com ela. E ali estava. O pau de Edward.

Era magnífico, como sempre. Ele estava levantado ereto só para mim, as veias proeminentes e parecendo muito orgulhoso.

_Pfft, o meu é melhor,_ Jerry se vangloriou. _Se há duas coisas que as vadias amam, seria sorvete e paus grandes._

Embora eu duvidasse que ele pudesse bater Edward, Jerry realmente tinha razão. Eu _realmente_ amava sorvete.

Ben, estranhamente, balançou a cabeça e disse, _O meu é maior que o seu._

Jerry riu. _De jeito nenhum, cara. Não é possível._

_É completamente possível,_ Ben argumentou. _Por que você acha que minha esposa é tão feliz o tempo todo?_

_Eu sempre pensei que era por causa da cocaína que colocamos no sorvete,_ Jerry murmurou.

_Uma mulher feliz é uma mulher sexualmente satisfeita,_ Ben ecoou as palavras de Edward.

Tão interessante como era ouvir os dois discutindo sobre quem era maior, eu realmente tinha assuntos mais urgentes na mão. Literalmente, _à mão_. Eu tinha acabado de segurar a base do pau de Edward e estava lentamente trabalhando sobre isso, deixando-o ainda mais excitado.

"Isso é tão bom." Ele gemeu.

Eu muito deliberadamente olhei para ele quando pressionei minha língua plana contra a parte inferior da sua cabeça sensível. Havia algo sobre essa visão que eu nunca tinha conhecido nenhum homem que não gostasse. É claro que, mesmo que a visão não fosse espetacular, não é como se eles reclamariam. Eles ainda estavam recebendo um boquete, de qualquer maneira. Mas, a julgar pelo brilho de contentamento nos olhos de Edward, ele estava gostando muito disso. Talvez demais. Quão imperfeito seria se ele terminasse antes que eu tivesse sequer saído do meu vestido?

Então eu me afastei, beijando meu caminho para cima pelo seu estômago e peito... seu pescoço... sua orelha... seus lábios. Eu o puxei pela gravata preta que ele usava, não dando a ele nenhuma opção senão a de seguir-me para o seu quarto. O vestido caiu no chão antes mesmo de termos feito todo o caminho. E Edward estava descartando a roupa tão depressa quanto podia, apalpando ansiosamente para se livrar do smoking sufocante. Não demorou muito.

Tanto quanto eu queria apenas ficar olhando cada centímetro dele e memorizar todos os detalhes que eu tinha esquecido ao longo do tempo, minha excitação para fodê-lo tolamente era implacável. Eu praticamente o empurrei para a cama, achatando-me sobre seu corpo até que estávamos pressionados juntos. Ele entendeu que eu queria muito isso. Ele queria também. Eu podia ver aquele desejo queimando em seus olhos, em sua expressão. Em cada movimento que ele fez.

Estendi a mão entre nós e posicionei-me acima do seu membro. E em um momento rápido, eu estava afundando-me em Edward, sentindo-o encher-me e completar-me. Nós dois gememos com o primeiro contato, imediato querendo mais. Ele cedeu.

Agarrando meus quadris, ele levantou-se contra a cama, dirigindo-se em mim rudemente. No início, eram estocadas lentas e profundas. E, em seguida, tornaram-se frenéticas. Superficiais, rápidas. Deus, era incrível. Em algum lugar na minha cabeça, Jerry estava comentando que os meus gemidos constantes eram irritantes, enquanto Ben disse que era simplesmente uma expressão de satisfação e para ele lidar com ela. Mas eu não estava prestando atenção a eles. Eu estava focada em Edward. Nós tínhamos esperado tempo demais para isso. E agora estávamos aqui e eu quase não acreditava. Talvez esse fosse apenas um sonho sexy e eu acordaria na cama sozinha, mais excitada do que nunca.

A parte irônica de esperar cinco meses para pular na cama de novo foi que não durou muito. Eu sabia o que a respiração acelerada de Edward significava. Eu tinha escutado vários anos dele golpeando Tanya através de uma parede fina. Isso me deu experiência suficiente para perceber que ele estaria gozando a qualquer momento. Ele percebeu isso também, até mesmo quando ele agarrou em mim, olhando para o meu rosto e empurrando mais forte. Sim, ele sabia disso, mas ele não tentou parar. Talvez ele soubesse que era inútil.

Pelo menos ele parecia completamente dizimado depois, dada a intensidade da sessão. Ele agarrou-se a mim, deixando-me descansar em seu peito suado. Depois de alguns momentos de respiração difícil, ele finalmente murmurou, "Desculpe". Talvez ele estivesse vermelho por causa do esforço, mas eu podia jurar que Edward estava corando.

Eu tinha acabado de esperar cinco meses para cerca de dois minutos de sexo.

E eu não me importava nem um pouco.

"Está tudo bem." Eu disse sinceramente.

Edward pareceu não estar convencido e mortificado. "Não, não está. Tem simplesmente sido muito tempo e eu não... eu não estava... estive... eu era… tem sido um longo tempo".

"Olhe para mim." Eu disse. Ele hesitou, mas encontrou os meus olhos. "Não importa. Podemos tentar novamente mais tarde. Por enquanto, eu estou simplesmente contente de estar aqui com você".

Ele pareceu acreditar que eu realmente estava bem com isso, felizmente. No entanto, uma expressão petulante atravessou seu rosto. "Se você acha que a noite acabou, você não poderia estar mais errada".

"Você não fez nada de mal. Não é como se você tivesse que compensar isso tentando manter-se indo".

"Eu não estou compensando. Eu daria a você orgasmos intensos de uma forma ou de outra, portando, não pense que o plano mudou." Ele estava falando sério.

Embora eu tivesse certeza que algum orgulho viril precisava ser salvo fazendo-me atingir o clímax, eu acreditava que ele estava planejando isso de qualquer maneira. Então eu não me importei em nada quando Edward começou a utilizar suas mãos. Mãos eram extremamente subestimadas, às vezes. Se você assistisse pornô, ou lesse livros de romance, eles sempre pulavam diretamente para a parte da foda. Mas, Deus, havia algo a ser dito sobre os dedos de Edward, curvando perfeitamente dentro de mim para acertar o meu ponto G, ou circulando delicadamente meu clitóris.

Eu quase tive vontade de chorar com todas as emoções em êxtase que eu tinha. Eu estava tão sensível, mas Edward continuou determinadamente, esfregando o meu ponto mais sensível repetidamente. "Oh Deus." Eu cantava, tremendo toda. Isto era outra coisa. Universos inteiros foram alinhando e as estrelas estavam nascendo e galáxias estavam alongando diante de mim nas mãos deste homem maravilhoso.

Ele deveria fazer a coisa toda de ejaculação prematura mais frequentemente se este era o resultado. Eu estava praticamente incoerente no momento em que meu enésimo orgasmo rolava. O bebê estava provavelmente dopado pelas endorfinas. Quanto a mim, eu só queria dormir embrulhada nos braços de Edward pela eternidade.

"Você está cansada, querida?" Ele perguntou ternamente.

Tendo em conta que eu estava bocejando e mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos, era uma pergunta bastante ridícula. Mas eu apenas balancei a cabeça, ocultando o meu bocejo atrás da minha mão. "Eu poderia dormir para sempre. Acho que você quebrou minha boceta. Nunca será a mesma novamente".

Edward tentou abafar sua risada, curvando seu braço debaixo de mim e me puxando para perto. "Sinto muito que não foi o que você pensou que seria".

"Quem se importa? Foi ainda melhor".

Edward sorriu com isso. "Durma agora, Bella. Podemos fazer isso tudo de novo amanhã de manhã".

"Você tem trabalho amanhã." Eu acusei, de forma grogue.

"Não necessariamente." Ele sorriu.

Eu gemi. "Você vai ser demitido por foder frequentemente. E então, onde estaremos? Você vai para o trabalho amanhã, ok? Você não pode tirar vantagem da empresa só porque você é filho de Carlisle".

Ele suspirou. "Eu não posso acreditar que _você_ é a voz da razão".

Eu estava cansada demais para uma réplica mal-humorada, então eu só bufei e pressionei meu rosto no bíceps de Edward. "Eu vou dormir".

"Eu te amo".

Eu estava tão contente. Eu poderia ter ficado assim para sempre. E mesmo que o sexo em si não tenha sido uma bomba, Deus sabe que a ligação emocional estava lá. Além disso, ele definitivamente tinha cuidado de mim depois.

Eu sorri contra o seu braço. "Eu sei".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_*suspirando* Depois de muito tempo a autora finalmente postou e aqui está o cap. para vc´s. O que acharam? Esses dois continuam pirados, mas parece que agora as coisas definitivamente se ajeitaram..._

_Assim que tiver um novo cap. postado, nós traduziremos e postaremos aqui._

_E já que passou tanto tempo, que tal deixarem __**muitas **__reviews e deixarem as tradutoras felizes? _

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **A boa notícia além disso é: A autora postou** mais um capítulo**, e ela está com a corda toda, dizendo que postará mais um essa semana. Então sábado que vem tem mais. É tão bom ressulcitar fics paradas assim, e conseguir finalizar né? Essa Bella faz a gente rir tantooo._

_Correndo pra traduzir o de sábado que vem pra vcs. _

_Beijos._

_**Irene  
**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Nota da Autora:**

**Hola, mi amigos! Apenas WOW, caras. ****Eu recebi uma ótima resposta, agora que estou "viva" novamente. ****: D **

**Então, aqui está a idéia deste capítulo, eu meio que farei pequenos instantes da vida de Bella e pontos da trama aleatórios/aleatoriamente engraçados que eu acho que vocês irão gostar. **

**Leiam a seguir, minhas amadas!**

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Cuidado com essa caixa, Emmett! Ela está com todos os meus apetrechos de cozinha!" Gritei impotente de onde eu estava acampada na sala de estar. Aos oito meses, eu estava severamente redonda. Um ou dois meses atrás, eu teria ajudado Edward, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett a moverem as caixas para o apartamento de Edward, ou, pelo menos, faria uma tentativa. No entanto, o bebê tinha realmente ficado gigantesco e, com minhas costas doendo como uma puta, eu tinha simplesmente caído subitamente no sofá, nem mesmo me preocupando em ajudar, exceto em gritar com as pessoas que elas estavam fazendo coisas erradas. (Sim, eu era uma verdadeira jóia, não era?) E por "pessoas", eu realmente queria dizer Jasper, Emmett e Edward. Rosalie tinha dado os cinco passos que é preciso para sair do seu apartamento para o de Edward e tinha se juntado a mim no sofá, apreciando a vista sempre que Emmett se abaixava para pegar uma caixa. Alice tinha dado alguma desculpa sobre estar doente, mas eu suspeitava que ela simplesmente não queria fazer esforço físico. Covarde.

"Passe o sorvete de morango." Rosalie disse, apontando para a caixa que eu estava alegremente consumindo enquanto reclinava no sofá.

"Claro que não." Atirei para ela imediatamente. Esse sorvete era _meu_.

_Bella, você deve compartilhar_, Ben disse. _Compartilhar é cuidar_.

Esperei pela resposta usual de Jerry e nada veio. Acho que ele não estava de volta das suas "férias" ainda. Jerry, após descobrir que Ben realmente _tinha_ um pau maior (não me pergunte como ele descobriu. Tudo o que eu pude entender através de Ben foi que, durante uma briga no banheiro, houve um mictório envolvido e, se alguma forma, Jerry ficou traumatizado), ele tinha tirado umas férias espontâneas para alegrar-se. Coitado. Bem, talvez não _tão_ coitado. Tenho certeza que ele tinha algumas meninas em seus braços e estava em uma festa como um louco. No entanto, Ben estava _me_ deixando louca com suas lições de vida idiotas. E a ausência de Jerry apenas o alimentava, já que não havia ninguém lá para discordar dele. Ele falava duas vezes mais para aproveitar a folga. E ele estava fodidamente maluco se pensava que eu daria o meu sorvete de morango Ben e Jerry apenas porque era a "coisa certa".

"Você está falando sério?" Rosalie perguntou indignada. "Passe a porra do sorvete".

"De jeito nenhum, loura." Eu ri maldosamente, lambendo a colher.

Ela zombou. "Edward! Faça a sua estúpida namorada grávida me dar o sorvete!" Ela gritou para o apartamento.

Edward apareceu do quarto principal, suado do trabalho pesado que ele tinha feito para trazer a minha cômoda do meu antigo apartamento para este. "Rose, você já deveria saber que Bella não compartilha seu alimento. Dê um tempo a ela. Ela tem todos esses desejos da gravidez." Edward parecia exausto, como um pai cansado. Ele estava suado de todos os esforços e ele estava malditamente sexy. Eu queria colocar o frio sorvete de morango em seu abdômen e lamber.

Sim, no minuto em que todos saíssem, Edward e eu conseguiríamos transar.

"Seu idiota, eu estou grávida também, caso você tenha se esquecido." Rosalie disse malignamente, esfregando seu estômago ainda plano. Depois de se casar cerca de dois meses atrás, ela havia anunciado sua gravidez na semana passada. O casamento de Rosalie tinha sido quase perfeito e Alice tinha ficado muito chateada. Enquanto a cerimônia de Alice tinha sido linda também, até mesmo eu poderia dizer que o casamento de Rosalie tinha sido muito mais extravagante. E Alice provavelmente nunca se esqueceria disso. Ela guardava um rancor como ninguém. Mesmo que ela nunca fosse admitir isso, eu simplesmente _sabia_ que Alice se preocupava com essas coisas.

A voz grave de Emmett viajou através do apartamento. "Eu não me esqueci!" Ele parecia estar usando um sorriso tonto. Ele estava todo empolgado com a paternidade. Eu nunca tinha visto Edward e ele tão próximos, a ligação de ambos por causa da paternidade foi iminente. Rosalie e eu, por outro lado... eu realmente amava Rose, mas nós duas grávidas seria um pandemônio total. Nós duas agíamos bem em um dia normal, mas maldição. Adicione alguns hormônios lá dentro e uma luta até a morte sobre o sorvete e, sim, o ditado "quem precisa de inimigos quando você tem amigos como estes?" torna-se muito relevante.

Falando em lutas até a morte por sorvete, Rosalie estava atualmente lutando para puxar o sorvete de mim. Porra nenhuma. Isso _não_ aconteceria. Estávamos a cerca de dois segundos de nos agarrar e arranhar quando Jasper salvou o dia, oferecendo à sua irmã um litro de sorvete de chocolate em seu lugar. Esse pequeno bastardo. Ele o roubou do _meu_ estoque particular de sorvete no congelador. Repito: esse pequeno bastardo. Rosalie virou-se alegremente para ele e eu continuei comendo meu próprio possessivamente.

_Jerry ficaria tão decepcionado com você_, Ben suspirou.

Eu bufei alto, embora ninguém soubesse o que eu achei engraçado. A idéia de Jerry estar desapontado comigo por fazer algo de ruim era quase cômica. Ele era a metade do mal, afinal. Mas eu acho que seria bom compensá-lo. Ben _tinha_ um pau maior, afinal de contas.

Continuei a assistir as caixas que eu tinha cuidadosamente embalado sendo descarregadas no corredor da frente de Edward. Embora eu tivesse evitado trazer a mobília, visto que Edward já tinha tudo aqui, eu não pude evitar exigir que o sofá do antigo apartamento fosse trazido para morar conosco. Sim, parecia terrivelmente estranho e pobre, mas esse era o sofá onde tudo tinha começado. Foi onde ele me pegou me masturbando pela primeira vez. Era importante. E, embora tenha sido literalmente uma dor no pescoço arrastá-lo pelo corredor até o apartamento, Edward compreendeu. Deus, eu amava aquele homem.

*** V * V * V * V ***

Descansei minha cabeça no colo de Edward enquanto nós assistíamos algum programa de TV sem sentido. Viver com ele parecia a coisa mais fácil agora. Honestamente, eu não tinha certeza de como eu tinha vivido sem ele todos esses meses. Nós caímos de volta na velha rotina que sempre tivemos, mas era diferente desta vez. Em vez de ouvir o _thump, thump, thump _contra a minha parede enquanto Edward e Tanya transavam, agora éramos nós que batíamos a cama. E, deixe-me dizer a você, era fodidamente impressionante. Nosso encontro de dois minutos era uma coisa do passado. Depois daquela primeira vez quebrando a raia seca, Edward tinha sido tão fenomenal quanto eu me lembrava.

Ele pressionaria dentro de mim tão lenta e suavemente. E outras vezes, sem aviso, ele empurraria para dentro de mim tão forte como podia. Eu amava essas variações. Eu nunca sabia o que esperar dele. Às vezes ele me deixaria assumir a liderança. Outras vezes, ele era o sargento Edward e totalmente no comando, cada pedaço da personalidade dominadora que ele gostava de usar algumas vezes. Mas não importava que tipo de humor o sexo tinha, ele sempre acabava da mesma maneira. Ele me beijaria docemente e, em seguida, descia, colocando um beijo na minha barriga inchada, pressionando um beijo singular logo acima do meu umbigo.

"Boa noite, mini-Bella." Ele sussurraria.

Eu tinha rido e revirado os olhos nas primeiras vezes. Mas agora, com a data de nascimento cada vez mais perto e o bebê parecendo tão real, eu amava o seu afeto. Eu queria tanto isso. Eu queria ter a minha menina e apenas estar com Edward para sempre e sempre. E com o jeito como as coisas estavam tomando forma, isso realmente não seria um problema.

"O que você está pensando?" Edward perguntou, interrompendo o meu monólogo mental.

Eu sorri. Eu estava sorrindo muito ultimamente. "Estou pensando em nosso futuro".

"Ah, é?"

"Sim." Eu disse suavemente, sorrindo para mim mesma. Eu não entrei em detalhes. Eu não acho que eu precisava. Ele sabia.

"Ainda precisamos escolher um nome para ela, você sabe".

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. Nós tínhamos ficado fortemente debatendo sobre isso por um tempo. Nós dois éramos teimosos. Eu estava morta de vontade de nomeá-la de Ângela. No entanto, Edward estava tentando ser todo puxa saco e queria o nome do nosso bebê de "Renesmee". Você sabe, Renée e Esme combinados? Eu com certeza não colocaria uma criança através da tortura de ser chamada por um nome que ninguém nunca tinha ouvido falar antes. Tanto quanto eu apreciava os esforços de Edward para prestar homenagem aos nossos pais, eu simplesmente não poderia fazer isso. E por isso brigamos.

"Não me faça começar com isso, Edward Anthony." Eu disse em advertência, invocando o uso do seu nome do meio.

Ele suspirou. "Nós só temos mais um mês. Talvez menos se ela vier um pouco mais cedo".

Eu estava esperando que ela fosse um pouco prematura. Por mais que eu já a amasse, eu estava seriamente doente de ficar a carregando por aí. Minhas costas doíam constantemente e, a menos que eu tivesse um bebê gigante embalado lá, eu definitivamente tinha ganhado algum peso. E isso era pior do que qualquer outra coisa, mas eu sabia que Edward me amaria mesmo assim. Na verdade, Edward tinha um pequenino fetiche por mulheres grávidas. Eu não tinha descoberto isso até que ele tinha timidamente admitido isso para mim depois de ternamente encher minha barriga com beijos. Ele disse que achava que meu corpo estava muito sexy desse jeito. Isso meio que me fez permanecer grávida, só para ele. Mas isso _não _valia a pena. Ficar grávida era um saco. Ficaríamos com uma criança porque meus quadris não conseguiam lidar com essa merda.

"Bella, você está me ouvindo?"

"O quê?" Eu tinha sumido em meus próprios pensamentos novamente.

"Vou levar isso como um não".

"Sinto muito. O que você estava dizendo?"

"Eu estava dizendo que Esme amou a idéia de dar o nome a ela de Renesmee".

Eu gemi. Eu deveria ter ficado exatamente sintonizada. "É claro que ela adorou. Você quer nomear o bebê em homenagem a ela. Por que ela não o apoiaria?" Eu não tinha conseguido falar para Renée que eu estava grávida até que estava com pelo menos três meses. Isso tinha me dado uma grande dor de cabeça, mas agora Renée estava empolgada com uma neta. Eu tinha uma sensação de que ela ficaria muito satisfeita em ter o bebê com o seu nome. (Bem, pelo menos _parcialmente_ com o seu nome.) Foi por isso que eu não contei a ela sobre as opções do nome do bebê. Edward não precisava de mais apoio neste assunto.

"Você não quer fazer nossas mães felizes?"

Eu suspirei. "Eu acho que apenas tendo um novo bebê vai deixá-las felizes o suficiente. Sério, não vamos dar o nome a ela de Renesmee".

"Oh, eu aposto que posso convencer você." Edward disse com um sorriso diabólico.

De onde eu estava contentemente descansando em seu colo, ele começou a me fazer cócegas. Esse bastardo. Ele sabia como eu sentia muitas cócegas. Eu gritei e ri, desesperadamente tentando ficar longe dele. "Tio! Tio!*" Eu gritei, me rendendo e implorando misericórdia.

_*É o mesmo que nós falamos no Brasil na brincadeira: "Pede penico!" E a pessoa tem que falar "penico" pra você parar._

Edward parou com seu trabalho demoníaco, curvando uma sobrancelha.

"Tudo bem." Eu bufei, respirando com dificuldade. "Vamos chamá-la de Ângela Renesmee Cullen. _Capisce_?" Ele poderia lidar com um nome do meio. Pelo menos eu estava usando o maldito nome, afinal.

Ele parecia tão feliz que ele poderia ter me beijado. O que, chegando a pensar nisso, ele fez.

*** V * V * V * V ***

"Olá?" Eu perguntei, atendendo o meu celular. O identificador de chamadas dizia Alice.

Com absolutamente nenhuma hesitação, ela praticamente gritou, "Estou grávida!"

Meu queixo caiu. "Puta merda! Você está falando sério?" Perguntei alegremente. Esta era uma grande notícia. Alice e Jasper teriam um bebê!

"Estou totalmente falando sério! Eu acabei de usar uns cinco kits de teste de gravidez. Eu _definitivamente_ tenho um bolo no forno".

Eu teria saltado para cima e para baixo, se eu não achasse que o bebê começaria a me chutar. "Oh, Alice." Suspirei de felicidade. "Estou tão feliz por você. Primeiro eu, depois Rosalie, e agora você. Oh meu Deus, todas teremos filhos!" Mas um pensamento horrível tinha acabado de me ocorrer. "Todas ficaremos tão vadias por causa dos hormônios! Vamos rasgar as gargantas umas das outras!"

Ela riu alegremente. "De jeito nenhum!"

Ela claramente não tinha sido testemunha do incidente do sorvete.

*** V * V * V * V ***

Jerry estava desaparecido por uma semana. Ben estava me colocando contra a parede. Eu achava os comentários cínicos de Jerry muito mais agradáveis para a minha natureza um pouco danificada, e a santidade do Ben era como palestras que estavam sujeitas a me fazer ficar com uma fúria assassina. Eu tinha todos os Yin e nenhum Yang.

_Ele está apenas chateado com a coisa toda do pênis_, Ben disse tristemente, embora houvesse uma insinuação de presunção.

Eu suspirei. _Jerry, eu preciso de você_.

*** V * V * V * V ***

"Edward, eu tenho algo que preciso lhe dizer".

"O que é isso?"

"Bem, é meio difícil de explicar. Você tem que prometer que não vai pensar que estou louca".

"Ei, isso rima".

"Concentre-se, por favor".

"Ok, certo. Sim, Bella. Prometo. O que houve?"

"Eu... Eu, uh, eu ouço vozes na minha cabeça. Bem, duas vozes. Quero dizer, uma meio que saiu de férias, então eu só tenho uma agora, mas eu geralmente tenho duas".

"... Você ouve vozes?"

"Eu não sou esquizofrênica, ou qualquer coisa assim. Eles são semelhantes a ter uma voz da razão e uma voz de impulso. Olha, eles são realmente caras legais e eu só queria que você soubesse sobre isso antes de nós termos essa criança e tudo mais".

"Você parece uma lunática. Você sabe disso, certo?"

"Você prometeu, Edward".

"Ok, tudo bem. Você não está louca... então você tem dois caras em sua cabeça que, um, dizem a você o que fazer?"

"Eles apenas comentam sobre a minha vida. Você sabe, como um monólogo interior? Só que é mais como um diálogo. Não se preocupe com isso. Eu apenas queria que você soubesse".

"E como exatamente são essas vozes?"

"Bem, você sabe aquela marca de sorvete chamada Ben e Jerry?"

"Hum, sim?"

"Eu tenho o Ben e o Jerry na minha cabeça. Ambos gostam de você, no entanto. Portanto, não se preocupe com isso".

*** V * V * V * V ***

_Oh meu Deus!_ Ben chorou. _Jerry, você está de volta!_

Dobrada sob cada um dos braços de Jerry estava uma garota de programa de Vegas com adesivos sobre seus mamilos. _E aí, meu homem?_ Ele riu. _Eu quero que você conheça Mandy e Brandy. Elas são gêmeas_. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, espere_, eu interrompi a reunião. _Que diabos, Jerry? Meu cérebro é apenas para convidados. Tire suas gêmeas daí. _

_Temos nomes, cadela_, a gêmea descartável número um zombou.

_Sim_, a gêmea número dois concordou.

Ben estava olhando para ambas com os olhos arregalados. _Concordo com Bella. Tire-as daqui. Eu sou um homem casado. _

_O que a esposa não sabe não vai machucá-la_, Jerry sorriu tortuosamente, girando a gêmea número dois - ou espere, talvez tenha sido a gêmea número um? – em direção à Bem convidativamente.

_Oh meu senhor. Fodidamente perfeito. Eu mal posso me focar só com vocês dois aí dentro, e agora você está adicionando as gêmeas maravilha à mistura? Eu vou ficar louca_, eu chorei.

Ninguém estava me ouvindo. Jerry estava se amassando com a Gêmea Um e Ben estava de maneira impotente tentando afastar a Gêmea Dois. Eu teria um motim, ou uma orgia em minhas mãos. Ou melhor, no meu cérebro. Nenhuma opção era atraente.

Então eu disse a única coisa que eu sabia que receberia alguma atenção.

_Se Mandy e Brandy não saírem em dez segundos, eu nunca mais vou comer sorvete Ben e Jerry de novo! _

Jerry ficou de queixo caído. _O que você disse?_

_Você me ouviu. Nunca mais._

Houve um momento de pausa antes de Jerry virar-se para as gêmeas. _Desculpem, bonecas. Há uma coisa que eu amo mais do que sexo. E isso é dinheiro. _

_Mas, Jerry – _a Gêmea Um começou a protestar.

_Baby, o que diz do nosso tempo juntos? Não significou nada?_ A Gêmea Dois exigiu.

A Gêmea Um ofegou. _Quer dizer que você dormiu com ele, também? _

A Gêmea Dois ofegou também. _Oh meu Deus, ele dormiu com você? Ele estava brincando com a gente o tempo todo! _

Desnecessário dizer que, ao descobrir sobre essas safadezas do Jerry, as Gêmeas saíram do meu cérebro, correndo.

_Essas duas foram os melhores pedaços de bunda que eu já tive. As coisas que faço pelo sorvete,_ Jerry suspirou.

Ben fez coro, _Acho que você teve férias agradáveis? _

_Oh, Benjamin. Você não tem idéia. Não é o tamanho do navio. É o movimento do oceano_. Jerry enfatizou esta afirmação com um giro dos seus quadris.

Sim, eu tinha sentido falta dele.

*** V * V * V * V ***

"Edward!" Eu gritei, com dor.

"O que há de errado?" Ele respondeu, batendo na porta do banheiro. Ele podia ouvir a urgência na minha voz.

"Minha bolsa acabou de estourar".

*** V * V * V * V ***

**Nota da Irene: **_E agora começa o "Deus nos acuda". Imagina essa Bella tendo um filho. Meu Deus._

_Gente. me divirto muito com essa história e espero que vcs tbm. E sim, a autora postou um novo capítulo. Então sábado que vem tem mais. E torçam pra que ela poste mais um nessa semana, pra peteca não cair novamente \o/_

_Outra coisa, hoje estaremos postando mais uma cena extra de Parachute, então fiquem atentas._

_Amanhã tem o Epílogo de "6 meses para o amor". Espero vcs por lá._

_E para todas que estão sentindo falta de Entre Irmãos, não se preocupem, o capítulo está sendo escrito. Como os anteriores, ele está com alguns termos técnicos e está exigindo muita pesquisa sobre alguns assuntos._

_Titinha me ligou hoje e passamos uma hora falando sobre todas as idéias do capítulo, ele será surpreendente. E enquanto ele está sendo escrito por ela, eu estou começando o 35 POV Rob, que virá logo após, então provavelmente teremos dois capítulos seguidos._

_Escrever o fim da história tem sido uma aventura, pois amamos escreve-la e até dói saber que ela vai acabar, mas entendam que é um processo, e não queremos escrever "qualquer coisa" só pra postar logo pra vocês. Queremos qualidade até o fim._

_Obrigado a todas vcs que aguardam e acompanham nosso trabalho. O prazer é todo nosso._

_Até amanhã em "6 meses para o amor".  
_

**Reviews?  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**Nota da Autora:**

**Este capítulo. Oh, Senhor, este capítulo. Eu estava quase em lágrimas ao escrevê-lo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Por todos os contatos que tive com ele, realmente parecia que Jacob Black tinha desaparecido da face da Terra. Não é que eu não gostasse dele - como uma questão de fato, eu tinha certeza de que poderíamos ser grandes amigos - mas no momento em que ele percebeu que eu estava íntima com o chefe de novo, ele recuou. Não que eu o culpasse por recuar. Nós tínhamos nos pegado uma vez na sala de almoço no trabalho e, depois disso... bem, sim, as coisas eram complicadas quando você estava morando junto com outro cara. Então você pode imaginar minha surpresa quando Edward irrompeu meu quarto no hospital parecendo irritado.

"Por que diabos Jacob Black está na sala de espera?"

Eu estava atualmente no meio de uma contração. Olááá? Eu estava dando à luz um bebê aqui. Mas, apesar da dor na fronteira sul, registrei o choque total. Jake? Aqui? Mas que diabos? "Eu não tenho idéia." Eu silvei, tentando regular minha respiração como as enfermeiras me diziam para fazer.

"Então você não pediu para ele estar aqui?"

Você pensaria que, depois de tanto tempo que passamos juntos e várias vezes por dia que eu disse a ele que o amava, Edward não ficaria tão irritado com isso. "Não, Edward, eu não pedi. Isso importa?" Eu não me importava naquele momento. "Olha, eu meio que estou dando à luz a um bebê agora, então você pode se acalmar?" Era verdade que eu estava só na minha primeira hora das contrações e o trabalho de parto era provável que durasse um tempo, mas, ainda assim. Era meio que importante.

"Eu vou relaxar quando esse filho da puta for embora. Ele não tem direito de estar aqui".

"Ele é meio que meu amigo, você sabe".

"Sim, eu posso dizer." Edward disse com sarcasmo. "Especialmente porque vocês não conversaram, ou se viram em meses e meses".

Suspirei quando minha contração parou. "Olha, por que você não o traz aqui e eu vou falar com ele, ok?"

Edward claramente não gostou desse plano de ação, mas não pôde deixar de se render, voltando para o meu quarto com um Jacob parecendo descontente na mão. Acho que ele gostava de Edward quase tanto como Edward gostava dele.

"Jake." Eu disse, sorrindo. "Muito tempo sem te ver." Eu sabia que eu parecia uma porcaria. Eu estava suada, vestindo uma camisola de hospital, e fodidamente grávida. Parabéns para mim.

Jake pôs um vaso de flores na minha cabeceira, sorrindo de volta. Ah, aquele sorriso bonito, branco. "Oi, Bella. Ouvi Alice dizendo a Emmett que você estava em trabalho de parto. E, bem, eu simplesmente tinha que vir e estar aqui para você." Ele olhou para baixo timidamente. "Eu sei que nós não conversamos por muito tempo, mas eu queria que você soubesse que, se você precisar de alguma ajuda com qualquer coisa, eu estarei aqui para você. Podemos não ter feito isso no departamento de relacionamento, mas eu não tenho nenhum problema em me contentar com a amizade".

"Nossa, Jake. Isso é tão _doce_. Eu adoraria isso." Abri meus braços e Jake aceitou o convite, abraçando-me cuidadosamente.

Ele riu. "Da última vez que te vi, você estava embrulhada da cabeça aos pés com gesso e tinha um zilhão de contusões".

Sorri. "Sim, tenho certeza que eu pareço muito melhor agora." Fiz um gesto para a gigantesca ondulação da minha barriga sarcasticamente. "Oh, merda." Eu gemi quando senti outra contração iniciando. O bebê queria sair, quase tanto quanto eu queria que isto acabasse.

"Você está bem?" Jake perguntou, tocando meu braço preocupadamente.

Edward apareceu no meu outro lado, tocando minha bochecha. Algo estranho aconteceu naquele momento. Edward e Jacob olharam um para o outro, dando-se conta de que ambos estavam me tocando por causa da preocupação. Ambos se importavam comigo. E ficou claro onde a minha lealdade estava. Jake era meu amigo. Edward era o meu futuro.

"Black." Edward disse em compreensão, oferecendo sua mão.

"Cullen." Jake reconheceu.

Era algum tipo de troca viril, um acordo tácito. Então Jake sorriu para mim mais uma vez e saiu do quarto, provavelmente para esperar com os outros.

"Que diabos?" Perguntei a Edward.

Edward sorriu quase imperceptivelmente. "Nós acabamos de entender um ao outro, isso é tudo. Quando ele não está tentando tirar o amor da minha vida de mim, ele é realmente um cara muito legal".

**V * V * V * V * V * V**

**Aproximadamente Seis Horas e Meia Depois**

O médico havia anunciado que eu estava bem dilatada cerca de dez minutos atrás e eu estava prestes a morrer. Eu estava empurrando tão malditamente forte. Eu ia quebrar. Meu quarto estava cheio de enfermeiras e eu estava apertando a mão de Edward pela minha vida. Ele estava perdendo a sensibilidade nela, eu tinha certeza.

"Edward, eu fodidamente odeio você!" Gritei quando a dor percorreu através de mim. Esta era a coisa mais difícil que eu já tinha feito. "Você nunca tem permissão para me tocar de novo. Nada de sexo, nunca. Vou te bater de volta com um pau de dez metros. Oh, meu Deus".

"Mais um empurrão." O médico pairando entre as minhas pernas disse.

"Ahhh!" Eu gritei, empurrando com cada última gota de força que eu tinha. Então, de uma só vez, a senti facilmente ser levado de mim. Eu ouvi o melhor som do mundo: minha menininha. Ela estava chorando e gritando, mas eu tinha conseguido. Eu tinha dado à luz.

Olhei para cima ansiosamente, ainda segurando a mão de Edward. Ela era uma pequena massa de membros, tão pequena.

"Você gostaria de cortar o cordão umbilical?" O médico ofereceu a Edward.

Ele balançou a cabeça e pegou a tesoura, completando a ação. E, em seguida, estava feito. A vida dela não estava mais amarrada à minha. Ela era a sua própria pessoinha.

Uma enfermeira a levou embora momentaneamente para uma pequena estação de limpeza, limpando a bagunça que o nascimento havia causado e empacotando meu bebê em um pequeno cobertor rosa e touca rosa até que apenas seu rosto fosse visível.

Eu estava atordoada, tudo doendo. Oh Deus. Tanta dor. Mas tudo valeu a pena, tudo pela minha filha.

"Edward." Eu disse sem fôlego, em admiração.

"Eu sei." Ele respondeu, igualmente tão admirado.

E em breve a enfermeira a colocou em meus braços. Ela ainda estava chorando, coitadinha. O amor e o carinho que eu senti me fizeram sentir como se eu pudesse estourar. Eu aconcheguei o pequeno pacote de bebê no meu peito, olhando para o seu rosto perfeito e rosado com assombro. Edward se amontoou perto de mim, olhando para a nossa linda filha juntos.

Lágrimas saíam dos meus olhos, embora eu não prestasse atenção a elas. Tudo no meu mundo mudou. Ela era linda.

"Edward." Eu disse novamente, chorando neste momento.

Ele beijou meu templo. "Eu sei, Bella. Ela é linda".

Eu balancei a cabeça, incapaz de evitar que lágrimas de alegria derramassem. "Aí está agora." Eu disse suavemente, confortando a recém-nascida chorando.

Seus soluços acalmaram rapidamente, seus olhos fechados e seu rosto calmo. Ela adormeceu em meus braços, tão cansada como eu estava.

"Eu te amo, Ângela." Sussurrei em seu ouvido perfeitamente minúsculo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Muito fofo, né? Como vc´s perceberam, a autora resolveu "acelerar" nessa fic agora! Então continuem com a gente e essa história muito doida..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **Oi meninas, amando a participação de vcs nas fics nessas semanas, é tão legal esse periodo de férias... todo mundo pode ler sem peso na conciencia._

_Obrigado a todas que nos acompanham, eu leio todas as reviews com muito carinho._

_Bem, esse foi o ultimo capítulo postado pela autora e vamos torcer pra ela postar novamente, para que sabado que vem tenha mais. Mas se não, pode esperar, por que assim que ela postar, traduziremos e postaremos._

_**Beijos e beijos e até segunda feira em "Such Great Heights".  
**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

***V*V*V*V***

Cutuquei Edward, sonolenta. "É a sua vez".

Ângela estava chorando do seu quarto. Bom Deus, aquela criança tinha um conjunto de pulmões. Ainda estávamos nos ajustando a ser pais em tempo integral, mesmo depois de dois meses disto.

"Não, é a sua." Ele argumentou, cansado, rolando e tentando voltar a dormir.

"Edward." Eu disse ameaçadoramente. "Sua filha precisa de você".

"Ela está distintamente chamando por você, Bella".

Eu bufei. "Esses choros estão claramente dizendo: 'papai, papai'".

Ele gemeu.

"Ugh, tudo bem." Eu murmurei. "Eu vou buscá-la. Mas você me deve uma".

"Eu amoooo você." Ele gritou atrás de mim enquanto eu me arrastei para fora da cama de debaixo das cobertas quentes.

"Ah, volte a dormir, seu palhaço." Eu bufei, exaustivamente fazendo meu caminho para o quarto.

Os choros dela ficaram mais e mais altos enquanto eu me aproximei. Respirando fundo, abri a porta e a encontrei no berço rosa suave, seus membros descontrolados ao redor enquanto ela choramingava.

A fralda estava limpa, então imaginei que ela deve estar com fome. "Venha aqui, querida." Murmurei docemente para ela, pegando a minha filha querida e a dobrando em meus braços, beijando seu rostinho rosa.

Seus olhos eram muito mais escuros agora, começando a lembrar os meus castanhos quase perfeitamente. Era uma pena que ela perdeu a beleza dos olhos verdes de Edward, mas ela era completamente linda da maneira como ela era.

Seus choros acalmaram quando me sentei na cadeira de balanço no canto, levantando minha camisa para deixar que ela mamasse. Edward certamente desfrutava das vantagens de eu amamentar, já que meus peitos estavam enormes agora e bastante pomposos - uma grande mudança no cenário corporal, dado o meu tamanho de sutiã anterior ser A32. Não que eu amamentasse pelo amor de Edward, mas era um bom bônus pegar os seus olhos olhando apreciativamente sobre o meu peito discretamente.

Ângela era um pacotinho quente em meus braços, bocejando quando ela teve seu preenchimento. Seus lábios coloridos formaram um pequeno "o" e ela se estendeu um pouco, seus olhos fechando enquanto ela facilmente voltava a dormir. Acho que ela tinha herdado a característica do "eu-posso-dormir-em-qualquer-lugar-a-qualquer-hora-e-adormecer-rapidamente" do seu pai. Logo, ela foi abraçada contra o meu peito, profundamente inconsciente.

Eu mantive um ritmo constante com a cadeira de balanço, recostando-me e cantarolando. Antes mesmo de perceber o que tinha acontecido, eu estava caindo no sono junto com a minha menininha.

Claro que, tendo o sono leve como eu tinha, o som de Edward abrindo a porta suavemente para olhar para dentro do berçário foi o suficiente para me acordar. Fiz um contato visual sombrio com ele. "O que foi?" Sussurrei.

Ele andou nas pontas dos pés. "Você não voltou." Ele murmurou. "Eu não conseguia voltar a dormir sem você".

Eu ri suavemente do seu rosto vulnerável, embalando Ângela. Cuidando para não acordá-la, eu gentilmente levantei e a coloquei no berço rosa de bebê, olhando para ela com o amor em meus olhos como uma nova mãe.

Edward colocou um braço em volta da minha cintura, puxando-me para perto. "Ela é linda." Ele disse com uma fascinação quase religiosa. Ele dizia isso todos os dias.

"Bem, todos sabemos que ela herdou sua aparência fantástica de mim." Eu o provoquei em um sussurro.

Edward perdeu o sarcasmo aí, em vez disso, concordando em completo acordo. "Você é tão linda, Bella".

Eu corei. Você pensaria que eu teria me acostumado a isso agora. Mas a sinceridade absoluta das suas palavras sempre me deixava um pouco rosa na face. "Obrigada".

"Volte para a cama comigo." Ele pediu, sua voz um calor ofegante em meu ouvido.

Arrepios subiram na minha pele. Eu sabia o que significava esse tom de voz. "Você tem trabalho pela manhã".

Ele colocou um rosto inocente. "Sim, e?" Edward sedosamente segurou meu pulso, puxando-me junto, fechando a porta do quarto de Ângela atrás de nós.

Meu coração estava batendo mais rápido, como se eu tivesse sido dominada. Um dos benefícios de ter Edward como um namorado era que quase todas as noites (várias vezes por noite, mais precisamente), há algum tipo de contato sexual. Enquanto a nossa atividade tinha abrandado em função de ter um bebê, ele sempre tinha feito seu melhor para me satisfazer. Ele era um amante muito dado e esta noite eu só queria retribuir isso. Ele provou que podia ser uma pessoa responsável e tinha mais do que intensificado para aceitar o papel da paternidade. Por isso, eu tinha todos os motivos para ser grata.

Quando ele me levou de volta para nossa grande cama, eu lentamente o pressionei sobre os lençóis, rastejando em cima do seu corpo musculoso com um olhar faminto, um olhar que prometia muitas coisas excitantes em seu futuro imediato, com os quais ele provavelmente sonharia após o fato. As longas e sensuais lambidas que tracei sobre o seu estômago o fizeram se mexer incessantemente, seu pau enrijecendo debaixo do meu peito. Eu trilhei para cima e para baixo em seu torso antes de retornar à tensão em suas calças de pijama xadrez.

Deus, eu amava esse homem. Ele completava tudo o que eu era, formava a outra metade da minha alma. Olhando nos olhos dele, eu ofereci um pequeno sorriso. _Eu sei o que você quer. E, ainda melhor? Vou dar isso a você,_ pensei presunçosamente.

_Acaricie suas bolas. Homens gostam disso,_ Jerry me aconselhou sabiamente.

A pequena voz irritante na minha cabeça quase me fez engasgar - e eu não tinha sequer _tentado _afundar na garganta ainda, então eu sabia que era severamente prematuro. Ouvir a frase "acaricie suas bolas" foi perturbador, por si só, quando mais vindo do que eu imaginava como um vendedor de sorvete gorduroso, de meia-idade e mulherengo.

_Jerry, por uma vez em sua vida, você reteria a sua opinião?_ Ben perguntou exasperado. _Bella estava acabando de chegar na parte boa e você arruinou isso._

"Está tudo ok?" Edward perguntou, percebendo minha hesitação. Ele sabia que eu não tinha aversão a chupar o pau dele – porque, ei, não era como se eu não tivesse feito isso antes - então ele deve ter concluído que alguma coisa estava me incomodando.

"Um, apenas o meu cérebro que está sendo perturbador como de costume." Eu admiti.

Edward deu lugar a uma longa pausa. "É... é aquela voz novamente?"

"Vozes." Eu corrigi. "Mas, sim, Jerry neste momento. Eu te disse sobre ele, lembra?"

Edward estava claramente lutando com o fato de que sua namorada ouvia vozes. Tinha sido um fato estranho para ele aprender sobre mim e ele teve um tempo difícil chegando a um acordo com isso, mas, para o seu crédito, ele acenou com a cabeça e perguntou, "Esse é o diabo, certo? E Ben é o anjo?"

Eu sorri. Diabo era uma descrição bastante precisa de Jerry. "Sim, isso mesmo".

"O que ele disse desta vez?" Edward tinha conseguido (um pouco) se acostumar ao meu elenco interno de personagens, mesmo indo tão longe para observar quando eu fazia uma cara engraçada, supondo que Ben, ou Jerry - geralmente Jerry - tinha dito algo grosseiro. Agora, não foi uma exceção.

"Ele disse 'acaricie suas bolas. Homens gostam disso'." Eu repeti com um rolar de olhos.

Edward - que posso dizer estava na posição muito estranha de ter seu pênis balançando no ar, calças puxadas para os seus tornozelos, roupão aberto para revelar os cabelos esparsos sobre o peito, e deitado na cama com o seu peso apoiado nos cotovelos - de alguma forma parou no meio da ação e estava tendo uma conversa comigo. Dado o tamanho da sua ereção, fiquei surpresa que houvesse fluxo de sangue suficiente para o seu cérebro para o discurso coerente. "Bella, os homens _gostam_ disso." Ele argumentou.

"Exatamente o que eu preciso." Eu disse bem-humorada. "Outro Jerry em minha vida".

"Bem, talvez este Jerry tenha a ideia certa." Edward meditou.

_Você e Edward têm a minha bênção oficial para pular com o pé bom e fazer a coisa ruim,_ Jerry disse solenemente, fazendo o sinal da cruz como se ele fosse um ministro concedendo as bênçãos em nome do Todo-Poderoso.

Ben ainda estava confuso sobre o que a insinuação de 'pular com o pé bom e fazer a coisa ruim' realmente significa.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de concordar com ele!" Normalmente, eu passava meu dia tentando ignorar Jerry. Isto era sem precedentes.

"Ele não é real." Edward disse em sua defesa.

_Por que, seu pequeno filho da p-_

_Jerry!_ Ben interrompeu.

_Bênçãos revogadas. Considere-as nulas e sem efeito,_ Jerry disse, teimosamente cruzando os braços e bufando.

Eu ri. "Ele pode estar na minha cabeça, mas isso não significa que ele não seja real".

"Bella, você me assusta às vezes".

Isso só estimulou mais risadas. "Oh, Edward. A diversão está apenas começando".

Eu procedi a dar prazer a ele - como eles dizem - _com gosto_.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Eu realmente penso que essa autora mora em um hospício! E as enfermeiras doidas são as betas da história, porque êita pessoa pra escrever coisas loucas! Começa super fofa com a pequena Ângela e depois literalmente surta com Ben e Jerry..._

_Assim que ela postar mais capítulos, nós traduziremos e postaremos aqui!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

***V*V*V*V***

A vida como uma mãe era como alguma grande piada cósmica. Era fodida e , ainda assim, ver aquela menininha sorrindo todos os dias era a minha grande motivação. Sim, as horas eram nojentas e eu às vezes me sentia como repetidamente andando para uma parede quando ela estava tendo um dia teimoso, mas eu a amava em pedaços. Tipo, de verdade. Às vezes eu queria abraçá-la forte o bastante para quebrá-la. Ela era simplesmente tão fofa. Minúscula, sorridente, curiosa, linda. Você queria envolvê-la e mantê-la a salvo de todos os males do mundo e beijá-la repetidamente.

Ângela estava ficando maior a cada dia. Nove meses de idade e simplesmente começando a andar. Ela ainda usava topples constante, mas suas perninhas rechonchudas balançavam persistentemente até que ela chegasse ao ponto onde ela queria ir - o que normalmente era exatamente para mim. Eu não tenho nenhuma dificuldade em admitir que eu era totalmente a sua pessoa favorita. Ela tinha ansiedade de separação. Ser uma mãe dona-de-casa nos tinha juntas 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana, com exceção para aquelas abençoadas partes do dia chamadas de hora da soneca. Mas passar tanto tempo juntas e ligadas tão intensamente certamente tinha feito com que eu estivesse sempre no topo da sua lista de favoritos.

Vovô Charlie a visitava todo fim de semana - ele ainda não estava totalmente no controle comigo morando junto e concebendo com um homem com quem eu não era casada - e levava Ângela com ele em passeios pela selva de concreto. Estamos vivendo uma vida urbanizada, mas ele felizmente a enfiaria em seus braços e daria algumas voltas ao redor do prédio. Pouco ortodoxo, mas ela sabia o que esperar agora. Seus minúsculos braços esticarim para o Vovô Charlie sempre que ela o via, sabendo que ela seria pega e levada para um passeio. Ela adorava a mudança no ambiente, tanto quanto eu poderia dizer. Ela sorria muito depois. Mas, novamente, ela sempre sorria. Um dos bebês mais felizes que eu conhecia.

Renée tinha imediatamente pegado um vôo quando a notícia de eu entrando em trabalho de parto tinha chegado a ela. E Renée, sendo a pessoa impulsiva que ela era (de onde você acha que eu herdei isso?), teve um colapso de lágrimas sobre como a nossa família estava separada e não estávamos mais perto o suficiente e por que diabos eu não ligava pra ela mais frequentemente e blá-blá-blá. Isto levou à brilhante solução de ela se mudando de volta para Forks. Phil, acostumado à natureza da sua esposa, deu de ombros e concordou. Eles estavam atualmente vivendo no meu antigo apartamento, até mais casas permanentes se tornarem disponíveis.

Charlie e Renée agiam estranhamente ao redor um do outro, especialmente desde que Charlie tinha entregado a notícia dele namorando Sue Clearwater, uma mulher índia que eu conhecia desde a infância. Ela fazia fodidos peixes fritos incríveis que ainda dão água na boca sempre que eu me lembro. Acho que era estranho para Renée perceber que Charlie estava seguindo em frente agora - finalmente. Mas ela parecia feliz por ele. E com os dois frequentemente passando por aqui - sem aviso prévio, a propósito - ela não poderia mais reclamar sobre a nossa família não estar próxima. Estávamos um pouco próximos demais, na minha opinião, mas ninguém nunca me perguntou.

Às vezes, eu juro que Ângela estava do meu lado em tudo isso. Ela chorava e guinchava - bom Deus, essa criança poderia colocar um demônio envergonhado - quando Vovó e Vovô estavam num ponto de onde era decidido que eles deveriam simplesmente ir para casa. No minuto em que a porta fechava, ela estava de volta ao normal, praticamente sorrindo. _Criança inteligente._

Nós passávamos nosso tempo comigo aprendendo a cozinhar receitas cada vez mais complexas com o meu tempo livre e eu fazia cócegas na sua barriga macia e redonda antes da hora de dormir, e então nós nos estabelecíamos em seu quarto rosa para que eu pudesse ler para ela no horário de dormir.

Edward sempre chegava em casa um pouco depois da hora da história, apenas o suficiente para beijá-la um boa noite e dizer a ela que papai a ama muito. Ele estava trabalhando tão duro no escritório agora. Ele sempre foi um chefe preguiçoso e a maioria das pessoas – inclusive eu - tinham assumido que ele só estava em seu trabalho porque era filho do seu pai. Era fácil esquecer como ele era competente.

Nós tínhamos recebido a notícia recentemente de que Carlisle estava doente. E não o tipo de doença oh-eu-tenho-um-resfriado. Câncer de esôfago. Ele tinha tido uma dor de garganta e a voz rouca por um tempo. Os médicos finalmente se perguntarem se era algo mais. Eles disseram que ele tinha uma boa chance. Foi identificado como não operável devido ao câncer se espalhando por todas as artérias importantes, mas ele ia para a quimioterapia a qualquer momento agora. Era uma pena que o seu cabelo dourado cairia. Mas Edward tinha percebido o quanto a empresa precisava de um líder se o seu pai falecesse e, enquanto Carlisle estava recebendo tratamento, ele havia estado ocupado administrando uma corporação.

Esme estava preocupada, mas ela quase não mostrava isso. Ela sorria sempre que via Ângela e ela sempre parecia imaculada. Mas se você olhasse para ela perto o suficiente, você poderia ver a tensão na sua postura, a distância em seus olhos. Eu estava com medo por Carlisle também. E Edward tinha divulgado que o câncer corria em sua família. Isso, é claro, tinha me enviado em uma desventura paranóica para fazer com que Ângela fosse testada para detectar quaisquer sinais de anormalidade e eu tinha conseguido, além de forçar Edward a fazer o teste imediatamente. Ambos foram muito bem, é claro, mas eu tinha aquela preocupação no meu ombro.

Além da história sombria de Carlisle, havia a felicidade de ser encontrada.

Rose e eu tínhamos conseguido não nos matar através das nossas gravidez simultâneas depois de aprender a importante lição de comprar mais de um pote de sorvete porque dividir simplesmente não estava em nosso repertório. Ela tinha dado à luz um menino chamado Benjamin Jasper McCarty. Jasper, claro, ficou emocionado por ter um sobrinho com o seu nome. Eu achei isso doce. Jerry achou hilariante, enquanto Ben acenou com a cabeça como a grande e feliz figura patriarcal que eu sempre conheci.

Alice e Jasper tiveram uma menina absolutamente linda chamada Bree Rosalie Hale. Eu tinha certeza que Jasper se sentiu obrigado a colocar o nome em sua filha em homenagem a Rosalie em troca, mas, o que seja. Ela tinha cada pedacinho da beleza do sul com a qual Alice havia sonhado, com olhos azuis brilhantes e cabelo loiro. Secretamente, Alice falava com ela com um sotaque do sul, esperando que isso fizesse com que parecêssemos mesmo viver perto de Podunkville, EUA. Eu tinha entrado com sua exposição cultural e esse era o nosso pequeno conhecimento secreto, porque ei, todo mundo tem sonhos.

Em suma, os meus dois melhores amigos se casaram com pessoas fantásticas e coincidentemente tinha começado famílias, ao mesmo tempo. Eu tinha meu próprio namorado maravilhoso e uma filha linda. Inferno, até mesmo Jake tinha começado a namorar uma garota chamada Leah. Um monte de finais felizes por todo o lugar. Apesar da sua doença, Carlisle ainda brilhava com alegria cada vez que ele ficava a um raio de três metros da sua neta. Era uma vida confortável a que levávamos. E isso era apenas a realidade. Na minha cabeça, as coisas eram ainda mais interessantes.

Ben e Jerry tinham isso grande com o seu novo sabor de sorvete: Schweddy Balls*****. Jerry levou sua mente suja para usar a velha piada do Saturday Night Live e Ben tinha inventado um sabor delicioso de sorvete para acompanhar isso. Desnecessário dizer que eles eram ricos agora. E, como tal, eles tinham decidido desocupar minha cabeça permanentemente.

_*__Schweddy Balls__: sorvete de baunilha com um toque de rum, e é carregado com bombom coberto com rum e bolas de chocolate com malte (cerveja preta). Foi criado em homenagem a um episódio de Saturday Night Live._

Tinha sido um adeus surpreendentemente cheios de lágrimas. Ben estava arrumando as caixas para a sua grande mudança para os Hamptons com sua esposa, e Jerry... bem, Jerry havia feito algo completamente inesperado.

Mandy e Brandy, as gêmeas de Vegas que ele tinha trazido para o meu cérebro, evidentemente tinham uma irmã mais nova chamada Candy (os pais dela eram realmente cruéis). Candy era um tipo de garota nada burra que, ironicamente, era uma dentista. Ela, nas palavras de Jerry "é uma garota quente super mega incrível esperta que dá a qualquer cara algum Schweddy Balls". Mas ela o mantinha na linha e eles trabalhavam bem juntos. Jerry mudou-se para a casa dela (o cérebro de outra pessoa, foi o meu palpite), e eu me vi à beira das lágrimas. Eu nunca pensei que sentiria falta de qualquer um deles, dado o grande incômodo que eles causaram na minha vida. Mas, lá estava eu, chorando como uma tola. E eu não tinha sequer a desculpa dos hormônios da gravidez ou analgésicos mais.

_Mas quem __v-vai m-me dar conselhos agora?_

Ben e Jerry se entreolharam e depois para mim.

_Você pode trilhar __o seu próprio caminho agora, Bella,_ Ben disse gentilmente.

Jerry, em uma rara demonstração de emoção, explodiu em lágrimas. _Maldição, eu disse a mim mesmo que não choraria._

Ben deu um tapinha na mochila dele. _Está tudo bem, Jerry. Está na hora._

_Hora __para quê?_ Eu exigi.

_Hora de __nós irmos embora e deixarmos você viver a sua própria vida. Nós fizemos o que pretendíamos fazer e agora sua vida está no caminho certo,_ Ben me informou.

Jerry em lágrimas disse, _Você foi bem, garota. Muito bem._

E, exatamente assim, eles desapareceram com uma nuvem de fumaça. Pela primeira vez, meu cérebro estava quieto. Eu teria ficado terrivelmente deprimida se não fosse o fato de que eu estava distraída por Angela chorando pela sua caneta de brincar. Todo mundo estava chorando hoje.

E, livre, eu corri para ser uma mãe. Eu estava descobrindo que era algo em que eu era boa.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Segundo a autora, não tenham medo. Este não é o FIM. Não ainda, de qualquer maneira..._

_O que acharam do capítulo?_

_A novidade "boa" é que, depois de postar esse capítulo, a autora postou mais 2! E a "ruim" é que ela terminou a fic com esses capítulos postados! :(_

_O próximo já foi traduzido pela Irene, é o grande final! E a cena extra eu vou traduzir. Então deixem **MUITAS** reviews e logo logo postaremos o fim..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

*** V * V * V * V * **

Edward continuava mexendo seus dedos nervosamente. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça de ele correr a mão através dele repetidamente e o suor estava se acumulando em sua testa. Ele parecia doente.

"Baby, o que há de errado?" Estávamos nos chamando de "baby" e "bebê" por um tempo agora, mas ainda parecia estranho dizer.

Ele desviou o olhar. "Oh, nada. Está apenas realmente muito quente aqui, você não acha?" Puxando sua gravata, ele lutou para refrescar-se.

Dei de ombros para ele. Estávamos em algum restaurante chique em Seattle que eu não conseguia lembrar o nome. Eu tinha deixado Ângela com os outros anjinhos - Bree e Benjie. Alice estava bancando a babá esta noite. Nós geralmente nos revezávamos para cuidar das três crianças, mas estava ficando mais difícil, já que Rose estava grávida novamente. De gêmeos. Eu estava razoavelmente certa de que Rose e Emmett não tinham esperado as recomendadas quatro a seis semanas antes de ter relações sexuais novamente. Mas ambos estavam animados para ter mais bebês. E Rosalie era, evidentemente, feita para ser uma mãe. Ela brilhava como uma deusa loira enquanto grávida, e tinha rapidamente decidido tornar-se uma máquina de fazer bebês. Recentemente, ela confidenciou-me que queria ter sete filhos.

_Sete, Rose?_ _Êita._ _Eu mal posso lidar com uma._

_Eu amo crianças._ _Sete é um número perfeito._

_Por quê?_

_Bem, sete é o número da sorte._ _E nada mais que sete entrará no meu território._

Meus amigos eram loucos. Mas, falando no presente, Edward e eu estávamos livres do bebê e em um encontro em algum restaurante mal iluminado que nem sequer tinha lista de preços em seus cardápios. Hoje marcava o aniversário de dois anos da concepção de Ângela. E, sim, isso era uma espécie de uma coisa assustadora para celebrar, mas era um evento bastante memorável. E mesmo que eu tivesse me arrependido naquele momento, agora eu via isso como a faísca para a coisa mais feliz, mais maravilhosa em minha vida. Então nós estávamos tendo uma mini-festa em uma zona longe de crianças. Eu tinha que admitir que, se Alice não fosse alguém em quem eu confiaria com a minha própria vida, eu ficaria muito paranóica por deixar Ângela fora da minha vista. Mesmo com a completa convicção na capacidade de ser mãe de Alice, uma parte irritante do meu cérebro estava preocupada.

Claro, a minha preocupação não era nada comparada com a de Edward - que coincidentemente parecia que poderia desmaiar.

"Você está pensando em alguma coisa?" Perguntei gentilmente, tentando não exigir que ele me dissesse o que o estava incomodando. Era tentador, eu admito.

Ele balançou a cabeça e me ofereceu um sorriso. "Estou apenas feliz por estar comendo com a mulher mais bonita do mundo." Ele podia estar trabalhando até conseguir uma úlcera, mas ele nunca perdia o seu encanto. Esses Cullen, sempre encantando as calcinhas de todo mundo. Eu estava razoavelmente certa de que a metade do seu poder sobre o sexo oposto vinha diretamente dos seus cabelos belamente bagunçados. Mas Carlisle, agora submetido a vários tratamentos de quimioterapia, estava completamente careca e ainda conseguia ser lindo e amável. Esses Cullen eram realmente uma maravilha.

Conversamos sobre coisas fúteis por um tempo. Seguro de carro, o hábito de Ângela de tocar o rosto de uma pessoa para dirigir a sua atenção, que bonitinhos Emmett e Rosalie ficavam juntos, como Esme estava se segurando. A sobremesa finalmente chegou. Eu estive fazendo aulas de culinária em uma escola local e encontrei-me analisando exatamente como o trabalho com o chocolate tinha sido criado. Era um sonho que eu sabia que teria que esperar, mas eu queria abrir um restaurante algum dia. Edward levantou a taça de champanhe.

"A nós." Ele disse, quase em um sussurro, sua voz querendo dizer a mim, só a mim. Nós brindamos e bebemos. "Eu sei que tem sido um passeio louco, Bella. Nós passamos por tanta coisa juntos e ultrapassamos as probabilidades. Através de todos os erros e brigas e loucuras, estamos mais fortes do que nunca. Você é a mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci. Você é inteligente, bonita, inteligente e você sempre me surpreende. Deus, isso soa tão clichê. Mas é tão verdade. Você não tem ideia de como é verdade. Eu te amo com cada pedaço da minha alma e eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. Você tem sido a minha melhor amiga por metade da minha vida e você esteve lá para mim quando ninguém mais estava. Eu acho que sempre amei você e demorou um pouco para eu perceber. E agora temos uma linda menina juntos. Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo, Bella, e eu não posso esperar para provar dia após dia o quanto eu quero dizer cada palavra que eu estou dizendo".

Através do seu discurso, fiquei sentada em silêncio reverente, meu coração explodindo da melhor maneira. Um tipo de sobrecarga que me fez sentir mais leve e tonta. Algo no fundo do meu cérebro me disse para memorizar este momento, cada detalhe, cada sensação. Isso seria importante, eu sabia disso. Fiz uma anotação mental de tudo. O cabelo cobre de Edward reluzindo, seus olhos verdes tão focados em mim, seus lábios cheios e ligeiramente úmidos, a pele limpa e barbeada em sua mandíbula quadrada. Qualquer tentativa de prestar atenção à toalha de mesa, ou à comida, ou à atmosfera, foi desperdiçada. Tudo era Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward. Ele era a única pessoa que existia.

Então ele ficou de joelhos e abriu uma pequena caixa de veludo, segurando minha mão com força e olhando-me nos olhos. "Isabella Marie Swan, você quer se casar comigo?"

O resto, como dizem, é história.

*** V * V * V * V * **

Eu queria o casamento em junho. Edward era, naturalmente, um idiota teimoso e declarou firmemente que o casamento deveria ser no inverno. Sua explicação foi que eu ficaria bonita entre a neve. Isso era bobo, mas eu me apaixonei por uma bobeira dessas. Então, seria um casamento no inverno.

"Meninas, eu acho que vou vomitar." Eu gemi, rumores nervosos desencadeando-se no meu estômago.

Alice se afastou com cautela. "Não nos meus sapatos, Bella!" Eu não dava a mínima para os seus sapatos. Eu estava, no entanto, preocupada em vomitar no meu vestido de seis mil dólares. Isso teria sido ruim.

Rosalie, uma destemida guerreira grávida, afagou meu cabelo e esfregou minhas costas. Tinha sido interessante encontrar um vestido de dama de honra para acomodar sua barriga severamente grávida, mas Rose poderia ter vestido um saco de batata. "Você precisa relaxar".

"Obrigada, Capitã Óbvia." Eu reclamei, me dobrando mais e gemendo. Eu ficaria enjoada. Eu simplesmente sabia disso.

"Não tente dar uma de Rainha B para cima de mim, Bella Swan." Ela fez uma pausa e riu. "Cara, essa é a última vez que serei capaz de te chamar disso. Você vai ser Bella Cullen em, tipo, dez minutos".

Esse pensamento não ajudou a minha ansiedade. Não era como se eu não quisesse me casar com Edward. Acredite, eu não podia esperar para ser capaz de transar com ele e não ter as palavras dos meus pais nas minhas costas sobre o pecado e o apocalipse porque não éramos marido e mulher. Eu deveria estar correndo pelo corredor. Mas eu tinha um medo saudável de atenção e mudança. E isso era o fim de ambos.

Uma batida na porta do camarim me assustou. Charlie enfiou a cabeça para dentro "Bells, está na hora".

_Sim, vá lá e mostre a eles do que você é feita!_ Uma voz familiar soou na minha cabeça.

_Oh meu Deus, Jerry?_

A dupla dinâmica se materializou na minha cabeça.

_Ben?_ _O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?_ Minha excitação foi suficiente para me fazer esquecer que eu estava perto de ter um ataque.

Ben sorriu, muito bronzeado agora e vestindo uma camisa havaiana. Acho que os Hamptons fizeram bem para ele. _Você não achou que perderíamos o seu casamento, não é?_

Jerry parecia tão feliz que eu quase não o reconheci. Um anel de casamento brilhava em sua mão esquerda. _Sim, nós podemos ser vozes em sua cabeça, mas isso não significa que não temos padrões._

Eu estava tão chocada e satisfeita com a chegada súbita deles que a minha mudança de humor provocou um alarme em Rosalie e Alice.

"Você está bem?" Alice perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo. Eu poderia fazer isso se eu tivesse os meus dois companheiros internos comigo no caminho. "Eu nunca estive melhor".

Agarrando o braço de Charlie, eu marchei para fora e para a minha grande entrada. A música tradicional estava tocando e eu reprimi o desejo de me apressar porque, afinal de contas, eu tinha um homem lindo esperando pela minha mão em casamento.

Edward estava delicioso, seu sorriso enorme e quase esmagando o resto das suas feições. Ele me queria lá em cima com ele tanto quanto eu queria. Mas esta caminhada dolorosamente lenta foi a última vez que teríamos que ficar separados, a última vez que teríamos que esperar esta antecipação ardente. Eu sabia que se eu olhasse em volta, eu veria os rostos sorridentes dos meus amigos e família. A única vez que meu olhar se desviou de Edward foi para admirar o bebê sorridente que Emmett estava segurando. Emmett, como o padrinho, teve a honra de levar Ângela pelo corredor, espalhando flores de uma pequena cesta. Ela estava vestida com uma mini versão dos vestidos de dama de honra que Esme tinha meticulosamente copiado e ela observava o processo com um sorriso grande e feliz, como se ela soubesse exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Ela se aconchegou no peito do tio Emmett e riu um pouco, os olhos em mim.

_Bom senhor, ela ficou grande,_ Jerry murmurou.

Ben assentiu com a cabeça em concordância. _Eles crescem tão rápido, não é?_

_Eu estava falando sobre a garota loira,_ ele bufou.

E de repente o momento chegou, quando Charlie colocou minha mão na de Edward. Eu realmente não me lembro muito. Os votos, as orações, as pessoas. Nada disso. A única parte importante era que Edward e eu estávamos olhando nos olhos um do outro, silenciosamente prometendo todas as coisas maravilhosas do mundo.

Após os "eu aceito", Edward me varreu perto do seu corpo e me beijou gentilmente. Percebi que minhas bochechas estavam molhadas das lágrimas de felicidade e eu só suspirei e dei de ombros, sabendo que eu não dava a mínima. É para isso que eles fizeram véus, de qualquer maneira, certo?

Minha felicidade estava me surpreendendo. As coisas poderiam realmente ser tão perfeitas?

Quando Edward pegou minha mão e nos levou do altar como marido e mulher, em meio a uma saraivada de arroz, eu sabia a simples resposta: sim.

**Fim**

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **

Vocês não acharam que Ben e Jerry tinham ido para sempre, não é? ;)

Muito amor,

**MsSailorman,** de cima abaixo.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** _Oi meninas, mais uma fic chega ao fim, agora é só aguardar a cena extra que a Ju está traduzindo para terça que vem e chegamos ao fim realmente._

_Obrigado a todas que nos acompanham e obrigado por nos ler. Espero que tenham gostado, pois nos divertimos horrores nessa fic._


	35. Cena Extra 1

**Nota da Autora:**

Eu não pude evitar deixar a história com este pequeno extra que eu escrevi há um tempo atrás sobre quando Emmett pediu Rosalie em casamento. Obviamente, eles conseguiram seu felizes para sempre, mas, como eles chegaram lá? Felizmente, isso vai fazer você rir e aliviar o golpe da despedida com a história.

* * *

**Cena extra 1**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

*** V * V * V * V * **

_**Emmett POV**_

Parecia como se eu tivesse sido submerso em água. Suor estava encharcando todo o meu corpo e eu furiosamente o piscava para fora dos meus olhos, batendo meu pé com impaciência. Este restaurante era fodidamente quente. Puxei a gola da minha camisa. Eu tinha feito um esforço para me vestir bem, tanto porque esse lugar era muito caro e refinado, como também porque ei, eu pediria minha namorada em casamento esta noite. E eu queria estar com a aparência boa esta noite. Embora, no momento atual, a minha camisa estivesse agarrada a mim com todo o suor. Ela estava 15 minutos atrasada e eu estava ficando muito impaciente. Comecei a batucar meus dedos sobre a mesa, junto com o meu pé batendo. Se Rosalie não chegasse logo, eu seria obrigado a começar a porra de uma falsa banda de sapateado.

Uma garçonete bateu no meu ombro. "Desculpe-me, senhor, mas você bondosamente pararia? Você está perturbando os outros clientes".

Olhei ao redor e vi que eu estava de fato sendo observado. "Oh, certo. Desculpe." Eu atolei minha mão se contorcendo no meu bolso, onde a sensação da pequena caixa que abrigava o anel de noivado só serviu para me deixar ainda mais nervoso.

"Você está bem, senhor?"

"Vou pedir minha namorada em casamento esta noite." Admiti para a completa estranha. Talvez ajudasse a acalmar meus nervos. Apertei a caixa com força no meu bolso, com medo que eu a quebraria com a pressão.

Um olhar de compreensão lavou seu rosto e ela sorriu brilhantemente para mim, piscando. "Boa sorte".

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo um pouco de volta. "Obrigado..." Espreitei um olhar sobre o seu crachá, "Jenny".

E minha Rosie apareceu do nada. E ela não parecia feliz. Linda e fina como o inferno em um vestido apertado vermelho, mas nada feliz.

"Rosie!" Exclamei, surpreso com sua aparição súbita. Levantei-me sem jeito, batendo minha cadeira no processo. Cristo, eu estava nervoso.

"Emmett." Ela disse friamente, seus olhos avaliando Jenny como se ela estivesse competindo. Sem hesitar, ela se sentou à minha frente e continuou a olhar a pobre garçonete até que ela ficou com medo e praticamente fugiu.

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei, um pouco assustado com a resposta. Talvez eu fosse um homem com quase dois metros de altura, mas Rosalie Hale me assustava completamente.

Seu olhar era gelado. "Eu gostaria de saber por que eu fui obrigada a vestir-me bem e ir a algum restaurante pretensioso com alimentos extremamente superfaturados que nem sequer tem o gosto tão bom quando, obviamente, tudo que você está interessado em fazer é flertar com as garçonetes e olhar para os peitos delas".

Querido Deus, isto não estava indo bem.

Minha boca escancarou como um peixe, sua insinuação tão fora da realidade.

Ela tomou isso como não tendo uma desculpa. "Vá se foder, Emmett. Eu não tenho que aturar isso." Minha linda Rosie foi para se levantar e eu peguei seu pulso em pânico.

"Sente-se, por favor. Eu estou te implorando." Cristo, talvez eu _não__deveria_ fazer isso tão cedo. Nós só nos conhecemos há um mês, mas eu fiquei de cabeça para baixo de tão apaixonado por esta mulher. Ela era ousada e forte, mas suave e doce quando ela queria ser. E eu tinha a sorte de experimentar isso por bastante tempo. _Não__agora,__no__entanto._

Ela me deu um par de olhos estreitados.

"Rosie, eu juro, eu estava apenas olhando para a porra do crachá dela. Isso é tudo que eu estava fazendo".

"Qual é o nome dela então?"

"Jenny." Respondi imediatamente.

"Por que ela piscou para você?" Ela exigiu.

Eu olhei para ela. Eu não poderia dizer a ela sem estragar a surpresa. E eu não estava planejando pedi-la em casamento quando sob interrogatório. "Eu acho que poderia ter sido uma contração do olho".

"Isso é besteira".

"Simplesmente esqueça isso, baby".

Ela me encarou. Aparentemente, essa foi a coisa errada a dizer. "Você me escute, Emmett McCarty, eu _não_ vou aturar besteiras. Eu quero a honestidade de você em todos os momentos e eu vou retribuir o mesmo favor".

Engoli em seco. "Sim, senhora".

"Por que você me disse para vestir-me bem?"

"Porque eu queria que esta noite fosse especial".

"Você queria? Como em você não quer que ela seja mais especial, ou como você ainda quer, mas você não acha que é mais especial porque você estava fodendo a garçonete com seus olhos?"

"Pelo amor de Deus, eu não estava fodendo a garçonete com os olhos!" Eu gritei, efetivamente recebendo a atenção de todos dentro de um raio de 15 metros. "Por que você está sendo tão malditamente difícil?" Eu disse em voz baixa.

"Porque eu já namorei alguns indivíduos desprezíveis de verdade no passado e eu não quero que isso aconteça novamente".

Eu suspirei. "Eu sou confiável, baby".

"E como eu sei disso?"

"Você só tem que confiar em mim." Eu disse sem muita convicção.

Ela bufou e mudou rapidamente de assunto em sua linha de questionamento. "Por que você está todo suado?"

"Um... é realmente quente aqui".

"Não, não é".

"Bem, não para você. Olhe para o que você está vestindo." Eu na verdade dei uma boa olhada para ela pela primeira vez esta noite.

Seu cabelo estava todo ondulado e dourado e parecia perfeitamente macio. Eu queria estender a mão e tocá-lo. E, doce menino Jesus, seu vestido... oh meu Deus. Clivagem, curvas, bunda, pernas. Estava tudo acentuado e aperfeiçoado. Senti um problema crescendo abaixo do equador.

"Por que você está me olhando?"

"Porque você está malditamente sexy".

Rosie realmente sorriu timidamente para mim. "Obrigada, Emmett. Você ainda está com problemas, no entanto".

"Eu estaria fora de problemas se eu desse a você o melhor presente que você já ganhou?" Eu estava planejando esperar até depois da refeição e nós não tínhamos sequer começado a porra dos pãezinhos ainda. Mas ela estava me reduzindo e ela provavelmente nem sequer percebeu.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim. "E o que poderia ser isso?"

Enfiei a mão no bolso e retirei a caixinha. Fiquei em um joelho na frente dela. "Rosalie Hale, você aceita se casar comigo?" Eu abri a caixinha quando perguntei.

Sua primeira expressão foi chocada e, em seguida, alegre e totalmente confusa. "Emmett, é claro que eu me caso com você. Mas onde está o anel?" Ela perguntou.

Minhas sobrancelhas franziram. Olhei para a caixa que eu estava segurando e a virei para mim.

_Puta__merda!_

Onde estava a porra do anel? Como é que eu deveria fodidamente pedi-la em casamento sem a porra do anel?

Então, algo registrou em meu cérebro. Ela disse que sim.

_Puta__merda__de__novo!_

Olhei para a minha Rosie com os meus olhos arregalados. Ela disse que sim. Eu estava fora dos meus joelhos e a levantando no ar antes que eu tivesse outro pensamento. "Esta mulher vai ser minha esposa! Ela disse sim! Ela disse sim! Eu vou casar com essa mulher maravilhosa!" Gritei para todo o restaurante me ouvir, balançando Rosie com voltas e voltas em círculos.

"Emmett, coloque-me no chão antes que eu vomite." Ela implorou, ofegante, pendurando na mesa como apoio uma vez que ela estava no chão novamente.

O restaurante irrompeu em aplausos.

Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir. "Eu te amo, Rosie".

Ela riu. "Eu também te amo, seu macaco gigante. Deus, estou aliviada. Eu pensei que você tivesse me trazido aqui para terminar comigo".

"Sério?"

"Sim".

"Por que você pensaria isso?"

"Porque você não esteve falando comigo." Ela franziu a testa. "Desculpe, é por isso que eu estava toda paranóica sobre a garçonete".

"Eu estava muito ocupado tentando manter essa surpresa".

Rosie assentiu. "Eu percebo isso agora." Do nada, ela me agarrou pelo colarinho da minha camisa ensopada e puxou-me para uma sessão muito pública de amassos.

Nossos companheiros de jantar assoviaram para nós e aplaudiram um pouco mais.

Eu estava preocupado com a sensação dela em meus braços, macia e curvilínea. E alta. Deus, ela era alta. Eu adorava isso. Seus lábios eram como cetim e sua língua estava impacientemente se movendo contra a minha. Ela separou-se por um minuto e respirou baixo no meu ouvido. "Eu quero que você me fôda, Emmett".

Meus olhos arregalaram. Puta merda.

"Você sabe para onde foi o anel, no entanto? Quer dizer, eu gostaria de tornar isso oficial".

Ok, uau. Humor arruinado.

Certo, o anel. Isso era um problema sério, considerando o quanto eu tinha pagado por ele. Tinha certamente custado um belo dinheiro encontrar um diamante grande e bonito o suficiente para caber na personalidade e bom gosto de Rosie. E, para ser honesto, eu nunca poderia competir com a fortuna de Rosie. Mas eu daria a ela o que pudesse. "Merda, eu esqueci de colocá-lo na maldita caixa antes que eu viesse aqui. Eu estava tão nervoso que eu não estava pensando direito".

"Vamos pular o jantar. Eu quero o meu anel".

Eu ri e concordei. Inferno, eu teria concordado com qualquer coisa naquele momento. Eu casaria com a minha garota.

A viagem para o meu apartamento para pegar o anel foi fodidamente de distração. Rosie tinha evidentemente decidido que eu pedi-la em casamento era a coisa mais sexy do mundo e não fez nenhum esforço para manter suas mãos fora de mim. O que foi uma notícia muito boa para Moby, o Pau, mas isso quase me fez bater em alguns carros.

Ela tinha as mãos em cima de mim e ela corajosamente abriu minha calça no meio do trânsito e começou a acariciar minha ereção lentamente, só para me provocar.

"Rosie." Eu quase rosnei. "Nós vamos bater se você continuar com isso".

Ela me ignorou e circulou a minha cabeça com os dedos algumas vezes. Meus olhos cruzaram um pouco.

"Porra. Sério, Rosie. Espere até chegarmos ao meu apartamento".

"Está bem." Seus olhos eram travessos. Ela se recostou em seu assento e abriu as pernas tanto quanto podia no carro. E ela começou a se masturbar, bem na minha frente. E, puta merda, a mulher não estava usando calcinha. A garota possuía o meu coração.

_Doce__bebê__Jesus,__não__me__deixe__bater__este__carro._

Tentei não olhar muito, mas os sons sexy que ela estava fazendo tornavam muito difícil não olhar como o meu pervertido interior estava morrendo de vontade de fazer. Eu queria possuir aquela boceta. Eu queria fodidamente ser o rei daquela boceta. Moby, o Pau, queria criar um lar permanente ali.

"Mm, dirija mais rápido, Emmett." Ela insistiu em uma voz sussurrada, liberando outro gemido.

Meu pé pisou com mais força sobre o pedal do acelerador. Juro que Deus estava do meu lado. Nós pegamos todos os sinais verdes. Até mesmo Deus sabia que Rosie era quente pra caralho e que eu entraria em combustão espontânea, a menos que eu tivesse sexo com ela muito em breve.

Eu me atrapalhei com as chaves do apartamento quando Rosie agarrou-se ao meu lado e roçou seus dentes ao longo da minha orelha. Finalmente, o acesso foi concedido e corri para a minha mesa de cabeceira onde eu tinha deixado o anel. Ele estava situado inocentemente lá, lançando luz, apesar da falta dela.

Eu o agarrei e fiquei em um joelho de novo. "Rosie, você será a minha esposa?"

Ela riu que eu tinha perguntado novamente e balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. "Sim".

Sorri largamente e deslizei o anel em seu dedo.

Sua boca caiu em uma forma de "oh" quando ela olhou para ele. "Emmett, isso é lindo. É maravilhoso".

"Como você".

Ela de repente pendurou a perna por cima do meu ombro de onde eu estava ajoelhado. "Mm, por que você não faz a sua futura esposa gozar? Essa é uma boa maneira de começar o noivado, certo?"

Sorrindo para a sua agressividade, inclinei a cabeça para cima e lambi sua boceta, passando sobre o seu clitóris e fazendo seu joelho curvar.

"Oh, Deus." Ela gemeu.

"Não, nada de deus. O nome é Emmett".

"Cale a boca. Continue lambendo." Ela ordenou, agarrando o meu cabelo e puxando meu rosto em sua boceta novamente.

E lamber foi o que eu fiz. Até o momento em que eu terminei, fazendo-a gozar, Rosie não aguentava mais ficar em pé. Ela estava ofegante, deitada na minha cama e olhando para o teto.

"Porra." Ela sussurrou.

"Eu não me importaria." Eu ri.

Os olhos dela voaram para os meus e ela sorriu um sorriso sexy. Ela deu um tapinha na cama ao lado dela, parecendo que a possuía mais do que eu. Rosie nunca esteve na minha cama antes, mas ela parecia tão confortável e eu não teria me importado se ela se tornasse um elemento permanente ali.

Eu me deitei e nenhum de nós se moveu por um momento.

"Eu te amo, Emmett".

"Eu também te amo." Eu sorri.

Ela se moveu e rolou em cima de mim, montando em meus quadris.

Eu gemi. Moby, o Pau, estava confinado muito apertado no momento. E ele amava a merda fora disso.

Rosie começou a moer seus quadris e eu a segurei, xingando em minha cabeça. Essa garota me faria gozar e ela quase não fez nada além de se esfregar por cima da roupa. Porra.

"Rosie, acalme um minuto, ok? Não quero que isso acabe logo".

A moagem parou. Ela sentou-se sobre mim, respirando com dificuldade e suas mãos no meu peito. "Então me fôda já".

Bem, ela não rodeou. Ela agarrou a barra do seu vestido e o puxou sobre a sua cabeça em um movimento fluido. Cristo, sem sutiã também. O que significava que eu tinha uma mulher nua em cima de mim. Não, isso significava que _Rosalie_ estava nua em cima de mim. Ela era mais do que apenas uma mulher aleatória. Isso não fez absolutamente nada para impedir Moby, o Pau, de ficar muito animado.

"Onde estão os seus preservativos?"

"Minha c-carteira." Eu gaguejei, olhando para os seus seios. Eu não mentiria. Eles eram... celestiais. Instintivamente, estendi as mãos e cobri cada um em concha, envolvendo-os em minhas mãos. Agora, eu tinha mãos grandes porque ei, eu sou um cara fodidamente grande. Eu nunca tinha conhecido um conjunto de garotas que eu não poderia acariciar corretamente. Mas esses bebês eram grandes e transbordavam em torno das minhas palmas. Porra. Eu estava imaginando meu pau entre esses montes macios, esfregando, dolorido, macio, úmido, quente. Jesus.

Rosie riu do meu estado hipnotizado. Ela enfiou a mão no meu bolso e retirou minha carteira, habilmente pescando o preservativo. Isto era bastante incomum para mim.

Em circunstâncias normais, eu sempre era aquele no controle. E agora eu estava sem vida preso debaixo de Rosie, não no controle e meu cérebro não está funcionando. Eu não poderia processar além do fato de que eu estava tocando seus seios. Meu interior de quatro anos de idade estava alegremente gritando _"Peitos!__Peitos!"_

"Não basta apenas segurá-los. Faça alguma coisa com eles." Ela instruiu, divertida, mas impaciente.

Como ordenado, eu comecei a massagear seus seios, rolando os mamilos entre os meus dedos.

Ela deu um pequeno gemido de aprovação, descendo o zíper da minha calça.

_Caro__senhor._

Sua mão estava fechada ao redor do meu pau e ela estava bombeando para cima e para baixo. Tão dolorosamente lento. A almofada do seu polegar escovando ao longo da minha cabeça e eu estremeci.

"Emmett, seu pau é tão grande, baby." Ela disse alegremente, acariciando mais rápido.

Afora o fato de que meu ego estava subindo, eu realmente estava tendo problemas de controle. Parecia que meus quadris iam trapacear, mas eu não conseguia parar de empurrar na mão dela.

Quase tão impaciente como eu estava, Rosie passou toda como atriz pornô e desenrolou o preservativo sobre o meu pau... com a sua boca. O que foi fexy. Isso mesmo, fexy. Fodidamente sexy.

"Ugh." Ela cuspiu, "Por que o gosto do látex é tão ruim?"

Eu não sabia. Eu não me importava. Eu a queria.

Minhas mãos estavam em seus quadris, guiando-a insistentemente sobre o meu pau esperando. Pequeno filho da puta impaciente, contraindo-se como um traidor. Isso era tão-

Oh, porra. Jesus. Merda. Maldição. Aleluia.

Eu estava dentro dela.

Eu acho que acabei de ver o céu. Os portões eram tão dourados quanto os pequenos pêlos loiros no topo da sua boceta. _Há__um__deus._

Meu cérebro era como uma máquina lamacenta depois disso. Ele se manteve em rotação e girando e girando, mas, no final, ainda era uma pilha de prazer pegajoso. Raspadinhas eram deliciosas, isso é. Duvidei que o meu cérebro seria uma boa gororoba. A menos que você fosse um zumbi...

_Porra, __homem.__ Foco.__ Você __tem__ uma__ garota__ em __cima__ de__ você._

Agarrei seus quadris e aquela cama tremeu como se um terremoto estivesse chacoalhando toda a cidade. A foda festiva ocorreu e houve muita alegria. Fogos de artifício metafórico foram acesos quando eu gozei. E então ela gozou e eu serei amaldiçoado se eu já tinha visto algo tão sexy.

O sexo foi fantástico. Mas, o mais importante? Eu teria sexo incrível a cada dia pelo resto da minha vida... e a coisa toda do casamento também. Mas, sério, isso era sobre o sexo.

* * *

_**Nota**__**da**__**Tradutora:**_

_Cara,__ eu __fico __louca__ com __essa __autora, __morri __de__ rir __com__ esse __Emmett...__ espero__ que __tenham __gostado! __A__ autora __postou __mais __uma __cena__ extra __do __Ben __e __Jerry __e__ a __Nêni __está __traduzindo._

_Deixem__ reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

* * *

_**Nota**__**da**__**Irene:**__Ai__ai...__adoro __fics __finalizadas...__ é__ tão__ "dever__ cumprido"..._

_Meninas, terça que vem posto o ultimo extra "Ben & Jerry" postado. A autora deixou um recado dizendo que possivelmente postará mais extras, então, quando ela postar, nós traduziremos e postaremos tbm. Fiquei impressionada com o tamanho desse extra, pois ela sempre fez capítulos curtos. Foi pra fechar com chave de ouro. Beijos e até amanhã no Epílogo de Parachute._


End file.
